


Without You I'm Nothing

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Frankie [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Sex, D/s relationship, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Blow Jobs, Rescue, Threesome, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 105,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete feels like he has gotten the short end of the stick in life compared to his nephew. What happens when he shows interest in the man that Pete likes and what happens when Pete meets his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Thought you'd Make me Perspire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone...
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Title of fic from. "Without You, I'm Nothing" by Placebo  
> Chapter titles from, "My Sweet Prince" by Placebo

_Dear Son…yes son,_

_Happy 16th birthday. You are finally old enough to know the truth. I am your mother and Frankie is not your brother. He is actually your nephew and yes, that means you are his uncle._

_16 years ago Frankie’s father died with in service with the air force. His mother, my daughter was pregnant with Frankie when she moved back in with me. I did not know at the time that I was pregnant with you…and let’s not so into how that happened or where the son of a bitch is that did it. The point is I had a 19 year old daughter who was going to have a baby not too far from when I was going to have one. Since I am your mother and Linda’s, that make you two brother and sister. I know you are far apart in age, but I hope you will forgive us for hiding the truth from you and Frankie till now._

_I love you son,_

_Mom_

_***Time Stamp: Eight Years Later***_

"Hey Wentz, yer late!"

"Sorry Mr. Cratz, traffic was murder and..."

"Save it, just get my coffee and get to work."

*

*

*

"Thank fuck."

Pete punched out at five and groaned as he stretched. He grabbed his jacket and slung it over his back as he made his way to his beat up piece of shit car. He got in and winced as the engine made that sound that screamed dollar signs. Dropping it into gear he made his way to the hole in the wall restaurant for dinner.

"Hey Pete, man you look like crap."

"Thanks Way."

Pete sat at his usual table as his favorite waiter, only because he will actually listen to Pete bitch about work, Gerard served him. He ate quietly and then leaving a decent tip and waving by to Gerard headed back home. Once there he unlocked the door and dropped his briefcase and coat. He grabbed a beer and went into the living room. He hopped online to see if his nephew was on, but Frank's icon was in the away mode. Sighing he hopped on his usual porn site to jerk off and then pass out early.

"Fuck my useless life."

*

*

*

Saturday morning he was feeling better. Pete showered and hopped in his car for breakfast. He headed to the restaurant hoping that Gerard would be there this morning. Pete opened the door and saw that Gerard was indeed there...with Frank. Frank must have said something amusing to Gerard because he tossed his head back and let out a surprisingly sweet giggle. Pete started to see green; Gerard was _his_ waiter to make laugh. He stalked over to them and put on his sweetest smile.

"Hey there Gee. Surprised to see you so early after our late night and...Oh, well hello _nephew_. How is your little movie making business?"

Frank glanced at Gerard and chuckled.

"It's doing great Pete. I'm actually about to start shooting a new film. You should come chill out with me on set one day."

Frank sipped his coffee.

"We can have a few beers."

Pete sulked that he couldn't get a rise out of Frank. He flopped in the seat across from him.

"Your usual Pete?"

"Yeah, thanks Gee."

Gerard walked off and Pete glared at Frank.

"What you so fucking cheery about Iero?"

"I just got Gerard's number. What shifted your mood so quickly? You looked happy when you walked in here."

Pete was too shocked to say anything. He had known Gerard longer than Frank. Hell, he discovered this place before Gerard even worked here and...He gave Frank his phone number. What the fuck was it with Frank getting everything and him getting nothing?!

"Here you go Pete. Hey, so why did he call you his nephew Frankie? You don’t look too much older than each other."

"My Grandmother was pregnant with him the same time my mother was with me. My father passed away and my mom moved back in with his mother. They didn't tell us for a very long time and now Pete takes pride in being my uncle a lot."

Frank pats Pete on his shoulder.

"Oh wow! So...wait, you two are the same age and...That’s so cool!"

Now Pete was really pissed. If he knew that Gerard would have thought that was cool, he would have told him months ago. He needed to get away from here.

"Hey, listen, can you just wrap my stuff up. I forgot I had an appointment this morning."

"Oh, sure, let me get you a container."

"What are you doing tonight P? I thought we could meet up at the bar tonight with some of my friends."

The last person that Pete wanted to hang out with was Frank.

"Nah, I'm busy. Still gotta find another place to live. Landlord won't budge on raising the rent and I can't afford anything more."

Gerard brought the container and placed Pete's food in it. Pete dropped a ten for his eight dollar bill and told Gerard to keep the change.

"Not everyone has money to throw around like you nephew."

Without waiting for an answer, Pete got up and headed to the door. He was putting on his coat when he collided with someone coming in.


	2. Never Thought I'd do you the Same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm likable and I'm reasonable and I know you're not looking to pay for bullshit. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember and I'm only twenty five. I know how to make people happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> Fic title and chapter titles come from "Without You I'm Nothing" by Placebo
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

"Forgive me. Just had a bit of eye surgery."

Mikey takes his hands off the short man having put them there when he ran into him to keep him from falling.

"It's okay, my fault for...not...looking..."

Pete was speechless. He managed to run into and make a fool of himself in front of one of the most gorgeous men he has ever seen. He hears Frank calling out with concern and just does not want to deal with it.

"Thanks, uh...bye."

Pete runs out the door and into the parking lot to his car. He does not even realize till he is at the first light that he dropped his food.

"He was in a bit of a hurry."

Mikey bent down and picked up the boy's food.

"Maybe you could take this tip him since you know him."

Frank takes the food and sits it down.

"Thanks. Frank by the way."

"Hey, I'm Mikey. I was wondering what we were doing for dinner Gee?"

"Dinner?" 

Mikey looked at Frank and nodded. 

"Yeah, dinner. People have dinner and sometimes they do it together." 

Mikey smiles and Frank chuckled. Gerard quickly cuts in. 

"Sorry , uh...Frankie, this is Mikey, my little brother." 

"Oh! You have a brother... cool. I lost my brother a few years ago." 

"I'm sorry to hear that man." 

"He's still living. Just not my brother anymore. Don't try and figure it out just yet." 

Mikey laughs and nods. 

"Okay." 

He turns back to Gerard and smiles. 

"So I was thinking of chicken fried rice. I just got some fresh vegetables. What do you say?" 

Mikey leaned on the counter and plays with the end of Gerard's tie. 

Gerard freezes for a moment and then falls into line. 

"Sure Mikey, whatever you want." 

He has a lazy smile on his face like he is in a very relaxed state. 

"Good Gee. You're the best. Maybe you could tell me all about Frank here. Yeah?" 

Mikey drops Gerard's tie and hugs him awkwardly across the counter. Mikey whispers in Gerard's ear. 

"You'd better be a good boy until we talk." 

Frank looks at the brothers a little suspiciously but doesn't say anything. Maybe they're just really close like that. Hell, there was a time when Pete and Frank were that close. Those days are over now though. 

"Yes Si..." 

Gerard almost slips and calls Mikey Sir, but catches himself. 

"...sssso, what are you doing for dinner Frankie? I guess your uncle is not interested in plans huh? "

"Not any that involves me." 

"Maybe your uncle just needs a little persuading. How old is he?" 

Mikey Jokes and Frank laughs. 

"Awe, man! That'd take a lot. Not saying you couldn't." 

Mikey rolls his eyes and smile. 

"We could feed one more. If you want Gee, since you asked." 

Gerard wants to yes, he really does, but then he knows he can't get what he needs, unless... 

"Are we going out after dinner?" 

"If that's what you want love. You deserve whatever you want." 

Mikey wanted to properly praise Gerard for the way he takes care of things and other stuff that goes on between them, but he's certain he shouldn't say that in front of this stranger. 

"Thanks Mikey. So Frank that invitation is open for dinner if you want. Oh…did I over hear your uncle saying something about needing to move? Mikey does real estate." 

"Yeah, I'll come and you heard correct. His landlord is a real dick. Keeps raising the rent on him without notice. I offer to help but he's too proud." 

"Yeah, the landlord sounds like a bit of a prick to me. When did he say this? I have a few places I'm looking to show in about a week." 

"Today. He's the one who almost ran you over." 

Mikey raised a brow at Frank and smiled slowly. 

"That's your uncle huh?" 

Frank looks between the brothers and chuckle slowly. 

"Yeah, man." 

Mikey reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He pulls a business card or and hands it to Frank. Frank takes it and glances over the information. 

"You make sure he gets that Frank and see if you can't get him to give me a call." 

Gerard looks up and sees a whole group is being seated. 

"Sorry guys, duty calls. Mikey can you give Frank our address?" 

Gerard waves and then he is off in the direction of the tables with a smile plastered on his face. 

Mikey goes behind the counter and grabs the pad and a pen. 

"So how long have you known my brother?" 

Frank watches Gerard for a moment before looking back at the boy behind the counter. He was busy scribbling away. At certain angles you could see the resemblance but head on you couldn't really tell they were related. Still Frank thought they both looked good and that clearly must run in the family. 

"I met him about a week ago." 

"Really, and what do you plan on accomplishing with him?" 

Frank frowns a bit. 

"I'm sorry?" 

Mikey finishes writing and drops the pen on the under counter. He rips the paper and finally looks at Frank again. 

"I just mean are you looking to be his friend or something more?" 

"Look, he's cool from what I've seen so far. I got his number today so I think I may want to take it further." 

Frank looks at Mikey and feels like they're going to start shooting laser beams at each other with he how intense and sharp their stares are. 

"If you don't mind me saying, you don't seem like the younger brother." 

"Trust me, I am. I'm just also protective, that's all." 

Mikey hands over the paper. 

"Don't forget to give your uncle that card. I need to get going now. Got a client." 

Mikey meets Gerard at the end of the counter. 

"See ya." 

Mikey let's his hand linger on the small of Gerard's back as he walks by before heading for the door. 

Gerard trances out for a moment an then realizes that Frank is still there. 

"Oh, so hey, be at the house around fiveish okay? Mikey likes to eat promptly at six." 

"Yeah... sure." 

Frank answers slowly. 

"I'm gonna get going now. I have to make a run." 

Frank stands and takes out the money he owes Gerard plus five for serving him. 

"See you tonight love." 

Frank touches Gerard's hand before heading out the same door Mikey just did moments ago. He's going to make a quick stop to see his beloved uncle. 

*

*

*

Pete was falling asleep at the computer again. Maybe jerking off in the middle of the day is not the brightest move, but fuck if he gives a shit. He is nearly out when he hears knocking on his door. Reluctantly he pulls himself together and answers it. 

"Hey Pete. Can I come in?" 

Frank pushes politely through the door without waiting for an answer. 

"You dropped your food." 

Pete just waves him off. He goes to the fridge and pulls out another beer. So what it isn't noon yet. 

"Okay then." 

Frank sits the food down. He looks at all the papers strewn about the coffee table. 

"Getting work done or something?" 

Frank looks around the place. Every time he comes over he feels even more unwelcomed. It's like Pete's trained his house to hate him. 

"Just some print ups for places I'm checking out. Some are out in the city, in the cheaper areas. It means i will have to commute or find another job. There are just no good places aroudn here in my price range." 

"Well Gerard's brother, the guy you bumped into earlier, he's in real estate. Gerard brought up you needing a new place and well..." 

Frank reaches into his pocket and pulls out the card. 

"He told me to make sure you got this." 

Frank gives the card to Pete and goes over to the refrigerator to get one of Pete's beers. 

"Hey, I don't have many left!" 

Pete hands Frank the beer he was drinking. 

"Wait…the guy that I saw when I was leaving was related to Gerard?" 

Frank takes a swig of the beer and nods. 

"Yeah man. You should call him. I told him about your asshole of a landlord so he knows you don't want to deal with another fucker." 

Frank sits on the sofa and drinks more of the beer. 

"Gonna call? It'll eliminate some of this junk you have lying around." 

Frank leans forward and looks through some of the places and shakes his head at some of the unreasonable prices. 

"Besides... he kept insisting you call." 

"Really?" 

Pete looks at the card. 

_~Way To Go Real Estate~_

_~Michael James Way Real Estate Broker~_

He laughs at the name. 

"I guess it’s hard to not come up with something lame when your last name is Way." 

Frank laughs and shakes his head. 

"What can he do. So...?" 

Frank anxiously awaits Pete's answer. 

"It's time for you to get out of one place that makes you so miserable. You need a change and maybe that place will make you invite me over." 

Frank knew that was pushing it. 

They had this relationship since their teenage years. Pete just changed on Frank one day and Frank never figured out why. He just learned to try and ignore it. 

"Well that depends, you gonna help me move into whatever shit hole I end up in?" 

"He doesn't seem like he deals shitty places. He had an appointment today too. Told me about it before leaving. I doubt he'd want to move you into another shitty places knowing your already dealing with one." 

Frank hands Pete the beer back. 

"And of course I'll help you. He says he has new places he wants to start showing next week." 

"So maybe I'll call him then." 

"Good, good. I think he likes you. He had this weird smile when Gee mentioned you were my uncle." 

"How can someone like a person from just bumping into them?" 

Pete looked at Frank and then downed the rest of his beer. 

"You are a strange duck Frankie. Now if you will excuse me, I have a heavy date with my mattress." 

"Looks Pete. You look good. Anyway... maybe he'll give you an actual person to date. Besides you looked a little flustered when you ran into him, but I'm gonna pretend I didn't see it, or said anything about it." 

Frank stands to leave. 

"Gerard offered you over for dinner. Mikey's cooking. Let me know if you change your mind on going out with me." 

Pete waves Frank off as he leaves. He tosses the card on the table and flops down on his bed and passes out. 

*

*

*

Pete wakes up and it is nearly three. He really needs to stop sleeping so much on his days off. He drags himself into the kitchen after taking a two beer piss and decides to refill his bladder when he sees the card that Frank dropped off. 

"Fuck it why not." 

Pete picks up the phone and dials. he is assuming that a voice mail is going to pick up so he waits for the usual amount of rings while thinking about a message to leave. 

Mikey rushes to his phone trying to keep his towel around his body. They'd stayed out late last night and he was just getting himself together and only because he has another client to see. Mikey doesn't recognize the number, but that comes with his profession. 

"Hello?" 

Michael Way speaking." 

"Oh...uh hello, uh hi, sorry, i was expecting a voice mail to pick up." 

"Yeah, well usually people pick up their phones. May I ask whom I'm speaking to?" 

"Oh right, uh this is uh, Peter Wentz. I kind of ran into you...literally earlier today and..." 

"Oh! Hello, Peter. So I see Frank followed instructions well. I assume you're calling about a place to see?" 

"Uh,,,well you see, i can't afford much and i already have a few prospects to look at in the city so I just wanted to say thanks for the offer and..." 

"You sure do stutter a lot." 

Mikey cuts Pete off in the middle of him apologizing. 

"Don't worry, I like it." 

Mikey chuckled before continuing. 

"All you have to do is tell me what you're looking for and what you're willing to spend. I'm sure I can work with you on anything considering you know what's reasonable." 

"Well...like i said i have places to look at already so..." 

"And I have clients already. So how about we add one another to our schedules for a time were both free? I'm confident enough to say I can give you exactly what you want but if you want to waste your time elsewhere then..." 

The guys was pushy and making Pete uncomfortable. Pete had a slight surge of confidence. 

"How would you know what I want, you don’t even know me." 

"I know you want a place to stay... which is why you called me. I know the business also and I know the competition I'm up against. Not very stiff if you ask me." 

Mikey sighs. 

"I'm likable and I'm reasonable and I know you're not looking to pay for bullshit. Every real estate agent compared to me is bullshit. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember and I'm only twenty five. I know how to make people happy." 

Mikey smiles. 

"I'm trying to make you happy. Just give me a time you're available." 

"Uh...wow, okay, yeah, I guess. Uh, I'm off tomorrow...oh. but it's Sunday and I'm sure..." 

Mikey smirks, he had him. 

"If Sunday makes you happy then I can show you whatever you want to see. I only have one client tomorrow and that's you. I can email you some listings that I haven't put up yet and you'll be the first to see them. Choose and tweak what you'd like and I'll email you back with a time." 

Pete didn't understand what was going on, but he was off the phone after saying goodbye...wait did he say good bye? He was on the computer e-mailing Michael James Way what he interests were and what he could afford. He sent the e-mail before me knew it. He closed his browser and stared at the screen. 

"What the fuck was that about?"


	3. Never Thought I'd Fill With Desire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one will ever be good enough to take you place and anyone that doesn't understand us will never have me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this was a really long chapter and I decided to cut it in half. It's not a complete cliff hanger, but enough of one I hope! ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Title of fic and chapter titles from, "Without You I'm Nothing." ~ Placebo

"Mikey..."

Gerard called from their bedroom practically whining. Well, they had their own bedrooms, but mostly Mikey slept in the same bed as Gerard. Gerard liked it. It made him feel safe.

"What's up Gee?"

Mikey continues brushing his teeth as he looks at his brother.

"Frank's going to be here soon and I don’t know what to wear!"

Gerard was starting to freak out. Frank had only seen him in work clothes and he wanted to make a good impression for dinner. Mikey goes into the bathroom and rinse his mouth out. He had a nasty taste in his mouth from a snack he hates the smell of but continues to eat it anyway. He goes back into the room and over to their closet. 

"Anything you wear will be perfect Gerard. You know that."

Mikey opens the closet and starts getting some choices for Gerard. Gerard sits down on the bed. He likes when Mikey takes over. 

"Are we playing tonight?"

"Anything you need Princess."

Mikey pulled out a black button up.

"Put this on."

"I just...I feel bad, like you deserve to play with someone who can give you all of them and I..."

Gerard just looked down at his feet. He felt so bad for always taking all of Mikey's time.

"Gerard... you're my number one priority, and you always will be. This has nothing to do with that."

Mikey grabs a tight pair of black jeans and get on his knees on front of Gerard. He lifts his face and makes him look into his eyes.

"This has to do with what you need... what I need. I need you to be satisfied and when you are... well that's greater than any sex I've ever had. Certainly better than some of those jerks you dealt with who doesn't know the difference between dominatrix and sadism."

Mikey kisses Gerard's cheek.

"I love taking care of you and you're the best submissive I've ever had."

Gerard smiles. He knows that Mikey will take care of him till someone comes along that he can trust...but honestly; he doesn't know if he wants that to happen. if ii does, will he lose Mikey forever? He wishes Mikey was a mind reader so that he could ease his worries. Mikey notices the look in Gerard's eyes despite him smiling and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I should get dressed before Frank arrives. Besides, you have cooking to do and I don’t want to mess that up.

"Gerard..."

Shit, it was the voice. The one that Gerard cannot disobey.

"Yes Sir?"

"What's on your mind?"

"I just..."

He couldn't say it. He didn't want the answer to be what he didn’t want to hear. Mikey held the back of Gerard's neck and caressed him there with his thumb.

"Talk to me."

"I...don't want to lose you Sir."

Mikey was stumped for a moment. No matter what Gerard would never lose him, but Mikey want sure that he wouldn't lose Gerard. 

"We share the same fear. Every time I see you with a new person I think I'm going to lose you forever. That you won't need me anymore and when you stop coming to me I know you've found someone better. I'm scared to death of that day coming, because I know it is."

Mikey kissed Gerard again.

"You won't ever lose me... just promise me I won't ever lose you Gee."

"No one will ever be good enough to take you place and anyone that doesn't understand us will never have me."

"Good... I don't really think I'd willingly let you go anyway."

Mikey moved his hand into Gerard's hair and tugged softly.

"You should get ready for your boy. We can finish this later."

"Okay."

Gerard leaned in for one more kiss. Just as he connected his lips, the doorbell rang.

"Mmmm, they can wait a moment."

Mikey kisses Gerard the way he knew he needed before standing.

"Put these on and go get the door. I need to change this shirt."

"Yes Sir."

Gerard was breathless the way Mikey always left him, but he loved it so much. He put on the clothing that Mikey picked out and then went about doing his hair and makeup. Mikey comes out the bathroom and laughs.

"I'll go get it."

Mikey leaves the room and goes to the door. He knows who it is and he knows Gerard probably told him to come early because of Mikey's strict dinner time.

"Hey Frank. Come on in."

Mikey leaves the door open and Frank walks in behind him.

"Nice place."

He says as he observes the living area.

"Yeah, we like it. Its what I do. Make people feel comfortable at home including my brother and myself. What brings you by?"

Frank laughs at Mikey's joke. 

"So where's Gerard."

Mikey leans against the doorway of the kitchen.

"He's fixing himself up. Have a seat. You want a beer?"

Frank nods in Mikey's direction.

"Yeah, sure."

Mikey nods and goes into the kitchen to get it. Frank looks around the place and nods when he sees the collection of films he's done that they've collected. He moves closer to get a good look. 

"Yeah we really like your stuff man. Been into you for a while. When Gerard told me you were Frank Iero my mind was a little blown."

Frank chuckles and stands up. He goes over to the sofa and sits.

"Thanks man."

He takes the beer from Mikey's who's standing by the arm of the sofa now.

"I didn't think he really had every one of my movies."

"Yeah I got them all. I introduced him to your work a few years ago one late night. Stayed up and watched three of your films. He was hooked ever since."

"Wow..."

Mikey notices Frank's not talking to him but looking past him at Gerard.

"Whoa, hey..."

Mikey looked at Gerard and he had to admit Frank's reaction was dead on.

"Hey Frankie, no problem finding the place?"

Gerard walked in to the living room. He leaned against the back of the lounge chair. Once again, Mikey had been on point about what he should wear to impress Frank.

"No, I... no problem."

Mikey laughs and shakes his head. He always knew what Gerard should wear to make jaws drop but honestly Mikey thought anything Gerard wore made him look amazing. Both of them are just attractive and they have their father to thank for that.

"I know right?"

Frank nods in agreement before he even realizes that what he said meant that Mikey checked out his own brother.

"I'm gonna go start cooking now. Good thing I already prepped."

Mikey smiles at Gerard before disappearing into the kitchen.

"You look great. I suddenly feel like I should've tried harder."

Frank stands there in his plain black sweater and jeans. He doesn't know what to do with his hands so he shoves them in his pockets.

"Oh stop, you look great!"

Gerard starts to walk towards Frank, but just before he sits down.

"Did you need me to do anything for you Mikey?"

"Enjoy yourself."

Gerard finally say down.

"Alone at least."

He chuckled.

"So, we know so much about you from your interviews, but who really is Frank Iero?"

"Sounds like I'm on another interview."

Frank chuckles and sit his beer on a coaster. 

"Well what do you want to know? Ask me some things no one else has."

Just as he says that Mikey comes into the living room with a drink for Gerard.

"Here Gee. Oh, hey! You used a coaster! I appreciate a person who understands what coasters are for."

Mikey goes back into the kitchen.

Frank laughs and let's his voice trail after him.

"No problem man. So anyway..."

"Well...what do you do when you are not directing and please don't give the canned shit we heard on the DVD."

Gerard knew that it was a cookie cutter answer that everyone give nosy reporters.

"I go out to clubs with my friends. Drink, smoke occasionally, and do shit I won't regret in the morning. I try to hang out with Pete as much as possible, which isn't a lot, but it's better than nothing."

Frank picks up his beer and starts drinking.

"Mikey and i like to go out to clubs. We drink and smoke occasionally and I don’t think we have done anything we regret in the morning...have we Mikey?"

Gerard projected his voice towards the kitchen door. Mikey walks into the doorway of the kitchen with a spatula in hand.

"We don't regret, Gee. Whatever happens happens."

Mikey smirks and while swirling the spatula in the air.

"Now you sound like the type of person I'd like to go out with."

"Time and place Frank."

"Oh, now that is a loaded question if I ever heard one."

Gerard smiled and got up. He bent over and stuck his head in the gaming cabinet,

"Hey Frank, want to play with me..."

Gerard spoke muffled as he extracted his head. In his hand he had a few games.

"...while we wait for Mikey to finish?"

Mikey chuckled at Frank's face and went back into the kitchen. Frank had been checking out Gerard's ass.

"Yeah, we could do that. Come show me what you got there."

Games weren't in Frank's mind when the word play was mentioned. Still he did want to play a game with Gerard. He doesn't get to with Pete much anymore.

*

*

*

"Man, you are almost as good as Mikey at this...but I still beat your ass Frankie."

Gerard stood up and did a little victory dance as Mikey called them for dinner. He winked at Frank as he sauntered into the Dining room as Mikey walked out.

"Bathroom is there if you want to wash your hands before dinner."

Mikey points down the hall and goes to pick up the games and put them back where they belong. Frank nods and goes into the bathroom. He looked around, checking it out. The place is very homey. He does his business and washes his hands. He walks out and back into the living room as Mikey grabs Gerard's glass and his bottle and takes it into the kitchen to trash it. Mikey goes into the dining room and pats Gerard on the head.

"You left your mess for me to clean again."

Mikey sits down.

"Again?"

Frank says as he enters the room and sits down.

"I've been cleaning his mess since I was old enough to do chores."

"Sorry."

Gerard hung his head. He was feeling good that he had beat Frank, but he had displeased Mikey and that took every bit of pride he had away. Frank notices the way Gerard's demeanor changed. He didn't say anything, but he quietly observed. 

"Gee... its fine. If I had a problem I would've told you to clean it. You know that. I don't mind picking up behind my big brother. Makes me feel important or some shit."

Mikey knows Gerard is sensitive, but most times he doesn't mean to hurt Gerard's feelings, or admonish him. Mikey's usually all business which is why he can understand sometimes when Gerard gets mixed up.

"Okay Mikey."

Gerard was not 100% back, but he felt a little better.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Exactly what I told you would be for dinner. Chicken fried rice with all the veggies cut by me. I almost took the easy way out and bought it prepared."

"That's what I would've done."

Mikey laughs at Frank’s confession.

"I owed Gerard a fully prepared meal done by me. Any other day I probably would've."

"Why did you owe him?"

Mikey doesn't say anything but he starts serving dinner. Gerard didn't say anything either, but a small smile crept onto his face. Mikey finishes serving and sat back in his seat. Frank decided to ignore it.

"This smells and looks delicious Mikey. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's eat shall we."

* * *

Dinner was simple conversation between Mikey and Frank mostly. Gerard was so used to not interrupting when Mikey was talking to someone, that he forgot that he was home.

"I'm going to wash these dishes and give you a chance to talk with Gerard."

Frank's smiles over at Gerard. 

"If he wants to talk to me."

"He does and he can as soon as he brings these dishes to me. Yeah Gee?"

Mikey stands without waiting for Gerard's answered and squeezes his shoulder as he walks past telling Gerard not to leave him waiting 

too long without verbal communication. Frank doesn't miss this and as soon as Mikey's gone he speaks.

"Does he...is he always demanding and intense? I mean, I'm a Scorpio and I think I've met my match."

Frank chuckles as Gerard gathers the plates up. Frank would help but he'd rather see what Gerard's capable of and how well he takes direction.

"I'll be right back and I'll bring coffee."

Gerard walked into the kitchen and put the pile of dishes in the sink.

"He seems nice."

"Yeah I think so." 

Mikey's been purposely doing everything he always does just to see how Frank will react and so far he hasn't. That must mean he's either a Dom himself or he's respectful. Maybe both.

"I started the coffee machine for you."

Mikey knows Gerard's patterns and schedules. He knows Gerard's every move because in addition to knowing him he's also his brother. That's what makes what they have so special. Mikey can give Gerard what he needs without him asking and Gerard will always repay him by being the perfect submissive when Mikey needs. Gerard thinks it's all about him needing a Dom but it's really both ways. They need each other.

"You were such a good boy during dinner also. You didn't have to be quiet but I'm glad you did out of respect for me. You'll be rewarded nicely tonight."

"I can't wait till we can go out. I have been itching to play all week."

Gerard had such a rough week with random brats and annoying house wives that he just needed to let loose.

"Tell me about it. High and mighty families have been the only clients I've had this week and their loud children. I can hear their shoes hitting the hardwood floors in my sleep. I'm actually looking forward to showing Peter a few places tomorrow."

"So...shall we get to dessert so we can get to...dessert?"

Gerard could not help the smirk that played across his lips. Mikey smirks too and nods.

"We shall."

Gerard returned to the dining room with three cups of coffee followed by Mikey carrying dessert.

"This was definitely store brought."

Mikey sits the pie in the middle of the table.

"One second!"

Mikey rushed back into the kitchen making Frank laugh. Mikey reminded him of himself, serious one second and silly the next.

"That looks good. What kind of pie is that?"

Mikey comes back into the room with a tub and a scooper.

"I got ice cream! You don't have to eat any Frank but I may judge you forever if you don't. Gee it's our favorite kind."

Gerard licked his lips, he couldn't help it. Mikey hadn't been this sweet to him in a while.

"Wow, you really are sorry..."

Gerard covered his mouth quickly. Now he fucked up. Frank frowned and Mikey raised a brow at Gerard. He cleared his throat and started cutting the pie into pieces.

"And now you will be too."

Frank looked back and forth between the brothers. He was so out of the loop right now and it would be rude of Frank to just invade their privacy by asking what's going on. It was too late, Gerard had fucked up again. He sat there quietly eating his pie as it turned to cardboard in his mouth.

"You are the most unenthusiastic pie eater I've ever seen."

Frank jokes trying to lighten the mood. Mikey puts a piece of pie on Frank's plate.

"Maybe he just needs the ice cream to change that."

Mikey went over to the ice cream and opened it. He picked up the scooper and started digging the ice cream out. He placed it alongside Gerard's pie.

"Smile like you mean it."

That's an insider between Mikey and Gerard. Whenever he gets into trouble his demeanor shifts horribly and Mikey has to tell Gerard not to show it by saying smile like you mean it. Gerard knows better than to disobey so he puts on his best smile and devours the ice cream and pie as if it is the best thing he has ever eaten...inside though it is spoiling like curdled milk. Still he is well trained so he continues to smile.

"Um..."

"How's your pie?"

Mikey cuts Frank off.

"…it's good, it's um... thanks. Should I go or..."

"Now why would you do that?"

Mikey sticks some pie into his mouth with ice cream.

"It just seems like you two could use time alone. Gerard looks like he's about to combust and you... well look the same just... a different combustion. I don't know."

"I'm sorry. I'm running your... date? Was this a date? You stay, I'll go. Need to get something to wear for tonight."

Mikey stands and leaves the room without another word. Frank looks at Gerard and then up p at Mikey when he walks back into the dining room. He grabs his plate and heads back to his bedroom.

"I hope I didn't upset him."

"No It wasn't anything that you did Frank."

"What can I do that'll make you smile?"

Gerard just sits there and Frank leans closer to the table.

"I'm not usually one to try and cheer people up."

Frank smirks.

"This might be your only chance."

Gerard blushes. He usually sees Frank in a more social setting, but now without the pretense of families around, Gerard can see something that he did not before...and he likes it.

"Um...a lot of things make me smile."

Frank chuckles while he watches Gerard blush. This is the first time Gerard's even looked like he could have an interest in him. Now that Frank had him there he would try and keep him there.

"Well how about you just tell me one and you can tell me another the next time I come over?"

Frank smiles at the older man in front of him. You wouldn't think Gerard was older just by his demeanor.

"Um...I like...fruit...like strawberries and um...chocolate."

"Well... judging from today it seems your brother would have those things here already for you."

Frank stands up and goes into the kitchen. He walks over to the refrigerator and there are definitely strawberries inside. He grabs them and the chocolate after locating it and grabs a small bowl from the cabinet. He puts the chocolate into the bowl and goes to the microwave. He heats the chocolate a little and smiles to himself. 

"Here we go."

Frank walks into the dining room and over to the table with the chocolate and strawberries. Gerard smiles and Frank doesn't miss it before it's gone.

"How about I feed you some."

Frank takes one of the strawberries and removes the leaves before dipping it into the chocolate. He cups his hand under the strawberry so none of the chocolate will drop on them and moves his hand to Gerard's mouth. Gerard was pleasantly surprised. He didn't think that Frank would do anything like this. Gerard felt that worm sensation that came over him when he felt safe. It had been a long time since he held felt like this with anyone. 

Gerard took a bite of the strawberry and hummed and giggled as the chocolate dripped down his chin. Frank laughs and catches the chocolate with his thumb. He brings the thumb to his mouth and sucks the chocolate off. Gerard had the prettiest smile he's ever seen and hearing him giggle makes Frank want to kiss him. He doesn't. He gets more chocolate onto the remainder of the strawberry and guides it to Gerard's mouth again. Gerard opens wide to accept the strawberry and curls his tongue around the husk as he pulls the sweet fruit inside his mouth. He ends up licking Frank's thumb a bit and it makes him blush.

"Sorry."

Frank forces himself to make eye contact with Gerard after starting at his mouth for so long.

"Don't be."

Frank's close to moving in when he realizes he shouldn't just make a move on Gerard when he's vulnerable. Frank gets another strawberry and dips it into the chocolate.

"I don't think you need anymore after this last one. Don't want to upset your stomach." 

Mikey stops in the doorway of the dining room. He has to force himself not to say anything as he walks away again. Seems he didn't ruin everything after all. If anything he gave Frank the upper hand and he's not sure how he should feel about that.

"Open up."

Mikey goes back to his room after hearing that.


	4. Never Thought I'd Feel so Ashamed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mikey...hurts, so much."
> 
> "What hurts?"
> 
> "My heart."
> 
> "I'm going to take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> The continuation of Frank's date with Gerard when he finds out just how close the Way's are.
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Fic title and Chapter title from "Without You I'm Nothing" Placebo

Gerard eats the second strawberry and sighs.

"That was wonderful."

He licks his lips with satisfaction. His phone rings and he freezes. He knows that ring tone. he thought he deleted it along with the number from his contacts and then he remembers that he had it in a group too. Gerard begins to tremble and whimper.

"No, please, no. no more."

"Gerard..."

Frank's shocked by the way Gerard starts acting. He'd try and help but he's not sure what's wrong so he does what he thinks is best.

"Wait... wait right here."

Frank stands and goes into the hallway. He's not sure which room is Mikey's so he just calls his name. Mikey gets up quickly sensing the panic in Frank's voice. His door flies open and he's out of the room in a flash.

"What is it?"

"Someone called..."

Mikey already knew exactly who it was when he entered the dining room and saw Gerard. Mikey answers the phone and snarls to the caller.

"If you call his phone again I will hunt you down and murder you and no amount of begging from him will stop me this time."

Mikey hangs the phone up and gives it to Frank.

"Delete and block that number."

Frank nods and gets busy with the task. Mikey walks over to the empty chair and sits in it.

"Hey baby. Come here, come here."

Mikey pulls Gerard into his lap praying this won't be when the chair decides it no longer wants to support them both.

"Shhh, I got you Gee. He won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

Frank watches as Mikey takes care of Gerard. Who had hurt him so bad that a ringtone could send him into hysterics? Frank supposes its best he doesn't find out. Mikey keeps shushing Gerard and running his fingers through his long red hair. Frank watches as Mikey kisses Gerard softly and he stills. Frank stops moving altogether and just stares. Now wouldn't be the appropriate time to ask what the fuck is going on, but it won't stop him from thinking it. He watches as Mikey continues whispering to him and rocking him lightly. Are they sure Gerard's the older brother?

"You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. No one."

"H-H-He wants me back. He's not h-h-happy I l-l-left him."

Gerard still bore the mark that would probably scar. He wanted to slice his skin off where it was. He almost did one day, but one of the other subs stopped him. They surrounded him on the sofa and cuddled with him till Mikey was found. he was never more grateful for his brother than that night.

"Hurts."

"What you did was smart. He didn't deserve you and he'll never have you. I'll make sure of that even if it sends me to my grave."

Mikey held Gerard tighter. Moments like these sucked the most because he had to hold back his tears and make sure his brother was okay. It hurt Mikey to see Gerard like this. So scared and vulnerable and hurting. It made Mikey want to annihilate the piece of shit that did this to him.

"What do you need Gee? Anything."

"I don't...I need..."

Gerard is too far gone. He can't handle the memories right now. He needs to leave and so he does. Before anyone knows anything, Gerard passes out.

"Frank... now... I usually do this on my own, but since you're here do you think you could give me a hand?"

Frank nods and comes around the table to Mikey's.

"What do you need?"

Mikey positions his arms so he can hold Gerard correctly as he stands up. 

"Go into Gerard's room. His top drawers there's pajamas and shirts. Get one of each and a pair of socks in his bottom left drawer. Also look inside of his closet at the very top there should be a bear sitting there... don't ask, just bring it."

Frank nods and disappears down the hallway into the room he knows is Gerard's. Mikey goes into his room and lays Gerard on the bed comfortably. He starts undressing him starting with his shoes and socks. Gerard's body feels a little higher in heat than it should which makes Mikey go into his bathroom and fill a basin with cool water. He drops a cloth into the basin and goes back into his room. Frank walks into the room just as Mikey's removing Gerard's pants. He has to look at the sleeping man's face to stop himself from looking at his body. Frank doesn't want to be that creep. He isn't even dating the guy yet. Frank sits the clothing on the bed and then the bear.

"That's the only thing that's been able to calm him down completely since that asshole hurt him. I won it for him at a carnival after he'd practically ruined Gerard. I took him there to take his mind off of it."

Frank listens quietly as Mikey tells his story. Mikey unbuttoned Gerard's shirt and sat him up to pull it off his arms. He lays Gerard back down and drops the shirt to the floor with the rest of Gerard's clothing.

"He named it Mikes after me. One night he'd woke up crying and trembling. No amount of cooing or shushing would stop him from losing it."

Mikey keeps Gerard's underwear on and leans over to get the cloth. He rung it out and brought it up to Gerard's forehead, starting there.

"I went into the living to find anything that would calm him down and that's where I saw Mikes sitting on the sofa. I grabbed him and took him back in the room and gave it to him. He smiled through his tears and hugged it so tightly. Said it smelled just like me from me holding it all day for him."

Mikey chuckled and moved down to Gerard's neck. 

"What happened to him?"

Mikey sighs and looks at Gerard.

"He picked the wrong one... or the wrong one picked him. He wasn't a dominant... he was a sick bastard who loved to make Gerard scream. Gerard kept it from me for a month. I didn't think much of it because I was busy working and trying to maintain a relationship. Whenever I would ask Gerard why he was wearing a long sleeved shirt on a ninety degree weather day he would shrug it off and say something about the guy liking it."

Mikey shook his head. 

"He was afraid I would look down on him or something. I always looked up to him though. He's my older brother and he's so strong. He's been through a lot and I respect his role as a submissive. He's... to go through that, by himself, and to walk away knowing he could be hurt... that takes a strong person."

"Yeah, it does."

Frank sat on the other side of the bed. Mikey put the cloth back into the basin and took it into the bathroom. Frank looked at Gerard sadly. Listening to Mikey tell what happened made Frank feel the need to take care of him. What if Mikey wouldn't want that though? What if Gerard wouldn't? Mikey came back into the room and started putting Gerard's clothes on him. Frank decided to make himself useful by cleaning up the clothes Mikey removed from Gerard. He put them in the hamper and gasped when he saw the bruises Gerard was talking about.

"Now do you see why I want him dead?"

Mikey put Gerard shirt on him and covered him up. He placed the bear in Gerard's arms and walked out the room signaling for Frank to follow him.

*

*

*

Mikey sat on the bed next to Gerard with Frank at the foot of the bed. After cleaning the dining room and kitchen they'd both went back into the room to find Gerard still out. They've been talking for the past hour and Frank had come to understand a lot about their relationship that they share. Frank thinks he could handle that, if they'd let him.

"I have to get up in the morning to meet your uncle. I sent him an email while you two were eating strawberries."

"Good luck with that. He's a piece of work."

"I'm sure I could deal with him."

They laugh softly and Mikey gets serious.

"We just met today and I know you've known Gerard for about a week but that's still not long enough to do what you've done for us tonight. You didn't have to stay or help. You didn't have to clean... none of it. Basically I'm trying to say thank you."

"Dude, don't mention it. He's a sweet dude and he's been taking care of me at the restaurant. You fed me after knowing me for, what, ten minutes? It's the least I could do."

Gerard began to whimper. He pulled himself into a fetal positon and rocked his body slightly. Mikey slid down into the bed and molded his body to Gerard's. He wrapped his arm around him and the bear and held him tightly.

"Should I go now?" 

Frank asks unsure if this should be a moment for just those two.

"I think he'd like to know you were still here through it all and to thank you."

"Okay."

Frank smiles and stands up.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom."

"Kay."

Mikey watches as the boy disappears in the bathroom and closes the door. He kisses the nape of Gerard's neck and holds him tighter.

"You're safe with me."

Mikey starts humming a song they've shared since childhood to Gerard. Gerard is visibly trying to still himself, but his mind is still trapping his thoughts somewhere unsafe. Frank comes out of the bathroom and look at the two men. They both look hurt and he knows why. He wishes there was something he could do. Frank takes a chance and approaches the bed in front of Gerard. He kicks off his shoes and climbs in. If this were different circumstances he'd laugh at the fact that he's about to cuddle a fucking bear. He ignores it and moves closer to Gerard. He puts his arm around Gerard too, touching Mikey's arm softly and alerting him of what he's doing. Mikey doesn't say anything though. He just squeezes tighter and instructs Frank to do the same. For reasons Gerard didn’t' understand the trap changed. He was still trapped, but there was warmth involved and it was comfort instead of fear that was there. He willed himself to find where the warmth was coming from. He could tell that part of it was his brother who always kept him safe.

"Mikey."

"I'm here Gee."

Mikey kisses his neck again trying to get Gerard to come more to the surface. 

"We won't let you go."

We, he said we. Gerard fights to open his eyes. he slowly sees someone’s shape take their place in his vision. At first he worries it is someone he is trying to escape, but he knows Mikey wouldn't allow that and he is here too. He fights for more vision and when it clears he speaks.

"Frankie."

"Yeah, Gee. We got you."

Mikey smiles and moves his hand on top of Frank's arm and squeezes silently thanking Frank. This could've been a long night without him there. For the first time in a long time Gerard feel safe with two people. One always being his brother and the other...

"Frankie."

Mikey sighs and move his head into Gerard's neck. As soon as Gerard's okay Mikey may need to fall asleep like this.

"Mikey...hurts, so much."

"What hurts?"

"My heart."

Gerard knew he ruined their chance to go out and play now, but it was not what he needed. He needed something, but he never asked. He never liked to. If Mikey was alone he'd possibly cry about this, but right now he knows what Gerard needs, and that's what he's always been there for. Mikey's not going to change that now. He's going to hold them both together. 

"I'm going to take care of you."

Mikey pulled away from Gerard and nodded for Frank to do the same. When Frank was out of the bed Mikey picked Gerard up bridal style and smiled when he snuggled into his chest. 

"Follow me if you'd like."

Frank thought about it for a second before he was moving behind Mikey. Mikey lead them to a room that Frank hadn't paid close attention to before. When they got there Mikey instructed Frank to get the key from under the vase on the table nearby. Frank did and went over to the door and unlocked it. When he opened the door for Mikey he wasn't expecting a room with toys. Not children toy's either, this isn't child's play. It was a full blown play room filled with some of the greatest things and a bed. Why Frank didn't have his own playroom is unbeknownst to him. It wasn't until he started searching the wall for a switch that he realized the light was already on. Mikey laughed and pushed past Frank. 

"It comes on when the door is opened."

"Will it cut off when I close it?"

"Nah, motion sensor light. As long as we're in here it won't go off."

"Ah! Makes sense. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Yeah. Close the door and come over here."

Mikey put Gerard on the bed and went to check all of the silk restraints on the posts. Everything was tight but one and he fixed it. 

"Come here Princess."

Gerard moved up so Mikey could tie him to the bed. As he started Mikey began talking. 

"You know the rules Gee and I won't do anything you don't want right now. You're able to use your safe word should you need to."

Mikey took the silk black scarf off the bed post and started tying it around Gerard's head. 

"Do you want me tie to your ankles too?"

"Yes Sir."

It was right before his vision became a blanket of soft black that Gerard realized they were not alone. Panicking he practically vomited his next word.

"Misfits!"

"Yes Gee?"

Frank glanced at Mikey and Mikey shrugged.

"We're not alone."

It was not a question, but more of a statement. No one has ever been in their room before. Mikey looks over at Frank as if he didn't know he was there already. 

"No, Gee..."

Gerard doesn't know what else to say.

"Okay."

He lays back down and tries to put himself back to the safe place. He's failing.

"It's okay Gee. You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

Gerard just nods and stills again. he can get through this...for Mikey. Mikey moved on the bed over Gerard. 

"I'm going to take it slow."

Mikey moved up to Gerard's neck and kissed him softly. He moved his hand over Gerard's chest as he moved his kisses to Gerard's clavicle. Frank watched the scene unfold in front of him. The whole time Mikey moved his hands over Gerard he never touched his cock. Gerard stifled his groans. He wanted to make noise, but he was not told it was okay, but it was okay in other ways cause Mikey was in control. He felt himself starting to drift into that safe place in his mind. He knew it would not be long before he was in subspace.

"You're doing so good Gee." 

Mikey looks up at Frank and called him over with a nod of the head. Frank walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side. Gerard hitched a breath and Mikey bit down on his neck. Mikey pulled back and whispered to Frank. 

"Touch him for being such a good boy." 

Frank wasted no time in moving his hands over Gerard's thighs. He massaged them slowly while moving higher. Mikey placed kisses on Gerard's chest at the same time. 

"Is this okay Gee?"

He wants to answer, he really does, but everything feels so good. He gives the only one he can muster up as he sinks further down.

"Yes Sir."

Mikey moved his mouth up to Gerard's ear. 

"Good baby. Let go for me and Frankie."

Frank moved his hand over Gerard's cock and pumped his slowly in his palm. This is not something that Gerard usually gets and he lets out a throaty groan. He doesn't need this kind of play from his brother, but Mikey must think he needs something more tonight. It's not that they can't they just choose not to cross that line. Their choice, no one else's. Mikey kissed Gerard as Frank moved down over Gerard's cock with his mouth. He took the head into his mouth and just teased it with his tongue. Frank usually didn't do this for people he's just met but something about Gerard pulled him in.

"Ah ah ah..."

"That's it baby, let us hear you."

"Fuck, please Sir, please, need..."

"What do you need Princess?"

"Touch me please."

"Mmmm, you sure?"

Mikey began moving his hand down Gerard's body and moved his tongue over Gerard's nipple.

"Yes, God, yes Sir."

Frank listened to the way Gerard groaned for Mikey and how he was shaking occasionally. Mikey moved his hand to the base of Gerard's cock where Frank's mouth isn't covering it and starts pumping. 

"Let me know when you get close baby."

Gerard is a mess now and It's so good. The feeling of mouth, hand, tongue just driving him closer and closer to the edge.

"C-C-Close

Mikey moved over to Gerard's other nipple and starts moving his fist faster. Frank took one of his fingers in his mouth and moved it down to Gerard's entrance and pushed it into him.

Losing it, he was losing it.

"Please Sir, need to, gonna,,,can I?"

"Yes, fuck yes."

Gerard has permission and that's all he needs to let go and start cumming. Frank moved his hand over his own cock as he swallowed some of Gerard before he started cumming himself.

"Fuck."

Gerard is boneless and pliant, but not enough to notice that Mikey didn't cum.

"You did so good Gee."

Mikey kissed Gerard.

"what about you Sir?

"I'm okay Gee. This was about you."

"Thank you Sir."

Gerard smiled lazily. He still couldn't see anything, but he could feel that his heart was still again and beating only for Mikey once more. Mikey kisses Gerard's forehead.

"I'm going to clean you up before I untie you."

Mikey stands up and goes over to the little bathroom he built himself in the room. It just contains a sink and toilet. He disappears inside of the room leaving Frank and Gerard together. Frank gets up and moves higher on the bed next to Gerard. He takes his hand and moves it across Gerard's cheek, admiring him and how good he was. Frank's hoping this is okay and that Gerard won't dismiss him. He's hoping he could take care of Gerard in the future or have him as his boyfriend and submissive. He's so pliant and perfect to have. He's not going to say any of this yet. Just wait a little more for them to have time together again or Gerard to become more comfortable with him. Frank also knows he needs Mikey's trust but after what just happened he's sure he may just have that.


	5. Me and the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then Gerard looked at what Pete was wearing and it all clicked. That's why Mikey was fine giving him to Frank. He found a new toy to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I was really excited to get this chapter up so I burned the midnight oil...till almost three am and voila! *yawn*
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Sunday***_

Pete is stupidly nervous. 

"He's just showing me a house, that's all."

He waiting at the restaurant because Michael said it was an easy location to talk. Gerard was not there today. Pete wondered if he was off or just had a later shift. He drank his coffee, which didn't taste as good as it does when Gerard makes it and he waited. Mikey walks into the shop with his brief case that Gerard teases him about. It's where he keeps all of his things when he's dealing with a client he has different selections for. He scans the room and his eyes fall on Peter. He walks over to the table and slides in the booth. 

"Hello Peter, I'm Michael."

Mikey holds his hand out for Pete to say. 

"I believe this is our formal greeting since yesterday wasn't so graceful."

"Ah yes, sorry about that."

Pete shakes his hand and then bids him to sit.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. Little cream no sugar."

Mikey sits his case on the table and opens it. He pulls out photos and starts setting them up.

"So I should tell you right away that I have nothing really. I work a 9-5 cubicle job which makes my finances non existent and the fact that I have to move because my rent keeps being raised shows that I can't afford anything more than that and..."

Pete knew he was babbling, but he figured that this was a waste of both his and Michael's time.

"Hush Peter. May I show you some places?"

"Right sorry, and uh, please just call me Pete. You sound like my mom...uh, sister."

"Okay Pete."

Mikey smiles at him and makes a face. 

"I guess you could call me Mikey, though I think I'd love the way you say Michael."

Mikey starts placing photos in places. They each had labels indicating which photo belonged to which house or apartment. Pete flushes a little and drinks the water at the table, but he sputters in it and ends up splashing himself in the face. 

"Smooth move exlax."

He mumbles and chides himself under his breath. Mikey chuckles and reaches for a napkin then leans over and wipes at Pete's face. 

"There."

"Uh, thanks."

Pete blushes at being taken care of.

"So what do you have for me?"

Mikey smirks and shakes his head. 

"I have four places that are within your budget. Three are houses and one is an apartment."

Mikey moved the pictures towards him. 

"This one is my favorite. I would live here if I could. Whatever you like we could go check out and get a better feel of what feels right."

Pete looked at the pictures. There was no way he could afford these.

"Are you sure you heard me correctly when I told you my income?"

"Yes Pete, I heard you. I've already made an agreement to give you the price of your old place and not raise it. That is if you want that of course."

I uh...yes please?"

Pete was making a fool of himself and he knew it.

"So...can we see them, I mean one, I mean..."

"We can see them all if you want. Would you like to trail me or ride in my car. Saves you gas."

"I'll ride you... WITH YOU Yeah, I'll ride with you."

Mikey watched Pete for a moment before he started putting his photos away.

"Let's go."

* * *

They were on the last house and Pete swore that each one got better. The apartment was nice, really nice, but the idea of having his own house always appealed to him. The first two were also nice, and the area was too, but he wanted to see them all before making a decision. He felt bad though because he thinks Mikey was hoping that he would pick the first one and be done. 

"This is a nice neighborhood."

"Yeah. I really like it myself actually. I think you would too."Mikey pulls into the small driveway and parks the car. Pete gets out of the car and looks around smiling. He has a really good feeling about this one. They walk up the little pathway and Mikey unlocks the door. Pete steps in and takes a breath...he's in love.

"Wow..."

The living room is small, but it has a dining room next to it instead of eat in kitchen. The kitchen is not big, but it has ample cabinet and counter space. Maybe Pete would be inspired to cook again. They keep moving in and down a short hallway. They pass a simple bathroom and three doors. One is small enough to be a closet, the other is the bedroom cause it's open, but the third door is closed. Pete knows it’s a one bedroom house so he wonders where this door goes. Basement maybe? Mikey also directs his sight to the ceiling and a trap door. So the house has an attic too.

"It's so perfect."

"Judging by the smile on your face I'd say this would be your choice?"

Mikey walked over to where Pete is standing.

"I don’t know...I kind of liked them all."

Pete walked to the front door and looked outside. The yard was really really nice and looked easy to maintain. He stepped out and noticed a tree in the front. It looks like the kind that he and Frank used to climb when they were much younger. Feeling a sudden nostalgia Pete ran and jumped to the lower branch and hoisted himself up into the tree. Mikey laughed and looked up at Pete.

"I'm afraid I can't just lease you the tree."

Mikey smiles.

"Awww, but I could build an epic tree house up here!"

"You totally could."

Pete heard another voice and looked down from the tree and saw a familiar red head. 

"Gerard?"

Pete flailed and fell out of the tree with zero grace.

"What are you doing out here Gee?"

"We ran out of milk so I took a walk to the Marc's store to grab some. I also got your favorite energy drink."

Gerard held up the bag. Mikey smiles. 

"You're so thoughtful."

Mikey points to the house. 

"I was just showing Pete his last choice."

"Oh, the old Stratman place. Nice choice."

Gerard knows why it's going so cheap too and he tried to convince Mikey to buy it so many times.

_"Come on Mikes! A house built over a graveyard would be awesome to live in!"_

He just remembers Mikey shaking his head and sighing.

"So what do you think of the place?"

"It's nice, I like the layout."

Pete is trying so hard not to seem eager. Mikey rolls his eyes and chuckles. 

"Do you want the place or not?"

Pete realizes that he is still on the ground. He gets up and brushes himself off. 

"Uh, yeah sure, I think I could hang my hat here."

He goes to lean against the tree and misses stumbling. He is just making a complete fool of himself. No wonder Frank got Gerard's number instead of him. Mikey laughs and shake his head. 

"Gee how about you go put those things away while I take Pete inside to sign some paper work."

"Please do before he really hurts himself and I lose a good customer."

Gerard laughs and leans in and kisses Mikey's cheek. Pete watches as he crosses the road and walks about three houses down before turning into a driveway.

"You live there?"

"Yes I do. That won't be a problem will it?"

Pete is thinking that maybe he will have the upper hand now! He lives this close to Gerard so he could have a real chance with him. Ha! Take that Frankie!

"Not at all."

Pete grins and then follows Mikey into the house. _His_ house.

"I can't wait to move in!"

*

*

*

"Why the fuck am I moving again?"

Pete groans as he puts another box in the attic that he has no time to go through.

"I don't *groans* know Pete. Maybe because you wanted to torture me in helping you."

Frank dropped the box hard on the floor.

"What the hell is in these boxes anyway. You didn't seem to have much shit at your other place."

"Yeah cause I had no fucking room. I had all this shit in storage and it was costing me like over $100 a month to keep it."

Pete drops hard on top of one of the boxes marked comics and shit.

"Hey at least I am paying you in pizza and beer."

"Yeah at least."

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Pete hears a voice and leaps off the box and runs to the stairs.

"Hey Gee, what's up?"

Gerard is standing in his new living room and smiling.

"Thought I would bring over a house warming gift."

Gerard held up a container with a cake in it.

"Oh man, is that chocolate?"

"Is there any other kind?"

Pete leads Gerard to his new dining room table and has him put the cake down. he then goes into the kitchen to find where he put the box of plates and silverware.

"Help yourself to some pizza if you want Gee."

Pete called from the kitchen as he began to tear open boxes that he forgot to label. Frank walks down the steps and looks at Gerard. He smiles and sneaks up behind him slowly. He wrapped one arm around Gerard's waist and put his hand over Gerard's eyes. 

"Guess who."

Frank spoke in a low voice.

"Frankie."

Gerard went pliant in the younger man's arms. Since that first night, he had played with Frank and Mikey a few times after they all got home from work. Gerard was especially excited tonight though because they were going out to Mikey and Gerard's favorite club and it was the first time that Mikey was going to let Frank play with him alone. Frank kissed Gerard's neck and turned him around. 

"I love hearing you say my name."

Gerard draped his arms over the shorter man's shoulders.

"I am really excited for tonight...Sir."

"So am I."

Frank pulled Gerard in closer by the waist. Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank softly.

"Here we are I found..."

Pete stopped as he came out of kitchen and saw Frank holding Gerard and kissing him. The plates he was holding tumbling out of his hands and crashing onto the floor. This of course startled the two ending their kiss.

"Get out..."

Frank looked at Pete confused. 

"What's wrong Pete?"

"Just get out! Get the fuck out of my house both of you!"

Pete literally pushed them towards his open front door. He gets them on the steps and then slams it locking it.

"Fuck! Just fuck you all!"

Pete goes into his house and down into the cellar. He flops down on his old mattress. He celebrated his new house by buying himself a full bed thinking that maybe he would be sharing it with someone...

"Stupid, fucking stupid!"

Pete lays down wishing the world would just swallow him up. For two years now he had been single again. He finally got the courage to try and chat up Gerard and after months just when he thinks he is getting somewhere, he comes his stupid nephew to swoop in and get Gerard's phone number the first time he meets him.

"Fuck my life."

Pete curls up on the mattress and sighs, but he will not cry. He won't.

*

*

*

Mikey walks into the house and takes off his jacket. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer. He starts drinking it and heads to Gerard's room to see if he's in. 

"Hey Gee... oh hey Frankie. What's up?"

Gerard is curled up on Frank's lap. He has been there all afternoon since Pete threw them out. He hasn't eaten anything for fear he would throw up.

"What happened?"

Gerard just makes whimpering sounds. He doesn't want to talk.

"Frank?"

Frank looks at Mikey and sighs. He starts telling Mikey everything that happened from when he helped Pete move in to when Pete kicked both he and Gerard out. Mikey looked pretty upset about it. 

"What the fuck is his problem?"

"I really don't know Mikey."

"Well maybe I should go find out then. Huh?"

Frank just shrugs and looks down at Gerard.

"It's okay Mikey, you don’t have to."

Gerard finally sits up.

"Can we just get ready to go out please?"

"Whatever you say Gee. I'll be in my room."

Mikey leaves and Frank sighs. 

"He's really upset. Let's go."

Gerard felt awful, he ruined another night.

"I shouldn't have said anything. He's in charge; I'm the one that was wrong.”

Mikey was in his room changing when he decided that he was going to take it upon himself and go anyway. Mikey ran things the way he wanted to. He grabbed Pete's spare keys and made his way over to his house. When he got there he knocked on the door just to say he did and then stuck his key in the knob. He opened the door and walked into the house. He looked around checking the dining room and kitchen. He then went to the bedroom but still he didn't see Pete. He looked in the bathroom and then headed for the cellar door. He opened it and descended the stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw Pete laid out on a bed. He walked over to the bed and shook Pete violently. 

"Hey get up."

_"Ow Pete get off!"_

_"No, I'm going to win this time!"_

Pete was having the upper hand in a dream taking down the school yard bully when he was thrown out of it by an earthquake.

"Fuck, what earthquake?"

"Wake the hell up!"

Mikey picked Pete up by the shoulders and shook him harder than before.

"W-W-W-What-t-t-t the-e-e Fu-u-u-u-uck!?"

"You don't like it huh? Why would you put your hands on my brother and disrespect him?"

"B-B-B-Broth-th-th-ther?"

Mikey pushed Pete down on the bed. 

"Gerard. My brother."

"I didn't, I never, Frank was..."

"You pushed my brother out of your house and yelled at him. Why!?"

Mikey sat on top of Pete to stop him from moving completely.

"He was..."

Pete's world was finally coming into focus and he had a vision full of Mikey Way sitting on him yelling in his face.

"What?"

Mikey raised a brow at Pete waiting for him to speak.

"...kissing your brother in my dining room."

There Pete said it. Now maybe Mikey will climb off of him and go beat up Frank instead of...well he wasn't exactly beating Pete up, just manhandling him a little.

"And. What's wrong with that? They've been seeing each other. What does any of that have to do with you?"

Mikey showed a look of realization. 

"You like Gerard..."

Pete sputtered and tried to push Mikey off him.

"No I don't, but my brother only just met him last week and not he's..."

Shit, Pete said brother instead of nephew. Fuck his life.

"You're jealous. That isn't a very attractive trait Pete. You also don't get to put your hands on my brother because of it."

Mikey tightened his grip on Pete's wrists. 

"Understand?"

Pete felt a zing rush through his body that started with his wrists and ended in the pit of his stomach. Whatever made that happen he did not like it.

"Yeah yeah, whatever get off me, I won't do it again!"

"I will get off of you when I feel like it."

Mikey let his eyes roam all over Pete's face.

"Fine."

Pete looks away at the wall cursing himself for ever putting a mattress in his cellar.

"Look at me."

Pete not only refuses to, but he closes his eyes.

Mikey moves his hips down into Pete and grips his wrists tighter. 

"Look at me Pete."

"Fuck."

It's low, but slips out of his mouth. Still Pete refuses to listen. His cock however is starting to take interest in the conversation.

"Come on."

Mikey moved down and inhaled Pete's neck and spoke into it. 

"There's always another _Way_ to deal with your anger."

"I-I-I'm not angry."

"Then what are you Pete?"

Mikey kissed Pete's neck.

"I'm I'm..."

Mikey groaned in Pete's ear. 

"What?"

He started nipping at Pete's ear.

"...lonely."

Pete never though he would say the word out loud, but there it was. There was no taking it back now. Without realizing he had started crying.

"Shhh."

Mikey reached up and wiped Pete's tears away. 

"I think I know someone who can change that. If you want."

Great pity, that's what he needed. That’s all he deserved. Pathetic. Useless. Weak. All the names that his ex called him before he left.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought when we first ran into each other we had a brief moment. I can sense these things. So what's up now?"

"A moment?"

Pete was trying to get his head back on track. He was trying to figure out what Mikey was talking about.

"Yeah. When you looked amazed for a moment and then stuttered away."

Mikey let go of Pete and stood up.

"Wait..."

Suddenly Pete felt empty. He wanted Mikey's weight back on him holding him down, restraining him. What the fuck?

"Yes?"

Mikey raised a brow at Pete.

"What did you mean?"

"About what?"

"Changing it. How can you do that?"

"Why don't you come out with me and I'll show you. Get yourself together. Also, you're going to apologize to my brother."

"I..uh, okay. And yeah, I'll apologize."

Pete watched Mikey walking toward the stairs. He still felt like he was in a haze.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

Mikey turned and looked at Pete.

"W-W-What should I wear?"

"Dress like you're trying to impress me. Which you should be."

Mikey turns and leaves. Pete watches Mikey leave the cellar. He stands up and heads up the stairs. When he gets at the top he sees that Mikey is gone. He starts for his room and then changes direction and heads up to his attic. 

"Fuck it's cold!"

Pete quickly finds the box he is looking for and high tails it back down stairs. He goes into his room and puts it on his bed. 

"This is crazy."

Pete stares at the box that he has not even opened in two years. When he was with...him, they used to go out to clubs. Pete opens the box and looks at all the clothes he used to wear.

"This is really stupid. They probably don't even fit anymore."

Pete holds up a pair of leather pants and a silk black shirt.

"I'm going to look fucking stupid."

Still he finds himself stripping out of his bum around the house clothes and hopping in the shower.

* * *

"Mikey! Where were you?! I was worried!"

Gerard leaped off the sofa and out of Frank's arms as soon as he heard the door open. Mikey looked at Gerard, totally caught off guard.

"Shouldn't you remember who's in charge here? You don't question me and you most certainly don't yell at me."

"But I asked you not to go!"

Gerard was flailing his arms around like crazy now. Mikey grabs one of Gerard's arms and hold it.

"Watch who you're talking to like that."

Gerard went to say something else but Frank intervened. 

"You're done Gerard. Stop talking." 

Mikey looks at Frank and Frank's already looking at him.

"You have no right to use authority over him for being worried about you. You're not being a very good Master right now. In fact, you're being horrible."

"Really?"

Mikey looked at Gerard and let his arm go.

"Do you feel that way too?"

"I..."

Gerard wouldn't look up. He knew he was wrong, but he loved his brother as more than his Master. He was still Mikey, little Mikey who used to beat up the bullies that picked on Gerard even though he was younger than them.

"Your silence speaks volumes."

Gerard dropped to his knees trembling.

"I'm sorry Master, so sorry. I will accept my punishment accordingly."

Mikey doesn't say anything he just stands there. He gives up and walks to the sofa to sit down.

"Mikey..."

"You know how a Master should act so handle him yourself.”

Frank's shocked that Mikey would say something like that knowing how much Gerard depends on him. Gerard knew he fucked up this time. Mikey wouldn't even take his offer.

"Please Master, please punish me."

At this point it didn't matter who punished him, but it would make him feel better if it was Mikey. Mikey ignored Gerard with a lot of effort. Mikey can tell that Gerard doesn't need him so he's going to let Frank have him. Even just the thought is killing Mikey. He couldn't discipline Gerard if he wanted to. He just sat there quietly. Frank walked over to Gerard and yanked his hair back roughly. He looked at Gerard and thought for a moment about what his punishment should be. It then dawned on Frank just what he could do. It's the most simple of all punishments but it works like a gem.

"Because we have to go soon your punishment will be orgasm denial. You can't cum this entire night and you have to hold it back yourself. No cockring. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl."

Mikey stands up and heads for his room.

"I'm going to finish getting ready."

Mikey disappears down the hallway to stop himself from feeling down. Frank was right, he had handled it wrong, which means Gerard thought the same thing too. Mikey's never had a problem with Frank taking care of him. It's been over a week now, but this time it just hurt Mikey to know Gerard was siding with Frank. Whether he admitted it or not.

"He's mad at me."

Gerard got up and went to his room. Suddenly playing was the last thing on his mind. His heart hurt to much.

Frank followed behind him.

"You really need to pull yourself together. This is our night and I can tell by the look on your face that you don't wanna go out anymore, but we are. We're going and you're going to let me make you feel good. Besides, you have a punishment to uphold."

"Yes Sir."

Gerard went to his closet and stared blindly. Mikey always picked out his outfit. He pulled a random shirt out that he knew he would not be wearing long and slipped it on. He then changed his pants and pulled on a tighter pair with no underwear. He ran a brush through his shoulder length red hair, but wouldn't look in the mirror. He couldn't stand the sight of himself right now. He was not beautiful. He has hurt his Master; he was anything, but beautiful.

_*ding dong*_

Frank looked up at Gerard and Gerard shrugged. Frank left the room just as Mikey came out of his own room. Frank followed behind Mikey and stopped at the sofa. Mikey ran his fingers through his hair a little before opening the door.

"You clean up very nicely."

Mikey looked Pete up and down.

"Come in."

Mikey moved aside and let Pete in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I believe you have your own person to worry about. As a matter of fact, while we're on that... Gerard, come here."

Gerard walked out of his room at the sound of his Master's voice. He stopped when he saw Mikey standing next to Pete.

"Pete, what are you..."

Then Gerard looked at what Pete was wearing and it all clicked. That's why Mikey was fine giving him to Frank. He found a new toy to play with. Frank stood there looking at Gerard and he could tell exactly what he was thinking because he's thinking the same exact thing.

"Pete is going to apologize to you and he's going to mean it. Go ahead Pete."

"I'm sorry that I pushed you Gerard and I'm sorry for throwing both you and Frank out of my house."

"Why are you sorry now? Why did you do it in the first place?"

Frank was wondering what set Pete off.

"I...I just got upset that you were with Gerard in my house, that's all."

"Right..... and now all of a sudden you're not upset anymore?"

"I took a nap and had time to think about it, but I still should not have pushed you two."

"No you shouldn't. So why are you here now and dressed like... well... it's inappropriate of me to say what because you're my..."

"He's going out with us. Let's go."

Pete watched Mikey walk out the door and after looking at Frank and Gerard followed behind.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine Sir. After you."

Frank left out with Gerard close behind him. Mikey was just getting into the car when he looked up and signaled for Gerard to get in the passenger seat. 

"Gerard always sits next to me. Back with your uncle... or brother..."

"Shit."

Pete knew that he had fucked up now. He thought that maybe Mikey had missed it. He should have known that Mikey misses nothing. Frank opens the door for Gerard and closes it once he's inside. He gets in the back with Pete and puts on his seat belt. Mikey puts his in place and Gerard follows after. Mikey looks at Pete through the rear view mirror.

"Seat belt Pete."

"Uh right sorry."

Pete is so confused right now. He knows something is going on, but he can't tell what.

"So where are we going?"

The pregnant pause in the car is deafening. Pete can see Gerard leaning his head against the window and mumbling something quietly. He scooches forward pretending to adjust the seat a little and can barely make it out.

"He hates me. He hates me. He doesn't want me. He doesn't love me. Worthless, no good, useless."

Pete feels for Gerard this moment. He has those word that run through his head all the time. Maybe another point he can talk with him about it.

"Did you eat accordingly Gee?"

Mikey wasn't there for dinner tonight cause he had a late client. Eating right is a part of playing too and he wouldn't want anything to happen to Gerard.

"No Sir."

Gerard was so upset when Pete got angry at him that he lost his appetite and Frank could barely get him to even drink water. 'Sir' Why would Gerard call his younger brother Sir? Also why is he concerned about Gerard eating? None of this was making any sense to Pete at all.

"Why didn't you tell me before we left Gee. Frank..."

Mikey directed the attention to Frank since he knew Gerard wouldn't give much of an answer. 

"I tried, I really did, but he couldn't eat."

No matter what Frank gave him Gerard wasn't having it. 

"Did you try strawberries? He always eats strawberries and chocolate."

"There's none left."

"So you should've went and got him some."

Mikey sighs and presses down on the pedal when the light turned green. 

"He needs to have something."

"I just figured you'd stock up again."

"So this is my fault that you fed them all to him?"

"You're right. I did do it. I apologize Mikey."

"Just... tell me next time. Please."

When was Frank feeding strawberries to Gerard? Wait, Frank was feeding Gerard? How long was this going on? Pete just pulled into himself.

"Did you eat Mr. Wentz?"

Mikey stopped at another light and looked at him through the mirror. Frank looked at Pete too wondering if he knew just exactly what he was getting himself into with Mikey.

"What?"

Pete was so into trying to figure out what was going on all he heard was his last name.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I am not a person in habit of repeating themselves. I can't tell you how much I hate that."

Pete just sat there. 

"I asked if you had anything to eat tonight... Mr. Wentz?"

"Oh, uh yes, Frank and I had pizza earlier."

"Pizza. And you didn't invite me?"

"I uh...well he helped me move and us Italians pay in pizza and beer, but I didn't expect you to help me move."

"You didn't ask."

That was the end of the conversation for Mikey. He was set on getting Gerard to eat. 

"We need to get you something to eat first then well be on our way."

"I'm fine Sir. I could get sick if I eat."

Gerard didn't want anything, but for Mikey to hold him and tell that he still wanted him, still needed him.

"That's why you should've done it already."

Mikey looked at Gerard. He reached over and put his hand on Gerard's thigh and kept driving. Gerard felt a ripple move through him. It happened every time Mikey touched him, but he was not sure what this physical affection meant. Mikey moved his thumb back and forth on his thigh. He hadn't meant to get so upset with Gerard earlier. He just doesn't know how to deal with Frank calling him a bad Master and Gerard not saying otherwise. He knows Frank is good for Gerard and that's what hurt even more. Gerard is his brother though and he's always going to care for him and need him. He's just not sure that Gerard will always need him.

"*sigh*"

It was a content sound that escaped Gerard's lips. He loved when Mikey gave him little bits of attention like this. For some they took this kind of feeling for granted, but for Gerard these moments were worth living for. Frank leans over and whispers in Pete's ear. 

"Do you know what you're in for?"

Frank giggled because he already knew the answer.


	6. Can Chase all the Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're mine and you always will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am not going to lie, this chapter is a total filler/teaser cause the next chapter is going to blow your fucking minds! ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Chapter title taken from "My Sweet Prince" Placebo

"In for?"

Pete looked at his nephew. He then looked back at Mikey and then Gerard who's posture had suddenly changed and that pregnant feeling was not there anymore. Frank kept giggling and shook his head. 

"What even made you dress up and come out hermit? You never come out with me so..."

"I was asked nicely okay!"

Pete huffed and crossed his arms and legs.

"Ha! That's a lie because I always ask nicely. Unless..."

"Unless what?!"

Pete turned away and looked out the window. They were far out of the suburbs and heading into the city now. He watched the lights and stores going by. It was getting dark out now instead of earlier because of the season change.

"Unless you like him or you think you could."

Frank smirks until he realizes something. 

"Or did he force you?"

"WHAT!?"

Pete shouts and grabs Frank's shirt.

"No one forces me to do anything I don’t want to, got that Iero?!"

Pete shoves Frank back and goes into shut down mode.

"I was just trying to help."

Frank stared at Pete and Mikey looked at them through the mirror. Frank hadn't meant anything by it. He just wanted to make sure Mikey wasn't taking advantage of Pete like Mikey wants to make sure he isn't taking advantage of Gerard. 

"Is there a problem?"

"He's just sick of my presence already."

"You should cut your... nephew... some slack Pete. He's not that bad."

"Yeah, that's what everyone thinks."

Pete muttered under his breath. Frank always had all the friends and when Pete did have one, they would pick Frank over him always.

"Well maybe that should tell you something."

Mikey heard him loud and clear.

He continued to glance at Pete in the mirror. Pete wasn't a very happy camper right now but Mikey didn't give a shit. Gerard felt Mikey tighten his grip on his thigh and it made him catch his breath. It was not done on purpose, but I still did things to him.

"You just may be the problem."

Mikey pulls into a parking spot and turns off the car. 

"I'll change that soon enough though."

Mikey said under his breath. He squeezed Gerard's thigh once more before getting out the car. Gerard got out and stood waiting. He looked at what he wore and realized it was shit compared to everyone else. Frank got out of the car and Pete was soon after. Mikey went over and placed his hand on the small of Gerard's back. 

"Come on Gee. I need you for a moment."

Gerard said nothing and let himself be led to a dark corner of the building. When Mikey got Gerard alone he crowded him in. 

"What's wrong Gee? Talk to me."

"Are you giving me to Frank cause you don't want me or found a new toy to play with?"

Gerard could not believe that he was able to ask.

"I'm giving you away because you don't need me anymore."

"NO!"

Gerard drops to his knees and clutches onto Mikey's hips.

"No, please don't! I always need you! I don't mind playing with others, but I'm yours! I always come back to you! You take care of me and treat me best! Please please, don't give me away! Please Master Please!"

Gerard was hysterical now. He began to hyperventilate as he cries got more horse.

"Please Ma s ter"

Gerard was too far gone to hear anything but his own ragged breath. He was beginning yo watch his vision turn black. Mikey got down on his knee and held Gerard. 

"I'm here Gee. I'm staying. I promise."

* * *

Pete was standing awkwardly wondering where they were when a scream pierced the night.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know. Should we find out?"

Frank thought it sounded like Gerard.

" I...I don't know. Uh, why don't you go."

Pete was not sure if he wanted to know what was going on over there.

"Yeah... you have no idea."

Frank walked off into the direction of the noise. That pissed Pete off. He waited till Frank was a little away and then followed him at a discreet distance dodging between the cars to hide. Frank wasn’t stupid. He knew Pete would take the bait. Frank turned the corner and walked a little further down until he found Mikey and Gerard. Pete kept moving till he was hidden behind an old Cadillac. He saw Mikey and Gerard on the ground as Frank walked up.

"You're mine and you always will be."

Mikey kissed Gerard again but a little closer to his mouth this time. Frank want sure if he should interfere or not. He decided on the latter.

"P-P-P-Promise?"

"I promise Princess."

Gerard couldn't help it. He surged up and kissed Mikey hard. Mikey held Gerard and kissed him back.

"You'll always be my number one."

Mikey kissed Gerard again, snaking his tongue into his mouth this time. Frank looked around trying not to stare at the two men any longer but his eyes landed back on them. 

"Perfect."

Mikey spoke as he looked at his brother who could never do wrong in his eyes. Even here dressed like he didn't give a fuck he still looked beautiful. Perfect. Gerard blushed and looked at the ground and saw shoes. He looked up and cowered.

"Frankie."

"I understand. Are you ready?"

"Wait...you still want to play with me? After that horrid display?"

"Nothing you did was horrid. Of course I want you... to play with you."

Mikey stood up and helped Gerard up.

"It...It's okay if you want me too."

"I do."

Mikey walked Gerard over to Frank and gave him his hand.

"Take good care of him and if anything goes wrong come get me. Remember to use your safe word if you need to Gee."

Mikey felt like a worried parent which was funny. Mikey never willingly sent Gerard with anyone in the past, but Frank's been pretty good too him since the first night they had him over.

"I promise to be good Mikey."

Gerard leaned in for one last kiss and then let Frank lead him into the club. Mikey sighed and stood there for a moment. He ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"What the fuck?"

Pete whispers quietly to himself as he makes his way back to the car. He is not sure what he just witnessed. They are brothers...brothers...and yet he kissed and the convo. Mikey saw movement in the distance and automatically made it out to be Pete. Mikey walked back the way he came and followed behind Pete. When Pete got to the car Mikey was right behind him.

"Eavesdropping huh? That's not very nice of you Pete."

"What? No , I was just wondering where Frank had gone."

"Right. And you saw, yet you came back this way. Why? Didn't like what you saw... or maybe heard?"

"I...didn't see anything."

"I don't like being lied to Pete. You're insulting my intelligence."

"Look, where are we, what is this place, where did Frank and Gerard go?"

"We are at a club. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Club, oh we're going dancing?"

Mikey laughed at how innocent Pete seemed.

"We can dance, but I have my own style. Maybe I could teach it to you."

Mikey held out his hand for Pete.

"Sure, I'm a fast learner!"

Pete had no idea what he was about to get himself into. They walked the distance back over to the entrance. Mikey smiles when he felt Pete tighten his grip on him.

"Let's go have some fun shall we?"

* * *

When Pete walked in the club it looked no different than any other place. There were people dancing, a bar, tables and chairs to sit at and a few comfy looking easy chairs. The music was a mix of different styles to cater to everyone. It was nice. In the back he noticed a pair of purple doors. He saw people walking up to them and knocking. The door opened slightly, but he could not see what the people were looking at. They just smiled at whoever opened it and walked in. Pete figured it was the VIP room. All clubs had them. At least he didn't feel overdressed.

”Drink?”

"Sure."

Mikey led Pete to a bar stool and he sat down. Before Pete could order anything though, Mikey gave an order for two drinks to the bartender. He had never heard of them before, it sounded delicious. Pete turned in the stool and watched the people dance while he waited for the drink. The bartender put the drink down in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing sweetheart."

Pete smiled as he took a sip.

"Oh wow! This is really good."

"One of my specialties."

Pete was going to say something else, but Mikey cleared his throat and he and the bartender looked up. There was a scowl on Mikey's face and the bartender apologized and went to see another customer. Was he not supposed to talk to him? 

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank him for the drink."

"And now that you have..."

Mikey picked up his own drink and started drinking it. He looked around the room and was a little shocked to see Frank and Gerard at a table instead of in a room yet. Gerard and Mikey always got drinks before playing but he figured Gerard would be so wound up he wouldn't want the drink. Mikey went back to his drink while watching the variety of guys and girls dancing on the floor. Mikey wasn't very big on dancing, not that he couldn't, it's just not the first thing he'd do when he walks into a club... though it should be.  
Before Mikey knew it he was almost finished his first drink. He hadn't noticed he needed it that bad. He looked over at Pete and saw he was only halfway through his. He signaled the bartender and ordered two more drinks. The bartender made sure not to fraternize with Pete again. Pete never even looked up until the guy was gone and Mikey was starting on his next drink.

"So do you come here often...I mean you, Gee, and Frank that is."

Pete sounded like a fucking idiot on his first date out.

"Gerard and I do."

"Oh, kind of like a family tradition huh?"

Pete looked at the tables and saw Frank and Gerard. They were laughing about something and Gerard was smiling so brightly. It hurt Pete's heart. He wanted to make him smile like that.

"No but call it what you want."

Mikey saw the longing in Pete's eyes and it almost made him sick.

"Oh, still it must be nice to spend time with your brother." 

Pete saw Gerard and Frank getting up and walking towards the VIP doors.

"Of course it is."

Mikey sips his drink as he watches Gerard and Frank disappear in the doors. 

"You sure are a baby sitter."

"What? No! I just have a natural curiosity, that's all."

Pete blushed and downed the rest of his drink choking slightly.

"I meant your drink... that's what you call it when someone just nurses their drink instead of drinking it but I guess I was wrong."

Mikey finishes his drink. 

"But since you're curious would you like to go back there?"

Pete knew that too and now he felt stupid. He was so focused on Frank and Gerard that he got defensive instead of thinking.

"Wait don't you have to be VIP to get back there?" Pete figured that Mikey could get back there, but not him.

"You have to be brave and a little crazy."

Mikey stood up and took Pete's hand and the other drink Pete hadn't started on and pulled him towards the doors.

"I can be crazy."

Pete is actually freaking the fuck out, but he was not letting Mikey know that.

"You're scared. I'm not stupid. You don't have to be afraid of me or what's behind those doors."

"I'm not afraid of you Mikey Way." 

"Really?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow at Pete and smirked.

"Yeah."

"This should be interesting." 

Mikey thinks to himself as he walked with Pete to the doors. Pete boldly knocked on the door. The door was opened and the guy smiled at Mikey. 

"Hey man."

He held his hand out and Mikey shook it firmly. He never understood why Derek always felt the need to shake his hand like it's their first time meeting or it's a business meeting but Mikey entertains it either way. 

"What's up Derek "

"Gee's with someone else tonight huh?"

"Yeah."

"Should anyone keep an eye out on..."

Mikey knows why Derek is asking. 

"Nah, that guy is cool."

"Good, good. You have someone new too."

Pete looked confused and Mikey spoke before he could start asking his infamous questions.

"Yeah. He's family with the guy Gee's with. Anyway..."

Mikey nods and Derek pats Mikey on the shoulder as he passes by him. Pete looks at Derek and just gets a nod and a smirk him as he passed by. 

"Holy shit!"

Nothing in Pete's wildest dreams or nightmares could ever compare to what he saw.


	7. So Before I End My Day, Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ready Gee?"  
> "Yes Sir."  
> "Safe word?"  
> "Misfit."  
> "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Not much notes here and kid of a short chapter for my usual style, but I'm pretty fucked up right now.
> 
> To those of you who commented on **Don't Bother To Say You're Sorry** , I am sorry that I have not commented back. I am pretty sure that I will not, which is nothing like my style. That fic came from a very personal place and I wrote it when I was vulnerable and inebriated, which I never get. All you need to know, is in that fic, I am Gerard. I still appreciate everyone that did read it, even though it hurt to write it. 
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my little cracked and broken black heart.
> 
> Please enjoy.

"What the fuck is this place!?"

 

"Have you ever heard of BDSM?"

 

"Yeah, I mean I have heard of it."

 

"But you've never indulged... nice."

It did something for Mikey knowing he'd be the person to turn Pete out. He'd be all his in the aspect of BDSM.

 

"Indulge, like what does that mean? Have I ever been curious about it? Not that I can remember. I mean I've seen it in movies and bad porn though."

 

"You don't know what indulge mean...? Cause if not then maybe you should go back through those doors and take up an English course."

 

That kind of pissed Pete off. He was called stupid enough in his life.

"You know what Mikey, fuck you."

Pete started to head back to the door. He did not need this shit from someone who was practically a stranger. Mikey sighed and rolled his eyes. He stood there debating whether he should go after him or not. He likes Gerard anyway, so what really is the point? Mikey has his brother and he doesn't need to deal with an immature little boy right now who can't take an insult that's meant to be a joke in a way.

"I can't do that if you leave. Besides I brought you here. If you leave right now I'm not taking you home until I'm done so."

Mikey shrugs and looks over at one of the guys walking up to him. Mikey had played with him before and he could do it again. The boy smirked at Mikey and whispered in his ear. Whatever he said caused Mikey to chuckle.

"I'll let you know sugar."

 

Pete turns around and see Mikey already talking with another guy. Just as Pete thought, he is no one special at all. He was just fooling himself.

"You know what; maybe I will just sit and watch for a while."

He was defeated again. At least he could watch and see what Frank and Gerard were doing. Mikey looks over at Pete and back at the boy in front of him. He was a sure bet and Mikey had no problems playing with him, but he couldn't just leave Pete like that. Even if he's a Dom he still has a heart. Pete looks like a little sad puppy right now.

"Maybe some other time sweetie."

"Okay Sir."

The boy touches Mikey's shoulder and smirks and literally struts away. Mikey watches him as he walks because he can.

* * *

Pete makes his way around the room not wanting to see Mikey go off with the boy. He sticks to the wall...at least in this area. The other walls have like torture devices attached to them. There seem to be four rooms, but with all open areas. The walls are basically dividers made of mesh wiring. He finally spots Frank and Gerard in the middle of the second room. There was a small crowd gathered around them and Pete slipped into the back. Gerard is almost naked accept for his underwear...if you could call them that, and he was blind folded. He was strapped to a giant wooden X and Frank was standing in front of him with no shirt on. His back was to Gerard and he was looking at a wall where a row of whips were, but it was not like the whips that Pete had seen in movies. These were different colors and made of different material. Frank looked between two of them and grabbed a purple one that reminded Pete of those weird things that scrub your car in the auto car washes. He slapped it against his wrist a few times and smiled. He walked back over to Gerard.

"Ready Gee?"

"Yes Sir."

"Safe word?"

"Misfit."

"Good."

Frank stepped up to Gerard and wound his arm up and then struck Gerard with the whip. Gerard made a noise that Pete had never heard before. Frank continued to hit him and Gerard started to pant and Pete could see that he wanted to move, but instead he stood still. After about ten more hits Frank stopped.

Mikey watches Pete from afar just analyzing how he's taking everything in. He can't see his face, but he's standing there so he's either stuck in place or liking it. Mikey walks up behind Pete and stands there for a moment watching Frank and Gerard. He moves closer and leans down because he's as short as Frank... definitely a family trait, and to talks in a low voice.

"I caught you watching this time. Are you a voyeur... or you just really like what you see?"

Mikey knows his brother is a pretty sight but the way Pete looks at him is almost pathetic to Mikey. Its clear Gerard is with Frank and still Pete insists on basically stalking him. Pete jumps as he feels a breath on his ear. He knows it's Mikey before he even speaks.

"I-I-I don't know what I am seeing."

 

"Well... Gerard."

 

"You know that's not what I meant!"

Pete raises his voice and a man next to him gives him a wry look.

"Having trouble with your sub Master Way?"

 

"As if that would ever be the case if he actually were my sub."

Mikey scoffs.

"Worry about yourself buddy."

 

Sub? What are they talking about? What is Pete a sandwich now? Pete lets the two men argue and moves away from the spectacle of Gerard and Frank. He wants to keep watching, but he feels weird about it. There was a different side to his nephew that he was not sure he wanted to know. He walked into a more empty room and looked around. This one had a long wooden table to cuffs hanging off it and a small table next to it. He touched that table. It was smooth under his fingers.

"We do electric play here. The wood won't conduct it."

Pete jumps and sees a woman standing in the doorway. She is dressed in a black cat suit. She walks up to him clacking her six inch stilettos on the stone floor.

"Are you here with Master Way?"

Pete remembered what Mikey said to that other guy.

"I guess not."

"Good, would you like to play?"

Pete looks at the ground.

"I don’t know how."

 

Mikey goes into the room he saw Pete disappear in and saw who he was with. At this point Mikey's patience has with very thin.

"You're already starting off to be a very bad girl."

 

Pete figures that he is talking to the woman in front of him.

"Why Master Way, I was under the impression that this one was a free agent. He said so himself."

 

"Well I brought him here, but all he's been doing is wandering off... like a pet."

Mikey walks behind the Dom and gives a squeeze to her hand as he kisses her cheek.

"Nice outfit sugar. Could you leave us to it now?"

 

"Of course love."

She squeezes back and then leaves, her heels clacking and echoing in the room till there is nothing now except that sound of Pete's breathing. He looks at Mikey confused. He wants to ask a million questions, but when he opens his mouth, he sees Mikey give him a look and he closes it again.

 

"I want to get down to... business... for lack of a better word."

Mikey takes off his jacket and put it down on the chair.

"I'm not sure you can handle this room. Not so soon."

Mikey unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up a bit.

"Would you like to take a look at the other rooms?"

 

"Business? Handle? Other rooms?"

Pete was so confused now. Nothing was making any sense at all. he looked at the wooden table again used to electrocute people and decided that yeah, he was not ready for this room.

"Um...another room?"

 

"From now on you'll call me Sir or Master. I prefer Sir outside of play and only when I'm domineering."

 

Pete is speechless.

"So wait...you want me to call you Sir outside and Master when we...wait what?"

 

Mikey moved closer to Pete until there was barely any space between them.

"Repeat after me. Sir..."

 

"Ah...Sir?"

 

Mikey chuckles.

"It's not a question. Master..."

 

"M-M-Masterrr"

 

"Michael."

 

"But they called you Master Way?"

 

"You really don't know how to listen. When I tell you to do something you do it. What they call me is no concern to you."

 

"But how is that fair?"

"Maybe you need to gag him."

It was the same boy that had walked up to Mikey before when Pete turned away.

"Or maybe he needs to see you play with someone else to know what he is supposed to do...Master Michael."

Pete was surprised when the boy walked up and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

 

Mikey turns to the boy and looks him up and down.

"Is that what you want Pete?"

Mikey doesn't take his eyes off the boy.

 

"I...uh..."

Pete doesn't know what to say. He has no idea what to do, but maybe...maybe watching would help?

"...sure,  yeah, I'll watch."

 

"Repeat that and for your sake... get right Pete."

 

Pete mustered up as much dignity as he could.

"I said...yes, I would like to watch."

The boy smirked as he sunk to his knees.

"Whenever you are ready Master Michael."

He bowed his head like the perfect submissive and plced his hands behind his back.

 

"Can you tell Pete what he should've said? If not, you know what you'll be getting."

 

The boy smirked again.

"He should have said No Master Michael."

 

"Oh man. That's correct too, but he should've said Sir... or Master.

Mikey walked behind the boy and knelt.

"How can you show him the ropes if you don't know them all yourself?"

 

"I am sorry Master Michael that I have displeased you and will take my punishment accordingly."

 

Mikey smirked and leaned into the boys ear.

"I know you will."

Mikey stood back up and went over to grab his jacket.

"Pete, I believe you were to choose a room. Let's do that and get started on your lesson."

* * *

 

Gerard was exhausted. He could barely stand anymore. If the cross was not holding him up, he would have face planted. It was not for an unpleasant reason though. It turned out that Frank was an amazing Master. Almost as good as Mikey was for Gerard. That may not sound fair, but no one would ever be as good as Mikey for Gerard. He felt two of the other Doms unhook him and another caught him. They wrapped a blanket around his sweat soaked body and led him to one of the plush sofas. He waited there for Frank to join him. Frank finished putting the things away and looked over at Gerard on the sofa. He was so proud of him. He went over and laid on the sofa with his elbow propped up looking down at Gerard. He wiped Gerard's hair off his forehead and kissed it.

"You did so good Gee. Best sub ever."

Frank moved his arm around Gerard's waist.

 

"Thank you Sir."

Gerard shivered a bit from his blood sugar. One of the other subs brought over a juice box and some cookies. He placed them in front of Frank.

"Here Master Iero. Mistress Arpella thought that you might find use of this."

 

Frank took it.

"I was actually just about to go get something for him. Thank you and thank her for me."

Frank didn't want Gerard to pass out or something after their first encounter especially since Mikey was so worried. He wondered briefly how Pete and Mikey were getting along. Frank held the straw to Gerard's lips.

"Drink."

 

Gerard was tired. He wanted to sleep. He barely heard Frank's command, but when he felt something pushed towards his lips his instinct was to part them. The sweet taste told him what it was and he began to drink the juice. Frank tan his fingers through Gerard's hair. He was so tired but Frank couldn't let him fall asleep just yet. He took the straw from his mouth and broke a piece of the cookie off.

"Here sweetie, eat this. Just a few pieces and then you can nap."

 

Gerard nibbled on the cookie that Frank gave him. He chewed and swallowed it and then snuggled into Frank's touch.

"Did I really do good *yawn* Sir?"

 

"Of course you did. You pleased me very much."

 

"I am glad."

Gerard is no longer shivering, but he is still cold. He moves closer to Frank looking for his body heat.

"I wonder where if Mikey ever got Pete back here."

 

Frank put the snacks down and wrap piss Gerard in his arms.

"I figure he did. I mean I'm still shocked he even got him to come and dressed like that. Whatever he did or said clearly worked very well."

 

"Mmmm, you should go find them. Make sure Mikey is terrorizing him."

Gerard leans up and kisses Frank gently, letting him know that he is good now and out of subspace completely.

 

"Okay baby. You stay right here."

Frank kisses Gerard once more before standing and leaving the area to search for Mikey and Pete. If Frank knew Mikey as well as he thought after such a short time he knows he wouldn't have Pete in any hardcore rooms. Still he checked each one and found that he was right. He probably have Pete the choice of choosing and Frank knows Pete well. He's never done anything like this so he knows he chose something that looked at little more like something he could handle.

"Hello, are you lost Master..."

"How do you know I'm a Master?"

"Because I'm a sub and you Sir are no sub."

The boy smirked and Frank chuckled.

"Master Iero."

The boy bowed a little and smirked.

"Nice name Master Iero."

"Thank you. Master Way, have you seen him?"

"Oh yes, most certainly. I played with him not too long ago to show his new guy the ropes. He was a bit hopeless."

The boy giggled and rolled his eyes and Frank's face hardened.

"That's my family, watch it."

"I'm sorry Sir. I don't want any trouble and if you'd like you could punish me."

"It's fine. I belong to one sub."

"As you wish Sir. They're three rooms down. Nice to meet you Master Iero."

The boy touched Frank's shoulder softly and walked off. Frank looked briefly before he went in the direction the boy pointed him. As he said Mikey and Pete were present and from the looks of it Pete was in no danger and doing better than Frank actually thought he'd be doing.

* * *

 

Pete never thought in a million years that he would ever be in this position...literally. He was shirtless and on his knees. His hands were tied behind his back, but low enough that they were near his ass. His back was red and warm, but did not sting. Mikey...Master Michael knew what he was doing. Pete let out another muffled groan around the soft gag in his mouth as he felt the whip land on his back again. He heard Mikey walk in front of him, but of course could not see since he was blindfolded. That had actually been his idea. It was too much for him to take visually he thought.

 

"You're doing good."

Frank stood in the doorway watching the scene. Mikey must've saw his shadow because he turned and they were now looking at each other. Frank nodded and Mikey smiles before letting his face take back his dominant look.

"You're doing so good. Two more and your punishment is over. I'm going to give them to you with no breaks. Ready little girl?"

Pete shook his head yes and Mikey smirked good. He circled back around Pete and brought the whip in the air and bringing it back down on Pete's back. He repeated the action and Pete groaned again. Mikey knelt behind Pete and rubbed his hair a little.

"That's it sugar. You did so good. I'm going to take the gag out to let you relax your jaw for a moment."

Mikey undid the back of the gag and took it out and went to sit it on the small table.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck.."

His voice is barely there and he is panting still.

 

Mikey walks back over to Pete and kneels down in front of him.

"Do you need some water?"

 

"*pant* Yes Sir Master *wheeze* Michael."

His voice is barely there from the exertion of not using it properly.

 

"Shhh. One moment."

Frank watches as Mikey opens the water for Pete and holds it to his lips.

"Small sips."

It put Frank at ease that Mikey was just as caring and careful with Pete as he was with Gerard.

 

Pete parts his lips as the cool water moves in, but his lips are still a little numb from the gag and it slips down his chin.

 

"Would a straw work better?"

 

Pete tries to answer, but he is starting to sway now.

 

"That's enough water. Come here."

Mikey moves Pete off his knees and then moves behind Pete and stretches his legs out. Mikey holds Pete and whispers in his ear.

"Let's take a break. You're okay. You're doing amazing for your first time. Remember your safe word. Can you say it for me?"

 

Pete parts his lips and a whisper escapes.

"Golden."

 

"Good. You can say it at any time."

Frank smiles at the word. Typical Pete.

 

"Master?"

Pete is trying to think of what he wants to say, but his brain feels foggy and nothing is making sense.

 

"Yes?"

 

Pete was about to speak again when he felt his world fade to black.

 


	8. My Sweet Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swear the only thing I am good at is following directions and apparently, I suck at that according to others!"
> 
> Pete walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets looking for something more to drink. He just wanted to be numb and not think. He wanted someone else to do all the thinking for once. Mikey goes to the kitchen and watches Pete.
> 
> "According to others? According to others I was never going to succeed in the business I'm in and guess what, I'm the best there is. So you know what, screw what other people think. Besides... you took direction pretty well yesterday."

Mikey pulled his legs back and stood up while holding Pete upright. He picked him up and moved him over to the sofa.

"Need anything?"

"Nah, he should be okay in a few minutes. I was the same way the first time I played."

"You played before?"

Mikey grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered Pete.

"First boyfriend. He chose his career over me, blah blah blah. Taught me everything he knew before he left me though."

"Wow. So why did he get punished?"

Frank nodded to Pete and Mikey chuckled.

"He couldn't grasp what I was telling him to call me. He still hasn't actually, haha. Keeps calling me Master Michael. Michael was just for outside of play and domineering. It's cute though so I let him say it. Where's my brother?"

"He's in the room lying down. Told me to come check on Pete and make sure you weren't killing him."

Mikey sat down and pulled Pete's head into his lap.

"I'm a little offended by that."

"I'll let him know."

"Nah. Don't want him sulking. Gerard takes being perfect for me to heart and sometimes I'm just messing around with him. I can't blame him though."

 

"Well when you have had the best Master, you want to be the best for them."

Both Frank and Mikey looked up and saw Gerard standing in the doorway. Gerard walked in with the blanket he had been covered with and draped it over Pete. He had put his pants back on, but still left his shirt off. This way he could see the marks on his chest and arms still.

 

"You are the best. We're you the best for Frank?"

 

Gerard gets quiet and hugs himself. He knows that Frank said he was, but Gerard does not believe it is right for him to praise himself.

 

"He was perfect."

Mikey already knew Gerard was because he's never been anything but.

"I know he was. Come sit Gee."

 

Gerard smiled at the praise from both men and walked to the other side of Mikey and kneeled down at his feet. He smiled when he felt Mikey place a hand on his head.

 

"Do you work tomorrow Gee? Just wanna make sure we're not keeping you out too late."

 

"Mmmm, yeah, I do and so does Master Iero. He has a meeting in the late morning."

 

"Okay. I have a noon appointment. I still need to sleep though. As soon as sleeping beauty here wakes we can get going. Unless you guys wanna go now, I can dress him and we can get going?"

 

"I can carry him."

Gerard goes to fetch his shirt and jacket and returned quickly. He gathered up Pete's clothing and then went to pick up Pete.

 

"I got sweetie. Let Frankie get you to the car."

"Come on Gee."

"I'm right behind you."

Mikey handed Frank the keys to his car. Gerard obeyed and after seeing that Mikey was good with Pete he left with Frank. The walked through a set of different doors that led to the outside again. This way no one had to cross back through the bar if they did not want to. They made their way to the car and Gerard knew that play time was over now.

"Hey Frankie?"

 

"Yeah Gee?"

 

"How about coming over after your meeting tomorrow. I can make you and Mikey dinner."

 

"Wouldn't miss it."

Frank kissed Gerard and took the keys from him. He took his hand and went over to the passenger side and opened the door for him. Gerard didn't want to get in before Mikey came out with Pete.

 

"You okay?"

 

"I just want to make sure Mikey's okay and..."

At that moment Mikey emerges from the outside doors with Pete cradled in his arms. Gerard smiled and slides into the passenger seat. Frank went over to the side Pete would be getting in on and opened the door for Mikey. He then got in and slid over. Mikey walked over to the car and put Pete inside.

"Thanks Frankie."

Mikey leaned Pete on Frank's shoulder and buckled him in then closed the door. He got into the car and smiled when he saw Gerard already started it.

"Thanks Gee. Would Pete kill me if I take him to our place?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Well I could take him to his place but I don't wanna leave him alone so I'll take that chance. Seatbelts."

Mikey buckled up and once the rest of them did he pulled off.

* * *

 

 

It's been four hours since Mikey's taken Gerard and Frank back to their place. He made sure Gerard was okay and that they would be fine without him there. He had decided that he didn't want Pete to wake up in his bed. That would possibly be a bad thing; especially since Pete passed out and may not remember things. He decided Pete waking up in his own bed would be a good thing.  However he also decided that him waking up alone would not be a good thing. So it's been four hours of Mikey not being able to fall asleep because he's not in his own bed and he's not exactly exhausted. Counting sheep doesn't do the trick for him either, if anything it keeps him up more. Staring in the darkness is starting to take a toll on him too. He wants to go snooping around in Pete's place, but he doesn't wanna leave the boy and he ends up waking up alone.

 

 He has to piss though and he's thirsty. He slides out of the bed and looks down at the sleeping boy. He's never seen anyone stay out this long after a session. Maybe Pete was just exhausted from work or moving things about in the house. That's it, Mikey could go unpack and set up a few things around the house. Interior designing is a hobby of his and he wouldn't mind doing it for Pete.

After he feels he's looked at the boy long enough to be considered a creep he leaves the room and goes to the bathroom. When he finishes his business in there he goes to the kitchen. He finds beer and takes one out. A beer at four in the morning never hurt anyone. Forget that Mikey has to get up for an appointment but that's not until noon.

He opens the beer and goes into the attic. There he finds a few boxes. He searches until he finds the one labeled "living room" and picks it up and steadied it in the crook of his arm and held the beer as he walked back down the attic steps and to the living room. There's already a few things put up already and Mikey chuckles at the fact that he never noticed before. Maybe because when he came to his place the first time he was clouded by anger.

Mikey sits the beer down on a magazine and opens the box. He'd rather the mag get ruined than Pete's table. That's just how Mikey is. He supposes Pete had no coasters or he hasn't unpacked them. Either way Mikey would be making sure that he has some tomorrow.

After an hour of Mikey fixing and rearranging things he decided he spent enough time doing that and he needs to get to bed now. He puts the box out in the yard and goes back inside of the house. He throws out his bottle and goes into the bedroom slipping back into the bed next to the still sleeping boy.

* * *

"*groan*, oh my head."

Pete wakes up feeling like he has the worst hang over ever, but he doesn't remember drinking. He just knows he is in pain. It's weird though cause the pain almost feels good. He is also warm. A feeling that he hasn't had in a long time either. Pete snuggles into the blanket and sighs. He feels wonderful with the strong arm of...wait what? Pete feels the weight before he puts two and two together. He slowly turns and sees the sleeping visage of Michael Way...no wait....Master Way. Everything comes flooding back from last night. Master Way had him on his knees tied up, blindfolded and he was...

"Oh my God."

 

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Mikey is a light sleeper. Every movement made he hears or feels it in his sleep. Pete will come to learn that soon enough. He doesn't open his eyes though. He just keeps his arms around Pete

 

"I...uh...morning?"

 

"I assure you it is morning."

Mikey's picking with Pete's way of speaking. He answers almost everything questioningly. It's a little endearing; a little.

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

Mikey smiles and opens his eyes.

"I could eat."

 

"I'll go make breakfast then."

Pete was going to slide out of the bed, but then he wondered....is he supposed to wait for permission?

 

Mikey smirks knowing exactly what Pete is thinking.

"You're getting the hang of it I see."

Pete is not sure what that even means, but he is not moving until he is told he can. If his punishment last night was anything to go by, he does not want to get punished again.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"I...uh, good? I guess?

 

"Why is everything a question with you? That doesn't reassure me. How am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth if you don't even know?"

 

"I don't know?"

Quickly Pete covers his mouth.

 

Mikey looks at the boy.

"Are you even okay with me being in your bed or you're just scared to say 'hey get the fuck out of my bed and my house'?"

 

"No no! I...uh, I don't mind you in my bed."

 

Mikey smirks and chuckles.

"Go make breakfast Pete."

 

Pete slides out and realizes he is just in his boxer briefs. He reaches for him pants when he stops. Can he get dressed?

 

Mikey sighs and stands up. He takes off his pajama pants that he grabbed back at home and throws them at Pete.

"Put em on. I'm going to go use your shower if that's okay with you."

Mikey doesn't wait for an answer before leaving the room in only his boxer briefs with his overnight bag in hand. Pete slides the pants on, which are way too long for him, but he shuffles out and begins to make breakfast. Pete actually likes to cook and by the time Mikey is out of the shower, he has fresh waffles with berries, fresh whip cream, maple syrup, and even some reheated fried chicken. Hey, chicken and waffles is a classic!

 

"Wow. You're amazing."

Mikey walks into the kitchen and sits at the table.

"You look cute in my pj's too."

He smiles at Pete.

 

"Thank you?"

Once again Pete cursed himself for not being sure of anything when it came to Mikey.

"I'll just start cleaning up."

Pete turned flushed and embarrassed and started to clean the stove and take apart the waffle iron.

 

"How about we have breakfast together first and talk?"

 

"Okay?"

Pete just leaned over and banged his head on the counter. Mikey chuckled and stood up. He walked over to Pete and pulled him up and made him face him.

"Calm down. It's okay. Just come eat with me."

Mikey held his hand out for Pete. Rather than say anything, Pete just took it and allowed himself to be led to the table. He sat opposite Mikey and waited.

 

"Well... start plating."

Mikey reached over and started getting food for himself. Pete took a waffle and added berries all over it. He then topped it with whip cream and then remembered that he had some triple berry syrup. He got up and climbed the foot stool in the pantry to reach it off the top shelf.

 

"I'm tall... you could've asked me."

Mikey pours some syrup on his waffles and looks at Pete's hips.

 

"Nah, I got it."

Pete lifts on foot delicately and snags it. He jumps off the stool in a tada motion and then he realizes what Mikey said.

"Oh, I should have asked. I'm sorry Master Way."

 

"Okay. Come eat."

 

Pete was less excited now. He forgot about the syrup and only picked at his food. His stomach was not interested in the food any longer. Pete was still happy that Mikey seemed to be enjoying it though. Mikey looks over the table at Pete and stops eating.

"What's wrong?"

 

"I guess I was not as hungry as I thought I was...Sir."

 

"You seemed happy when you got your syrup."

 

"It's just syrup."

Pete mumbles into his last mouthful of waffle and then he puts his fork down.

 

"Right. Well I guess I'm done now."

 

"Did you not like it?"

 

"No. It was great."

 

Mikey's face betrayed nothing to Pete so he began to clear the table.

 

"No work today?"

 

"Huh? OH FUCK ME!"

Pete drops the dishes and runs out of the kitchen into the bedroom. He looks and sees that his alarm was never set. He quickly strips out of Mikey's clothing and hops in the shower for the fastest one he has ever taken. He then stumbles out and quickly gets dressed, which is nearly impossible when you are still wet. Mikey goes into Pete's bedroom and looks at him.

"You're welcome and also how about I take you out tonight? Strictly dinner? I want to get to know you if that's alright with you."

 

"Yes, sure anything you like Master!"

Pete is hopping around like an idiot as he takes off out the bedroom barely brushing his lips against Mikey's cheek. He doesn't know if that is right or not, but he is out the door before he could even care.

* * *

"Frankie...there's no coffee. How could Mikey leave me with no coffee?"

Gerard is whimpering staring at the empty bag huffing it hoping to pick up some of the life giving caffeine.

 

"I don't know Gee. Would you like me to go get some for you?"

 

Gerard sighed.

"No, I can wait till Mikey gets home."

Gerard isn't sure if he would get in trouble if it turned out Mikey bought more and he just wasn't supposed to have any. That would be cruel, but Mikey would have his reasons.

 

"Okay baby. I'm sure Mikey will remember to get some."

Frank kissed Gerard's forehead. Just as he did the front door opened and Mikey walked in.

"Hey guys."

"I hope you have coffee in that bag."

Mikey raised a brow at Frank and looked at Gerard.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry Gee. Here you go love."

Mikey walked over to Gerard and kissed his forehead right where Frank had just previously kissed him. Gerard squealed in delight and took the bag. He quickly made a pot of coffee delighting in the sweet drip drip of the intoxicating aroma.

"Have you had breakfast Mikes? I was about to make Frankie and I something."

 

"Yeah. Pete made me some before he left for work."

"Pete did?"

"Yeah..."

Mikey looked at Frank and Frank just smiles and shakes his head.

 

"Oh."

Gerard turns back to the coffee. He pulls down a mug for him and Frank.

"Did you have coffee too?"

 

"No I didn't. I'll have some later though. I need a nap. I was up all night."

Frank's eyes grew wide but he didn't say anything. Did Pete and Mikey have sex already? Frank couldn't remember Pete being that easy. Gerard said nothing. He just kept staring at the coffee cups waiting for the coffee to finish, the dripping of the liquid masking the dripping of his tear.

 

"By the way does your uncle own coasters?"

Frank chuckled and shook his head.

"Getting Pete to use a coaster is like telling water not to be wet. Ain't gonna happen."

Mikey chuckled.

"We'll see."

"Hey. If he's slept with you he'll probably use coasters."

Frank hadn't meant to let that slip out.

"Yeah, well. Wait what do you mean..."

Mikey's business phones started ringing and he fished it out of his pocket and left the room. Gerard finished pouring the coffee out and adds creamer and sugar to it. He quickly dries his eyes and turns around.

'Here Frankie."

 

"Thanks baby."

Frank walks over to get a spoon and stir his coffee.

"You okay?"

He looks over at Gerard from the corner of his eye.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think I am just still tired."

 

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Frank wasn't buying what Gerard was selling. He never did. Gerard sighs. He thinks about it, but he is not ready to let Frank that far into his life. The playing is fine, but the only one Gerard wants to be on that level with is his brother,

"Nah, I’m good. I have to get ready for work soon anyway."

Gerard leans over and kisses Frank's cheek.

"I had fun playing. Maybe we can do it again next weekend?"

 

"Yeah. Maybe. If it's fine with you I'll take this to go and being back your mug. I have to work too."

Frank doesn't know why he expected Gerard to take him up on his offer. Of course he wouldn't, he's not Mikey. Frank just thought... fuck it. He brushes it off and sips the coffee.

"It's good. Walk me out?"

 

"Of course."

Gerard puts his mug down and then gets an idea. He pulls down one of Mikey’s many to go decanters. He carefully takes the mug from Frank and transfers the liquid.

"This way it will still be hot!"

Gerard smiles at Frank.

 

"So thoughtful. Thanks."

Frank leaves the kitchen with Gerard behind him. Mikey comes out and sees them heading for the door.

"Work already Frank?"

"Not yet, but I still have to get showered and dressed accordingly."

"Next time bring an overnight bag. They come in handy. Just keep it in your trunk even if you don't need it."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Thanks. See ya."

"Alright man."

Mikey goes to the kitchen to give them a moment alone. Gerard walks Frank to the door.

"I really did have fun...Sir."

 

Frank smirks and kisses Gerard.

"So did I. We still on for dinner tonight?"

 

"Yes, will to tell me where so I know what to wear/"

"Yes, did you want me to cook here or at your place?"

 

"Yes, I will see what time is good for Mikey and then text you later?"

 

"Okay. That's fine with me. See you tonight."

Frank kisses Gerard on the cheek before leaving.

 

Gerard watches Frank as he climbs into his car and waves one more time before he shuts the door as it leaves the curb. Mikey hangs up his phone after confirming his appointment for this after and starts setting an alarm to wake him up. He leaves the kitchen and heads for his bedroom.

 

"Hey Mikey..."

Gerard is walking after his brother in order to shower and get dressed for work.

"...what time is good for you for dinner tonight?"

 

"Oh, I won't be in tonight. I'm taking Pete to dinner."

Mikey turns and looks at Gerard.

"I mean I'm coming home, just not for dinner.”

 

"Oh, okay. Well another time then."

Gerard quickly grabbed his clothing and headed into the bathroom. He showered quickly and then got dressed.

"All right, well I will see you late then...or rather not. Later bro."

Gerard ran out of the house and jumped in his car before any more words could be exchanged. When he got to work he dove head first in so he could avoid thinking about Mikey not being there tonight. On his break he texted Frank.

"Hey so Mikey is not going to be there. How about I come to your house and cook for you."

 

"If that's what you want then it's fine with me."

 

"Cool so I will see you after work then."

 

"Looking forward to it. I'll come pick you up."

 

"Thank you Sir."

Gerard sent a heart emoji and then closed his phone. He then laid his head on the breakroom table and sobbed.

* * *

"What do you mean?!"

"What do you mean what do I mean Wentz, you are fired, let go, no more with this company."

"But I just got a new place!"

"Congrats, now get out."

Pete was stunned. It was only the third time he had been late in four years and now he was fired. He cleaned out his cubicle and brought the box to his car. His car...how was he going to afford it anymore? He drove home with a sinking feeling. If he didn't find a job right away he was going to be homeless. He jumped on his lap top and began searching.<hr />

Gerard dragged through the rest of the day. His heart was just not in it. He texted Frank that he was going home to change and that he would be ready when he wanted to pick him up. Gerard drove home and saw that Mikey was not home yet. He was happy about this. He quickly changes into something easy to cook in, but still hot. He gathered up everything he would need for dinner and then waited for Frank.

* * *

 

Mikey's in a bit of a daze thinking about Gerard's behavior earlier that day. He could've gone and made Gerard tell him what the fuck was up with him but he didn't even feel like bothering with it. He figures if Gerard made such an effort to put distance between them then why keep him there? There was no reason for Mikey to show up at his job and demand answers. He just didn't have it in him for some reason.

Mikey watches as the man he'd just sold another house to signed the lease. He really wished he would write faster so he could get home and get ready for tonight with Pete. Mikey likes being prompt. He checks his watch and looks up just as the guy finishes. Mikey smiles politely and gives his whole 'nice doing business with you' speech before he's out of that place like a bat out of hell.

That man had four very loud and insane children. The mother wasn't there and probably for good reason. They probably drove her off or killed her. At one point one was humping Mikey's leg while another was hanging from his arm. What kind of parent was this man and automatically Mikey almost didn't want to sell the place to him.

If his kids could do that to people what would stop them from ruining that precious house? It was out of his hands now and he was in his car heading home. &

* * *

Frank pulls up to the Way residence and gets out of the car leaving it running. He walks up to the door and knocks.

 

"Hey Frankie, I'm all ready."

 

"You look great. Come on. The car is still running."

 

Gerard grabs the bags and walks to the car with Frank. He places them in the back seat and then climbs into the passenger. As they are pulling away, Gerard looks in the side mirror and sees that Mikey just pulled into the driveway. They got out just in time.

 

"What's for dinner?"

 

"I thought roasted veggie over rice would be pleasant for you."

 

"Sounds very good. Can't wait to taste it."

Frank turns up the radio and starts tapping on the wheel with his drums as he drives home with a little more speed than before. <hr />

Mikey leaves a message on Gerard's phone asking him where he is before leaving out the house. He saw Gerard leave with Frank but he had thought they were having dinner at their place. Gerard didn't answer Mikey's phone calls so he ended up having to leave a message. He doesn't know where Frank lives to go drag Gerard out of the house by his collar. Gerard knows he should've told him exactly where he was going and when he'd be back.  It's something they've always done even in childhood. Mikey sighs as he makes his way over to Pete's. He walks up the walkway and knocks on the door.

"Oh hey, come on in."

Pete holds the door open for Mikey. He leads him into his now destroyed living room. There are papers all over the place from his cubicle box being upended and the dining room table is strewn with empty beer bottles. Pete flops down in the chair in front of his lap top and picks up the bottle next to it. He drains it and burps.

"Want a drink?"

 

"No... I want you to get yourself together. Do you not remember we had dinner plans?"

 

"Yeah...well I guess plans changed."

 

Mikey looked around the living room he'd just fixed up earlier that day. He never even received a thank you, but it's not what he did it for so that fine. However what's not fine is the way Pete's talking to him.

"They fucking don't especially not when I blow off my brother to take you out."

 

"Yeah? Well why don’t you just go blow your brother and leave me the fuck alone!"

Pete slammed the bottle down on the table and it cracked. Mikey was at his last straw.

"You know what I didn't have the best of days but you don't see me treating you like shit. I'm not sitting around drinking like a loser and ruining a house I just purchased."

Mikey walked over to where Pete was and looked at all of the bottles he'd drunk.

"This is so unattractive."

 

"Yeah?! Well you are also not the one who just got fired today because you were late for work for only the third time in four years and no one told you three strikes and you are out!"

Pete stood up and shoved Mikey hard.

"Now if you will excuse me, I am going to drink myself into a coma and then try to figure out how I am supposed to survive with no fucking skills to speak of to get another job!"

 

Mikey stops Pete.

"Calm down."

 

"No! I will not fucking calm down! How am I supposed to afford this house I just bought?! What about my car!? How the fuck will I eat!? I can't take care of myself!"

Pete collapsed on the ground and threw up. He then began to sob and convulse. Mikey goes to the bathroom and grabs a wash cloth for Pete's mouth. He walks over to Pete and picks him up off the floor. He sits him on the sofa and wipes his forehead. Pete is still shaking with sobs.

 

"Pete you'll be alright. Drinking is not the answer though. Trust me. Besides you have Frank and Gee and me. We all could help you out. You need to stop being so negative about everything."

 

The mention of his nephew sends even more sobs wracking through his body.

 

"Pete please just talk to me."

 

"I...I don’t want Frank's help."

 

"Well then... I'll help."

 

Pete looked at him.

"How?"

 

"Well what was your occupation?"

 

Pete jumped off the sofa and began pacing again.

"That's just it, I don't have one! I'm a desk jockey, tech support, not even a code monkey, I have hardly an education!"

He grabbed his hair and pulled on it.

"I swear the only thing I am good at is following directions and apparently, I suck at that according to others!"

Pete walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets looking for something more to drink. He just wanted to be numb and not think. He wanted someone else to do all the thinking for once. Mikey goes to the kitchen and watches Pete.

"According to others? According to others I was never going to succeed in the business I'm in and guess what, I'm the best there is. So you know what, screw what other people think. Besides... you took direction pretty well yesterday."

Mikey walked over to Pete and stopped the boy from rummaging about.

"No more drinking. That's an order. At least not tonight. I'm not having it. If I have to tie you down I will."

Mikey gives Pete a stern look letting him no he is in no means kidding around with him.

"Now as your... friend... I'm going to call myself your friend, even though I know you don't like me much, I am still going to consider you a friend for whatever reason... I am going to help you. I dabble in interior designing and I have quite a calling but I can't always do it because my job comes first, but I could train you, and because you're good at taking directions you'll learn greatly. Then anything that comes my way I will talk you up and recommend you, and they'll listen to me, because they know I'm the best and wouldn't recommend bullshit."

Mikey lifts Pete's head.

"And you'll do the job and you won't be lazy because you need to pay for this house, your car, and yourself. You're going to be the best because I'm not accepting anything less than that and you're going to start with this house first. Then you can help me with mine because I want to redesign and Gerard has been hounding me about it. Then I will start talking you up based on how well you take direction on what I want the house to look like."

Mikey took Pete's hand and lead him down the hallway to his bedroom and took him inside. He sat him on the bed and sat next to him.

"And don't worry about your rent this month. Take that money and feed yourself and take care of your car. Plus I would advise you to open a bank account and start saving so you won't have to worry if something like this happens in the future, if you ever get another job besides interior designing, that you may get fired from. Understand?"

 

Pete doesn't know what to do. No one has ever offered to help him like this before. He tried to think of something to say.

"Uh...I have a bank account."

Wow, way to go Pete.

 

"You also have a lack of intelligence sometimes."

Mikey chuckles.

"It's endearing."

 

"Thank you?"

 

"That was indeed a compliment. Would you like me to cook for you? You can't really turn me down because I don't cook for people."

 

Pete looked at the mess his kitchen was. He also noticed that at some point he had puked in the sink.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. It's really a mess...uh, Sir."

 

"So I can order something and we can start cleaning."

 

"You're going to help me clean?"

 

"I really shouldn't, because you should've known not to make this kind of a mess. You're not a child, but I want you to like me so... I guess I could help."

Mikey smiles at Pete.

"Besides you remind me of someone who went through a hard time before."

 

Pete still didn't know what to say. He grabbed a bunch of garbage bags.

"So...here?"

 

"Stop with the questions Pete please."

Mikey took the trash bags from him and went to start with the bottles.

 

Pete went to say sorry and then stopped. He went to the sink and started to scrub it.

* * *

Gerard was nervous. He sat and watched Frank begin to eat the food he prepared. He hoped that it was good and that he liked it as much as Mikey did.

He wondered if Mikey was having fun with Pete. It was taking his mind away from everything.

 

"Eat Gee."

 

"Oh, right, sorry Frankie."

Gerard took a bite. It was good. Mikey would have liked it.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Yeah, just tired I guess. Work was not the greatest."

 

"What happened?"

Frank took another forkful of his food into his mouth. Gerard could really cook.

 

"Monday's are usually slow cause people are... well hung over from the weekend, but we had a bunch of field trip kids and they made a huge mess and They didn't even include a tip."

 

"I could tip you."

Frank smiled and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He slid it over to Gerard and tapped it before picking his fork back up and scooping some food on it.

"Take whatever's in there. Is something else wrong?"

 

Gerard looked shocked.

"I don't want your money Frankie."

Gerard wondered if Frank was making fun of him. If Mikey was there, he would know.

 

"I was just trying to... never mind."

Frank reached for the wallet and tossed it on his counter.

"The food is good."

 

"I'm sorry, I guess I am not very good company tonight." Gerard looked down at his barely touched plate.

 

"That's fine, I have the food."

Frank jokes and laughs.

 

"I still feel like I let you down."

Gerard was feeling like he should be punished right now.

 

"You're not Gerard. It's fine, really. The food is great and so is your company. I wanna hear about your crappy day so I can try and make you feel better. You're not always going to be happy just like I'm not. I mean, sure, you're down a lot more than I would like, but I'm hoping I can change that."

 

"You want to change that?"

 

"Yes."

 

Gerard blushed now. No one ever wanted to help him or make him happy other than his brother. That's why he trusted him.

"Hey..how about we have dessert back at my house."

 

"Whatever you want baby. Just let me finish this. It's really so damn good. Who taught you how to cook?"

Frank stuck more food into his mouth and chomped away.

 

"Um...I kind of taught myself watching the Food Network."

 

"Well thank you Food Network."

Frank chuckled and ate his last piece of food.

 

Gerard began to clear the plates and start washing them. Frank took a sip of his juice and watched Gerard for a moment. He's like a breath of fresh air and whenever Frank has time alone with him he's happy. Not that he doesn't like spending time with Mikey too, because Mikey's pretty cool too, he just likes to sit back and admire Gerard. He has since he first met him. Anything Gerard is going through Frank will be there for him whenever he wants to let it out. Until then he'll keep up with trying to make the man smile.  Frank got up and began to plate the left over dinner and wrap it. He figured Gerard would want to take it back for Mikey to taste. That's just how Gerard is and Frank knows it. He also knows that Gerard must be missing Mikey, but as he's thought he's just going to let him be. If he wants to talk he will.

"We can take this back for Mikey."

 

"I don't suppose he will be hungry though after his dinner with your uncle."

 

"There's always tomorrow Gerard."

 

"Yeah, I guess."

Gerard dries his hands off.

"Hey Frankie, I meant to ask you, how weird is it that you and your uncle are the same age?"

 

"It's not weird at all. At first I was very shocked and a little bummed. I thought he was my brother and we were close. Then everything started unraveling and it just... went downhill. He doesn't like me anymore for whatever reason. I won't ask him because I don't think I really want to know the answer. He likes to tease me about the fact that he's my uncle but really I don't care. As long as he's my family by blood... that way he has to put up with me. He can't just leave me forever."

Frank sighs.

"It sounds pathetic, I know. But he's all I have."

 

"What about your mom? I mean don't you have other family?"

 

"My mom moved away after she lost her mother. I assured her I would be fine without her and shipped her off. Got her a new place. It was too painful for her to be here. It just reminded her of everything she lost. My father. Her mother. I talk to her almost every day though and I visit every major holiday and our birthdays."

 

"Awww aren't you the sweetest."

Gerard walks over to Frank and leans in to kiss him.

"Shall we go?"

 

"We shall. Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Of course Frankie!"

 

"Are you my boyfriend?"

 

Gerard's smile dropped.

"Oh uh...I..."

Gerard sighed.

"It's not my decision to make."

 

Frank chuckled and pulled a very confused face.

"What do you mean?"

 

"I..."

Gerard sighed and slumped into the chair again.

"Technically Mikey owns me and it is up to him. He is very protective over me and has never actually given me to anyone for a long period of time. They always break me as you witnessed. That was three years ago and Mikey has yet to trust someone like that again."

Gerard looks up and Frank with tears.

"Please don't think I don't want it, but I know that Mikey is going to test you over and over again, and I don’t know if being with me is worth that much to you."

 

"Well there has to be a reason why you're only telling me this just now rather than when we first started?"

 

"I figured you would just play with me for a little while and then when you realized who I belong to, you would leave like they all did."

Gerard was so used to being discarded all the time and Mikey always there to pick up the pieces.

 

"Oh. Well you didn't think much of me."

Frank sighed and picked up the food.

"Let's get to that dessert."

Frank kissed Gerard's cheek and left out the kitchen. Gerard hurt Frank. Of course he did. He should have just kept his mouth shut and said yes. That way when Frank left him, he would be more ready. Gerard suddenly felt sick. He ran to the sink and threw up what little he had eaten.

 

"Gerard?"

Frank sat down the food and his keys and went back into the kitchen.

"What..."

Frank went over to Gerard and grabbed some paper towels and rubbed Gerard's back. When he was finished Frank wiped at his mouth.

"Let's get you home so you can get to bed."

 

"I'm good, I am, I want to make you dessert still."

 

"Okay."

Frank wiped at the corner of his mouth and bawled the napkin up. He tossed it into the trash and turned back to Gerard. He tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear and smiled.

"You're the prettiest guy I've ever seen throw up."

Frank couldn't help the giggle he let out.

 

"That is so gross, yet mildly a turn on."

Gerard smiled and picked up the food on the counter. He walked with Frank out of the house and to the car.

 


	9. You Are The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Frank was about to say something else he heard a noise in the doorway of the kitchen. When he looked up he noticed it was Mikey clearing his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So it is 0100 and I am exhausted, but you got another chapter from me and mcr_rockstar
> 
> Enjoy Guys!

"So so so, Frank yells out, "Look everyone I'm peter pan!" and he jumps from the tree and face plants so hard. All the relatives came running over and I just stayed in the tree laughing!"

Pete's had tears in his eyes recalling the time Frank and him went and saw Peter Pan off broadway and Frank insisted he could fly thinking of the puppy he wanted and pouring glitter on himself.

Mikey started laughing hard and shook his head.

"Oh man. He's a character huh?"

Mikey's laughter died down and he looked over at Pete.

"Can I ask you something?"

Mikey smiled softly.

"Sure!"

"Why do you dislike him so much now if you guys were so close?"

Pete sighs.

"For the first 16 years of my life I though he was my brother. His grandmother, my mom, got pregnant at the same time her daughter did. Because of this, they decided that we should be raised as brothers. It was not until my mom died that we found out the truth. All of a sudden the woman that I knew as my mom was not. I rebelled and got angry. I started to tease Frank in front of his friends about having an uncle so young. He hated it so I kept going."

Pete took a breath.

"Frank was always more doted on and encouraged by his mom. I mean it makes sense now that she would have more loyalty to him than I, but back then it didn't. Frank got the love and support in everything he did and I..."

Everything made sense now. Why Pete is the way he is. He just never felt loved enough.

"Frank really cares for you though."

Pete scoffed.

"Of course he does, Frank cares about everyone."

"Nah. He cares about you the most. I've spent a lot of time with him and talked with him. I'm not saying you should overnight but maybe you could work on things with him."

"I'll think about it."

"That's better than just saying no."

Mikey took a deep breath and picked something else out of the box.

"Can I ask you something else?"

Pete looks at him warily after that question.

"Sure?"

"Do you still dislike me?"

Mikey took a bite off his pizza roll.

"I never disliked you, I just didn't understand you...I still don't."

"Well asking questions help."

"I don't usually ask questions."

"Ha! You could've fooled me. Every conversation we had since we met has been questions. Ask me something, anything. Go."

"Uh...do you want dessert?"

"Uh..."

Mikey wasn't expecting that. Pete gets up and leaves the attic. He goes downstairs and rummages through the kitchen looking for something sweet when a sweep of lights catches his attention. He sees Frank's car pull into Mikey's and Gerard's driveway.

"Hey, I think your brother is home with my br...nephew."

"That's good to know."

Mikey walked up behind Pete and takes his hand.

“Let’s skip dessert for now.”

He leads Pete back upstairs

Not seeing Mikey or Pete when they arrived and simply because Gerard had hardly eaten dinner, he and Frank dig right into the pie without waiting.

"Mmmm, I have to say the pie is the best dessert food ever!"

Gerard takes another bite of the chocolate cream pie that Frank offers to him. He licks the fork and then his lips.

"So fucking good."

Frank's eyes land on Gerard's lips. They looked pretty fucking good.

"It is."

Gerard gets up heading into the kitchen.

"I think we need more whip cream."

Gerard bends over in the fridge looking for the left over cream.

"You keep doing that and we will have more cream."

Frank mumbles under his breath.

"Hmmm? What did you say Frankie?'

Gerard is wiggling his ass as he rummages.

"Ah here it is!"

Gerard stands up quickly and bangs his head on the top of the fridge.

"Ow! Found it."

Gerard rubs his head and laughs. He returns to the table with the whipped confection. Frank chuckles and takes the cream.

"Open up."

Gerard smirks and leans over the table and opens his mouth sticking his tongue out,

"You're so bad."

Frank begins putting the cream in Gerard's mouth.

He looked so good. Gerard takes the cream and swirls it in his mouth, He licks his lips and bites his lips.

"Mmmm so good Frankie, but not as good as yours."

"Fuck Gee. You can't say shit like that."

Gerard looked like sex right now.

'Gonna punish me for being a bad girl Frankie?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you slut?"

"You know it baby."

"Come here."

Gerard stands up and slides himself into Frank's lap. He drapes his arms around Frank’s shoulders. Frank put his hands on Gerard's hips.

"You're being a tease."

Frank lifts his hips up into Gerard and pulls him down.

"Mmmm, I thought you liked being teased..."

Gerard leaned in a mouthed at Frank's earlobe.

"...Sir."

"Fuck. Gerard..."

Just as Frank was about to say something else he heard a noise in the doorway of the kitchen. When he looked up he noticed it was Mikey clearing his throat.

"Oh hey!"

Mikey folded his arms and looked at Gerard.

"I need to borrow him for a moment."

Gerard slid off of Frank's lap and waited.

"Room now."

Mikey turned and held a finger up to Pete for him to wait a moment and then he nodded to the kitchen for him to go inside with Frank. Mikey then went down the hall disappearing into the room and waiting for Gerard.

"Uh...should I be here?"

Gerard looked at Pete and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm the one that fucked up. You and Frankie just relax."

Gerard walked like a condemned man. He stopped in front of the play room door and breathed in. The play room was also a punishment room. He dropped to his knees in front of the door and knocked. Mikey stood there for a long time. He was pretty damn upset. He had never received a call back from Gerard and that pissed him off. After ten minutes of waiting Mikey opens the door.

"Enter."

Gerard crawled in to the center of the room. He remained on his knees and dropped his head locking his wrists behind his back.

"I called you. Repeatedly."

Gerard knew that he was not to say anything. This was not the time. This was the time to listen.

"You didn't answer obviously because you wouldn't be on your knees right now. I want you to tell me why you didn't answer my calls and it better be a damn good reason. Now speak."

"My phone is in the bedroom."

"That's a perfect place for it to be Gerard. Just wonderful. That's not a good reason. Why didn't you tell me you would be going out and where you would be going?"

"I...I didn't..."

Gerard didn't want to tell Mikey the truth. That he was bothered that Mikey went to take Pete out and blew off their plans.

"...know it would be happening till the last minute."

"And you didn't think to wait for me?"

"I knew you had plans with Pete so I figured it didn't matter what I did."

Gerard knew that it was wrong to say before it even left his mouth.

"You figured it didn't matter?"

Mikey was furious now.

"You know what... I honestly can't even deal with the stupidity that just came out of your mouth. So because I have plans I all of a sudden stop caring about you and your well-being?"

"I..."

Gerard just hung his head. He had fucked up big time and he knew it. He readied himself for a severe punishment.

"What made you think and make all of these idiotic mistakes tonight?"

Gerard said nothing.

"Gerard...”

Tears welled up in Gerard's eyes.

"You need to talk to me."

Gerard opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again, but still nothing. Mikey knelt down in front of him and looked at him.

"It's me?"

"I think it's my fault."

Pete stood in the door way looking down at Gerard and Mikey.

"Wow, it's like a smaller version of the club..."

Pete shook off his surprise of the room and stepped in.

"Yes Pete?"

"Well, Frank said that you Gerard and him were supposed to have dinner tonight and then you asked me to dinner."

"I was never informed of this until today."

Mikey stood up.

"If you don't mind Pete I need you to wait out there for me. This is between my brother and I.”

Pete was....well he was not sure how he felt. He went back in the kitchen where Frank was smirking at him.

"Okay okay, you were right! I should not have gone in there!

"I know I was. I know those two. Look has he told you how things work here?"

"Yes...well no, not exactly..."

Pet slumped into the chair. Once again Frank had all the fucking answers and Pete had to depend on him.

"Well asking questions usually helps."

"You sound like Mikey."

Pete grumbled and folded his arms. He was also straining to listen to any sounds that came from the hall way

"Because we're right. It doesn't take rocket science anyway. It hasn't been that long since you've dated has it?"

"Fuck you Iero."

"I think that's frowned upon Uncle Pete."

"I'm going to take a piss."

Pete got up and went into the bathroom slamming the door. He winced remembering that it was not his house and he would apologize to Mikey later. Speaking of, he could now hear Mikey's voice and realized the bathroom shared a wall with the room they were in. He moved over the toilet and leaned his ear against the wall hoping to find out what was going on.<hr />

"I thought Frank told you about dinner."

Gerard's knees were starting to hurt now. Usually they didn't, but the weight of everything was adding to the moment and mental or not, it mattered.

"Frank. Gerard. Frank, Gerard's... whatever. Gerard, my brother. Gerard who tells me things. Gerard."

Mikey looks down at Gerard.

"I felt bad about having to turn you down. Trust me I did. I just wanted to get to know Pete like you're getting to know Frank. I didn't think you would get so upset but the way you ran out the house I figured you didn't want anything to do with me. Then to come home and you're speeding away with Frank... not answering my calls. Well I guess you just didn't care enough to talk to me. Everything aside you and I are brothers. We tell each other everything including how we feel. I guess you've been forgetting that recently for whatever reason and I don't like it at all."

Mikey walks away from Gerard and stands near the door.

"I don't like it."

"Please, please Sir, Master, I'm sorry."

"I don't even know what to do with you. On one hand I want to cut you slack but on the other you deserve to be punished. You were irresponsible today. You left your phone. The only reason I didn't send a search party for you is because you were with Frank. I know he knows not to try me. However I don't have that much trust in him and I'm starting to second guess having it in you."

Please, I'll take my punishment, I was wrong, I will show you that I was wrong."

"Your punishment is staying in here and thinking about everything you did. On your knees since I can see you're not liking that much. When I come back in here I want you to be able to tell me everything that you should've told me earlier."

Mikey looks at Gerard one more time.

"The same way you expect things from me, I expect them from you. You know that."

"Yes Master."

Mikey walks out the room and closes the door.

"Who's in the bathroom?”

"Uh, it's me."

Pete flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He dried them and opened the door.

"Please refrain from slamming my doors. This is not your house."

'Sorry, I was just...sorry."

"Right. Come watch television with me."

Mikey left and went into the kitchen to tell Frank about Gerard.

"He didn't mean to forget his phone."

"That's not the point. You know how this goes Frank. Besides he begged to be punished so I gave him exactly what he should've gotten. Now you can wait here for him or you can go."

Frank took a deep breath and looked at Mikey. He knows what Gerard needs and he's been here all the time. There's no need for Frank to question him.

"I'll stay if Pete's staying. He may need me."

Mikey nodded and went to the refrigerator to get a drink.

"He tells me you choose his boyfriends."

"Correct."

"I want him to be my..."

"Too soon."

Mikey walks out of the kitchen without another word.

Pete was really confused now. What was Frank talking about? Choose whose boyfriend? Pete looked at Frank for answers, but his face was hard and concerned. Pete sighed and went into the living room to watch TV.

* * *

Gerard didn't know how long he had stayed there. His knees were in great pain now. Mikey knew that the floor in the playroom was not meant for kneeling on for long periods of time. They usually had a cushion, but this was meant to hurt. He wondered if he would be able to stand at all when he was allowed to get up. Gerard wished that Mikey had punished him another way, but with Pete in the house he should have known better.

Mikey opened the door to the playroom and went inside. He looked at Gerard and sighed.

"Speak."

"I-I-I was upset that you asked Pete to dinner and I had a special meal planned and I had a horrible day at work and just didn't want to deal so before I got off I called Frank and asked if I could cook at his house and he said yes and I had him pick me up and I cooked over there and it was really good and we brought some for you and I wanted you to be home when we got here because I wanted to make everything up to you by being dessert for you and Frankie and then you weren’t here and I got upset so I had dessert with Frank and...."

"I have a phone. You could've called me."

"I have no excuses why I didn't."

Mikey walked over to Gerard.

"Come on."

He reached down for him. Gerard took Mikey's hand. He pulled himself off the floor, but as he predicted, his legs gave out and he fell down hard on his knees crying out.

"What was that?"

Pete looked up from the kitchen and then at Frank.

"Is that what punishment sounds like?"

"No. I'll be right back."

Frank got up and walked to the playroom. When he went inside he saw Mikey picking Gerard up and shushing him. Mikey turned and headed towards the door. Frank backed up and let him pass.

"Could you tell Pete I'm going to be awhile so if he wants to leave he can? He should be here tomorrow at 8 sharp if he does leave."

"Yeah sure. Is he okay?"

"Too long on the floor. I'll take care of him."

"Okay."

Frank watched as Mikey went into the bathroom with Gerard. When he heard the water turn on he went back to the kitchen.

"He says he's going to be awhile and it's up to you if you wanna wait or not."

"Are you going to wait?"

"Yes."

"Then I will too."

"Good."

*

*

*

Mikey lays down next to Gerard in Gerard's bed and pulls him into a hug.

"I couldn't punish you properly and I'm sorry for that."

"It's punishment enough not being able to sleep with you tonight Sir."

"If you want me to send them home I will. It's whatever you want and I know Frank will understand."

"No no, it's my punishment not yours. Go, be with them. I will sleep."

"That's where you're wrong. I couldn't sleep because I wasn't here with you yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Mikey snuggles into Gerard's neck.

"Ended up setting Pete's living room up."

Gerard moved so that Mikey had more of his body to use. He loved how this felt.

"So you didn't sleep at all?"

"Only about an hour."

"Sleep with me then...even for just a little while?"

"Of course Gee."

Gerard made a happy sound as he snuggled further into Mikey's body.

"Anything you want I'll do. Next time we can all go to dinner or have dinner here. Plan?"

"Yeah, plan."

"Sleep."

* * *

"Getting tired?"

Frank looked at Pete closely.

"*yawn* I'm fine."

"Want some coffee?"

"sure."

Frank gets up and begins making the coffee.

"So how was dinner?"

"Um, we had pizza rolls."

"I mean how was dinner with Mikey, Pete. Do you like him? What happened when he came to get you? I want all the details Pete."

Frank takes out two mugs and sits them on the counter and starts the machine.

"I...uh, we talked and he helped me clean up a bit and that's it. Nothing super exciting."

Pete was not going to tell everything that happened to him to Frank.

"Hey, do you think they are okay? It's been quiet for a while."

"They're fine."

Frank knows they're sleeping but he's not going to tell Pete that.

"He's taking care of him like he did with you yesterday."

Frank started pouring the coffee.

"Mikey said he was taking you out. Instead you both stayed in and cleaned? There had to be a reason why."

"Just decided to stay in. Had a hard day, you know how that goes. I heard Gerard saying he had one as well."

"Yeah he did. People at work upset him. I think it was really about Mikey but he doesn't want to share anything with me. Just like you."

Frank sat the mug in front of Pete and sat down with his own.

"I have to piss again."

Pete got up and went to the bathroom. This time he really did piss and other stuff that he was not going to say to his br....nephew. He washed his hands and exited the bathroom. He looked down the hall toward the living room and kitchen and then the other way. Curiosity got the best of him and he looked in the play room. It was empty. There were two doors left. Well three, but one he knew was a closet. The other was across from the closet and open and the last was at the end of the hall and closed.

"I can just peer into the open one and if they aren't in there I know where they are."

Pete agreed with himself and quietly walked to the open room. he looked inside, but suddenly wished he hadn't. Gerard was there on the bed naked with a fully clothed Mikey. Mikey was wrapped around Gerard holding him and had his face in his neck. He looked protected. He looked loved. His knees were bandaged carefully and he had them tucked nearly under Mikey. Pete choked back a sob. Who was he kidding? He turned quickly and went back into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and dried it. He stood up tall and made a decision.

"So, I'm going to head home. I really need to get some paper work ready for tomorrow. Tell Mikey sorry I’m couldn't stay."

Pete grabbed his coat and left before Frank could say anything. He walked to his house and got in his car. His destination...anywhere, but here.

Frank sighed and stood up. He went to empty the untouched cup of coffee he made for a very ungrateful Pete into the sink. He washed the mug and put it away. After he was down he went down the hallway and into Gerard's bedroom. He looked at him wrapped up by Mikey and smiled sadly. Frank knew he could never compete with Mikey, but it's not really about that either way. Frank just hopes one day Mikey can tell him he has a place with Gerard as his boyfriend. Frank picks up a pen and paper and scribbles a note for them.

"Pete says he's sorry he couldn't stay Mikey.

I have work in the morning Gee, but I will call you as soon as I go on break and maybe pay you a visit at the diner. Sleep well baby.

xofrnk"

Frank left the paper on the night stand and kissed Gerard softly on his forehead before he left the room and the house.

 


	10. Never Thought I'd Have to Retire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete Watched Gerard getting ready.
> 
> "Going somewhere?"
> 
> "Yeah, Mikey is taking me to the fair."
> 
> "So what is it with you and your brother?"
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "Well I thought you were into my br...Frank."
> 
> "Yeah, I kind of am."
> 
> "So then what is all this?"
> 
> "You know what; it's none of you fucking business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So, after this chapter things start to change a bit in the fic. While it is true that the main couple here is **Pete/Mikey** with **Frank/Gerard** coming up second, there is a third couple that is just as important to the story... **Mikey/Gerard**.
> 
> For those that do not like Waycest, let me explain how I (we) write it. The focus is not on the fact that they are brothers and what they are doing is wrong. In my (our) fics, the relationship is more than that. It is a life force that they both cling to. It isn't about breaking the law, it is about taking care of each other. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

Pete was drunk again, but not as bad as he was this morning. He staggers out of the door of the bar and looks around. It's around eleven and the clubs are just getting started. He notices that he is near a club that is like the one that Mikey took him too, but it's not the same. Still he wanders over.

"Hey there sugar, what can I do for you?"

"I...uh...'m new to the..."

Pete makes this circle motion with his hands hoping the girl will get it.

"New to the scene?"

"Yeah."

"So do you want to come in and watch?"

"I can do that?"

"Sure honey look, we have color coded bands. Green means you are free, red means you are taken, yellow is for just looking, blue means you want to play, and purple means you are up for anything."

"Can you have more than one?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, I'll take...yellow, blue, and...green."

As far as Pete was concerned Mikey didn't say he wanted him...at least not that he remembered through the fog of the alcohol.

"Sure honey, that's $25 to get in."

Pete pays his money and enters the club.

* * *

*ring ring*

Mikey groans and reaches for his phone in his pocket.

"What's up man?"

He looks at the time and notices he's been sleeping too long.

"Master Way, it's Master Denning."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um...you were with someone last night at our usual club and..."

"Pete... yeah. What about it Master Denning?"

"Well, I'm at another club uptown and...your boy is here."

"Doing what?”

"Right now, he's just watching, but he is wearing all the right colors...including green."

"Well then he's not mine. Thank you for informing me though Master Denning."

Mikey hung up the phone and sat it down. He moved Gerard from his arm and sat up slowly. He stretched and stood up. He went into the bathroom to handle his business and then out into the living room. Frank was gone and so he figures he got tired of waiting.  He turns off the lights and goes back into Gerard's room. He turns on the light and goes over to wake Gerard. That's when he sees the note Frank left. Pete couldn't stay there but he could go to a club. Mikey puts the paper back down and picks up Gerard's sleeping form.  He carries him to his bedroom and opens the door. Gently he lays Gerard on his bed and undresses himself. He decides not to put on pj's and climbs into bed to go back to sleep.

*

*

*

Gerard wakes up and stretches. He rolls over and sees that Mikey has moved them to his bed and smiles. He wants to thank his brother and Master for taking care of him. It is quite rare for them now, years later, but Gerard feels like this is the right moment. Carefully he moves his way under the covers.

"Gee?"

Mikey stirs in his sleep. Gerard moves between his thighs and nips at them lightly licking where he nipped. This causes Mikey to open his eyes now. He looks down and moves the sheet back a little.

"Hey you."

"Good morning Master. Thank you for taking care for me last night."

Mikey smiles sleepily.

"Any time baby doll."

"May I please you this morning?"

"You sure you want to?"

Gerard loved that Mikey was so careful of what they had and did not try to take advantage of Gerard’s needs. He nuzzled Mikey breathing in his scent and everything that was his Master.

"Yes, very much so...Sir."

"Then you may please me."

Gerard made a noise that could only be described as pure happiness as he closed his mouth around the head of Mikey’s cock. Mikey exhaled sharply. It's been a very long time since Gerard or anyone has touched him in this way. Mikey doesn't make a habit out of messing around with his brother. It only happens occasionally, like right now. He wasn't expecting it and he never is but when it does happen he's pretty damn glad it's Gerard. Mikey can't fathom how anyone would mistreat him and let him get away.

"Mmmm"

Gerard was torn. He knew that Mikey had to go to work, but he wanted to make it good and last too. Since he didn't do this very often, he liked to make a lasting impression. He swirled his tongue just the way that he knew Mikey liked. He pumped him with his fist, running his thumb along the underside of his cock, right along the vein.

"Damn it!"

Mikey gritted his teeth and groaned. Gerard has always been the best at making him feel good this way.

"Best."

Mikey didn't think he could hold on much longer.

"I wanna cum all over you pretty face."

Gerard pulled off quickly.

"Please Sir, please, mark me as yours."

Mikey sat up quickly and as soon as he wrapped his hand around his cock he started cumming. He aimed at Gerard's face and gasped as he shook.

"So fucking beautiful like that."

Gerard licked his lips trying to catch what he could. Mikey collapsed and pulled Gerard in for a kiss not caring about the mess he made. Gerard pressed against Mikey enjoying the warmth of his skin and feeling safe and loved.

"You're amazing and I wish we could stay like this forever but we both need to work."

"Mmmm, I know. Hey, can we do something, just the two of us?"

Gerard suddenly got shy about his request...well as shy as you can get covered in your brother’s cum.

"Anything you want Gee."

Mikey smiles.

"What is it?"

"I...um...the fair is in town and...would you take me?"

Gerard ducks again and hides his face in Mikey's chest.

"Today?"

"I...uh...no?"

"When?"

"I mean...when you have the time. when, you’re not busy with other things...or people..."

Gerard's heart sank. He was a coward.

"Have to use the bathroom."

He got up quickly and left the room. Mikey got up and went after Gerard. He opened the bathroom door and went inside. He grabbed a cloth and began wetting it.

"I'd love to take you and I'd love to do it today. I also hope to have another surprise for you, if that's alright with you."

Mikey rung out the rag and began cleaning Gerard's face. Gerard kind of stood there with his hand holding his still half hard cock. He really did have to piss, but doing it with wood made aiming kind of suck.

"Okay?"

"Need help with that?"

Gerard had yet to find his voice fully. It was raw and scratchy from sucking Mikey off.

Mikey shrugged and turned Gerard back to the toilet and went behind him and took Gerard's cock in his hand.

"Ah, fuck."

Okay so logically he knew he had to piss, but he also wanted to cum. So if he pissed first than he would be able to cum right? Too much shit swirled in Gerard's head so he pushed it aside and leaned back into Mikey's chest and listened to what he was told. Mikey leaned down and covered Gerard's neck with his mouth and tongue.

"Fuck Mikey, so good. So good to me."

"You sound so pretty little girl."

"Ah, love when you, ah ah, call me that."

"Mmmm, little girl."

Mikey nipped Gerard's ear and gripped his hip.

"My little girl."

Gerard could feel Mikey getting hard again. He wanted more, he wanted something that's only happened a handful of times in the last few years, but would never ask. Each time, it was Mikey who...

"Oh God, shit fuck!"

Gerard brain completely shut off as Mikey did something with his wrist and then he was cumming. Once his body calmed down he found himself relaxed enough and took his much needed piss. He was surprised that Mikey was still holding him.

"Thank you Master, but you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to. I love pleasuring you."

Gerard turned his head and kissed Mikey deeply. That was when the alarm went off.

"Fuck, I gotta get in the shower."

"You do. Go ahead baby. I have a stop to make this morning."

Gerard smiled and kissed Mikey one more time. Then he turned on the water and climbed into the shower to start his day.

* * *

Mikey went into the bedroom and threw on his clothes. He grabbed his keys, put the note Frank left on Gee's clothes, and was out the door. He jogged across the street and walked over to Pete's door. He knocked loudly and rapidly.

"Huh?"

Pete sat up in his bed. He looked at the clock.

"Who the fuck?"

Pete dragged his ass out of bed.

"Coming coming, what the fuck?"

Pete opened the door in mid-sentence.

"Frank is this is your idea of a fucking joke...Mikey..."

"Yeah Mikey. Its fifteen minutes past eight. I am a very impatient person when it comes to my time being wasted. You were supposed to be at my house eight this morning."

"I was?"

Pete scratched his head a yawned. He tried to bring his arms down, but felt something getting tangled in his hair.

"Fuck, what the hell is that?"

"Maybe a disease you picked up yesterday night from God knows who."

"What?"

Pete pulled one more time and yelped as he tore out some hair. he looked at his wrist and saw the hair tangled in the bracelets on his wrist.

"Did you have fun?"

"Fun? What?"

It was too early for Pete to function. He walked away from Mikey into the kitchen and started the coffee pot.

"Coffee?"

"No. I don't want anything from you Pete. The only thing I'm here for is to give you the list of what I want our place to look like, the money, and a copy of the key. Do not ruin anything and if you do good I'll give you my next call."

Mikey sat everything down on the counter.

"Ah, sure."

Pete is still out of it without his coffee.

"Whatever Pete. I don't even know why I try with you."

Mikey left out of the kitchen and then the house.

Pete looked at the list and the money.

"I can do this."

Pete sat with his cup of coffee and began to figure out his day.

*

*

*

Gerard was tired. He was glad he only had a half shift today. It was nice. He pulled into the driveway and got out. He opened the door to his house and screamed.

"What the fuck!?"

Mikey came out of the kitchen and looked at Gerard.

"Surprise?"

And for once it was Mikey who was unsure.

"What happened in here?"

"Pete happened. I was trying to surprise you with that make over you've been wanting. You hate it don't you? I'm sorry."

"No no no, I was just not ready for it. Let me get a good look at it."

Gerard walked around the room. The style of furniture chosen suited both Mikey and his taste. The kitchen was more for Gerard and the dining room more for Mikey. It was well thought out.

"I like it, I really do."

"Really? You're sure?"

Gerard walked up to Mikey and touched his cheek.

"Yes I really do."

"Good, good. Great."

Mikey smiled at Gerard.

"I am fucking exhausted."

Pete came out of the bathroom drying his hands on his pants.

"You cannot say that in front of the people you will work for."

"Work for?"

"Yeah. I'm going to give you any of my calls. You can't make me look bad."

"Yeah. Pete has decided to take up a new career choice. I'm going to talk him up to everyone who hires me and he's going to make a career for himself.

"Wait...Pete has a job, he works...oh..."

Because Gerard is Mikey's brother, of course he would have that stupid ability. Pete huffs.

"Yeah, I lost my fucking job. Just don't tell Frank."

"Well no offense but no one really talks about you with Frank. Not that personal anyway."

Mikey sits down at the new dining room table.

"Sit with me Gee. Pete you should get back to work."

Gerard was still in shock, but did what he was told.

"I brought you some sweets that I helped bake. They are going to sell them and if they do well, I will get a part of the take."

"Really!?"

Mikey takes them and opens them up.

"Nice presentation."

Mikey takes one out and bites into it.

"Mmm, strawberry."

Mikey smiles at Gerard as he chews it.

"This is really good. They'll do well and if they don't, and that's a very huge if, then I'm coming to buy them out."

"Awww Mikey, you are too sweet to me."

Gerard blushed and leaned in to kiss Mikey forgetting that Pete was there.

Mikey kisses him back and then stands up to gi to the kitchen. He comes back with a bottle of water for Gerard.

"Here. Are we still on for today cause Pete still has a lot of work to do. I've helped him with all the lifting he has to do.

"Yes please, I would like that."

"Okay then. Go get yourself out of your uniform and we can get going."

Gerard kissed Mikey once more and then ran into his bedroom and into Pete.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Mikey is taking me to the fair."

"So what is it with you and your brother?"

"What do you mean?"

Gerard began to strip out of his clothing and look for something else to wear.

"Well I thought you were into my br...Frank."

"Yeah, I kind of am."

He found a pair of jeans he knew Mikey liked and began to change into them.

"So then what is all this?"

Gerard pulled his pants up and the found a shirt. Mikey always liked him button downs with t-shirt under them.

"You know what; it's none of you fucking business."

Gerard turned back to the mirror and began to fix his eyeliner.

Mikey was going into the bathroom when he heard Pete and Gerard exchanging words.

"Pete could you come here for a moment?"

"Yeah sure."

Pete left Gerard and went to the hallway.

"What's up?"

Mikey pulled Pete into the playroom and closed the door. He turned to him with his face set to stone.

"Why are you upsetting my brother?"

"I'm not trying to, I'm just trying to understand everything, that’s all."

Pete did not like being in this room. It reminded him of the club he was in last night. He didn't do anything, just watched although a few people approached him.

"You want to understand something you ask me! I gave you a chance to ask questions yesterday but all you asked was if I wanted damn dessert! So you know what you come to me with you questions. Don't corner him while he's alone."

"When did I corner him?"

Pete was confused. He was having a normal conversation with Gerard like anyone else. Why should it matter if he asked Gerard questions? Wasn't he an adult? Couldn't he answer for himself?"

"Pete. My patience with you is wearing so thin. Right now you are working and that's it. I've tried to date you or whatever you want to call what we've been doing and you don't want that. You want to run off and get drunk at clubs, so you know what just do your job unless you actually want to come to me and ask me something. Leave Gerard alone. He's with Frank and Frank knows everything he needs to about Gerard and I. You know why, because he observed and asked questions. It's really simple. You should try it with me sometimes."

"Fine!"

Pete crossed his arms.

"Are you fucking your brother?"

Mikey looks at Pete like he's the rudest person he's ever spoken with.

"No I'm not and you don't need to be so crude."

"Well I just call it like i see it."

Pete starts to walk out of the room.

"You know what? I don’t need your help and why should it matter that I went out and drank yesterday?"

"It doesn't and you know what I know you don't need my help and yet I still give it to you. I still try to be a good person and for what? For someone who doesn't appreciate it? I barely even know you and I've tried so hard to help you. But you don't need me and you don't need my help. Fine! At least I know my brother needs me."

Mikey hadn't meant to say all of that and when he realizes that he did, he just storms out the room and the house.

Gerard came out and saw Mikey walk out. He saw Pete standing in the doorway and he lost it.

"You son of a bitch! What did you say to my brother!?"

Gerard grabbed Pete not waiting for an answer. He dragged him back into the playroom.

"So you like to hurt people huh? Well let's see how you like it?!"

Gerard shoved Pete against the wall hard. It knocked the wind out of him. He grabbed his wrists and quickly shoved them in the shackles. He then shackled his feet. Pete squirmed.

"Are you fucking crazy!?"

"No, just protective of my family. Have fun Pete."

Gerard shoved a gag ball inside Pete's mouth and after securing it, he left the room and the house. Mikey looked up when the door opened and shot up when he saw it was Gerard.

"You look great. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just making sure Pete keep busy while we are gone."

Gerard chuckled internally and placed his head on Mikey's shoulder.

"I could finish in there myself. He should just go."

Even as Mikey said it he didn't go into the house and tell him that.

"Can you promise me something before we go?"

"Anything."

"Promise you won't stop needing me before I find someone who does."

"Even then I won't stop. They will just have to understand that."

"Let's go have some Way fun."

Mikey took Gerard's hand in his and led him to the car.

 


	11. Never Thought I'd Have to Abstain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you like being a Master? Is it a control thing or like a power trip?"
> 
> "I like being in control. I like being in charge of another person's pleasure and I like being the reason for it."
> 
> Mikey shrugged.
> 
> "I was never a submissive again after the first guy."
> 
> "So that means you are also in control of their pain and misery too."
> 
> "Is that what you think?"
> 
> "I don't know, that's why I'm asking."
> 
> "Pain is pleasure with me."
> 
> "But I don't like pain."
> 
> "Maybe you just haven't had the right kind."
> 
> Mikey thought for a second.
> 
> "Who was it that hurt your heart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thanks to those who are reading this for being so understanding about the Way the story is unfolding. I know it is a round about Way to show that it is about Mikey and Pete, but as you will see in this chapter, they do start to take center stage more. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

Pete has no idea what time it is. He knows it's almost night though because the room has gotten much darker. He wonders when the Ways are coming back. Will Gerard get in trouble with Mikey for doing this? His phone has rang twice in his pocket, he wondered who it was. He also wondered where Frank was. Mikey pushed the door open harshly and laughed as he rushed into the house.

"Shit, I'll get that fixed up Gee. I have to piss so bad!"

The whole ride home Mikey was shaking because he needed to let loose. I know what you're thinking, why not just do the guy thing and pee outside; well not all guys do that! So Mikey just made a hole in their wall with the doorknob and rushed in the bathroom.

"I guess he decided to leave."

Mikey comments to Gerard noticing that the house still looks how it did when they left. He finishes and washes his hands before going back into the living room.

"Gee?"

Pete called out.

Mikey looked at Gerard.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yup, guess he's still here."

Gerard went into the kitchen. Guess he didn’t secure the gag enough, oh well.

"Want some coffee?"

"Uh yeah."

Mikey looks around looking for Pete.

"Where is he?"

Mikey looked in the kitchen at Gerard.

"And why the hell hasn't he been doing what he's supposed to be if he's still here?

"Oh, he was a little tied up."

Gerard finished making the coffee and poured it into a mug.

"Here."

"Gerard... what did you do?"

Mikey went into the playroom and low and behold Pete was shackled up. He turned on the light and looked at Pete.

"Gerard!"

"Yes Mikey?"

Gerard answered brightly as he walked down the hall way. He stopped behind Mikey and smiled.

"Well Pete, do you think you can learn to respect my brother's wishes to only have questions directed at him about us?"

"Fuck yes; please...I have to piss so badly!"

"Why didn't you tell me you did this Gee?"

"I wanted to surprise you and show you what I learned from watching you. I didn't hurt him or leave any marks, just left him to...think."

Gerard took a sip of his coffee.

"Please guys, come on, I really have to go!"

"So go."

Mikey turned back to Gerard and smiled.

"You did good baby."

"What do you mean go?"

"I mean you can piss on yourself or wait until we're done talking."

Gerard smirked.

"*yawn* I'm tired Mikey. The fair wore me out and all the prizes you won me were heavy to carry. Can we take a nap?"

"Seriously?!"

Mikey looked at Pete and then back at Gerard. Pete already disliked him so he wouldn't lose much by choosing Gerard over him right now. Mikey's tired of the way Pete treats him and so he doesn't regret walking out the room with his arm around Gerard's waist.

"I'll be back as soon as I wake."

Pete was stunned. Mikey was kidding right? I mean he wouldn't leave him like this right? The door closed and Pete was in the dark once again.

* * *

Mikey wakes up and stretches as he checks the time. It's going on nine thirty which means they were sleeping for an hour. Mikey stands up and walks into the bathroom. As he does he's reminded that Pete's in the room next to him. He uses the bathroom and washes his hands before leaving the bathroom. He walks into the room and turns the light on.

"*groan* Mikey?"

"What happened to Master?"

"Master, please, I need to go."

Mikey walked over to Pete and unhooked his ankles first. He stood up and looked him in his face.

"I tried to be nice to you, but I guess my brother thought you needed something harsher."

Mikey unhooked one of Pete's arms.

"Ugh, thank you so much...um my other one?"

"It seems you haven't learned anything."

Mikey steps back and fold his arms.

"Please Master can I be released?"

"I was going to. I don't like being rushed."

Mikey unhooked the last restraint.

"There."

"Ah, thank you Master, now if you will excuse me."

As Pete rushed out of the room and to the bathroom there was a knock on the door. Mikey went to open it.

"Oh hey! I wasn't expecting you to come by."

"Yeah well I had some dessert I wanted to give to Gerard. Is he in?"

Frank held up the dessert to show Mikey.

"Of course."

Mikey moved aside and Frank walked in.

"What happened in here? It looks pretty awesome."

"A little remodeling. Pete did it."

Frank looked at Mikey like he'd heard wrong.

"Pete?"

"Yeah. Let me..."

"Oh so Pete's been here?"

"Yeah. He still is."

"Oh. I guess that's why he wasn't answering his phone. He was busy."

"Yeah I guess so. I'm going to get Gee for you."

Mikey disappeared down the hallway and in his room. Frank went and put the dessert in the kitchen and then went to sit down on the sofa.

"Ahhh, fuck, I think that was the best piss I ever took."

Pete walked out into the living room and froze.

"Frank...what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring Gerard something. I've been calling you man."

"Yeah…well I was held up for a while and couldn't answer my phone. What did you want anyway?"

"Wanted you to go out with me to dinner at this new spot. Instead I went alone like a loser."

"Oh, well I wouldn't have been able to afford it anyway."

"I would've treated then."

"Maybe then he would be injecting something more than booze."

Pete tensed as Gerard walked in. He brushed past him and sat down next to Frank.

"Hey Frankie, missed you."

"Hey baby. I missed you too. So much I got you some dessert as a reason to come see you. That and it's really good."

"Sounds yummy, but you are the only dessert I need...and of course Mikey too."

"Well can I steal him from you for a moment?"

Mikey nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Come Gee."

Frank took Gerard's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"It was so good I..."

Their conversation faded out as they went into the kitchen.

"So I guess you won't be finishing up today huh?"

"I guess not."

"Wanna come to my room with me?"

"Sure..."

Pete almost made it a question, but decided against it.

Mikey nodded towards his room and headed to his room.

"I'll be in my room if you two need me."

Pete walked in. This was not one of the rooms he was changing, at least not today. Everything thing in here screamed Mikey. He looked around, but could not help focusing on the collar by the bed. In clear purple letters that stood out from the smooth looking black leather...GEE.

"Have a seat."

"Where?"

Mikey looked at Pete and laughed.

"The floor."

Pete got down on his knees. His eyes were still straying to the collar.

Mikey wasn't expecting him to actually get down.

"You like it?"

Mikey looked at the collar he has for Gerard and back at Pete.

"It's nice. It looks like it would suit him."

"What about you? You think one would suit you?"

"Huh? Oh I don't know if I could ever..."

"Hey Mikey, I was wondering..."

Gerard saw Pete on his knees.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you...Sir.":

"What do you need Gerard?"

"Sorry, it can wait."

Gerard back slowly up and out of the room.

Mikey went to his closet and pulled down a box. He took out a plain black leather collar and put the box back.

"Let's see shall we?"

Mikey walked behind Pete.

"Two fingers to your neck."

Pete did as he was told and placed to fingers against his neck. Mikey put the collar around Pete's neck and told him to move his fingers and fastened it. He went back in front of Pete and looked at him. Mikey was right, he does look good in a collar. He knew he would since the day he showed Pete a ton of houses.

"Wanna see?"

"Yeah."

Pet looked around for a mirror, but didn't see one.

Mikey went to his dresser and pulled out a mirror and handed it to Pete.

"Oh." Pete stretched and looked at his neck as he touched the collar lightly.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels...interesting."

"Why don't you tell me what you saw yesterday while you were out."

Mikey sat on his bed.

"Turn to me also."

"I...uh...I watched people playing."

"I know what you did. I asked what did you see."

Pete didn’t want to say what he saw. He was shocked he watched some of it. He will admit though that the club he went to yesterday wasn’t more comfortable than the other one cause you could see the colored bracelets and knew what everyone was into.

"I liked the colored bracelets."

"You are a very hard headed person."

Mikey stands up and walks over to his closet.

"I'm beginning to think you like upsetting me."

"I don't! I just don't usually talk like that."

Pete had always been quiet about his feelings and especially his sexuality.

"Well how do you usually talk because you seemed pretty crude earlier. Not to mention yesterday when I came to pick you up for dinner."

Pete was embarrassed now. Mikey was right, he made a fool of himself. He only had himself to blame.

"What? Do you need alcohol in you or should I do something to get you riled up?"

"No, it's okay...Sir."

Pete was barely speaking above a whisper now.

"I'll be back."

Mikey needed a break. He'd never dealt with someone like Pete before and it was giving him a bit of a headache.

"You may sit on your behind."

Mikey left the room and followed Gerard's voice into the living room.

"What did you need Gee?"

Gerard was sitting next to Frank laughing and covering his mouth.

"Hmm, oh nothing, I actually forgot...oh wait! No I remember! There was a new club I heard about that I wanted to try. I wanted to know if you and Frank would go with me."

"Of course."

Mikey invited himself on the sofa next to them.

"You good man?"

"Pete... is one... I don't know individual."

Frank laughs and shakes his head.

"What's the problem?"

"Well for starters everything is a question with him, but when I tell him to ask me things he doesn't."

Mikey sighs.

"Then he gets really fucking rowdy and crude one moment then when he should be crude he's a virgin all of a sudden."

"Pete's a little conservative when it comes to sex. He keeps quiet and always has. Haven't you two had sex though?"

"What? No!"

"Oh I just thought when you said you were up all..."

"That was because I couldn't sleep. He got enough z's for the both of us that night though."

Mikey scoffed.

"I don't just sleep with anyone. Unless I'm drunk which is why I refrain from getting drunk."

"So where is Pete now?"

"My room."

"Doing what?"

"Sitting."

"Is he being punished?"

Gerard leaned over to grab another pastry from the box that Frank brought. He sucked the cream out and licked his lips.

"Not yet. Just came for a breather."

Mikey stands up and take the rest of Gerard's pastry.

"Thanks babe."

He went back into his room.

Gerard looked shocked.

"Frankie, he took my cream puff!"

Frank laughed.

"I could give you some he wouldn't want."

Frank winked and chuckled.

"Mmmm, now that sounds very tempting."

Gerard eased his way into Frank's lap.

"You gonna play with me tonight?"

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist.

"I am now."

He leaned up and kissed Gerard.

* * *

Pete heard the door open, but did not look up. He knew it was Mikey returning,

"Let's try something else."

Mikey sat down on the bed in front of Pete.

"How about we ask each other some questions?"

"Okay, I think I can do that."

Pete arranged himself so that he was fully facing Mikey.

"For each question you stall on though or answer as a question you get one strike with the whip. That okay?"

"I...uh....okay?"

Pete just realized he already earned himself one strike.

"Okay."

Mikey went to the closet and pulled his box down. He took out the whip and went back to the bed. Leaving the box on his dresser.

"First question."

* * *

"Wanna help me get dressed Frankie?"

Gerard got up from the sofa and moved his way down the hall shaking his ass and turning into his room.'

"You know I do."

Frank stood up and followed Gerard to his bedroom. A crack and a cry came from Mikey’s room and Gerard turned to Frank.

"Well it sounds like Mikey found a way to get Pete to finally answer his questions."

"It seems so."

"Hmmm, well let's just get back to what we were doing then."

"Mmmm yeah."

Frank went over to Gerard and started kissing him. He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh, were we doing this?"

"We are now."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that."

"Good."

Frank pushed Gerard back on his bed and opened his shirt.

"So pretty."

He leaned down and started teasing Gerard's nipples with his tongue.

"Ah ah ah, Frankie!"

"Want me to make you cum?"

"No...I'm kind of into orgasm denial and edging."

"That almost just made me cum."

Gerard laughed and then leaned over and whispered in Frank's ear.

"Mikey had a special cock cage made for me. It has these rollers inside the keep me on the edge, but won't let me cum."

"Do you have it in here?"

"No, Mikey keeps it in a special case, but I can ask if I can wear it tonight.

"Do you think you should interrupt him?"

"I can't but you can."

Gerard dropped to his knees for Frank.

"If it would please you, I would love to wear the cage tonight...Sir."

"God. I'll be right back."

Frank got up and left out the room. He knocked on Mikey's door.

"Come in."

Frank opened the door and walked in.

"Could I get Gerard's cage Master Way?"

"Yeah. It's in the top of my closet."

Frank walked over to the closet and started searching for it.

"Cage?"

Pete watched Frank walk on the other side of the bed and pull down a black velvet box. He opened it up and Frank pulled what looked like a plastic erector set out of it.

"That's a cage?"

"And why if Frank calling you Master Way? I thought only we had to call you that?"

Mikey shrugs and smiles.

"Be careful with that."

"I will."

Frank left out the room.

Pete was bewildered at what just happened.

"Are you ready to continue?"

Pete shook it off realizing that he was not going to get the answer he wanted.

"Yes Sir."

"Why did you leave here to go to that club yesterday?"

"I didn't. I left to have a drink. I didn't know that there was even a club near the bar till I left."

"So why did you leave?"

" I just said, I wanted a drink."

Pete cleared his voice.

"What was that thing Frank was carrying?"

"It's for orgasm denial. I got it made special for him."

"Orgasm denial."

Pete just thought that sounded painful.

"Yeah. It's quite pleasurable."

Mikey sighed.

"Now. Why did you need a drink all of a sudden?"

"I..."

Pete didn't want to answer that question. He could not even answer it for himself.

"What?"

"Pass."

"Hm. Okay."

Mikey really didn't like that he didn't get an answer from him.

"Next."

"How long have you and Gerard been doing this?"

"Eleven years just about."

"Wait...you're not that much older than Frank and I!"

"No I'm not."

Pete didn't know what to say. That meant they started in their teens or close to it. How could Gerard have known that he was into this back then or for that matter how did Mikey know?"

"What are you thinking?"

"You were both so young. How did you know?"

"My first and only love came along when I was young. He was way older than me. He taught me everything and then I passed it to Gerard. Teaching him how to be a submissive like me, then I became a dominant when he left me."

Mikey took a breath.

"Only love. So you don’t love Gerard then...sorry, that' not the way I meant it to come out."

"Gerard is my everything. I don't need to say that I love him."

"Right of course...sorry."

"Do you have a problem with the way me and Gee are?"

"No! No, I'm just trying to understand it."

"Okay. Your go."

"Why do you like being a Master? Is it a control thing or like a power trip?"

"I like being in control. I like being in charge of another person's pleasure and I like being the reason for it."

Mikey shrugged.

"I was never a submissive again after the first guy."

"So that means you are also in control of their pain and misery too."

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"Pain is pleasure with me."

"But I don't like pain."

"Maybe you just haven't had the right kind."

Mikey thought for a second.

"Who was it that hurt your heart?"

"I...um...his name was...Patrick."

_"Come on Pete, don’t you want more out of life?"_

Pete let the memories come flooding back for a brief moment.

"How did he hurt you?"

"He...he..."

_"I can’t take it anymore Pete, I'm leaving and if you aren't coming with me..."_

_"But why Patrick, what's Chicago got the New Jersey hasn't?"_

_"Better opportunities for both of us and it would get you away from your family."_

_"I never said I wanted to leave them."_

_"Pete! All you even do is bitch about your nephew and how he is so much better then you. Come to Chicago and then you can make yourself better than him!"_

_"I don’t know Patrick, I'm scared."_

_"Look, we can do this together. Just meet me at the train station tomorrow at noon."_

* * *

"I never went though. By the time noon came, I was so far inside a bottle that I didn’t even realize the time till six hours later."

"Wow."

Mikey didn't know what else to say.

"Excuse me Master, but it is getting late."

Pete did a double take at how good Gerard looked.

"Geez Gerard."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No you look amazing. That's all."

"I am glad that I can please you."

Gerard walks in and steps in front of Pete. He leans over and whispers something in Mikey's ear that makes him gasp. Pete wished he knew what it was.

"We could do that right now."

"Want to wait till later Sir."

"Unless..."

Gerard turns to Pete and smirks.

"You are planning on a lesson?"

"I was planning on that."

"Will it not make us late though Sir?"

"I'm sorry, late for what?"

"Um...aren’t' we going out to play...Sir?"

"Oh, you're right."

"I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to Sir."

"I want to baby."

"Okay, come on Pete, let's get you ready too."

"Go on."

"Uh okay."

Pete followed Gerard out of the room and into his own room where Frank was waiting.

"So...uh what are my choices?"

"You're going too?"

 

"I guess I am?"

Pete was really confused now.

"Cool! Would you like me to leave so you can whatever?"

"No Frankie, stay please, you can help me pick out something for Pete."

"What am I a fucking dress up doll?"

"Master Way wouldn't allow you talking like that with that collar on."

Frank didn't want to assert power with Pete but maybe help him out.

"And yes you're a bit if a doll."

Frank shrugs.

Pete reached up and touched the collar.

"Wait...this means something? I thought he just wanted me to try it on!"

Pete collapsed on his knees.

"I'm so fucking confused! I mean does that mean I'm his now? Did I just lose my freedom? I don’t get it!"

Gerard dropped to his knees and hugged the smaller man.

"He doesn't own you unless you say he can. Collars mean lots of things..."

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Help me please Sir?"

"Collars can mean you're in play mode. Shit, you could just like wearing it. A collar could mean you like being owned. If you wear it out it's because you want others to wonder. There's level, Mikey can never own you without your consent though and it just mean right now that you're in play mode. He's taking you out as his so for now you're his in a way. Mikey wouldn't actually just own you. I mean why do you think you get away with so much shit?"

Frank chuckled.

"If he owned you things would change but not for the worse. First things first a dominant always respects their submissive. Just like the submissive respects them. Mikey will go over all of that if you choose to be his. You don't cut him any slack though. So what's up? Do you like him?"

Frank knows Pete hates when he prys but Frank likes when they used to share things like brothers and school girls albeit they're not school girls and Frank's a little more masculine than a school girl. Pete on the other hand...

"Well..."

Pete tried to process everything that Frank just said.

"...I kind of like him, but I don't know much about him yet, I mean can strangers play?"

"Sure, I've played with strangers, but under Mikey's supervision."

Gerard smiled and stood up helping Pete up.

"Yeah and Gerard and I were strangers basically."

Frank stood up and went over to Gerard's closet checking out a few things.

"You don't have to worry though cause Mikey knows what to do."

"Frankie, try the left. I think I have a net shirt that that would fit Pete."

Gerard went back to talking to Pete when he remembered that the shirt had matching shorts.

"Shit!"

Gerard jumped up trying to stop Frank.

"Ah, Frankie! Never mind..."

Gerard had forgotten about that outfit. He had not worn it in years.

"Well that's something."

"Isn't it."

Mikey walked into the bedroom.

"Have you seen my black button up Gee?"

Mikey looked over at Pete while waiting for Gerard's answer.

"Yeah, I was sleeping in it remember Sir?"

Gerard knew he didn't have to call Mikey Sir, especially since he was not wearing his collar, but he wanted to show the level of respect in front of Pete.

"You're right. Well what shirt should I wear?"

Mikey knew he sounded like a full blown female right now but he's pretty picky when it comes to his clothing.

Gerard went into his closer and found another button down in a dark grey. It was made of a very soft material.

"Here Sir, you can wear one of my shirts, if it pleases you. I promise to wash your black one for next time."

Gerard crawled onto his bed and pulled it out of the corner. He couldn't resist pressing it to his nose. It still smelled like Mikey.

"Actually, this one is still good if you prefer it."

"I'll take it, back."

Gerard was kind of happy. Not only would the shirt smell like Mikey again, but it also smelled like Gerard from when he wore it. He felt like he was marking Mikey a little too.

"Yes Sir."

Gerard took the gray shirt back and hung it up. Mikey slips the shirt on and starts buttoning it.

"Leaving in twenty."

Mikey walked back out the room. Gerard was concerned that Mikey hadn't given him his collar yet, but he tried not to let it show in front of Pete...Pete, shit, did that mean that Mikey wouldn't play with him again?

"Hey Gerard."

He realized that Pete had been talking to him."

"Sorry, what?"

"I don't have to wear the shorts too...do I?"

Gerard looked at him and laughed.

"No of course not. Even I only wear the shorts on rare occasions or unless I am told to."

"You should wear them."

Frank smirks.

"I...uh...Yes Sir."

Gerard slipped out of the black jeans that he was wearing. He had no underwear on.

"Do you want me to just wear those or wear underwear under it?"

Gerard amended his question.

"Till we start to play."

"I honestly was fucking around with you, but since you're out of your pants already underwear under it is perfectly fine."

Gerard was upset that Frank would say something like that to him, especially with Pete there. Gerard considered himself the perfect pet and he took orders 100 percent. That;s how he ended up getting hurt.

"You know what; I'm going to ask my Master."

Gerard left the room completely naked from the waist down in search of his brother. Pete watched him go.

"I think you hurt his feelings Frank."

"I didn't mean to. I guess my joking doesn't work well with him."

Frank sighed and sat down.

"I will never be Mikey enough for him."

Pete moved over to his...Frank.

"Maybe you don't have to be. Maybe you should just try being yourself and stop competing with Mikey...I mean I don't know much, but I did notice that there were a lot of different Doms and Masters at the club and that is what made the subs, is that right?, gravitate to them."

Pete thought more.

"From what I understand, Gerard isn't used to joking around about serving. He seems to take it very seriously, so...maybe you should too? Not that I don’t think you do, but...do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I get it."

Frank rarely ever let things get to him but Gerard's words just then, did. He didn't say anything about it though. Instead he focused on the fact that Pete helped him out for the first time in years without having to ask him.

"Thanks Pete."

"Sure Frankie."

Pete smiled.

"Ugh, I swear I have the bladder of an old man lately."

Pete got up and left the room for the bathroom. On the way there he saw Gerard in the living room on his knees with Mikey rubbing his head lightly. He didn't mean to, but he caught conversation as he was entering the small facility.

"I want to trust him I do. He seems like a great guy, but when he does and says things like this...Mikey I'm scared."

Gerard didn't care that he was kneeling half naked. He needed his Master's wisdom.

"Would you like me to wear the netted shorts once we get into the club Sir?"

"I would like that. I also want you to wear this."

Mikey goes to his bedroom quickly and comes back with Gerard's collar. As Mikey started putting it on he spoke.

"I think you just have to coach him into what you like. He's not going to just know, ya know? You guys are still relatively new at getting to know each other. Even so, if anything goes wrong, I am here. Always. You know that."

Mikey finishes and goes in front of Gerard.

"My perfect little girl."

"Will you still be playing with me Sir, even though you are taking another pet?"

"Of course Gee! Besides he might not even want to go too far with me so..."

Mikey petted Gerard's head.

"You'll always be Mine and I'll always be your Master."

Gerard smiles and it is the one that only Mikey gets to see. He leans forward and rubs his head playfully in Mikey's chest making him laugh. He then gets up and returns to the room to slip the shorts on and then his jeans again.

Where did Pete go?"

"Bathroom."

"Ah, okay."

Gerard reaches up and touches his collar. He loves it so much. He goes for his jacket and leaves the room. As Frank watched Gerard he didn't know what to do anymore. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Ya done in there?"

Frank suddenly felt alone and right now he wanted Pete by his side as Gerard has Mikey by his. The awkward moment would be when he gets to the club and has to figure out a way to get back into the feel of playing.

"Yeah, we going?"

Pete opened the door and saw something in Frank's eyes. He placed a hand around his shoulder, something he has not done in years.

"It's okay Frankie."

Frank looked at Pete's hand and then his face. Slowly he began to smile.

"The collar suits you. Come on."

Pete laughed and he walked with Frank out of the Way's house to the waiting car.


	12. Never Thought All This Could Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to trust you Sir, I do. I want to play with you alone and with Master Way. I...want to be more to you eventually, but I don’t know how long that will take and you might not want to wait that long and Master Way comes as a package deal and..."
> 
> "I'll wait as long as it takes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So I am nursing quite a lot of personal drama and writers block. I am so sorry for not updating for a while. This week I should be able to make it all up to you guys. ^-^

"Hey...I was here yesterday!"

Pete figured they would go back to the club they first went to. He was actually happy that he was going here again. Things were much simpler for him to understand.

"You sure were Mr. Green."

Pete went to open his mouth, but then thought better. They all got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Back for more honey?"

The girl at the door smiled at Pete, but quickly dropped it when she saw Mikey.

"Master Way."

Mikey raised his brows at her and smirks.

"This is where everyone is flocking to right?"

"You honor us with your presence as well as the presence or your most perfect pet."

Gerard blushed at these words.

"He is perfect right?"

Mikey wraps a possessive arm around Gerard out of habit.

"How much for everyone?"

"You are in luck today. Subs are half price. One per Dom though."

"Right."

Mikey reached into his pants and located his wallet.

"I'm with Pete here so... I guess that'd make me his Dom."

Mikey looked back at Frank.

"Yeah... so here you go."

Mikey gives the girl the money and looks at Frank again. Frank notices he must've fucked up again, but doesn't say anything out of fear for making things worse. He just figured since Mikey and Gerard seem like they came together and they are each other's Dom and Sub that he'd claim Pete to save Mikey the trouble of disappointing Gerard by choosing Pete or vice versa. He probably should've just shut up.

"Okay..."

The girl sensing the tension takes the money and gives back the change.

"So other than red, do you need any other colors?"

"Would we need blue? I mean we know we're playing, but do others need to know? Maybe yellow too. I don't know... purple. Just give us all the colors and we'll sort it out and bring back what we don't need? Good?"

Mikey thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Just blue and red is fine actually."

The girl handed him four red and four blue bands and bade them enter the club. Once inside, it was noted it was vastly different than the other one. This was set up for all play. There were not rooms, but sectioned off areas with see through metal fence style walls.

"Wow, its' much busier tonight!"

"That's because of the discount."

A man who was clearly a Dom approached them.

"Master Preston at your service."

"I'm sorry, do we need your service? Master Way by the way."

The man looked at him and then let out a hearty laugh.

"Well considering that I own this fine establishment, I would say yes, but the fact that you are Master Way, one of the most well-known, respected, and youngest Master, I would say that it is I who should be stepping back."

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant were you going to show us around or give us a rundown of things?"

The guy was right though, Mikey is the best. Everyone seems to know that but, Pete.

The guy laughed again and then extended a hand.

"Please call me Ty. I would be honored to show you around."

"Okay then, Ty, lead the way."

Mikey took Gerard's hand in his.Ty walked them around explaining all the areas and showing where the best places for each kind of play are. Gerard kind of squeaked when he saw medical play. He moved to Mikey's other side and hid. The last time with the last Dom, it did not end well. In fact it ended with real stitches, both for Gerard and the guy when Mikey bashed the Dom's face with the scapula.

"Master, I'm thirsty."

"How rude of me. We have a juice bar, sorry no alcohol, too many chances."

"Oh trust me, you have no idea how happy I am that you don't serve alcohol."

"Ah, you have had those run ins too huh?"

Mikey nods.

"Which way to the bar?"

"Please allow me."

Ty led everyone to the bar.

"This ones on me."

"Oh. Sunset sounds yummy!"

"It is!"

"Master can I get that one?"

Pete was surprised that Gerard asked Mikey if he could have a drink and what kind! He really took being a pet to heart.

"Sure little girl."

Mikey patted Gerard's hair.

"I'll have one too."

"Yeah I think I'll get that."

Frank spoke up from behind Mikey.

"Might as well make it unanimous!"

Pete smiled at Frank and bumped him with his embow.

"We'll all have the Sunset."

Mikey looked down at the bands in his hand.

"Let me put this on you Gee."

Gerard held his wrist out as Mikey slipped the two bands on.

"Would you like me to change now Sir?"

"You may have your drink first for being so good."

Mikey handed Frank his own bands. Frank slipped them on as Mikey turned to a Pete.

"Oh right, sorry...Sir."

Pete held his hand out and then realized he still had the bands on from yesterday.

"Someone didn't wanna forget last night."

Mikey lifted Pete's other arm and slipped the bands on.

"You need to take the other bands off so there is no confusion."

Pete blushed and did so. Ty finished the drinks and placed them on the bar.

"Not a stitch of alcohol and still tasty."

Pete picked up the drink and took a long sip.

"Wow, this is good!"

Gerard looked at his drink, but waited.

Mikey and Frank both grabbed theirs and took a sip.

"It's very good. You may drink yours Gee."

Mikey picked Gerard's up and handed it to him.

Gerard took a sip and smiled. He happily drank the rest sucking on the straw.

"You have a very obedient Pet Master Way."

"You have no idea. So obedient sometimes he's even that way outside of play."

Mikey smiles over at Gerard proudly. Mikey taught him well.

"Well. I will leave you to your tasks. Have fun and if you have any concerns, please let me know."

"Thanks Ty."

Mikey turned to Gerard and smiled.

"Still thirsty or are you fully sated?"

"Nothing fully sates me, but you Master."

"The Perfect Pet."

Ty chuckles as he leaves the bar area.

Mikey smirked and looked at Frank.

"Now I want to make sure you're comfortable so you make the call tonight since this is a new place. Would you like me to watch you play with Frankie tonight, leave you guys alone, or finish what we all started back home?"

Gerard thought about it. He could humiliate Frank and ask Mikey to watch, but he also wanted to give Frank a chance to make it up to him. Admit he was wrong.

"If it pleases you, I would like to play with Master Iero alone for a bit and then have you join us later Sir?"

"It pleases me. Which area will you be going to?"

Frank is rather shocked Gerard chose him, but he was happy nonetheless.

"I think more towards the back, but I think first Master Iero and I need to talk."

"Okay. You heard the girl."

Frank nods and finally joins Gerard.

"After you."

Gerard moves away from the bar. Being a bit of an exhibitionist, as soon as he has a clear space him removes his shirt and his jeans so he is in nothing, but his collar, the net shorts, and shoes. He walks with his head held high to the back of the place and finds an empty four corner. He places his clothing down and removes his shoes. This room has a soft mat for his feet. He kneels down facing both Frank and Mikey. He can see Pete hovering in the back. He places his hands behind his back clasping his wrists and placing his head down. He is ready.

"Are we talking with Master Way present?"

Mikey raised a brow and looked at Gerard.

Pete noticed that Gerard said nothing.

"Actually Frankie, I'm pretty sure that Gerard is yours right now."

Pete may not understand everything he sees, but this looks like he is correct.

"I'm pretty sure he is too. Master Way could..."

"Don't worry. Pete and I are on our way."

Mikey walked out the area.

"Let's go Pete."

When they were gone Frank looked back down at Gerard.

"What do you want to say?"

"You hurt me, even if you don't mean to. When I am given an order I carry it out to the full extent of what the Master wants, even at my own expense. When I am in subspace, I know no better. Master Way is right; I live this lifestyle quite often. I am almost at 24/7 submissive. If my life allowed it I would."

Gerard took a deep breath, but still did not look up.

"I want to trust you Sir, I do. I want to play with you alone and with Master Way. I...want to be more to you eventually, but I don’t know how long that will take and you might not want to wait that long and Master Way comes as a package deal and..."

"I'll wait as long as it takes."

Frank made up his mind. Though he only knew Gerard for a short amount of time Frank knows he needs him in his life. He's ready to take on one person and that person is Gerard.

Now Gerard looked up.

"You will...Sir?"

"Forever."

And then he smiled. Not just a simple one with lips and not quite the one that he reserves only for his brother, but it was one that said I forgive you. Frank smiled back.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm not used to having someone as serious as you, but I promise I'll do everything I need to make you happy and to be the dominant you deserve. I know I'll never be Mikey, but I'm fine with being the next best thing for you."

"Can we play now Sir?"

"Of course baby."

* * *

Pete was surprised. Mikey was treating him differently than the last time. Still he was being punished last time and this time...well this time...actually Pete is not sure if he can tell the difference. He is still tied up and gagged and on his knees. He still has that funny feeling in his chest that makes him feel like he's floating. This time though Mikey's words are soothing and he is being told how good he is as the flogger hits his back. He has just his boxers on, but for some reason he does not feel exposed.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"You keep telling me that I am being so good for you, yet I am in the same position as when you punished me the other night. How can the same situation mean two different things?"

"The position has nothing to do with how good you're doing. If you take punishment well you get praised and you are doing very well."

Mikey stops walking and kneels down in front of him.

"I will show you too."

"Wait, did I do something wrong? Why am I being punished?"

"You're not. You heard that wrong."

Pete is feeling squirmy now. The confusion hurts his brain.

"Can we stop now? I think I need to watch more in order to understand...Sir?"

"Of course Pete."

Pete breathed a sigh of relief. Mikey was very understanding.

"Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome."

Mikey untied the rope.

Pete stretched and stood up.

“Can we go see Gee and Frankie?”

"Yes."

Mikey smiled at Pete feeling like he's making progress with him. Pete's not sure if it is okay, but he figure fuck it and he takes Mikey's hand as they are walking to where Frank and Gerard are. Mikey looks down at their hands intertwined and smiles. He doesn't know why he likes Pete so much but he does. He'd never admit that loudly although his actions may show it. Mikey's done a lot for Pete and he's just recently met him. Still he holds Pete's hand a little tighter as he walks him towards the corner where they left Gerard and Frank.

"Do you think they are done with...whatever?"

"Probably not. Why?"

Mikey dropped his voice lower and leaned down into Pete's ear.

"You scared of what you might see?"

"I...uh...maybe?"

In all honesty Pete didn't know who Gerard was or for that matter who his own bro...Nephew was when it came to this.

"Well I'm with you."

"Yeah, you are."

As they get closer, Pete is listening for anything. Anything that tells him what is going on in the room...but he hears nothing.

"Come on baby doll."

Mikey pulled Pete to him and walked them into the corner. When the entered Frank was circling Gerard and looking down at him. He almost looked predator like, but Mikey knew he was in deep control. Mikey pulled Pete to the side with him and watched.

"Yes Sir."

Gerard was under so deep. He could only hear his Master's voice. He could barely feel the pain as it had all turned to pleasure. He was not even sure how long he had been on his knees now.

 

"So good for me."

Frank knelt down and looked at Gerard.

"You're loving it too. Do you want to get off your knees?"

Pete leans in and whipsers in Mikey's ear.

"Can he even hear him?"

Pete sees that Gerard's eyes and closed and he looks like he is somewhere else.

"He can hear him. He's just very spaced out and sometimes he may not hear it. Sometimes you need to repeat yourself."

"So does he know we are even here?"

"No. Unless he hears me speak he'll stay clueless to our presence."

"So...are you going to speak?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don’t know. I don’t know the rules yet."

"Right now I'm asking you so just be honest."

"I don't want to ruin the...scene is it called?"

"Okay, so I won't and yes that's one of the proper terms for it."

Pete continued to watch the two men, but after a few moments he had to stifle a yawn.

"Tired or bored?"

Mikey looked over at Pete.

"Um...a little of both and maybe hungry?"

"You didn't eat. How could I forget that?"

Mikey instantly felt a huge pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry."

"it's okay, I wasn't hungry earlier and I was...a little tied up."

Pete chuckles, but it was a little too loud and Gerard stirs.

Mikey tells Pete to stay there and walks over to where Gerard and Frank are.

"I hear you're being a good little girl Gee. So good for Frankie."

Gerard smiles.

"Yes Sir, I am."

"Mmm good. Does my little girl wanna cum or does she wanna be teased more? What do you want baby?"

"Yeah Gee. Do you wanna cum or get a little closer to it?"

"Huh little girl?"

Mikey and Frank took turns in teasing and egging on Gerard. Taking turns to make sure their words are heard.

'Wait he hasn't...?"

Pete forgot all about the cage thing till Gerard shifted a little and he could see the clear plastic through the netting of the shorts.

"Please Sirs...I need..."

"What do you need baby?"

"Yeah. Ask us."

"Beg for it."

Mikey eggs Gerard on.

"Beg for it baby."

Frank adds.

"P-P-Please touch me."

"Where?"

"Here?"

Mikey leans down and suck one of Gerard's nipples into his mouth.

"Or maybe here?"

Frank nips on Gerard's clavicle.

"How about here?"

Mikey moves up to Gerard's spot just under his ear.

"Oh that's it Way."

"I think so Iero."

Mikey moves his mouth back over the spot that just made Gerard shudder.

"Ahhhhh, Ma...asterrrrrr"

Pete's impressed that Gerard only slipped a little. He has to admit that it is a bit of a turn on watching Frank and Mikey teasing and tormenting Gerard. Frank stood up and went behind Gerard. He moved behind him, making sure he could feel his hard cock trying to escape.

"You feel what you do to me?"

"You're so good Gee. So hot."

"So fucking perfect."

Frank began placing small kisses across Gerard's back.

"So fucking perfect."

Mikey moves his mouth down Gerard's body.

"You love it."

"Say you love it little girl."

"Love it, love it so much."

"You love being so close the edge..."

"Teetering..."

"Wanting it so bad..."

"But not getting it."

"And still fucking loving it. You're so fucking..."

"Amazing."

"God."

Frank's so close to losing it just from how amazing Gerard is and sounds. His shudders and very quiet gasps and whimpering driving both the boys crazy.

"Please please, I need I want..."

"Want to be used?"

"Fuck."

"Yessssss."

Okay, Pete was not ready to hear that coming out of Gerard's mouth.

"Good cause I think Frankie has something for you."

Frank stood up and walked in front of Gerard.

"Use his pretty mouth Frankie."

Mikey pulled Gerard into a kiss while Frank freed his cock.

"Use it good."

"You know what to do if you need to stop."

"Yeah. Tap his leg."

Gerard nods and Frank moves to his mouth with his cock. Pete watches Gerard take it so easily. Like he has no gag reflex at all. He's mesmerized. Frank grips Gerard's hair and Mikey moves behind him. He licks his fingers and moves them over Gerard's netted opening and rubbed his there.

"Wanna make you lose it."

"Want to, want to show you..."

"Show me what baby girl?"

Show you how I...."

"Fuck, what little girl?"

"Cum for you...both."

"Oh fuck."

They both groaned out together.

"I need you to show me."

"Yeah show us baby."

"Want you to lose it."

"Yes, yes."

Frank put his cock back into Gerard's mouth and groaned as he took his hair back into his hand and fucked his mouth. Mikey moves his finger from Gerard's opening and lifts him a little, slipping Gerard's shorts down a little.

"Look at it. Looks so good, so perfect. Don't you agree Frankie?"

Frank groaned loudly and began cumming hard in Gerard's mouth.

"I guess he agrees."

Pete's figured that he had stopped breathing because the world suddenly rushed in and he had his hands around his cock, which was not exposed before and he was so close. When Frank pulls out of Gerard's mouth Mikey moved his fingers into his mouth and coat them with the saliva and cum inside. He moves his fingers back down to Gerard's opening and pushes his fingers inside.

"For being such a good girl. Not cumming until you're told to and loving it. This is for being so good to Frankie."

Mikey crooks his fingers inside of Gerard just right knowing exactly where Gerard's spot is.

"Ah ah ah, please Sir, please, need...off, please..."

"What do you think Frankie? Does he deserve to cum?"

"He's been pretty amazing."

"I agree with you. Maybe start loosening it a bit."

Frank gets down in front of Gerard and reaches for the cage.

"You're doing so good baby girl."

"So good we're gonna let you cum."

"When I get this off you wait for our command."

"Got that little girl?"

Mikey adds a third finger.

"Ah fuck, Y-Y-Yes Sirsssss..."

Frank smirks and takes the cage off. The sound Gerard makes is almost inhuman and rushes right to Mikey's cock. This is about him right now though and so he ignores it like he's done so many times in the past.

"I think he really needs to blow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah look at it."

Mikey leaned at an angle so he could look at Gerard's leaking cock.

"I think we should let him."

Mikey moved his mouth to Gerard's spot and bit down softly.

"Cum for little girl."

Mikey growled his words into Gerard's ear. Pete has only heard about people being able to cum on command, but never witnessed it, not even in porn. This was better than porn though because it was right in front of him. Gerard continued his inhuman cry as he shuddered and shook and came more than Pete has ever seen before. When he was done, he slumped over. Pete was so close to cumming. He was jacking furiously, when the sound of clapping stopped him. Slowly he turned around and noticed that the caged in room had an audience. It seems that once Mikey joined Frank and Gerard that others followed.

"Bravo, a most enjoyable show Master Way. You and you fellow Dom orchestrated your pet beautifully."

Frank thanked them while Mikey stayed by Gerard's side. Whispering praises to him and coaxing him back down.

"You did so great baby. So good. Come back to me."

"I'm going to go get him something to drink Mikey and I think you have someone to handle."

Frank winked over at Pete as he left the corner through the onlookers. Mikey glanced at Pete quickly and then turned back to Gerard.

"Come back down baby."

Pete watched as two others came into the room and offered to help Mikey. They carefully carried Gerard to one of the many pieces of furniture and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Is he okay?"

"Sure, he's just really deep right now."

"Deep?"

"Boy, you are pretty green aren't you?"

Pete didn't even dignify that with an answer.

"You best not be talking to him like that Master Caflin."

"Oh and why not Master Preston?"

"Because he too belongs to Master Way."

Pete watched the other Master pale.

"But he knows nothing!"

"So didn't we all at one point."

The other Master slipped away cleared embarrassed at being admonished by the club owner.

"Don'r worry about him. If you have any questions let me know."

"Why are the bringing him water and cookies?"

"A scene like this takes a lot out of the sub, both physically and mentally. You cannot just walk away like you would after playing sports. There is after care."

"Which is why you awoke to me in your bed the first time. I had to make sure you were okay."

Mikey picks up Gerard's cage and hands it to Pete.

"Keep an eye on that."

Mikey goes back over to the chair Gerard's on and starts whispering to him again and petting his hair.

"Uh..."

Pete is standing there with the same device that was just on Gerard cock. It begins to vibrate in his hand and he drops it. Master Preston chuckles.

"A little too much for you?"

"Y-You could say that."

"Pete..."

Mikey picks up the cage and Frank takes it from him.

"I got it."

Frank went over to the chair and picked up a cookie.

"Eat this baby."

Mikey turns back to Pete and Ty.

"I am most impressed with your abilities Master Way. Would you be interested in teaching a class here. We have them once a month."

"I don't see why not, I taught him."

Mikey nods back at Gerard.

"And you did a wonderful job. It is rare to have a perfect pet and a life partner as well."

Pete froze. Of course no one would know that Mikey and Gerard are brothers. He wonders what last name Gerard goes by then?

"Yeah I'm lucky."

Ty reaches into his pocket and pulls out a business card.

"Here, please call me when you get a moment to discuss a date."

He hands it to Mikey and then pats Pete on the head.

"Oh and if you also find the time, I would love to do a scene with you and both of your pets when this one..."

He points to Pete.

"...learns a bit more."

"I'll talk with them about it when the time comes. I'll be giving you that call. Thanks."

Mikey pockets the card and takes Pete by the hand. He pulls him to the side and looks over at Gerard and Frank to makes sure they're good.

"So did you enjoy the show?"

"It was...interesting."

"Interesting is seeing you touching yourself when you weren't given permission."

"Oh...sorry? I mean...I didn't...or anything..."

"That's not the point doll."

"Oh...okay."

"Are you staying with me tonight?"

"If you want, but what about your...pet?"

Mikey stands there completely stumped for a moment. He really doesn't want to sleep without Gerard, not even a little bit, especially after the scene they just had. Mikey figures this is a chance for Frank to prove himself though and that could be good for them. Still Mikey doesn't want to leave Gerard even if they are in the same house.

"I think he and Frank need time together and I think you and I need time together. Time that doesn't consist of us arguing and play. We'll all be in the same house if he needs me. He'll get me."

Master Way, your pet is calling for you."

"We'll be going soon."

Mikey leaves Pete standing there and goes over to Gerard.

"Yes Gee?"

"Can I get dressed?"

"Of course Gee. Need help or you got it?"

Gerard stands up shakily and grabs for Frank.

"I think I got it."

Mikey grabs Gerard's pants and helps him anyway.

 


	13. Close Up The Hole in my Vein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t think that you and I were ever this fucked up when we were little Frankie."
> 
> "You think they're fucked up?"
> 
> "Not in a bad way...just different, I mean they still act like children when they clearly are not. They manage to balance their responsibilities and still do stupid fun stuff, you know?"
> 
> "Yeah, I know what you mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Last update of tonight I swear! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

On the drive home, there is a unanimous decision for ice cream, cause fuck it why not. A quick run to the store yields two half gallons, waffle bowls, and various condiments, including whip cream. Then they all go to the Way's house.

"I have been craving chocolate all night!"

Gerard bounces in the kitchen with the groceries. He places everything on the table and goes to the cabinet for the bowls.

Mikey holds back what he wants to say to that and busies himself with unpacking the bags.

"Bathroom."

Frank leaves the kitchen.

"I want strawberries in my ice cream. Anyone else wants some while I'm about to cut a few?"

"How did you go from half dead zombie to this ball of energy?"

Pete goes to rinse the strawberries for Mikey as he watches Gerard flip on the radio and start rocking out as he sets the spoons.

"Oh, well after a scene, like really intense one like that was, I kind of have a chill period, but if I am not going to bed right away, I have all this extra energy and sugar rush!"

Gerard starts an impromptu head bang and then starts singing using the spoon as a microphone. Pete watches in awe. Mikey can't resist Gerard's energy and grabs a spoon for himself and starts singing with Gerard. Frank comes back into the kitchen and starts laughing.

"I don’t think that you and I were ever this fucked up when we were little Frankie."

"You think they're fucked up?"

"Not in a bad way...just different, I mean they still act like children when they clearly are not. They manage to balance their responsibilities and still do stupid fun stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Mikey came up behind Pete unexpectedly and spun him around.

"What?"

"You've danced before right?"

Mikey pulls Pete into him by his hips. Frank laughs and goes over where Gerard is. Gerard is filling his bowl and licking the spoon as he sways his hips to the music. It went from something that was fun to sing to, to a soft sensuous tune. Frank can't move his eyes away from Gerard's hips and ass. He's watching his body move and wanting to feel Gerard moving against him. Frank just keeps himself propped against the island and watches. Gerard adds the caramel and then whip cream to the top of the ice cream.He adds a few cherries on top. He takes an extra one and tips his head back catching the sweet fruit with his tongue and playing with it before dropping it in his mouth. Frank lost it after seeing that. He moves up behind Gerard and speaks in his ear.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?"

"Probably the same thing I am doing to my brother and your uncle."

Gerard smirked. Without even looking he knew that he had the full attention of the room.

"You know you could put a little effort into not drooling over my brother."

Mikey chuckles.

"I don't look at your nephew like that."

"Yeah, but your puddle of drool is bigger than mine."

Pete chuckled. It was still a little strange, but it wasn't hurting anyone really so why should he be bothered by their relationship.

"When Gerard has to use a last name, does he use Way or another just in case?'

"He uses Way. The only time he has to use it is when ordering things or work related. Otherwise no one really needs to know his last name."

"Oh...okay."

Pete felt stupid now.

Mikey nudges Pete with his elbow.

"It's okay."

Mikey looks at him and smiles.

Pete picked up the strawberries and carried them to the table. He put them down and sat down in one of the chairs. Mikey grabbed a knife and went over to the table and sat with Pete. He sat down and started slicing the strawberries into small bits. Pete grabbed a bowl and started adding ice cream to it. Frank brought the butter pecan over to the table and Mikey started filling his bowl with it and then some strawberries. Pete didn't add anything else to his bowl. He just quietly ate.

"Good."

Frank didn't knoe he needed an ice cream fix until just that second.

"Mmmm, I love ice cream."

Gerard slowly lifts the spoonful’s of frozen goodness to his mouth and licks them off the spoon. He takes spoonful’s of whip cream and licks them up too. Mikey tries to ignore Gerard by focusing on his own bowl of ice cream. Gerard takes another spoonful, but misses his mouth and spills it down his chin. It drips on his neck.

"Ah, that's cold!"

Gerard quickly takes off his shirt. He had ice cream running down his chest now.

"Shit, guess I should shower."

Gerard moves away from the table. He bends over and slipped his jeans off leaving the netted shorts on. He saunters down the hallway and disappears with a click of the bathroom door.

"Fuck, how do you live with him and not have a hard on 24/7?"

"Pete."

Both Frank and Mikey called him and looked over at him.

"Sorry."

* * *

Gerard congratulated himself on taking a much needed bath instead of a shower. He stood up and let the now lukewarm water. He grabs the short robe off the back of the door and slips it on. He likes the way the silk feels against his partially wet skin. He briefly wonders what the boys are doing as he yawns. It was a pretty heavy scene and he has to work in the morning. Gerard opens the bathroom door and heads into his room. Frank stands up and stretches.

"I think I just heard Gee. I'm going to go join him."

"Okay."

Gerard slips off his robe and looks for something of Mikey's to wear. He finds a white button down and sniffs it. It has Mikey's scent all over it. He slips it on and buttons it up in front of the mirror.

Frank goes into the room and closes the door.

"You really love him don't you?"

Frank knows that's not Gerard's shirt. It's Mikey and mostly everything he sleeps in is Mikey's.

"Of course I do. He's my brother. He's been taking care of me ever since I got clean."

Gerard looks at Frank in the mirror.

"That's why he doesn't like Pete drinking."

"I can understand that. Does he let you drink?"

Frank sits on the bed.

"Occasionally I mean."

"No, but I don't want to."

Gerard turns away from the mirror and looks at Frank smiling.

“I find I don't need to anymore.”

"Because of Mikey?"

"Part of it is that, but the other is that I am really happy. I used to think that happiness was in the bottom of a bottle, but...I found out that I can find it lots of places."

Gerard walks over to Frank and bends over in front of him. He lifts his face and looks him in the eyes.

"See, I can see happiness right there."

"Because you make me happy."

Gerard slid into Frank's lap and placed his arms over his neck.

"Sleep with me Frankie."

"That's why I came in here and I took Mikey advice about the overnight bag."

Frank kissed Gerard softly.

"It's in my trunk."

"Well go get it then and get changed silly."

Gerard poked Frank's nose before he got off his lap.

"I'm going to say good night to Mikey."

"Okay."

Frank got up and left the room and house for his bag.

* * *

Gerard walked out of his room to the living room. Mikey and Pete were on the couch watching something. Gerard knew if it had been him, he would have had his head in Mikey's lap and Mikey would have been carding his fingers through his hair.

"I'm heading to bed. Have to open tomorrow."

"Okay baby. Come here."

Gerard walks over to the sofa and curls up on Mikey's lap.

"You did so good tonight and I'm proud of you."

Mikey moved his fingers through Gerard's hair and Gerard pushed into the feeling.

"Thank you Sir. I was told that Master Preston was most impressed with us."

"He was, but you were the star of tonight. You listen so well for me and Frankie."

Mikey looked up at Gerard and smiled.

"You both made it really easy for me to. You work well together."

Gerard kissed Mikey's neck and then slipped off crawling forward.

"Night Pete."

Gerard leaned in and pressed his lips to Pete lightly. He then stood up and headed back to his room.

"Welp."

Frank comes into the house and closes the door.

"Enjoy the rest of your night guys. I'm off to sleep with an angel."

Frank chuckled and disappeared down the hallway.

Pete sat there looking in the direction of Gerard and Frank. He faintly touched his lips with his fingers. Mikey side eyed Pete briefly and then focused back on the television.

*

*

*

Mikey's been lying in the bed next to Pete for the past hour listening to Gerard get ready for work. Well really he's been thinking, but it's easier to just say the reason he's up is because of his brother. Truthfully, though he's been thinking about the boy lying right next to him, and in some way Gerard too. Mikey's not sure where Pete's feelings lie when it comes to Gerard. Does he really like Gerard or is he just in lust with him?  It wouldn't surprise Mikey if it was just lust, that wouldn't be the first time someone only liked Gerard for his body. Those are the people Mikey keeps him away from and Pete will be kept away from him for sure; whether they work out or not. Pete wouldn't be good for Gerard at all, but he'd be good for Mikey. That's what's keeping Mikey interested in Pete. There's just something about him that Mikey wants to pursue. He's stumped with who Pete wants though. Pete's never shown much interest in him since they've been doing whatever this is that they're doing. Mikey's been trying to get to know Pete which he doesn't do often with anyone. The last person he got close with was at the age of twenty and that ended because they couldn't handle Gerard and Mikey being related. That's when Mikey and Gerard picked up and moved away.

Now Mikey's at a stand still trying to figure out if this will be another one of those incidents. There was no way of Pete not finding out about Gerard and him because of Frank, but Mikey doesn't want to be with someone that he has to hide Gerard with. He doesn't want a relationship with someone who wants his brother either. The only thing Mikey can think of doing is talking with him more and finding out what this is. So as soon as Frank leaves for work they'll have the whole morning and afternoon to themselves before Mikey's evening meeting.

"Knock knock*

"Mikey?"

"Come in Gee."

"Hey Mikey."

Gerard stood in the doorway as his awkward self. This was not the man from last night preening and showing off for everyone. This was the shy man that Mikey grew up with and fell in love with.

"I should be home by three today."

"Okay Gee. Have a good day."

Mikey beckoned Gerard over and pointed to his cheek for a kiss.

Gerard walked over and brushing his hair behind his ear, leaned over and kissed Mikey's gently.

"I'll bring you something sweet."

"How will you ever find something sweeter than you?"

Gerard blushed and smiled. He leaned in asking permission for a real kiss.

Mikey reached up and pushed his fingers through Gerard's hair as he kissed him. Gerard sighed and then heard a noise. He broke the kiss lightly and smiled.

"Bye Pete."

Gerard smirked as Pete brought his head above the covers.

"Bye Gerard."

Gerard blew him a kiss and then left the room closing the door.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"I thought he just left."

Pete attempted to make a joke hopefully hiding the fact that he was watching Mikey and Gerard kiss.

Mikey chuckled and shook his head.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you are really warm."

"So I've been told."

Mikey turns over to face Pete.

"Would you like me to brush my teeth before talking in your face?"

"I can't imagine your breath to be that bad if Gee kissed you."

Pete blushed when he said this. He was actually wondering what the kiss was like on both ends.

"How do you know he kissed me?"

"I...uh...bathroom."

"Yeah, just...bathroom!"

Pete ran in and slammed the door.

"Oh no, I wasn’t going in there at all."

Frank rolled his eyes and knocked on Mikey's door.

"Come in."

Frank pushed the door open and shook his head.

"You never warned me about his bathroom problem."

"He didn't develop one until you."

Frank chuckled and walked back out the room.

"I need to get ready Pete don't take too long."

Frank knocked on the door and went back into Gerard's room. Pete knew he couldn't hide in there forever, especially with Frank pounding on the door. Just accepting his fate would be easier...but not before breakfast. Pete left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. He found eggs in the fridge and frozen sausage in the freezer. He set to cooking. Frank saw that Pete had left the bathroom and rushed in to use it in case Pete had to magically get in there again. Mikey laughed as Frank ran past him. It's a good thing he doesn't have to use the bathroom. Mikey goes down the hallway and peeks into the kitchen.

"So this is where you made off to."

"Yeah, I wanted to make breakfast before Frank left."

Pete was browning the sausage and flipping eggs over easy.

"Sure you did."

Pete doesn't even like Frank that much so that lie wouldn't even fly with him. Mikey decided to let Pete be great though and went into the kitchen to pour himself some of the coffee Gerard always left over for Mikey. Pete plates up the food for three and sets it on the table. Mikey sipped his coffee while he watches Pete. When he's done he goes into the hallway and call out to Frank.

"You have breakfast waiting so don't jack off. It'll get cold."

Mikey goes back into the kitchen and sits at the table.

"This looks good."

"Thanks, I'm not much of a cook, but I know a bit."

"You sure like to be in the kitchen."

Mikey smiles and moves his plate closer to himself.

Pete doesn't know what to say so he begins to eat. Frank comes hoping into the kitchen with one shoe on.

"Early set today."

Mikey swallows his food and laughs.

"Clearly so you didn't have time to jack off anyway huh?"

"Fuck off Mikey."

Frank laughs and sits at the table.

"You made this didn't you Pete?"

Growing up with Pete, Frank could spot his cooking anywhere. Not in a bad way either, he just knows how Pete likes his food. He's the only person Frank knows that chooses to cook over easy eggs instead of scrambled.

"Yeah, didn't want to send you off with an empty stomach,"

Frank was shocked by Pete's answer.

"Oh..."

Mikey looked between the boys.

"That was nice Pete."

After that Frank began to dig into his food. The three ate quietly till it was time for Frank to leave. Surprising to all of them, but mostly to Pete, he hugged Frank goodbye. When it was just the two of them left, Pete turned to do the dishes.

"I'll handle that."

Mikey walked over to the sink and started doing the dishes. Pete backed off and began to clean the table.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure."

Mikey dries his hands and reaches for a mug. He pours the remaining coffee and turns off the machine. Mikey took it over to the table and held it out for Pete.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Nah, not in the morning, need the smack in the face so to speak to deal with the office bull...shit...uh, yeah, please?"

Mikey goes back over to the counter and grabs the sugar. He puts a spoonful into the coffee and then goes to the refrigerator for the cream. Once he's finished he stirs it and brings it back over to Pete.

"There you go."

Mikey goes back over to the sink and starts finishing the dishes. Pete takes a small sip.

"Fuck that's strong! Who the hell made that shit?"

Mikey looked over at Pete with his signature eyebrow raise he does when he does not approve with something.

"Gerard made it."

Mikey picked up the container with the sugar and a spoon and took it over to the table. He dropped the spoon on the table.

"You could do well to watch the insulting way you critique my brother. Especially since he's been making your coffee for weeks now. We like it this way."

Mikey goes back over to the sink and turns off the water.

"Oh...I...uh, bathroom."

Pete runs down the hallway again to the secluded room and slams the door.

Mikey follows after Pete and bangs on the door.

"I've told you about the doors in here and you know what get out here! Get out here right now!"

Only muffled noises come from the closed door.

"Pete..."

Mikey tries the knob and then decides his not going to intrude on him.

"Pete..."

Pete leans against the cool tile wall. He thought he was over this. He hadn't experienced it in years, but here he is on his knees proving himself wrong once again.

"Fuck me."

The anxiety of everything over whelmed is brain and he was emptying his stomach again.

"Can I come in?"

"I'll...be right out."

Mikey sighed and leaned his head on the door.

"Okay."

Mikey walked into Gerard's room and saw the cage and collar on his dresser. He picked the items up and looked around the room before going into his room to put the cage away and hang Gerard's collar back up. When he was done he sat against the headboard of his bed and waited. Pete came out after brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth out thoroughly. He headed back toward the kitchen.

* * *

Before he knew it Pete had scrubbed the entire kitchen and half the living room. He didn't know where Mikey went, but he was glad for the time to have a clear head. Mikey walked into the living room and just stood there watching, as usual, observing Pete. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"Man, at this rate, I’ll be done before lunch!"

Pete was pretty proud of himself right now. Mikey smiled and shook his head. He went into the kitchen and started making them a lunch. In the midst of it he made Pete another cup of coffee and put in extra sugar and cream for him. He went into the living room and stood in front of Pete.

"Tons of sugar this time."

Pete jumped not expecting Mikey to appear in front of him and started to fall backwards. Mikey spilled a bit of the coffee on himself reaching for Pete's arm. He grabbed it and held him up as much as he could without burning himself again. He's glad it was warmed up coffee and not a fresh pot of scalding hot coffee or else his hand would be fucked.

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't know you were..."

"It's okay. I'm sorry."

Pete moved to sit on the sofa. Mikey sat next to Pete and handed him his coffee.

"So I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"We need to get some coasters for your house."

Mikey wiped his hand on his pajama pants.

"I'm not gonna have a house soon."

"You will. Don't worry."

Pete sighed and leaned forward pushing his hands through his hair.

"I was making lunch... if you wanna join me. Or you can sit here and I'll just bring it when it's done."

Mikey stands up.

"Yeah, you stay here. It'll be a couple minutes."

Mikey goes into the kitchen quickly. This isn't like when Gerard is down about something. He usually knows how to calm him down, but Pete is a different story. Mikey has already told him not to worry and today he's worrying again. Mikey doesn't know how to reassure him.

Mikey cuts the sandwiches he made into triangles and placed two pieces into the pan. Mikey loves grilled turkey and cheese sandwiches and he hopes Pete does too. Mikey grabs a spatula and starts flipping the pieces and pressing them down. He grabbed a plate and put the pieces onto it. Once Mikey was done he poured two glasses of juice and took them into the living room. He sat them on the coasters and went back into the kitchen. He grabbed the plates and bought them back into the living room. He sat the plates on the table and sat next to Pete. He nudged him with his elbow and nodded to the sandwiches.

"Eat. It's grilled turkey and cheese."

"Thanks."

Pete began to slowly eat.

"It's good!"

"It is? I mean I'm glad you like it."

Mikey smiled and reached for his own sandwich.

Once again, they ate quietly as Pete never really talked much when he was eating anyway. Secretly, he hoped that this meal would stay down. Mikey cleared his plate and glass from the table and then went back into the living room.

"Was it my fault... earlier... when you got sick?"

Pete froze feeling that familiar...

"Uh, no I just..."

He kept trying to tamp it down. He really liked what he just ate, but his anxiety was rising steadily. Mikey moved closer to Pete and wrapped his arm around his waist. He laid Pete's head on his shoulder and used his other hand to rub Pete's stomach. He felt weird being this close to him but he didn't want the boy to be sick again. He never liked seeing Gerard like that and this is the same a little. At first Pete panicked making everything worse, but then he followed the motion of Mikey's hand and felt himself calming down.

"You can lay in my lap if you want."

Pete wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but his stomach was fine with it. He slowly lay his head down on Mikey's knee. Mikey found himself moving his hand to Pete's head and rubbing it softly.

"Gee and I used to have problems with anxiety. I know how much it sucks."

Mikey sighs.

"We still have moments, Gee more than I, but this usually helps us calm down."

"I can't imagine why he would. He seems so confident."

 

"Sometimes and other times he slips back into the past. Sometimes it's my fault, but he'll never admit that. As long as I make him feel better he doesn't hate me for it. I hate myself for it though."

"Why? You seem to take good care of him?"

"There's times where I do something he doesn't like. Like showing interest in someone else. He thinks I'm just going to leave him and that's not the case at all."

"Tell me about you and Gee?"

 Mikey takes a deep breath.

"Well... it's the usual sad boy meets boy and the boy turns out to be a dick."

Mikey settles in as he starts telling Pete about their lives when everything became complicated.

 


	14. Me and My Valuable Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me about you and Gee?"
> 
> Mikey takes a deep breath.
> 
> "Well... it's the usual sad boy meets boy and the boy turns out to be a dick."
> 
> Mikey settles in as he starts telling Pete about their lives when everything became complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is where we get into some background with the Ways. The next few chapters are going to be Mikey and Gerard centric and you are more than welcome to skip them if it does not concern you. It is just so that there is a better understanding of how Mikey ended up being Gerard's Dom. 
> 
> However if you skip, you will not learn about who Mikey's Dom is and he is kind of important to the rest of the story. Still it is your choice as the reader. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: 15 years ago***_

"Mikey Mikey!"

Gerard comes running in from school and jumps on his little brother.

"Hey Gee, what's up!?"

Mikey laughs.

 "I met someone! Now we can go on a double date with you and your sugar daddy."

Mikey playfully punched Gerard's shoulder.

"Oh fuck off! He's not my sugar daddy. He's just my daddy."

Mikey winks and giggles.

"Tell me everything." 

"So his name is Lucas and he saw me at the coffee shop and he said I had the most beautiful eyes and complimented my drawing."

"Really!? What's he look like? How tall is he? Ooh! Does he have a car?"

"Tell me more tell me more!"

Gerard mocked Mikey sounding like the girls from Grease singing.

Mikey laughs.

"Cut it Gee!"

Mikey lies down and puts his feet up in Gerard's lap.

"I don't like his name much. Can we call him something else? Like... um... something other than Lucas. Sounds old."

"He is old silly! Well not as far apart in age as your man is, but he’s old enough to drink and he drives the most amazing car!"

"Hey! My man is only twenty four!"

"Mikey! You told me he was 20!"

Gerard sat up quickly and pushed Mikey's legs off him.

"I agreed to keep his age secret cause he looks crazy young, but he nearly 10 years older than you!"

Mikey sat up realizing his mistakes. One he lied to his older brother, and two he just told on himself.

"Gee! Please don't say anything, please!"

"I trust you Mikey so I believe you when you say he is a good guy. I won't say anything

 He is, he is. I promise Gee, and he never does anything to hurt me, or against my will. He's great and you know that. So just please promise that you won't tell Grandma and Grandpa."

Gerard smirked and grabbed Mikey in a head lock kissing the top of his head.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Brothers stick together right?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want you to look at me in a bad way or him because well... you know. It's not considered normal for someone his age to..."

Mikey got quiet and started picking at a loose thread on his pants.

"Speaking of, shouldn't you be getting ready for your date tonight? I still don't know how he gets you into clubs at your age."

"He's very well-known so it makes it easy!"

Mikey perks up again.

"He could get you in if you wanted. You're eighteen too so that's a plus!"

"Nah, I don't really like clubs. I don’t dance and I can't drink so yeah."

Mikey lowered his voice and avoided eye contact with His big brother.

"It's um... it's not really that, uh, kind of... club."

Gerard looked up from his phone that just pinged.

"Hmmm, sorry Mikes I was...oh man its Lucas! He wants to know if I want to have dinner with him!"

"Well do you?"

"Yeah yeah, I think I do...."

Gerard answered him back and then saw the time.

"Holy shit, I have to get ready!"

He jumped up and pulled Mikey into a hug and then ran to his room.

Mikey smiled and went to his closet to pick out his clothes for tonight.

*

*

*

"Just a bit more baby, you can take it, I know you can."

Mikey whimpers and nods.

"Good boy."

Tristen stood back up and walked over to the table. He looked at all the toys and tried to decide which one his baby would like the best.

"Ah, this one."

He turned around and showed Mikey even if he couldn't see it.

"It's your favorite color baby."

Tristen saw the slight movement in body language and knew that the boy knew which one he picked up. He walked over and trailed the material up the boy's exposed back, which was pale in some places, but streaked with red marks in others. Never any blood though. It wasn't about hurting his baby, just making him feel and remember.

"Okay baby, ten more and then I will release you. Remember your safe word. No counting, these are going to be quick."

Tristen stepped back a bit to give his arm room. He did a few practice strikes and then stepped forward letting a succession of strikes hit Mikey's back one after the other till his arm was aching and Mikey was shivering. He leaned over his boy, his perfect sub and removed the cock ring.

"Cum for me."

Mikey moaned out as he let himself go, shaking with the force of the buildup he endured. It felt so good and it always did which is why Mikey loved giving himself to Tristan that way.

"Good boy, very good baby. So proud of you."

Tristan untied Mikey and picked him up gently. He carried him over to the bed and lay him down. He stripped off his shirt and climbed in behind him. Tristan pulled the covers over Mikey and gently stroked his fingers through his hair.

"I wish others could see how good you are. Maybe one day I will create a club where people can watch you and praise you for being such a good boy for me."

"I would love to show everyone how amazing you are as a Master."

Mikey snuggled into his pillow. He was a bit exhausted but he loved talking with Tristan after they played.

"You seem a bit distant lately. Anything wrong? Something you want to talk about?"

Mikey sighed wishing he could just pour everything out. He doesn't want to be a burden.

"I shouldn't bother you with anything."

"Michael."

Tristan uses the voice that Mikey is not allowed to ignore.

Mikey sighs again and begins confiding in Tristan.

"It's Gerard. He's been dating this guy named Lucas and... I don't like him. He's been trying to force Gerard into sex and he talks to Gerard like he's nothing sometimes. It makes me so upset. One second he's sweet and then another he's an ass and I know it's because he wants Gerard to give in and... He’s not ready. Gee's not ready."

Mikey turns to lie on his back and looks at Tristan.

"Sometimes I just want to grab Gerard and shake him out of it. He's blinded by whatever and I just want him to see that he deserves so much better than Lucas."

Mikey bites the inside of his lip as he thinks over the next thing he's about to say.

"I think he's cheating on my brother Tris."

Tristan looks at his perfect sub. He truly is, but he has a fierce love for his brother...Tristan often wondered if it was more.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Once but he got a little upset so I left it alone. I don't want him to hate me. He's convinced he's happy."

"How about I come over for dinner and I can access the situation for you?"

Mikey smiles a little. Tristan was always so good to him.

"I would really appreciate it."

"Good, now you need to eat so get dressed cause I'm talking you out. We can bring something home for Gerard if you want. Maybe something sweet?"

Mikey sat up and slid out of bed.

"He loves strawberries."

Mikey went to put on Tristan's shirt and smiled before sticking his head in his closet for his clothes.

"How about some strawberry shortcake.

"Mmmm, yeah."

Tristan watched his baby get dressed and get excited as the prospect of bringing his brothers the confection. He was kind of looking forward to what he would learn of the Way brothers dynamic.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"This was a great idea Mikey! Lucas has been down since he lost that promotion and had to work extra hours to prove he wants the next one."

Gerard bounced around the kitchen to the music on the radio while he brushed butter on the rolls before he placed them in the oven.

"Let's see, chicken has 15 more minutes and the rolls have ten. The veggies are steaming with the rice and the wine is chilling."

Gerard walked into the dining room and set up their grandparents best China.

"It was brilliant to give Grandpa and Grandma Tickets to that show at the casino."

"Yeah it was. This double date is a little too late. Ya know?"

Mikey took the champagne glasses down and went to set them on the table on the left hand side above the plates. He then started putting out the silver ware.

"I just hope everything is perfect for Lucas."

Gerard checks the oven one more time and then goes to get dressed.

* * *

"Hey baby. These are for you."

Tristan gives Mikey the bouquet of wild flowers.

Mikey takes them and smells them.

"You're too good to me."

Mikey kissed him on the cheek and took his arm in his.

"Come on in."

"Is Gerard's other half here yet?"

"Don't call him that."

Mikey realized he just snapped on Tristan.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I just..."

Tristan pulls Mikey in close petting him. He wishes he could put his collar on him, that always centers the boy, but that is not for tonight.

"It's okay baby. I understand...Gerard, nice to see you again."

"Likewise Tristan."

Tristan could not believe what he was seeing. Gerard had gotten skinnier since he saw him last month. It was not a healthy skinny too. He would look nicer in the jeans and tight short he was wearing if his body had more shape.

"Mikey is Lucas here yet?"

"No, not..."

*knock knock knock*

"I guess he's here."

Mikey goes back over to the door and opens it.

"Hello."

"Mikey boy!"

Mikey cringes at the name.

"I've told you not to call me that Lucas."

"Oh come on, it fits you and your age."

"Just..."

Mikey moves to the side and Lucas walks in and smiles as soon as he sees Gerard.

"Hey babe! Smells good in here."

Lucas walks past Tristan and Mikey closes the door with a little more force than he should have.

"Lucas..."

Gerard moved up to be taken in his arms.

Lucas doesn't take him into his arms though. He just wraps one around Gerard's waist and looks into the kitchen.

"So are you Mikey's sugar daddy?"

Mikey's eyes widened and he looked at his brother.

"Gerard!"

"Sorry, it just slipped out one time!"

Gerard felt horrible. Why would Lucas say that in front of Tristan?

"Please Lucas, don't call Tristan that."

"Whatever you say babe. How about dinner now? I have to be somewhere after this."

Mikey was still embarrassed and angry with his brother, but he ignores it once Lucas says that.

"Shouldn't this night be just for Gerard?"

Lucas always claimed he had other things to do.

"I just have something else to do."

"Or someone."

"What?"

Lucas looked at Mikey and Mikey folded his arms and raised a brow at him quickly.

"Oh nothing. Let's get to dinner."

Gerard tried to ignore the tension between Lucas and Mikey. He brought out the chicken and steamed veggies as well as rice and rolls. He then went back in and grabbed the wine. While everyone else loaded up their plates, Gerard just took a scoop of the vegetables. Mikey leaned across the table and looked at Gerard's plate.

"Get some more food Gee."

Lucas looked at Gerard's plate and shrugged.

"I think what he has is good enough. He's watching his figure."

Mikey's head snapped in Lucas's direction.

"If he keeps eating like that there will be no figure for him to watch. Get more food Gerard."

Gerard was torn between listening to his boyfriend and listening to his brother.

"I guess I could take a little white meat too."

Gerard took a piece of breast meat and placed it on his plate.

"Baby, can I pour you some wine?"

Tristan picked up the bottle and popped the top. He then poured some for himself and Mikey.

"Gerard would you like some?"

"He can't have any of that."

Mikey held his hand out over Gerard's glass.

"It's just wine."

"Look he doesn't need any, Lucas."

Mikey picked up a roll and sat it on Gerard's plate.

"Take some rice too."

"Why don't you chill out Mikey boy? He's your older brother and you're not his father."

"If my father was here I wouldn't need to do any of this and if you don't mind do not bring up either of my parents ever."

Mikey sat back down and picked up his wine and took a huge gulp.

"You realize you just served wine to a minor right Tristan?"

Lucas flipped his hair out of his face like a true diva and Mikey wanted to yank him across the table.

"But seeing as though you two are in a relationship, is that what you guys call it, a relationship? Anyway, I'm sure there's way worse you do than serve him alcohol."

Mikey choked on his wine and started coughing wildly. The whole time he kept his eyes on Gerard wondering just how much of his business he's shared with that asshole.

"Do you realize that you are endangering a minor, but encouraging him to be malnutritious  and giving him a warped image of his body?"

Tristan smirked. This piece of shit was no match for him.

"Mikey, Tristan, really it's okay, I'm not that hungry anyway."

Gerard was getting really nervous. Something was going to happen.

"Just eat Gerard, please. Whether you're hungry or not."

Mikey stood up and went into the kitchen to get Gerard's sparkling cider.

"Can I just ask how did you get that little kitten to sleep with you? Gerard here won't let up at all."

"Lucas!"

Gerard is in shock now.

"I'm just not ready!"

"Looks like I picked the wrong brother huh?"

Lucas chuckled and fluffed his hair a little.

"How could you say that to him?"

Mikey walked over in front of Lucas and slammed the bottle of cider down in front of him.

"Hey you should be honored."

"That you want me so you could fuck me? No thank you, you fucking prick."

It took everything out of Mikey not to knock Lucas upside his head with the bottle.

"I think you should go now."

"That's up to Gerard. Gerard?"

Lucas and Mikey both looked at him 

"I...uh...'m gonna be sick."

Gerard bolted from the table and ran into the bathroom.

"I want him out Tristan."

Mikey ran after Gerard.

Tristan watched his baby pleading with his older brother to let him in. He stood up and looked at the pompous ass in front of him.

"I really think you need to leave. You caused enough trouble for one night."

"Whatever you say. Not much here for me right now anyway."

Lucas stood up and finished off Mikey's glass of wine. He could taste the touch of chapstick Mikey used. He sat the glass down and licked his lips as he headed for the door.

"I see why you keep him around. He's sweet. Later."

With that being said Lucas left the house. Tristan wanted to go after the man. He wanted to tie him up and whip him to pieces. How dare he taste his baby! He looked down the hall and saw Mikey still trying to get to Gerard. Tristan walked over and looked at the door lock. It was an easy one to pop. He pulled out an old credit card and slipped it in. The door unlocked.

"There you go baby, you two talk, I'll be in the living room."

He kissed Mikey on the head and left the area. Mikey walked into the bathroom and got dowm on his knees next to his brother.

"I'm sorry your night was ruined Gee."

Mikey felt bad. Gerard had went through a lot of trouble for them to have a nice night and Mikey took part in ruining it.

"I'm so sorry."

Mikey ran his fingers through Gerard's hair.

"It's not your fault Mikey. I think...I think Lucas is getting tired of me. He doesn't like that I don’t want to have sex yet. Honestly it's not that I am not ready...I think I am, but not with him."

"So why don't you just leave him Gee?"

Gerard sighed and rested his head against the bathroom wall.

"Because then I would have nobody. I mean who is going to want a loser like me?"

"Gerard..."

Mikey couldn't believe what Gerard was saying. He used to be so confident. Now it seems the roles have reversed.

"Why are you saying this? You're the most amazing person I know Gee. You are nowhere near a loser. You're, you're... perfect."

Mikey forced Gerard to look at him.

"You're so perfect Gee, and it's his loss if he doesn't see that. You can't stay with him. He's no good for you."

"You're sweet Mikey, but you don’t count. You have to love me, you're my brother."

Gerard kissed Mikey on the cheek and then got up. When he rose he looked in the mirror and saw that he had ruined his shirt. He slipped it off and looked at himself in the mirror. He could almost see his ribs. He turned and admired his figure. Mikey's feelings were hurt and he didn't know why it bothered him so much that Gerard said his opinion doesn't count. He looked up at Gerard and stared at him. He knew he shouldn't be looking at his brother like that, and even though he lost a significant amount of weight, Mikey still thought he was beautiful. Mikey stood up and turned Gerard to the mirror. He looked at their reflection together and then sighed.

"You're beautiful, whether you care about my opinion or not."

Mikey stepped back and went to leave the bathroom.

"Hey Mikey?"

Gerard turned and looked at his little brother.

Mikey turned in the doorway.

"Yeah Gee? 

"Thank you, you didn't have to say that, but I love you for it."

Gerard smiled at Mikey and blushed a little standing there with no shirt on.

Mikey smiles back at Gerard and went over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Gee."

Mikey smiled and left the bathroom.

Gerard stood there staring at the empty space that once contained his brothers. He reached up and touched his lips. It was a better kiss than any that Lucas forced on him. Gerard began to blush and then realized that he was sporting a semi. He quickly ran from the bathroom to his room to try and figure out what the hell happened.

"Hey baby, how did it go?"

Tristan patted the sofa

Mikey plopped down next to Tristan and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"He says he doesn't want to give himself to Lucas, but he's not going to leave him, because he thinks he's a loser. He thinks nobody will want him."

Mikey sighs.

"That's stupid right? Anyone would be lucky to have Gee. Lucas is just blind."

"Nah, he just sees with his dick."

Tristan ran his fingers through Mikey's hair.

"You know, you are really good at taking control."

Mikey looked up at Tristan.

"What do you mean?"

"Gerard really wanted to listen to you and I think if Lucas was not there he would have. That is part of being a good Dom, getting your sub to listen to your voice."

"H-He's not my sub though. Maybe he just listened because I'm his brother."

Mikey felt a little weird with Tristan saying that. He didn't want Tristan to think he wanted Gerard cause then he might leave him.

"Michael..."

Tristan lifted Mikey's face to his.

"He is your sub and you would be a perfect Dom for him. He needs direction. He needs to know that he is perfect the way he is."

"But I-I'm your sub... how can I be his Dom also?"

"Mikey...baby, you are not going to be my sub forever. You are going to want to find someone your own age or closer to it to make a life with. I always knew we were never going to be together forever, but I do love you and love the time that we have."

Tristan stood up.

"Help your brother Mikey, he needs you."

He leans over and kisses Mikey softly.

"I will always be there if you want to play."

Tristan grabs his coat and then with a wink leaves.

"Mikey...did Tristan leave?"

Gerard came out of his room dressed in a button down shirt that used to belong to their grandfather, but he no longer wore them so he gave them all to Gerard. The shirt comes just below his thighs and he has the first two buttons open.

"Awww, I wanted to say goodbye."

Mikey fought back his tears and nodded.

"He'll be back and you can say bye when he leaves that time."

Mikey looks over at Gerard and gasps a little. He want prepared for what he saw, how Gerard looked in that shirt. This must be how Tristan feels seeing Mikey in his button downs. Mikey can't find his voice.

"Hey Mikey..."

Gerard rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes?"

"Would you sleep with me tonight? I just don't want to be alone."

Mikey stared at Gerard and a part of his brain was telling him he shouldn't be looking at him like that, that same part that told him that in the bathroom, but he looked amazing. His skin looked smooth and perfect. Mikey shook himself out of his trance.

"Of course Gee."

Gerard smiled and held a hand out for him. Mikey stood up and walked over to him. He took his hand and the lead as he took Gerard into his bedroom

_***Time Stamp: Two Week Later***_

"I don’t know Lucas. Mikey is going out tonight and I have an essay to write."

Gerard actually didn't have to do shit for school, but he didn't really want to see Lucas tonight.

"Come on Gee. It's been two weeks. I'm beginning to think you're avoiding me or have someone else."

"Don't be silly, there is no one else."

Gerard suddenly had been thinking about all the time he had been spending with his brother recently. In fact Mikey had spent more time with him than he had with Tristan. That's why Gerard shooed him out of the house tonight to go to the club with him.

"So then let me come see you. It'll only be an hour and I know your Grandparents are at bingo so we'll be alone. Just an hour. I miss your pretty face."

"Really? You think it's pretty?"

Gerard could feel his reserve slipping.

"Of course I do."

Lucas chuckled into the phone.

"And it's not enough to just see a photo of you anymore. I wanna see your face in person."

"Just for an hour right?"

"Just an hour."

"Okay baby, you can come over."

"I'll be there in five minutes. I'm already down your way."

"Okay, I'll leave the door open for you."

* * *

Mikey looks up at Tristan with his hands behind his back still and panting. It had been thirty minutes since Tristan cornered Mikey in the bathroom and decided to play around with him a bit. Every person who entered earned Mikey a smack to his ass. The way Tristan handled him and then had him still begging for more is why Mikey loved him so much.

"Please Master, please fuck me."

Tristan does his signature smirk he does when he knows he's about to give into Mikey's pleas.

"I promise I'll make you feel so good."

Tristan kneels in front of Mikey and nods. Mikey leans in and kisses him hard.

"Take me to your car."

* * *

Lucas walks into the house and smiles when he sees no one is there. He creeps over to Gerard's bedroom and pushes the door open. Gerard is sitting at his desk with no shirt on.

"Hey there pretty."

"Hey it took you a little longer than you thought huh? I got a bit of work done."

Gerard saw that Lucas was carrying a brown bag.

"Yeah. Made a quick stop. So Mikey's out already?"

"Yeah, for a little while. He went with Tristan to their club."

Gerard turns back to the spell check he was in the middle of.

"That's good. Why don't you join me on the bed? I may have something for you in this bag."

Lucas went and sat down on Gerard's bed.

Gerard was a little reluctant, but agreed. He sat down next to Lucas.

"Now... I thought you could use a little relaxing treat since you've been working tonight. Some chocolate."

Lucas pulls the chocolate bar out the bag and closed it back up so Gerard couldn't see inside of it.

"Here, but don't eat it all. Gotta watch that figure."

After saying that Lucas noticed that Gerard looked like he had gained a little bit of weight. Not much but enough for him to notice.

"Oh of course."

Gerard had not had chocolate in a long time. Lucas laid back on Gerard's bed and watched him eat. He sniffed and turned his head to the side. Gerard's pillow didn't smell clean from no one being on it. It smelled familiar and not like Gerard.

"This pillow smells overwhelmingly like Mikey. Does he sleep in here?"

"I had a few nightmares last week, Mikey helped me through them."

The chocolate was good. Rich and thick on his tongue. It felt a little heavier than usual, but he figured it was because he had not had any for a while.

"Why didn't you ask me to help you through them. I had been trying to come see you. You could've snuck me in."

"I think I was a little too panicked to think about it."

Gerard chuckled and then yawned. Man, he was tired all of a sudden.

"Well let me make you feel a little better huh?"

Lucas sat up again and leaned in to kiss Gerard. He shoved his tongue in his mouth, tasting the tainted chocolate, and smiling inside to himself.

Gerard melted into the kiss. He had been a while since he had been kissed.

"Okay, sure."

Lucas pushed Gerard down on the bed, with his head on the pillow Mikey had been using, and climbed on top of him. He smirked down at him and leaned back in to finish kissing him. In the midst of it he reached under Gerard's shirt and ran his hand up his body. Gerard's limbs feel heavy like he's in a dream. Lucas's hands feel good on his skin. It reminds him of when Mikey had given him a body massage when he was tense.

"Feels good."

"Good baby."

Lucas moved his hand down to Gerard's crotch and groped him.

"How does this feel?"

Gerard frowned a bit, but he is still feeling good.

"A little weird, but still good."

"You'll get into it."

Lucas unbuttons Gerard's pants and pulls his zipper down. He lifts up and moves his hands into Gerard's pants.

"L-L-Lucas, I don't think..."

"Just relax. I'll make you feel good."

Lucas pulls his hand out of Gerard's pants and pushes it into his underwear.

"Lucas, please, you have to..."

"What..."

" I can't...I don't..."

Gerard's head was fuzzy now. He was forgetting how to speak

"You can and you will."

Lucas took that moment to reach over into the bag he bought and pulled out the cuffs he bought over. With no warning he had both of Gerard's arms cuffed above his head on the board.

"I'm tired of you denying me. I'm going to remind you of who you belong to by fucking you like I should've done before."

"No Lucas, please, no!"

Gerard pulled on the cuffs, but it was no use. He was trapped by his own stupidity. There was nothing he could do, but cry.

Lucas pulled Gerard's pants and underwear off and opened his legs.

"Everyone knows that no means yes Gerard."

Lucas smirked at him and spread his legs.

Gerard tried to move back away from Lucas. He knew he didn't have far to go, but he couldn't just lie there and...get raped.

"The more you resist the more it'll hurt."

Lucas begins undoing his pants. 

* * *

Mikey walked into his home with Tristan behind him.

"Thank you for tonight Tris. It was amazing and just what I needed."

Mikey leaned up and kissed Tristan.

"Did you hear that?"

Tristan places a hand on Mikey's shoulder and strains his ear.

"Nooo, please stop!"

"What the..."

Mikey turned and ran straight for Gerard's bedroom praying what he thought was happening wasn't. When he opened the door his worse fear came to life. Lucas was on top of Gerard preparing to fuck him and Gerard was crying hysterically.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Mikey ran across the room and tackled Lucas off of Gerard. They tumbled to the floor and Mikey scrambled on top of Lucas and punched him in his face. Lucas reached up and grabbed Mikey by his neck. Mikey punched Lucas again and again but Lucas held his grip on Mikey. Mikey gripped Lucas's hair and banged his head on the floor knocking him dizzy. Lucas's grip loosened and Mikey took Lucas's lead and started choking him.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Mikey tightened his grip on Lucas's neck and kneed him in his cock. Lucas let out a strangled cry but that didn't stop Mikey.

"MICHAEL!"

Tristan came in just in time to see his boy on top of Lucas and the man turning blue and then purple.

"RELEASE HIM NOW!"

Mikey looked up at Tristan with fire in his eyes and tears lining his cheeks. He still knew that he had to do as Tristan said. He let Lucas go and Lucas went into a coughing fit. Mikey stood up and kicked Lucas in his side. Lucas groaned and rolled over. Mikey crawled onto the bed and looked over Gerard's body.

"I'm so sorry Gee. I should've..."

Mikey reached up and looked at the cuffs.

"Where's the fucking key!?"

"*cough cough* bag."

Mikey looked over and grabbed the bag. He took the key out and started unlocking them.

"Mikey Mikey Mikey..."

As soon as Gerard was released he crawled into Mikey's lap and buried his face in his chest.

"He hurt me Mikey, he hurt me."

"I know Gee. I'm sorry I wasn't here. Tristan please get rid of him."

Mikey held Gerard tightly and looked over at Tristan, begging him with his eyes. Lucas is trying to crawl away when Tristan grabs him. He still has stuff in the car from when him and his baby want to have some outdoor play. He knows exactly what to do. Tristan throws a nearly naked Lucas in the trunk. He drives to the local park where kids play with their parents every morning. He gets out some rope and drags Lucas, barely conscious now to the nearest tree. He ties him to it and writes a little note on his chest. He then leaves and goes back to the house.

"Mikey, baby, I took care of him."

Mikey looks up from behind Gerard's back and smiles sadly at Tristan.

"Thank you Tris."

"Wh-Wh-What did you do?"

Tristan smiled at the trembling boy in his baby's arms. He sat down and dropped his voice to a coo.

"Don;t worry about that beautiful. Let's just say that in the morning, people are going to see him in a whole new light."

Tristan looks at the two boys and then stands up.

"Mikey, take Gerard to the bathroom and run a bath. I am going to get rid of these sheets and bad memories."

Mikey nods to Tristan and helps Gerard up.

"Come on Gee."

He takes him to the bathroom and sits him on the toilet. Mikey goes to turn on the water and mess with the temperature of the water for a bit.

"Why am I so stupid Mikey?"

Mikey goes over to Gerard and caress his face.

"You're not stupid Gee. He was stupid. If you were stupid you would've been given yourself away to him and you didn't."

"I really believed he just wanted to see me because he missed my pretty face. What a fucking fool he just wanted my ass."

"Your face is gorgeous and maybe he really did wanna see it, everyone should want to, but he was an idiot. He couldn't wait for you like he should've and that makes him the fool. Not you Gee."

Mikey stands up and turns off the water.

"I wanna remove everything he's done to you. Starting with helping you cleanse yourself of his touch."

Mikey held his hand out for Gerard.

"Come on Gee. Undress for me baby."

Mikey stepped back and started removing his clothes. Gerard watches as Mikey takes his clothes off. He has not seen his brother naked for years and it makes him blush. He then realizes how naked he is and wraps his arms around himself. Mikey turned to Gerard after he was finished and reached for his arms. He took his hands into his and moved closer to him.

"You're beautiful and you don't need to hide yourself from me."

"Mikey..."

"Yeah Gee?"

"I..."

Gerard didn't know how to say what was in his heart. It was so full right now.

Mikey kissed Gerard for the second time in their entire lives together.

"You can tell me anything."

Gerard goes to say something, but shivers and realizes he is cold standing in nothing.

"Let's get you in the tub."

Mikey steps into the water and then holds his hand out for Gerard. When he gets in Mikey sits down.

"Sit with me."

Gerard sits down feeling kind of silly. He is the big brother, shouldn't he be protecting Mikey? No though because Mikey has Tristan who cares about him a shit ton more than Lucas ever did. Large fat drop start to roll off of Gerard's cheeks landing with a plink in the water.

"Shhh, don't cry, baby. I'm here and I'll take care of you forever. I promise."

Mikey wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and kissed his shoulder softly whispering into it.

"I promise."

 


	15. Can Fix All The Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You?"
> 
> Gerard stopped his ranting and stared at Mikey.
> 
> "You want to be my Master?"
> 
> "Yes."

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

 

"Hey baby, how's Gerard?"

Tristan brought over take out for the three of them. After the incident with the rapist asshole, Gerard has spent the last three weeks hiding in his room and drinking. Mikey explained the trauma of what happened in discreet detail to Gerard's job and school so he had the time off, but now he has crawled into a bottle and seems to have taken up permanent residence.

"I brought Chinese for us."

"He won't stop drinking Tristan. Every time I leave and come back he somehow has a bottle. I think that's the only reason he goes out."

Mikey sighs.

"I don't know what to do. I tried to take it from him yesterday and he yelled at me."

Mikey drops his head on the table.

"I'm sorry Tris. What did you get for us?"

Mikey lifts his head when he realizes something.

"Do you think he's stocked up and hid it somewhere that I won't find it?"

"That is a strong possibility. See if you can get him out here for food. Then while he is eating excuse yourself to the bathroom and you can go look for his stash."

Mikey nodded and stood up. He kissed Tristan and then made his way to Gerard's room. He knocks softly and then pokes his head in the door.

"Hey Gee, Tristan's bought over Chinese. Your favorite. Come eat with us."

"Mmm'not hungry."

"You need to eat. All that drinking on an empty stomach isn't good and you know that."

"Fine Jesus fuck Mikey, get off my fucking ass."

Gerard opens the door and stumbles out. He crashes on the easy chair and grunts hello to Tristan while grabbing an eggroll and biting into it. Mikey stands there stunned for a second at the way Gerard's been talking to him. Mikey takes a deep breath and then walks over to the table.

"Maybe you should eat at the table. Grandma won't be happy if you make a mess."

"Fuck that old bat."

Gerard grabs for the wonton soup and begins to drink it. Tristan makes an eye movement at Mikey.

"Gerard you should not talk about her like that. Ever! She's taken care of you."

Mikey walks away in a huff not caring if Gerard sees or not. He goes into Gerard's bedroom and starts tossing everything around. After a few minutes he still hasn't found Gerard's stash until he goes into his closet and looks in a storage bin. There's tons of variations of liquor in there and it enrages Mikey. He grabs a few bottles and begins opening them. When he gets the ones he grabbed open he goes out and rushes past Gerard and Tristan into the kitchen. He starts pouring the liquid down the drain.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!"

"My booze!"

Gerard jumps and grabs at Mikey’s wrist.

"What the fuck Mikey?! You can't just take my shit!"

Mikey snatches his wrist away from Gerard.

"NO I CAN'T AND THAT'S WHY THIS HAS TO FUCKING GO!"

Mikey keeps emptying the bottles. Gerard is still in shock. He grabs Mikey and pulls him away from the sink causing the bottles to fall into the basin. He shoves him against the counter and crowds him.

"You can't tell me what to do Michael...YOU DON’T OWN ME!"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU SHIT, I AM SHOWING YOU THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT I SAY AND I SAY THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER DRINKING AND THAT'S THAT!"

Mikey pushes Gerard back with as much force as Gerard just did to him. He moves past him and goes back into Gerard's room to grab the remaining bottles. Instead of going back to the kitchen he runs to the back door and slams all the bottles on the ground and goes back into the house.

"HOW'S THAT FOR OWNING!"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Gerard runs straight for Mikey aiming to tackle him. Mikey dodges Gerard and grabs him just in time so he doesn't go headfirst into the door. He pushes Gerard against the wall and yells in his face.

"I'M MICHAEL FUCKING WAY AND THE ONLY SHIT IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE IS YOU AND I'M TIRED OF HOLDING MY TONGUE!"

Gerard is shocked that his little brother is this strong...either that or he is than drunk. No matter what though he's can't move. He looks over at Tristan who is still sitting in the living room with an amused look on his face.

"I'm glad the drama of our life is so fucking amusing to you."

Tristan smiles and stands up.

"Not at all Gerard. Amusement aside, I am surprised and pleased to see what my baby can do."

Mikey had forgotten all about Tristan. He's glad he could make him proud though. Mikey looks over at Tristan and pushes his glasses up in his hair. He sighs and rubs at his eyes before putting his glasses back on and looking back at Gerard.

"I'm not going to watch you ruin yourself or this family. It ends today."

Gerard scoffs and then spits in Mikey's face. If he had been wearing his glasses, it would have landed on them; instead it landed just below his right eye.

"Like you have the power or ability to make that happen, like you have any power at all...little brother."

Mikey is more than shocked that Gerard would do that to him. That's the thing, though, this isn't Gerard. This is a monster that Lucas created and Mikey didn't know how, but he was surely going to make sure it ended. He used his shirt to wipe his face off.

"I had the power to stop that bastard from fucking you."

Mikey was fuming and on the verge of tears. He couldn't cry though because that would make him look weak like Gerard's already implying.

"I wasn't so little that day."

Mikey pushed Gerard and walked away from him.

"Mikey....I..."

Gerard feels like shit now, he really does. He slides down the wall and hold his head in his hands. Mikey did save him. Lucas was charged with attempted rape and with Tristan's witness, he got five years. He looked up at Tristan.

"I fucked up didn't I."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah you did. You need to fix it. I can't do that for you."

Tristan goes back to the living room and grabs his jacket.

"Tell Mikey that I will call him later."

With that Tristan is gone and Gerard is alone. He gets up off the floor and goes into the kitchen. He makes some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows like he used do for Mikey when they were younger. He goes to his room and taking a deep breath knocks.

"Come in Tristan."

"I-I-It's not Tristan, he left. Said he would call you later."

"Well then you come in I guess."

Gerard opens the door and looks around. He figured Mikey would be huddled on his bed like he always does when he is upset, but he's not. He's sitting in the easy chair that their Grandpa gave him. Gerard walks in and puts the drink on the table next to where Mikey is.

"Mikey I'm..."

"Don't Gerard. I don't want your apology; especially when I know you probably don't even mean it."

There is no place for Gerard to sit other than the bed and it is far away from where Mikey is. Gerard drops to his knees in front of the boy.

"I do mean it Mikey. Please, let me make it up to you."

"If you really mean it you'll stop drinking. You can also go clean the mess I made in your room before Grandma asks what happened. You can also clean that chair you were eating on and the table. Then you can go outside and sweep up all that glass. That's what you can do. If you really mean it."

Mikey looks over at Gerard on his knees and has to look away. This was not what Gerard expected but if it was what it took he would.

"Okay Mikey, okay."

Gerard got up and headed to his room to get to work.

*

*

*

Gerard is exhausted. It has been while since he did cleaning like this and he knows part of it is from his drinking lately and that he hardly eats anymore. Still three hours later, all the tasks are complete. At this point he just wants to take a nap. Mikey walks into the living room and looks around. Everything is cleaned to perfection. He turns and looks into Gerard's room and sees that it's clean too. Mikey walks over to Gerard and sits down next to him at the dining room table.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate."

"You're welcome."

Gerard can barely keep his eyes open.

"Did I do a good job?"

"Yes, you did. Don't tell her I said this but better than Grandma."

Mikey smiles a little.

"So what are you going to do to make it up to me?"

Gerard was slowly slipping. He leaned over and rested his head on Mikey's shoulder.

"Anything you want Mikes."

"Come on. We can take a nap together."

Mikey helped Gerard up and led him to his own bedroom.

"Your room?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Uh...no?"

Honestly, Gerard had never slept in Mikey's room. He always came to his.

"You sure?"

Mikey pushed his door open and went over to his bed to climb in.

"My bed and pillows don't bite, I promise. Me on the other hand..."

Mikey laughed at himself. Gerard blushed, he couldn't help it. He climbed into the bed and suddenly realized he was the little spoon. Mikey held Gerard tightly and sighed.

"I still love you and I never stopped."

He pulled off his glasses and sat them next to his pillow and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his big brother. Even though it was laced with alcohol Mikey still loved it, because it's his Gee.

"I love you too Mikey. Why would I stop?"

Mikey answers in a tired and content voice.

"I don't know, I'm so awesome."

He snuggles into Gerard's back some more.

Gerard laughed cause Mikey sounded more drunk than he was. He turned over and looked at his little brother.

"Are you sure I'm the one who's drunk?"

 

"Well if your breath is anything to go by, then yes."

Mikey chuckled and opened his eyes.

"I may be a little drunk though... on love."

Mikey closes his eyes again and sighs.

"Tristan really is an awesome guy. You are lucky to have him."

In truth it hurts that all the guys Gerard meets are complete scum and Mikey has been with his boyfriend since he was 13.

"I am very lucky to have him. I love him so much sometimes I can't breathe at the thought of being without him."

Mikey sighs.

"But I wasn't talking about Tristan."

"Oh...wait...what?"

Gerard was confused now. Mikey has that look that he has seen a thousand times when he was looking at Tristan. Who could he be talking about?

"Um, nothing."

Mikey didn't want to scare his brother off or make him think he's weird or anything. He wasn't even sure when he started falling for Gerard, but he did, because he's amazing. Mikey can never say that though. Gerard could never feel the same about him and Mikey couldn't risk hearing Gerard say it though. It'd tear him in two.

"Mikey..."

Gerard lifts his chin up to look into his eyes.

"Tell me please?"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea. You'll... you won't... I can't..."

"Nothing you ever say can make me stop loving you Mikes."

Mikey wanted to tell him, he really did, but he couldn't risk losing him; even after what he just said. Mikey just couldn't chance it. Gerard means too much to him.

"Maybe we should sleep..."

"Tell me later?"

"Depends on what you mean by later."

Gerard chuckled again.

"Well if we were talking in terms of the Recces commercial, later could be in a few seconds."

Mikey smiled and put his head down.

"If you can stay awake for another minute it's possible I'll tell you."

"I think I can manage that."

Gerard pulls Mikey in close and buries his face in his hair.

"You smell good. Like...coconuts and flowers."

"It's my body wash and shampoo. The coconut is Tristan's favorite on me so he gave me money to buy a ton of it."

Mikey chuckled.

"I'm really glad you like it too though."

"I have a craving for a pina coloda now."

"Nah, you just have a craving for me."

Mikey joked and giggled.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I'm going to eat you up like the big bad wolf."

Gerard rises up on his side and growls.

**"I'm the big bad brother and I'm going to eat you all up MikeyWay!"**

Gerard descends on a squealing Mikey and buries his face in his neck making a biting motion.

"Gee!"

Mikey giggles and resists for a moment until Gerard hits a certain spot on his neck and Mikey freezes to stop the little sound from escaping his throat.

Gerard was playing around and had nipped the skin on his neck accidently.

"Shit Mikes, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No."

Mikey didn't mean for it to, but his answer came out breathy, and if he was a turtle he'd be in his shell right now.

"Are you sure?"

Gerard moves his hand where he bit a little and ran his finger over it.

"I kind of feel a bump and it looks a little red."

"I'm sure Gee just..."

Mikey has to stop talking now because literally he's lost the ability to talk normal

Gerard leans in to kiss it like he used to kiss any scrapes that Mikey had when he was little. Kisses make everything better.

"Gee you... I..."

Mikey couldn't find his words. His brother’s lips on his skin was enough to start a fire within him and it was so simple. When he was younger he would just smile and hug Gerard, now the feeling is completely different, especially with where Gerard's lips are.

"Does that make it better MikeyWay?"

Gerard is smiling down at his little brother.

Mikey stared up at his brother with his lips slightly parted, he felt stupid, and even worse with what he said.

"You have no idea..."

Mikey stops himself from finishing that sentence.

 Kisses make everything better."

"You make everything better."

Gerard smiled. Then without thinking he leaned in and kissed his brother softly.

"Thanks."

"Gee..."

"Hmmm?"

Mikey held his breath and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Gerard's eyes.

"I love you... “

"…I love you... more than I should."

Mikey squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

Gerard processed what Mikey said. He did it again and then again. No matter how he thought about it, was the same. His brother was in love with him.

"Mikey..."

What should he say? What could he say? Gerard looked down at the boy under him and said the only think that came to his mind and heart.

"I love you too."

Mikey exhaled deeply and looked at Gerard.

"Do you really mean that or..."

"No, I mean it. I love you."

Mikey never thought in a million years that his brother would tell him that or feel the same way that he did. Mikey blinked a few times to make sure he was really right and mentally changed to himself 'I'm not dreaming'.

"I'm a little shocked."

"Why? You have always taken care of me, even when I treated you like shit. You always protect me from others and myself. Why wouldn't I love you?"

"Because I'm your brother and it's wrong."

Mikey looked away from him when he said that.

"Who says? Okay maybe if you were my sister fine...but...you're not."

Gerard turned Mikey's face back to him.

"If I could I would snatch you up for myself."

Mikey chuckled nervously and looked anywhere but at Gerard although he still had his face in his hand.

"You don't mean that."

"I do, I really do...but..."

Gerard moves off of Mikey and sits up.

"You have Tristan and he is a good guy and good for you and I am not going to ruin that for you."

Gerard moves from the bed to the door.

"I have a paper to do still so I will see you later. Oh and call Tristan, he asked for you to."

Gerard gives him a sad smile and then leaves the room closing the door.

Mikey sits there feeling alone, having sat up when Gerard did. He didn't know what to do. He thought that Gerard would stay and nap with him but he just left. He must've freaked him out and Gerard's happy that he had Tristan so he doesn't have to be with him. Tristan. Mikey grabs his phone and dials Tristan's number.

"Hey Baby, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Gee told me you wanted me to call you."

"Yeah, I wanted to know if he got his head on straight or if you had to hand it to him again."

"He got it on straight. Said he'd do anything to make it up to me."

Mikey sighed and lay back on his bed.

"You don't sound too pleased about that. It sounds like a Doms dream."

"Well I really don't know what a Dom would want. You say I have Dom tendencies, but I don't actually know how to... dominate."

"Did Gerard do everything you asked without question or hesitation?"

"Yes. I had him clean everything."

"So then what's the problem baby?"

"The problem is... I'm... I don't know what to... I told him something and I think it was wrong. I shouldn't have."

"Tell me Mikey, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I, that I... love him. That I'm in love with him."

Tristan is silent for a moment.

"What did he say?"

"Please don't be mad at me."

I could never be,"

"He said he loves me back, but that I have you, and he doesn't want to ruin that. Then he left and I don't know what to do."

"So he placed me above him. Sounds about right for a sub to say."

"Tristaaan."

Mikey whines.

"Michael...we do not whine do we? What happens when we whine?"

Mikey straightens up as if Tristan is in front of him.

"I get punished Sir."

"That's right baby, so I will deal with that later. Now without whining, tell me what you want from me."

"I want you to tell me what to do. I want you to tell me how to deal with Gerard and this situation."

"As a lover or as a sub?"

"Sub... I don't think we should... just sub."

"Mikey...it's okay to want more. We started out as lovers and then entered a D/s relationship, but some start as D/s first. You need to decide what is more important first."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me baby?"

"If I wanted more with Gee than you might leave or he might think he's in the way with you and I. He's already said it."

"Baby, I am here for you for as long as you need me."

Mikey smiles widely and blushes. After all this time Tristan can still make him feel like the happiest boy in the world.

"How did I ever get so lucky with you?"

"Who says you're the lucky one."

Mikey's smile widens.

"I say I am."

"Matter of opinion I guess."

Tristan knows that Mikey is smiling wide.

"Okay baby, is there anything else I can help you with or can you handle it from here?"

"Just tell me how to approach the situation. I mean I can't just walk in his room and say 'hey you, you're my sub now, on your knees and do as I say'."

"Well you could..."

Tristan could just see the look on Mikey's face right now.

"...I'm kidding baby."

Tristan took a moment to think.

"Does he even know about what we do?"

"Well not really. I just tell him that we have a trusting relationship that can often be rough. He just thinks we have rough relations. He saw the welts once so..."

"So don't you think that would be the first step then?"

"What? To tell him about what we do?"

"Yes, the first building block in the foundation of any D/s relationship is honesty...or some shit like that."

"Some shit like that? Tristan..."

"Seriously, you need to tell him or any relationship that you want with him will not happen."

"Okay, I'll tell him. Now how do I do that?"

Mikey bites his lip hoping he's not bothering Tristan with all his questions.

"Baby, I can't tell you that. You know your brother better than I would. Now I have to go, but call me later and let me know what happened, not matter how late okay?"

Mikey sighs.

"Okay Tristan, thank you."

"All right baby, oh and baby?"

"Yes Tris?"

"We still have your punishment to take care of."

Mikey chuckled.

"I know and I'm looking forward to it."

And he wasn't lying either.

"I will see you tomorrow then. Bye baby."

"Bye Tristan."

Mikey hung up the phone and clutched it to his chest like a girl in love for a few moments. He then dropped it on his bed and went to his door. He stuck his head out his room door and called for his brother.

"Gee!"

Gerard was in his room reading when he hear Mikey call him. Truthfully he was hoping that Mikey had missed a bottle, cause he really needed a drink right now.

"In here Mikes."

"I know and now I want you in here!"

Mikey almost falls from leaning so far out his door. He catches himself and stands there awkwardly for a moment.

Gerard is surprised that Mikey is being so demanding.

"Uh...okay, coming."

Mikey goes back into his room and sits against his head board.

Gerard walks down the hall to Mikey's room. The door is open, but he feels the need to knock.

*knock knock* "Uh...you wanted to see me Mikes?"

"Yeah. I want to talk to you about something. Sit down."

Mikey patted the bed next to him where Gerard was recently laying.

Gerard walked over and sat next to Mikey.

"What's up?"

"Well it's truth time. I'm just going to tell it to you straight okay?"

"Uh....okay."

Gerard was not sure where this was going.

"Remember when you saw those marks on me?"

Gerard thinks long and hard.

"Oh yeah, you said you...wait you didn't fall?"

"Well no, Tristan and I..."

"Wait...Tristan did that to you?"

Gerard was suddenly pissed. He trusted the guy and he was hurting Mikey.

"Yes but I deserved it."

Mikey want explaining this good.

"What the fuck Mikey!?"

Gerard jumped up off the bed and stared at his brother.

"How the fuck can you say that?!"

Mikey stood up on the other side of the bed and yelled across it at his big brother.

"Calm the fuck down and just listen! Please!?"

Gerard was fuming, but he was willing.

"Okay Mikey, I'm listening.

"Tristan never did it to hurt me, okay? He's my dominant and I'm his submissive. Have you ever heard of that before?"

Gerard looked at Mikey like he had three heads.

"What?"

"He controls me, but I fully want to be controlled. When you're in that kind of relationship you have to trust the person you're giving yourself away to. You have to trust that they'll stop if you need them to and they have to trust that you will tell them to stop if you need them to. It's called playing. You use toys and restraints and some of it can feel good and others won't but that's when you can use your safe word. Punishment happens if you do something you know you're not supposed to do. A good dominant will never scar you though. It's not about hurting you it's about grounding you. Are you following what I'm saying?"

Gerard was in shock. He looked at his 15 year old baby brother.

"What are you a masochist?"

"I guess so in a way. That's not what it's about though."

"Then what is it, because I am not getting it at all."

"I don't know. I just like being controlled and I like making Tristan proud of me. I mean isn't that kind of what Lucas was doing to you, but in a very horrible way?"

"No Mikey! I didn't want to be hurt, I wanted to be loved and respected and instead I got used and almost raped and if that is what you are into than you have a serious problem!"

"Fuck you Gerard. Tristan loves me and he never did anything against my will. He respects me very much too! Someone who can give themself away to someone like that and know what they want doesn't have a problem. It's called fucking trust. What I do with Tristan makes him proud of me. The fact that I can take what he gives me makes me feel very damn proud of myself too. So fuck you. I may have a problem in your eyes but I've also had the same person for two years and I will keep him around for as long as I want because he knows how to treat me. He respects me.

"Fine, then if you have the perfect _Master_ then what the fuck do you need me for!?"

"Because maybe you need the perfect Master."

"Like I would let Tristan or anyone else control me like that!"

"I would never allow that and he knows he could never cross that boundary. I meant me."

"You?"

Gerard stopped his ranting and stared at Mikey.

"You want to be my Master?"

"Yes."

"But, I'm not into this kind of stuff and..."

"I thought the same thing."

"How...how did you know?"

"Well sometimes Tristan would do certain things while we would make out like earlier when you bit me... it... that... well I liked it. I liked when he'd grip me a certain way or..."

Mikey shrugs.

"Then I just noticed if he would tell me to do something I would very willingly and one day he just told me out of nowhere that I'd be the perfect submissive. He told me what it meant and we practiced it and I just knew I liked him making decisions for me and such and that I liked making him proud of me."

"So if you are the perfect submissive for him, how would you be a Master for me?"

"Well apparently he thinks I'm a switch. That I'd be a good Master to you, because you listen to what I say."

"When do I listen to what you say?"

"Well when Lucas was here that night for dinner you listened to me and sometimes you gravitated towards my voice when Lucas and I were going back and forth with you. Tristan was being observant of it."

Gerard did remember that he listened to Mikey more than Lucas, but that was because Mikey cared more...right?

"I thought it was because you cared about me more."

"Of course I care about you. Why do you think someone being demanding of you means they don't care? It's a certain way you do it. Making you starve yourself is not one of them so I made you get more food. You were drinking your life away and becoming an ass to me and everyone, so I put an end to that, because I care."

Gerard was still trying to process what Mikey was saying, but as he looked at Mikey when he was talking. He had a passion about himself, but a softness at the same time. When did his little brother grow up?

"You can walk out of here now and forget I said anything about it, but someone needs to ground you. Whether it be me or yourself. You can't destroy yourself and you may even like it."

Mikey can't help the smile that appears on his face as he thinks about Tristan.

"Just think about it."

"I love you Mikey and I trust you, but I don't know."

"Okay. I'm going to start dinner."

Mikey walked out of the room. He couldn't take another minute of it. He needed to breathe.

* * *

*ring ring*

Gerard notices that Mikey isn't picking up the phone. He has been quiet throughout dinner and turned down dessert. Now he was ignoring the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gerard, where's Mikey."

"Hey uh...Tristan, uh...hi, uh..."

Tristan laughed.

"I'm guessing that Mikey talked to you huh?"

"Yeah he did..."

"And you said?"

"Uh..."

"Can I talk to Mikey?"

"Sure...Hey Mikes, phone for you."

Mikey smiles a little and rushes to the phone.

"Hey Tris."

"Hey baby, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course I am."

"So why don't we invite Gerard to go with us."

"I don't know T-Tristan. I thought about it, but I don't know. You can if you want."

"Michael...your whining again..."

"I'm sorry Sir."

Mikey looked down admonished.

Gerard could not help eves dropping on Mikey's conversation. He heard Mikey apologize for something and saw his shoulders drop. Then something that Tristan said made Mikey catch his breath and the glow on his skin could not be mistaken. He was excited about something.

"So baby, I will be picking up you and Gerard tomorrow night then."

"Okay Tristan."

"Good baby, that's my perfect boy."

"Anything for you Master."

"I love you baby and don't worry, you and I are going to show your brother what he is missing out of his life, whether he realizes it or not."

"I love you too and thank you for being so amazing through this for me. I really appreciate it."

Gerard watched as Mikey hung up and behaved the way someone would in love would. He believed that Mikey did love him, but he was in love with Tristan, there was no doubt.

"Tristan wants you to come out with us tomorrow. Before you decline could you just come. You don't have to do anything at all but come and in doing that you'll make me look good. So please, for me?"

Gerard looked into Mikey's pleading eyes and for a moment saw something...something he could not describe.

"Okay Mikey."

Mikey let out a sigh of relief and chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Sure Mikey, now how about some dessert?"

"Oh yeah. Sure!"

Mikey went over to the dining table.

Gerard smiled. He didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but he knew he was going to enjoy the rest of today.

 


	16. So Before I End My Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No no baby, it's time for your reward."
> 
> Tristan moved behind Mikey and reached inside his shorts. Gerard looked away.
> 
> "Gerard...it’s not nice to ignore your brother after he did so well."
> 
> Tristan leaned into Mikey's ear.
> 
> "Tell him baby. Tell you want him to watch us."
> 
> "I want you to watch us Gee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> Hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate! My gift to you is a few chapter updates in a row and then the preview of a new one at the end of one of **Fight to the Finish** ^-^
> 
> So this chapter continues the last one where Gerard was invited out with Tristan and Mikey. Wonder what's in store for the innocent young man? Read to find out. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

*knock knock*

"I got it!"

Gerard ran to the door.

"Hey Trisssstannnn?"

Gerard could not believe what Tristan was wearing. He had never seen a tighter pair of pants.

"Is that leather?"

Tristan laughed.

"Not quite, it's pleather, but it molds much better don't you think?"

Gerard had to admit that it showed off Tristan's tight thigh muscles.

"Y-Y-Yeah, you look good."

Mikey came from the hallway and bit his lip at the sight of his Master.

"Hi Sir."

"Baby, you look good enough to eat."

Gerard turned around and audibly gasped. Mikey was wearing a similar outfit, but it was easy to see that he dressed to compliment Tristan.

"I'm glad I've pleased you."

Mikey struts over to Tristan and kisses him.

Tristan grabbed Mikey and pulled him into a more searing kiss. Gerard wanted to look away, but found he couldn't.

Mikey's knees gave in and he's lucky that Tristan is holding him.

"Ready to go baby?"

"Definitely."

"Good, let's get going then."

Tristan picked up Mikey and tossed him over his shoulder. He then turned to look at Gerard.

"Coming Gee?"

"Uh..yeah. sure."

Mikey giggled and looked at Gerard.

"Don't forget to lock the door Gee. 

Gerard watched Tristan carry Mikey to his car. He tossed him in the back seat...and then got in?

"Uh...who's driving?"

Tristan stuck his head out.

"Oh I hired a driver for tonight. You can sit shotgun."

Gerard still didn't get it, but got in. On the drive he heard Mikey and Tristan making all kinds of noise in the back, but was afraid to turn around. When they got to the club, Gerard got out and waited for Tristan and Mikey to get out.

"Don't scare him too much Tris."

Mikey leaned over and kissed Tristan again before reaching for the door handle.

Gerard watched as Mikey emerged, but he was not in the same thing that he got in. He now had on a pair of short shorts and his shirt was open and he had clamps on his nipples. He was also sporting a collar.

"Mikey..."

"Breathtaking isn't he Gee?"

Mikey looked at his brother not knowing what he was thinking. Still he was confident in what he had on and he was confident for Tristan.

Tristan placed a hand over Gerard's shoulders.

"Shall we?"

He led Gerard to the doors of the club. There was a similar aesthetic with other patrons dress. Tristan talked to a few people and Mikey stayed quiet by his side. Finally Tristan led them to a room that he opened with a key. Inside was a bed along with a wooden chair and a mirror. Gerard just noticed that Mikey was carrying a bag for Tristan.

"Put the bag over there baby and get on your knees."

"Yes Master."

Mikey went and sat the bag on the floor next to the chair and got on his knees in front of the bed. He placed his hands behind his back and hung his head.

Gerard didn't know what to do so he just had a seat in the chair.

"So baby, before we can enjoy our time, there is a little matter of your punishment for whining last night."

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy."

Tristan went over to the bag and pulled out his favorite flogger.

"I think 15 for each incident should do, so 30 altogether. Count off."

"Yes Sir."

Mikey took a deep breath and relaxed.

* * *

Gerard was memorized. Mikey was so controlled in the beginning, but with each strike he slowly fell apart, but it was not in a bad way. Also he looked good. He heard Mikey cry out 29 and then 30 and Tristan stopped. He rubbed Mikey’s back and murmured praise.

"So good for me baby."

"Thank you *pant* Master."

Mikey sat there panting and listening to Tristan.

"Are you okay Mikey?"

Gerard was worried that Tristan hurt him.

"Master..."

Mikey was asking for permission to talk to his brother.

"Not yet baby."

Tristan put the flogger down.

"Turn around for me baby and face Gerard.

Mikey nodded and turned around. He looked at Gerard briefly before putting his head back down and assuming the position until told otherwise.

"No no baby, it's time for your reward."

Tristan moved behind Mikey and reached inside his shorts. Gerard looked away.

"Gerard...it’s not nice to ignore your brother after he did so well."

Tristan leaned into Mikey's ear.

"Tell him baby. Tell you want him to watch us."

Mikey didn't need much encouragement because he did want his brother to watch him and he wanted him to be turned on by him, so he did as he was told.

"I want you to watch us Gee."

Mikey hadn't meant for it to come out in a moan but Tristan's hand on his cock and the thought of being watched by his big brother turned him on that much more.

"Look at us."

Gerard heard the way Mikey said his name and it made him look and gasp. Mikey had his head thrown back and was on Tristan's shoulder and he was licking his skin and whispering in his ear. Mikey whimpered and gasped. It felt so good and Tristan always knew what to say or do to have him so close in mere seconds. It's a good thing he's been taught how to hold back his orgasm or he'd just explode right now.

"See how good my boy is Gee? He won't cum till I tell him he can will you baby?"

"No Master, only on your command."

Mikey's moans got louder and went to grab the back of Tristan's neck before he caught himself.

"Can I touch you Master please?"

"I don't know baby. What do you think Gee? Should I let him touch me?"

Gerard looked at Mikey.

"Uh...yes?"

"I don't know baby he doesn't sound so sure."

"Geeeee! Ahhhhhhhhh! Please!?"

"Fuck, okay yes, let him touch you."

"Maaaster!?"

"You can touch me baby."

Mikey gripped Tristan's neck tightly.

"Ahhh, Master, feels so good!"

Gerard watched as Tristan pumped Mikey's cock. He watched the head disappearing and reappearing into his fist. He was leaking so much pre-cum and Gerard licked his lips without realizing it. Mikey's head lulls on Tristan's shoulder. His eyes focus on Gerard though they're pretty much closed. He's so far gone and in a good way.

"Please Master, can I... cum."

"I think you can hold off a little longer."

"Yes Master."

Gerard continued to watch and found himself off the chair and on his knees moving towards the spectacle on the floor. Mikey trembled when Tristan flicked his wrist just right. He opened his eyes and saw Gerard in front of him and way closer than before.

"Closer view Gerard? Want to see more?"

Gerard's mouth was completely dry.

Mikey groans and bites his lip.

"Answer him Gee. Do you wanna see more?"

Mikey's voice is breathy but he's sure Gerard can hear him just fine.

"Yes."

Gerard could barely speak.

"Baby up on your knees and take your shorts off."

Mikey does as he's told and pulls down his shorts with his trembling hands. Once they were off Tristan pushed Mikey down on his chest with his ass in the air. He grabbed his cock and pushed against his ass with his own still clothed cock. He knew that if they were alone he would have fucked his little boy by now.

"Oh Masterrr."

Mikey tries his best not to push back into Tristan. He would have to beg him to fuck him later.

"H-He wants you."

Tristan smirked and grabbed Mikey by the hair and pulled him up.

"Is that right? Do you want me baby? Do you want me to fuck you?"

Mikey moans.

"God, yes. Yes Master."

"You want me to fuck you in front of your brother? Want him to watch me use you to get me off?"

"Yes."

Gerard realized he answered for Mikey.

Mikey looks at Gerard.

"Please Master."

He never thought this would happen, or that Gerard would want to see that, but there was no way he'd say no to it. No way in hell.

"Gerard get the lube out of my bag."

Gerard quickly got up and grabbed the bag.

He found the lube and handed it to Tristan. He opened it and put it on his fingers and pushed two at once into Mikey.

"Ah!"

Mikey bit his lip and moans out as Tristan stretches him open.

"Please Master..."

Tristan pulled out and then stood up and opened up his own pants letting his cock spring forward. He slicked himself up and then got back on his knees and lined up his head with Mikey's opening and slowly pushed in 

"Mmm, ah."

Mikey closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Tristan filling him up.

Mikey's face was the picture of ecstasy to Gerard.

"Perfect Master, so good."

Tristan bottomed out and did not wait. He pulled back and pushed back in hard.

"Oh God!"

Mikey loved the feel of each stroke. His eyes involuntarily rolled in the back of his head. his hair fell in his face and Gerard reached out and pushed it out of his face and touched his forehead. Mikey looks at Gerard and right now he's a bit unfocused, but Mikey can see exactly what they're doing to him. Gerard wants to touch more. He moves his hand down Mikey's face to his cheek.

Mikey keeps his eyes on Gerard as he speaks to his Tristan.

"More Master, please"

"Shall I give him more Gerard? Does he deserve it?"

"Yes, fuck yes he does."

Gerard is now panting like he was the one getting fucked.

 

"Fuck meeeee!"

Tristan grabbed Mikey and hauled him into his lap pulling him away from Gerard. He wrapped an arm around Mikey and trapped him there. He used the other hand to pull at Mikey's hair as he fucked up into him.

"Awww what a shame, I don't have any hands to jerk you off with."

"G-Gee Master if... if it's... God!"

Mikey can't get out what he's trying to say.

"Speak little boy, I can't understand you when you stutter like that."

"Gee could..."

Mikey shrieks when Tristan hits his spot.

"Gee could if you... if you say it's okay and, and... if he wants t-to."

"Well Gerard, I think Mikey here is asking for you to touch him. Do you want to touch your baby brother? Do you want to help me make him cum?"

Gerard was not ready to hear that, but he suddenly decided that was the best idea he ever heard.

"Yes, please yes, let me..."

"Oh God yes."

Mikey groans grips both of Tristan's thighs as he stares at his brother.

"Touch me Gee."

Gerard shuffled forward and reached out and placed a hand on top of Mikey's.

"Help me?"

Mikey takes Gerard's hand and wraps it around his cock, keeping his hand on top of Gerard's, Mikey applies pressure making Gerard grip him tightly and starts stroking himself with his big brother's help. Mikey almost loses it at his touch along with Tristan's. Mikey feels very different than Lucas did. He didn't mean to compare them, but this was only the second cock that he ever had his hand on. Mikey also wasn't as long as Lucas, but he was still growing and Gerard was sure that he would fill out nicely when he was done. The thought of what Mikey could do when he got older and it got bigger made his mouth water a bit. Mikey starts whimpering. He can't take anymore. He needs to cum. He wants this to last longer though because this is what he's been wanting for a while now.

"Wanna cum baby, but you have to wait till I do."

"I wanna cum with you Masterrr."

"But that means that Gerard stops touching you."

"But I can, I can hold on, I can hold on."

"Good boy, I knew you could."

"Kiss me?"

Gerard wasn't sure who Mikey was talking to. He was concentrating on watching has hand wrapped around his brother's cock.

"Master..."

Of course he was talking to Tristan. Gerard felt stupid for thinking anything else.

Mikey bit his lip and gasped.

"Ohhh Gee! Gee *pant pant groan* Gee..."

It felt so good and Mikey's hand fell off of Gerard's.

"Mikey..."

"Yes...?"

"Mikey..."

"God! Yeees yes?!?"

Mikey couldn't even concentrate anymore. He heard his name being called but it sounded a little far away.

"Gerard, what do you want?"

Gerard didn't even know. He was whimpering and not able to think straight.

"Gee... Gee look at me."

Mikey looked at Gerard.

"What do you want?"

"I want...I want..."

Mikey pulls Gerard in and kisses him. He pulls back but leaves their foreheads connected.

"Tell me Gee."

"Mikey...please..."

Gerard felt like his loins were going to explode.

"Baby, I think Gerard wants you to touch him. Is that what you want Gee?"

"Yes, please yes!"

"No."

"Sorry Gee."

Mikey really wanted to touch him, but if Tristan said no it was for a reason. He had to listen to Tristan at the end of the day. He's his Master.

"I want you to touch yourself. I want you to show us."

Gerard nearly cried for joy as he ripped his pants open and grabbed his cock.

"Don't let go of Mikey though."

"Slow Gee. Don't rush."

Mikey wanted to enjoy watching Gerard's hand slide back and forth against his own cock.

"Show us what you do when you're alone."

Gerard listened to Mikey and slowed down his actions.

He bit his lip to stifle the noise trying to escape.

"I wanna hear you."

Mikey moans.

"Let me hear how pretty you sound."

Gerard let loose a sound he didn't think even sounded human.

"Fuck baby, listen to him moaning for you. He wants you so badly. Wants you to tie him up and show him who is the Master."

Tristan leaned in close.

"Wants you to fuck him hard and take total control."

"Yes, fuck yes please Mikey."

Tristan pulled out and patted Mikey's ass.

"Go get him baby."

Mikey froze for a moment, but he knew he couldn't back out now. Especially not since they all wanted it so badly. This was his moment to get Gerard to make his choice and even if he changes his mind later, Mikey will still have this moment. With that in mind he stands up and pulls Gerard up with him.

"Can I tie you up?"

Mikey only asked that because he remembers Lucas cuffing him to the bed. Mikey doesn't want to bring back any bad memories.

"Yes please."

"Michael, lets tie him to the chair."

"That's what I had in mind Master."

Mikey walked Gerard back and sat him in the chair and searched through Tristan's bag for the rope. Once he has it he holds his hand out to him.

"Here you go Master. You can show me how to do it like a pro."

Tristan smirked and took the rope. He had Gerard put his hands behind his back and tied his wrists. He then tied him separate to the chair.

"We have scissors so that the rope can get cut right away if needed. Do you understand Gerard?"

Tristan used the boy's full name so he knew he was listening.

"Yes Sir."

Tristan was impressed. Gerard was already on his way down.

"Baby, he is almost completely in subspace for you."

Mikey nodded and went behind the chair.

"We're going to try a few things to see what you like, but you cannot cum, and to make sure that you don't..."

Mikey leans down and reaches back into the bag for the cock ring. He pulls it out and goes in front of Gerard. He kneels and secures the ring in place on his cock.

"If I do anything you don't like Gerard use the word halt and I will stop. No questions asked. Later you can pick your own word. You're too gone to focus right now. Do you got that?"

Gerard had a far off look on his face.

"Yes Sir. Use halt."

"He's all yours baby."

Tristan went to sit down on the bed and watch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


	17. Remember My Sweet Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please Mikey..,please."
> 
> "You sound so pretty when you beg little girl."
> 
> Mikey circled Gerard's nipple with the leather
> 
> "Ah, yes, just for you, only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Mikey has a chance to take control of Gerard and show him what kind of a Master he can be. Will it go well?
> 
> Also I had so much fun with the other little contest that i put on in this one too. There are lyrics from one of Gerard's songs in the chapter. Find them and get a fic dedicated to you! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Mikey takes Gerard's pants all the way off and kicks them to the side. He goes over to the bag and reaches inside for the riding crop he knows Tristan packed. Mikey takes it out and looks at it. He stands in front of Gerard and shows him the crop, ignoring the fact that his own cock is still hard and leaking. Mikey starts dragging the end of the crop up Gerard's inner thigh and down the other. He walks behind the chair and repeats the action, breathing in Gerard's ear as he does. He lifts the crop a little and brings it down on Gerard's inner thigh near his cock.

"Ahhh!"

Gerard had fire running through him. With every smack of the crop, Gerard got harder and harder.

"Mmmm, you're doing so good."

Mikey reaches down and lifts Gerard's shirt a little. He starts bringing the crop down across Gerard's abdomen. Not as hard as his thighs, but good enough.

"Thank you Sir."

The words tumble from Gerard's mouth without even thinking of them.

Mikey moves the crop to Gerard's cock and runs it back and forth softly.

"You want me to touch you?"

Gerard was afraid to answer. He bit his lip as the smooth leather moved up his shaft. He then moved it slowly back down his shaft and over his balls. Meanwhile he gripped Gerard's hair with his other hand and tugged on it a bit. He turned Gerard's head to the side and nipped at his ear.

"Ahhh, please please."

Mikey tugged on Gerard's ear and flicked his tongue across it.

"Please what Gerard?"

Please touch me..."

Mikey hit Gerard's thigh with the crop quickly.

"Please touch me, what?"

Gerard was not sure what to say. He had been saying Sir the whole time, but Mikey expects him to call him his Master. The hand on his hair tightened more because he took too long to answer.

"Master! Please touch me Master!"

"The boy learns quickly doesn't he? See baby, I told you that you would be a good Dom."

"Thank you Master."

Mikey moved his hand down Gerard's body and towards his cock. He stopped and dragged his nails back up.

"Would you cut off his shirt for me Master?"

Tristan got up and grabbed the scissors and walked over.

"Did you ask if you could do that baby?"

"I was just getting to that Master."

Mikey leaned into Gerard's ear.

"Can I cut your shirt Gee?"

"Whatever you want Master."

"See this was my concern baby. Before you play, rules like this need to be laid down so that when play is over emotions that are already running high are not brought towards negativity."

Tristan was in full teaching mode now.

"Why didn't you just tell me before then Tristan?"

Mikey realized he just basically written his will in the submissive world.

"Michael...normally what you just said would constitute a punishment immediately, but this is about Gerard not you right now...I will deal with you later."

Tristan let that sink in while he moved back to Gerard.

"Gerard, I am going to untie you and remove your shirt, but you are not going to do anything. This is Master Tristan talking to you, do you understand?"

Gerard looked over at Tristan and his eyes were still slightly glazed, but then unclouded a bit.

"Yes Master Tristan."

Tristan began to unwind the rope from his chest.

* * *

Mikey stood there and watched Tristan taking over for now. He didn't say or do anything. He's pretty sure he just ended the rest of his reward for the night too, which would mean he would probably miss out on pleasing his Master. Tristan got the rope off and undid Gerard's hands. He remained completely passive. Tristan then took Gerard shirt off and tossed it on the bed. He then rebinded his hands and then tied him to the chair again.

"Very nice Gee. Michael since Gee was so good for me; I think he deserves a reward. Down on your knees baby and suck his cock."

Mikey looked at Tristan for any indication that he was kidding. When he didn't find any Mikey walked in front of Gerard and got down on his knees. He was trembling a little. He didn't know how Gerard would like it or if he would at all. The only person Mikey's ever blown is Tristan, but Tristan wouldn't lie to Mikey, if he wasn't good Tristan would tell him.  Mikey moved between Gerard's legs and slide both of his hands up Gerard's inner thighs. He moved them until he had them closed around Gerard's cock. Mikey pumped him a little and then leaned forward and took him into his mouth.

"*gasp*"

Gerard sucked in a breath as he looked down and saw Mikey, his little brother, on his knees with his mouth on his cock. He was sucking him and teasing him and Gerard had never felt anything this good before. Lucas never even touched him. In fact as far as he knew...this was his first blow job. Mikey moved one of his hands off Gerard's cock and took more of him into his mouth. He tasted so good and Mikey never thought this would be happening. Mikey swirled his tongue around Gerard's cock and sucked. He looked up at him and saw that Gerard was even more beautiful when making that face. Where his eyebrows are knitted together and his mouth is hanging open a bit. Mikey wanted to keep making him make that face. He moved his other hand and eased Gerard's cock to the back of his throat.

"Fuck Mikey , f-f-feeels sooo goooood!"

Mikey's semi was no longer just that. He was hard as a rock again hearing Gerard moaning for him. He sounds fucking amazing too. Mikey can't help gripping Gerard's thighs with his nails. Hoping he's not pushing a boundary for Gerard.

"Okay baby, that's enough."

Mikey pulls off Gerard slowly. looking up at him in the process. Gerard looked down and bit his lip. He wanted to kiss Mikey so badly. Wanted to pull him onto his lap and hold him, but he knew this was not the time.

"Anything else I should do Master?"

"No baby, you've been good. Go back to what you were doing before."

Tristan went and sat down on the bed again to watch.

Mikey stood up and tried to remember what he was doing before. He picks the crop back up and stands in front of Gerard. He drags the crop down Gerard's cheek. He's so pretty it's a shame. Mikey always thought Gerard was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen before even developing a crush.

"Please Mikey..,please."

"You sound so pretty when you beg little girl."

Mikey circled Gerard's nipple with the leather

"Ah, yes, just for you, only for you."

"That's such a turn on."

Gerard whined and whimpered with noises coming out of his mouth that sounded more animal than human. He wanted Mikey to do something to him, ANYTHING to him. Mikey smacked Gerard's chest with the crop and brought it down to his hips. He paused for a moment and went back to the start, his thighs.

"Good job baby, nice and easy. Keep the strikes even. Wonderful job."

Mikey followed Tristan's order and listened to his praise. He loved pleasing and impressing his Master.

"Keep this up and you punishment later will not be as bad."

"Yes Master."

Mikey hits the outside of Gerard's thigh.

"How does this feel Gee? Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Gerard was panting now. He was so fucking hard that he thought it was going to break off.

"Okay baby, I think he’s been good for his first time."

"You hear that? You did amazing Gee."

Mikey moved his hand to Gerard's cock, removing the ring and started pumping him.

"This what you want? You wanna get off from my administrations?"

"Yes! Please Mikey...Master...I need it, I want it..."

"I guess it's a good thing I want it just as bad."

Mikey leaned forward giving, Tristan a full view of his ass, and started stroking Gerard faster. He looked back at Tristan and smiled at him. He turned back to Gerard's cock and licked it a little. He then started spreading his spit over Gerard's cock with his hand.

* * *

Fire. A fire was brewing in him. He needed to cum so badly. Mikey kept stroking him and moved up to just under Gerard's ear. He looked and sucked there a moment before groaning in Gerard's ear.

"Cum for me little girl."

That was all it took. Gerard practically screamed as he came harder than he ever had before. It had to be a full minute before he stopped completely spent.

"You did so good Gee, so good. I'm so proud of you baby."

"Okay baby, time for aftercare."

Mikey untied the rope and went back on the side of Gerard. He picked him up and carried him slowly to the bed. He laid him down and started whispering to him as he rubbed the spots he'd hit.

"Did you bring any cream Master?"

"Always in my aftercare kit."

Tristan opens up the bag pulling out a smaller one. He gets the arnica cream and hands it to Mikey. Tristan is very impressed by his young student. He was also impressed by the way he picked up his brother...not that Gerard was very healthy lately. He knew how much Mikey was worried about him these past months. Now he had a chance to take care of him, to help him get himself better and in a better place. Gerard screamed sub and Tristan knew it the moment he met him. If he was not so smitten with the younger, he would have gone for him, but Mikey was more mature and open right away to trying new things.

"I'm going to get Gerard something to eat and drink and after you finish with him, I expect you on your knees Michael."

"Yes Master."

Mikey opened the cream and started applying it to Gerard's thighs. He rubbed in slow circles.

"*groan*"

It hurt everywhere, but it was a good hurt.

"You're okay, Gee. You did so good."

Mikey moved his hand to Gerard's hips.

"Mmm feels really good Master."

"Good."

Mikey put more cream onto his hands and moved them up to Gerard's chest.

"Thirsty."

"Tristan will be right back with something for you. Before he comes back I should be on my knees though so..."

Mikey leaned down and kissed Gerard.

"I'll hold you as soon as I can."

Mikey got up off the bed and closed the cream. He walked over and got on his knees in front of the bed facing the door.

Gerard watched through lightly lidded eyes as Mikey got on his knees in the middle of the room just as Tristan opened the door.

"Look at my good boy."

Tristan went to Gerard and gave him water and a cookie.

"Okay Gee, I need to take care of my boy, then I will bring you two home."

Mikey sits there awaiting his oncoming punishment, quietly. Tristan goes into his bag and pulls out a paddle.

"Now Michael, you not only questioned me, but spoke to me with a clipped tone. Now you tell me how many spankings you have earned."

"Whatever you think is necessary Master."

"I think you want to be punished more for refusing to answer me."

"No Master, I'm sorry Master."

Mikey bowed lower.

"Forty?"

"A good number I think. Count off please."

"Yes Master."

Mikey squeaked and moaned.

"One, thank you Master."

Mikey wasn't ready for the next one cause it came so quickly after.

"Two!"

Mikey hissed as the third hit came down on his behind.

"Three!" 

By the time he got to the late 20's Gerard could see that Mikey was hurting.

"Please Master Tristan, I beg you to stop."

Tristan looks at Gerard.

"Why should I?"

"Because he is being punished because of me."

"Oh and are you going to share in it?"

Gerard considered this and answered.

"Yes, I will take the rest."

Mikey sits there panting, he can hear what Gerard's saying, but he's too weak to tell Gerard that's not necessary.

"Don't have to."

Mikey pants out.

"It's my fault."

"No, I want to."

Gerard stands up and slightly weaving walks over and drops to his knees.

"But..."

Mikey didn't want to back down from a punishment. He earned it in every way. None of this was Gerard's fault. He looked over at his big brother and sighed internally.

"Well now this is interesting."

Tristan got up and walked around the two boys naked at his feet.

"I will allow Gerard to take the punishment...if Mikey does the punishing."

Tristan stands in front of Gerard.

"Mikey had 40 smacks and took 28 of them. You would be taking 12, do you understand this?"

"Yes Sir, I do."

Tristan moved in front of Mikey.

"Your brother is willing...are you...Master Way?"

Mikey took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Yes Master."

Gerard watched as Mikey stood up. His legs were shaky and his ass was beyond red. The paddle that Tristan used had holes in it so that there was no wind resistance. That meant it hurt a lot more. Gerard knew it was going to hurt, but he wanted to do this for Mikey.

"I am ready Master."

Mikey stands behind Gerard and exhales.

"Count them off for me please."

Mikey lifted the paddle and brought it down swiftly.

* * *

The fire was back, but it was worse. By the time he got to three, Gerard wanted to die. He thought about saying halt. He wanted to so badly. At seven he was shaking like Mikey was at 20. Pathetic, he needed to handle it like his Master did. By the time he got to 10, be was sweating and pouring tears.

"E-E-Ellllleve-e-en."

One more, only one more.

"T-T-T-Twellllllll..."

Gerard collapsed. Mikey leaned down and scooped Gerard up for the second time that night. He took him back to the bed and laid him down on his stomach. He reached for the cream and opened it. He started rubbing the cream on Gerard's behind while whispering to him. Tristan was impressed. He did not think that the boy would last the entire time.

"You have something special there baby, do you know that?"

"Yes. I've always known Gerard was special."

"No , baby, not like that. I have not witnessed that kind of loyalty in a long time. I mean it."

"Oh, well yeah. Gee's always been that way with me."

Mikey smiles down at Gerard.

"Where do you think I got my loyalty from?"

Mikey chuckled.

Tristan laughed and started to pack everything up. He looked back at Mikey taking care of his brother.

"Are you upset that we didn't get a chance to finish our scene?"

"Not really upset. Just disappointed in myself for ruining my chances of pleasing you fully."

Tristan walked behind Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Baby, you can never disappoint me. In fact, tonight, I think you have made me the proudest I ever have been of any sub, I have ever had."

Tristan leaned down and kissed the top of Mikey's head.

"And of course the only sub I chose to date fully."

"I'll never understand why you chose me."

"Because you are special and like you said..."

Tristan grabs his bag and places it on the chair.

"...you learned from the best."

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

"Wow...so that was your first time with Gerard? It sounds super intense."

Pete couldn't believe everything that he had just heard, but he understood more about Mikey's protection of his older brother now.

"Wait...so did you stop dating Tristan and start dating Gerard or..."

Pete still had so many questions.

"I'll answer all of those questions another time. It's nearing time for me to get ready for my evening appointment baby doll."

"Okay, I'm kind of sleepy anyway."

"Are you now? We could nap together, but I'd only get a short amount of time. You can nap all afternoon into the night."

"No, I have to finish the second floor still, but I would like to lay down with you for a little while."

"Would you mind waiting for me to shower?"

Pete thought about what he wanted to say, but he pushed it aside.

"Sure, I can grab a snack while I wait.

"Okay, good. Meet me in the bedroom when you're done."

Mikey walks down the hallway and into his bedroom. He takes out his clothing for the day and his shoes. He takes off all of his clothes besides his underwear and leaves the room to go into the bathroom.

"Stupid stupid coward."

Pete berated himself as he banged his head on the counter.

"Why couldn't you just say something?"

"Like what?"

Pete started and saw a very sleepy Gerard with massive bed head.

"I...uh...nothing."

"Where's Mikey?"

"He want to take a shower."

Gerard looked at Pete and then smirked.

"You wanted to join him."

"No , no I didn't. I am getting a snack."

"Does that often involve banging your head?"

Pete froze.

"Relax, I am not going to judge you, but I know my brother and if you had asked he would have said yes."

"I..."

* * *

Mikey stepped under the water as he started washing the shampoo out of his hair and the soap off his body. When he was finished he leaned over and turned off the water. He got out of the shower and started drying his hair and body. Mikey wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste. He applied some on the brush and started brushing his teeth.

* * *

"Well think about what I said."

Gerard finished his drink and turned to head back to the bedroom just as the door to the bathroom opened.

The steam came rushing out the bathroom behind Mikey. He looked up and saw his brother.

"Hey Gee."

Mikey opened his towel and tightened it around his hips. He heads to his bedroom and goes inside. Gerard smirks as he knows that Pete is watching around the corner.

"Night Pete."

Gerard heads back into his room. Pete heads into Mikey's bedroom and sees him starting to get dressed.

Mikey goes over to his dresser and starts putting on some deodorant. When he's finished he grabs his eyeliner and starts rimming his lids.

"I thought you were going to nap with me."

"I am. I want to nap with you until the very last minute that I have to leave. I figured I could do that if I get dressed now. Unless you want me to just keep on the towel."

Mikey chuckled and starts lining the bottom of his eyes.

"I...uh..."

Mikey turned to Pete and flipped his wet tendrils out of his face.

"How does this look? Hard to tell with no mirror."

"Perfect...I mean you look good...I mean..."

Mikey smirks.

"So did you figure out what you want me to do with this towel?"

Pete was blushing red and a stammering idiot. Mikey chuckled softly and walks closer to Pete.

"I can't understand you when you're speaking so unintelligent. What are you trying to say?"

Pete could feel the heat coming off Mikey from the fresh shower.

"It looks good."

Mikey smiles.

"I meant about the towel."

"That looks good too."

Mikey laughs. Pete was all over the place as usual.

"So I guess that means I should sleep in it then."

"It's wet."

"I own more than one towel Pete, but if that's your way of trying to get me to sleep naked then..."

Pete gulped as Mikey began to undo the towel in front of him.

"You have to get naked too. I can't sleep with your rough clothes against my skin."

Mikey rolled the towel and walked over to the hamper to throw it in.

"Need some help taking them off?"

Pete was frozen, stuck watching as Mikey was able to casually walk around with nothing on. His skin was almost as pale as Gerard's, but Mikey got more sun working outdoors showing places. Mikey turned back to Pete and shook his head. He walked over to him and reached under Pete's shirt. He massaged his hips a little before slipping the shirt up and off Pete. Pete was a rag doll. A puppet. A mannequin, Mikey could do anything to him right now. He reached in the waistband of his pants and pushed them down along with Pete's underwear. Mikey's eyes scanned Pete's body slowly. He put his hands back on Pete's hips and leans into his ear.

"You have an amazing body baby doll."

Pete's legs decided that was when they were going to say 'fuck it' and give out.

Mikey caught Pete and lifted him up. He walked him over to the bed and laid him across it. Mikey climbed in and leaned over Pete. He ran his hands up Pete's stomach and over his nipples.

"So it takes me getting naked to turn your legs to jelly?"

And Pete realized he was right. He had been turned on by Gerard half naked, but not like this. Mikey leaned into Pete's ear again and whispered.

"This is the first time I'm touching you like this."

He moved his hand down Pete's torso slowly.

"We haven't even kissed yet."

Mikey flicked Pete's ear with his tongue. And that was it for Pete. He turned his head and crashed his lips into Mikey's. Mikey licked at Pete's bottom lip until he granted him access into his mouth. He explored every inch of the boy's mouth. If Mikey had to admit he'd say it was worth all the wait and hassle. He moved his hand up Pete's side and pulled the boy up and into him with his hand planted firmly on the middle of Pete's back.

"Mmm' ahhhh"

Pete moved into the touch and felt his skin connect to Mikey's. It all felt so good when an alarm clock went off. Pete pulled back and saw how wide Mikey's pupils were.

"Do you have to go now?"

"Not just yet."

Mikey couldn't take his eyes off the boy under him.

"Good."

Pete leaned in to kiss Mikey again, but then the bedroom door opened.

"Hey Mikey did I leave my black...oh..."

Pete rolled his eyes and thumped his head back into the pillow. Not only was Gerard there, but his stupid nephew as well.

"Maybe you should make it quick Gee. Hey Mikey, Pete."

Mikey nodded to Frank. Pete just hid under the covers.

"Right uh...what did I need?"

Gerard was a little shocked, not in a bad way, but still shocked that Pete and his brother were in bed.

"Something black Gee..."

Mikey urged Gerard to move a little faster before his time with Pete would be over.

"Right...black..."

Gerard just could not look away. His brother was unabashedly naked and Pete was frantically trying to cover himself. Mikey just sat there at his wits end.

"So no one cares about the fact that I need to be going in a little bit?"

Pete cared. Pete cared a lot, but Gerard kept staring and stuttering. Frank rolled his eyes and took Gerard by the arm.

"We can find your black somewhere else. Come on."

Frank pulled Gerard out the room and closed the door quickly. Mikey sighs and stares off for a moment.

"Totally understand if you just wanna get to the sleeping now."

"Um...were we going to do something else...?"

Pete was worried that he was going too far with Mikey now. I mean, he was right, they had never kissed and he was naked in bed with him. He didn't want to offend him, but now that the moment was gone, Pete was shy and scared again.

"Well no. Just what we were doing."

Mikey stood up and went to grab his underwear and put them on. He then started putting on the rest of his clothes.

"Wait...please come back..."

Pete held his hand out to Mikey. Mikey looks back at his clothes and then over to the boy. He walked back over to him now wearing his button shirt open with his boxer briefs. Mikey took Pete's hand and let himself be pulled back into the bed.

"Just for a few more minutes."

Pete had Mikey settle back and he lay his head on his chest. He looked up and him and smiled.

"Thanks."

Mikey looks down at him.

"You're welcome."

Mikey circles Pete's waist with his arm and sighs contently. Pete feels bold and looks up. He reaches up and caresses Mikey's cheek.

"You can still kiss me if you want."

Mikey doesn't say anything; he just runs his fingers through Pete's hair and pulls him in by his neck to kiss him. This kiss isn't hard or implying it's just Mikey really wanting to taste the boy again. They kiss until the alarm goes off again and Pete reluctantly lets him go.

"When will you be back?"

"I shouldn't be gone longer than an hour."

Mikey's appointment is at five. It's only a 10 minute ride, then the viewing then signing, and going back home. Mikey stands up and pulls his pants on and then his socks.

Pete feels a strange pull as he slides out of the bed, forgetting he was naked.

"Here, let me."

Pete picks up one of Mikey's shoes. Mikey is a little shocked to say the least, but it makes him happy to see Pete willingly doing something like that for him. He pushes his foot into the shoe. Pete ties it up quickly and then the other one. He stands up and picks up Mikey's jacket and holds it open. Mikey slips his arms inside and turns to face Pete as he fixed his sleeves. He smiles at him and pulls him in a little and looks down at him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"How about we order out for dinner? I'll run it by Gerard. What do you think?"

Mikey pulls back and grabs his wallet.

"Sure, that sounds good."

Pete smiled.

"Good. Now come here."

Mikey picked Pete up cautiously and threw him on his shoulder. He took him over to the bed and eased him down.

"Be here when I get back."

Mikey pulls the covers up over Pete and kisses his forehead.

"Got it?"

"Wait...you don’t want me to finish the upstairs?"

"You know what, I'm forgetting things too easily these days."

Mikey sits back.

"Yes I want you to finish the upstairs. However I still want you here when I get back. Understood?"

"In the bed or in the house?"

"In the bed sounds sexiest, but in the house is fine too."

Pete smiled again and hugged Mikey. Mikey wasn't exactly the hugging kind, but something about Pete made him want to do things he doesn't normally do. So he hugs him back and even squeezes him a bit for good measure.

"See you when I get back love."

"Yes."

Pete watched Mikey leave and then flopped back into the bed snuggling in the sheets and breathing in his scent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^!
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momiji-neyuki-ao3 on tumblr.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


	18. Never Thought I'd Get Any Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know...I mean I know I am not Mikey's boyfriend, but I _am_ Mikey's and I know he wants you to be his too and I guess I am afraid of losing him if I go with Frank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Pete now understands a little more about Gerard and Mikey, but he still missing a part of the puzzle. Can you guess who has the other half?
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

"Frankie...what do you think about Pete with Mikey?"

Frank looked up from a script he was writing.

"What do you mean baby?"

"I just worry it happened so fast and all."

"I'm sorry baby, but nothing's happened between them."

"Wait...but they were in bed earlier and..."

Gerard looks to see if Pete is coming.

"...Mikey just came out of the shower."

"I think this is just you jumping to conclusions again. Remember when Mikey told you he was up all night at Pete's and you automatically thought they had sex?"

Frank flips his paper over.

"Besides they met the same week as we did. They wouldn't be moving any faster than we are. Plus I know my... Pete... he's not the rushing into things type. Which is why I was a little shocked that they were in the bed together, but I think we ruined that before it was started.”

Frank chuckled and looked at Gerard.

"Ruined what though?"

"Just some kissing I assure you."

Gerard jumped when Pete came from behind him.

"I was just telling Gerard how you're not the moving fast type. Hell I'll even bet that was your first kiss with him."

Frank laughed until he saw the look on Pete's face.

"Oh shit, it was."

"Fuck off Iero!"

Pete stormed back upstairs.

"I think you pissed him off."

"I didn't mean to and I'll apologize for it later. Right now it's about you. What's your concern about? Don't you know your brother? Is he usually like this and if not is that the reason why you're worried?"

"I've never seen him interested in someone like this. Not since..."

Gerard gets quiet.

"Not since what Gee?"

"Not since his first and last boyfriend...Tristan."

"Okay, but I still don't understand what the problem is. He's found someone who he wants to invest his time in other than his ex-boyfriend from years ago. Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"*sigh* It is, I just...I want to make sure he is...good enough, you know?"

"Pete…"

Frank sighs.

"…Pete's a handful, but can I let you in on a little secret, that you cannot tell anyone?"

Frank leans closer to Gerard and whispers.

"Pete is a very good person. He has his ways with me and he's a handful with others, but in a relationship Pete gives his all. He's never had anyone to return that though and here comes Mikey. Now I know I don't know much about Mikey, but I just have a feeling, like how Mikey has a feeling about me being good for you. I think Mikey will be good for Pete. Whether they move like a freight train or a snail they may be just what each other needs. Now I'm putting my trust into your brother, can't you do that just a little for my brother."

Frank rolls his eyes.

"My Uncle."

"Uh..."

Did Frank just call Pete his brother? Nah, must have been a slip.

"Yeah, I guess I can try...I mean for you I can."

"Thanks babe."

Frank kisses Gerard's cheek.

"Are you going to say anything to Mikey about it?"  
"No, it's not my place."

"You're his brother. It'll always be your place Gee. All you gotta do is tell him 'I'm coming to you as your brother'."

"There is no difference though. I am his period no matter who I am. There is always that line of ownership."

"If you say so Gerard."

Frank stands up.

"I'm going to go apologize to Pete now."

"Frank wait..."

Gerard grabs Frank's wrist.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You are trying so hard to understand us and...I feel like I am just...not helping. "

Gerard looked down.

"I... I don't know what to say to that."

Frank sighs.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll just have to work harder to understand I guess."

Gerard watched Frank leave and felt awful. He walked down to the playroom and opened it. He sighed and wished that Mikey was here to punish him for how he made Frank feel. Instead he walked inside and just lay down on the bed and cried.

* * *

Mikey walks into the house and closes the door.

"Hey Frank."

"Hey."

Mikey sat down his suit case and hung his keys up.

"Where's Gee?"

Frank shrugged.

"What do you mean..."

Mikey mock shrugged and Frank shook his head.

"He's in the house. Don't worry."

Mikey ignored Frank and went to his bedroom to look for Gerard there.

"Gee?"

"Sorry, he's not in here."

Pete looked up from Mikey's bed.

Mikey stops and smiled at Pete. He went into the room and kissed Pete on his forehead.

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure."

Pete lay back down in the bed proud that he got everything done that Mikey asked and was in bed where he wanted him

"You did good."

Mikey walked out the room and went to look in Gerard's room. He wasn't in there so Mikey knew exactly where he would be. He went to the play room and walked inside.

"Gee?"

Gerard was a huddled mass on pale skin and black hair on the bed. He had indeed punished himself, the only way he knew how. He had cut his hair.

"Gerard, what did you do?"

Mikey walked over to the bed and looked at Gerard's hair.

"Oh my God, why did you do this Gee?"

"I-I-I deserved it Master and you were not here so I..."

Gerard still had the scissors in his hands and them were pressed tight enough to cut him.

"Hey Mikey I...whoa, what happened in here?"

Pete stepped in and looked at Mikey and Gerard.

"Frankie get in here!"

Frank came rushing down the hallway and into the room. Mikey was busy taking the scissors from Gerard's hands. Frank gasped at the sight before him.

"What, what happened?"

Mikey walked over into Frank's face.

"You fucking tell me! If he was upset why would you let him be alone!?"

"I didn't know..."

"Of course you fucking didn't, because you don't know him! That's why I will not allow you to call him your boyfriend!"

Pete was watching the two men arguing. He looked over at Gerard and saw him shaking. He was whimpering something and Pete moved close to hear him.

"I-I-I'm sorry F-F-Frankie."

"Hey guys..."

"Guys..."

Still they continued to argue. Pete was getting pissed.

"YO MASTER ASSHOLES!"

Frank and Mikey both looked at Pete like he lost his mind.

"The piece of meat you are fighting over is human you know and right now he is shaking and crying, so I suggest you drop the alpha dominant bullshit and attend to him...both of you!"

Pete pushed past the two egos and stormed out of the house. Mikey pushed past Frank and went over to the bed. Frank went on the opposite side of Mikey. Mikey scooped Gerard up into his arms. Frank leaned his head over to Gerard.

"I'm sorry Gee."

"It's not your fault Frankie, I was the one who was wrong."

"I still should've made sure you were okay."

"What were you wrong about Gerard?"

"I spoke to Frankie wrong."

"Well what did you say?"

Gerard shoved his head in the mattress and sobbed.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

Gerard was shaking again and talking into the mattress.

Mikey rubs Gerard's back in circles.

"Calm down baby."

Gerard buries his head deeper.

Frank rubbed Gerard's thigh. He couldn't stop looking at what Gerard did to his hair.

"Its okay baby, just breathe."

They are both touching him now and he is so torn. He wants them both so much, but he knows he has to give one up

"It'll be okay, Gee, and remember that you can tell me anything."

Mikey leans down and kisses Gerard's cheek.

Pete's gone, Pete left mad at him, well them, but he caused the argument, now Gerard has no friends.

"Gerard..."

"I'm itchy."

"You need a shower baby. Come on."

Gerard felt himself being pulled up by one and grabbed the other.

"Both please."

"Okay baby."

Mikey held Gerard and Frank held Gerard's hand as they went into the bathroom. They sat Gerard on the toilet and started undressing. Mikey turned on the water and checked the temperature as he slid off his pants. Gerard felt like a child needed both of them. He was greedy and he knew it, but he could not help it. Mikey turned on the shower head and lifted Gerard up. Frank walked behind Gerard as they got into the shower. Mikey got Gerard's loofah and started washing his shoulders and chest as Frank started on his back.

"I don't deserve this."

"You let me decide what you deserve."

One again, Gerard is not sure who is speaking to him. Mikey started washing the soap off of Gerard. Frank turned Gerard and now they were face to face. Mikey washed the soap off Gerard's back. Gerard continued to look at his feet as he watched the hair he had cut wash off his body and into the drain. He looked hideous now. Who would want him?

"I can finish cutting this for you baby."

"Yeah and I'm sure Pete would love to style it."

Frank adds.

"Pete styles hair?"

It was the first thing that popped into Gerard's head and out of his mouth.

Frank chuckles.

"Yeah he does."

Mikey started washing Gerard's ass and massaging it a little.

Gerard groans leaning into Frank a bit.

"How does that feel baby?"

Mikey asks and keeps massaging him. Frank holds Gerard up.

"Feels good."

Gerard leans into Frank more.

Mikey's face is stern as he focuses on making Gerard feel better and bringing him down. He moves both his hands up Gerard's back slowly, applying pressure to the small of it.

"Mmmm, Love when you two take care of me."

Gerard is in a heaven he does not deserve and he knows it, but it feels so good. Mikey kneels behind Gerard and starts soaping up his thighs. Frank starts washing Gerard's torso while holding him steady with his other hand.

"I'm sorry I’m such a burden on you both."

"Don't say that."

"You're not a burden Gerard. I knew what I was doing when I asked to become your dominant. You're supposed to depend on me."

Mikey wishes like hell he hadn't made the appointment for today. He should've been here with Gerard and he could've given him a proper punishment, if he even really didn't deserve one.

"But you are trying to help Pete and I am taking your time away with him."

"You don't need to worry about Pete. Just let me do that."

"But but but..."

Mikey stopped massaging Gerard's thighs and looked up at him through the water.

"What Gee?"

"He needs you...I have Frank and..."

"Right. Your trusty Frank."

Mikey started washing the soap off Gerard again.

"You need me too. Clearly."

Mikey stands back up and grabs the shampoo.

That is when Gerard realized what he did. He ruined Frank's chances to earn Mikey's trust. He felt so horrible. Why did he say that, why did he do this to himself. Gerard felt dizzy with the thought of everything that happened. Then he fainted.

* * *

"What did he say to you? Why does he seem to think that he should've been punished?"

"I don't..."

"I'm just trying to understand why you wouldn't punish him if he should've been punished."

"I don't think anything he said earned a punishment."

Mikey closed down his laptop and closed it.

"Well what did he say?"

"He was saying that... oh. Actually I don't think it would be wise for me to tell you."

"What?"

"Maybe you could ask him."

Mikey stood up and folded his arms in front of Frank.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because he seems to think what he was saying isn't his place to say to you."

Frank sighed. He'd already said too much.

"So it was about me?"

"Well..."

"And that's why he wouldn't tell me what he said."

"I just think he couldn't. He doesn't think he can."

"Why? I've always told him that he can tell me anything."

Frank shrugs and Mikey rolls his eyes.

"There you go with your shrugging again."

Mikey shook his head and sighed.

"Could you order dinner and have Pete come over?"

"He doesn't like me much right now."

"Well you're just on a roll with the subs today huh?"

"Mikey look..."

"Look, I don't care Frank. Just get the food ordered, please, and try your best to get your nephew to come back. Maybe we can turn this night into something else and worry about the problems later."

"I thought it was wise to bring up the problems as they're happening."

"Gerard has fainted, therefore this whole thing has him exhausted, I will talk to him when he's in a much better mood."

"Okay. Well what did you have in mind?"

"Order the food and tell Pete you want him to do whatever you were talking about in the shower. I'll finish the clean up, and you can... I don't know. Just make him feel better. Show him that he did nothing wrong if you really believe that."

"I do."

"Okay then. Just get it done while I get the scissors and things for his hair."

*

*

*

Pete didn't know why he was back here again. He was still aggravated at both Mikey and Frank and worried about Gerard. I mean was this the life of a sub? All he saw was Mikey and Frank fighting over and over and it made Gerard feel horrible, couldn't they see that. Pete sighed and knocked on the door.

Mikey opens the door a second later and stops.

"Oh! I thought you were the food. Even better, come in."

"Uh...okay?"

Pete stepped in. everything looked okay so far. He did not see Gerard though.

"Where is Gee?"

"He's in his bed. I was just about to go check on him."

Mikey handed Pete the wallet.

"In case they come while I'm in his room."

Pete took the wallet and Mikey started for the hallway. He turned and looked at Pete.

"I'm sorry about the way I behaved earlier. That's not how any dominant should act especially when their submissive is in need of attention. I just get very upset when things happen to Gerard and I'm not there."

Pete nodded and watched Mikey walk away.

"So what did he do to himself?"

"He cut his hair off."

Frank sighed.

"I didn't think he would do that. I thought he was fine. Mikey's right, I don't know Gerard."

Pete felt bad. He placed an arm around Frank.

"Frankie, you only have known him for a few weeks, you can't possibly understand everything about him."

"I know, but if I'm a good dominant then I should've noticed."

Frank sighed again.

"I knew he was down. I should've... something."

"Frankie, you are not perfect, no one is. Listen to Mikey, he can show you the signs to look for and then next time you will be able to handle it.

"I don't think he likes me much right now. He's just putting up with me for Gerard sake."

Mikey's only keeping Frank here, because he wants Frank to make Gerard feel better, and Frank knows it.

"Trust me, he has said good things about you too."

The doorbell rings and Pete answers. He pays for the Chinese and then returns to Frank.

"Can I help out with Gee's hair?"

Pete puts the food down.

"Maybe I can get out of him what upset him?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Mikey's going to fix the cut a little first."

Mikey comes into the living room just as he was mentioned.

"Good, the food is here. He's up and in his pajamas. So far he's okay, let's try and keep it that way."

"Of course."

Mikey picked went to the kitchen and got a few plates.

"I figure we can eat around the coffee table."

Mikey gives the plate to Frank and starts clearing the table of everything but the coasters. Mikey took the plates from Frank and sat them around the table.

While Mikey and Frank were busy, Pete went to Gerard's room.

"Hey Gee?"

Gerard looked up and Pete had to hold in a gasp. He liked Mikey, but he was no stylist. He managed to fix the mistakes, but it had no style.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, I know, I fucked up huh?"

Pete walked over and ran his hands through it.

"It's not bad. I can give it some style though if you want."

"Sure, Mikey just evened it out again."

Pete picked up the scissors and began to shape Gerard's hair.

* * *

"Where's Pete?"

"I don't know. These days I'd go with the bathroom."

Mikey couldn't help but laugh at that. Frank chuckled a bit and looked at Mikey.

"I'm sorry for..."

Mikey held up his hand to stop Frank.

"People make mistakes. I'm going to go get Gee now."

Mikey smiles at Frank.

"We'll figure this all out soon enough."

Frank smiles at Mikey and nods. Mikey leaves the living room and walks down the hallway. He's about to walk into Gerard's room when he heard him talking. A moment later he hears Pete's voice and looks back at the bathroom. The door is open which means Pete is inside with Gerard. Mikey creeps a little closer to the door to see what's going on. He sees Pete messing around in Gerard's hair.

* * *

"*sigh*, I really didn't mean it you know? I just...I feel protective of Mikey the way he does of me."

Pete moved to the front and cut away some jagged pieces.

"I'm sure Frank knew that you meant well."

"I still think I hurt him and now I made Mikey mad at him and I heard that he will never let Frank be my boyfriend and..."

"Do you want him to be?"

"I don't know...I mean I know I am not Mikey's boyfriend, but I _am_ Mikey's and I know he wants you to be his too and I guess I am afraid of losing him if I go with Frank."

Pete stopped cutting and looked at Gerard. Even though he was older than all of them, he looked so fragile.

"Gee...I am not looking to take Mikey away from you. I mean...I don’t fully know what he wants from me, but I can share you know."

"It’s not fair though that you have to."

"You let Mikey and I figure that out. I said I was fine with it and as long as he is than I am sure Frank will be on board too."

Pete finished his last snip and then moved so Gerard could look in the mirror.

"Not bad right?"

Mikey composes himself and shakes off everything he just heard. He straightens up and walks into the room.

"Wow!"

Gerard looks up startled and Pete drops the scissors.

"D-D-Do you like it?"

"It looks amazing."

"Sorry i didn't ask if it was okay to fix it first."

Pete realized he may have over stepped his boundaries here.

"No it's fine."

Mikey answered guessing Frank didn't tell him that he wanted him to cut it.

"Hey, Gee want to eat something?"

"Sure, what do we have?"

"We have tons of Chinese, our favorite, and I made a run to your favorite bakery and got you a strawberry cheese cake. Well it's for everyone, but I know you're going to eat the most."

Strawberry cheesecake never failed at making Gerard smile. Right now that's the only thing on Mikey's mind. He doesn't want anything happening that could relapse Gerard.

"Awesome!"

Gerard jumped up and kissed Mikey and then grabbed Pete's hand and ran out to the living room where he saw Frank at the dining room table.

"Wow. It looks amazing."

Mikey chuckled.

"That's what I said."

"Frankie..."

Gerard let go of Pete's hand and walked over to Frank. He dropped to his knees and kissed him.

Frank kissed Gerard back after getting over his initial shock.

Mikey leaned against the wall and sighed.

"So does that mean that everyone is forgiven now?"

Pete looked at all three boys.

"Well... you're not... submissive asshole."

Mikey winks at Pete and smirks referring to Pete blowing up at them.

"Oh, okay, so I should just take these tickets i bought for everyone to go to the horror exposes with me and go I suppose."

Gerard head springs up and away from Frank at the mention as Pete moves towards the front door.

"Pete!"

Mikey walks up to Pete and tries to catch a peek at the tickets.

"Did you say horror? Because I could go for some horror."

"Well, I am sure you don't want an Asshole submissive to take you, so I should just go and find someone else to..."

Suddenly Pete found himself pinned to the door...by Gerard. Mikey jumped back a little and Frank stood up.

"Gee!?"

"Gerard?"

"Pete...now, I know you would not tease me after the night that I had right?"

Gerard's voice had a razors edge to it.

"N-No G-Gee..."

"Good, then we are all going to the expose right?"

"Of c-c-course."

Gerard backed off and fixed Pete's shirt like in a mob movie.

"Fantastic, now, let's eat!"

Gerard walked back and sat down where Frank was.

"Pass the fried rice Frankie?"

Frank looks down at Gerard.

"U-uh yeah, sure."

Frank sat down and lifted the rice to pass to Gerard.

"Don't want what he just got."

Mikey chuckled and looked at Pete.

"How about we join them?"

Mikey held his hand out for Pete like Pete had done earlier this evening.

"Yeah..."

Pete forgot about this side of Gerard. The side that tied him up and left him in the playroom for hours alone. He sat down across from Gerard and next to Frank. Gerard smiled at him.

"Fried rice?"

"Uh...sure?"

Gerard handed it over and then began happily munching on the BBQ spare ribs Mikey bought him. Mikey brought out a pitcher of juice he'd made and poured some into each of their glasses before taking it back to the kitchen. What? Mikey doesn't do well with stains and if that juice spills; he'll lose it. He came back out and sat down with the boys. Frank looked at Pete and smiled.

"So where did you get the tickets Pete?"

"Actually it was from a friend at the office."

"Oh really, that's cool."

"So why didn't the friend go themselves or you asked them to get you the tickets?"

"Oh they had to work that day and I don’t of course and..."

Shit, Pete fucked up. Frank was looking at him. Why wouldn't he have to work in the middle of the week?

"Why not? Did you decide to take your vacation leave early this year?"

Frank took a bite out of his shrimp roll.

"I...uh..."

Pete looked at Mikey for help.

Mikey catches himself, once again, doing something he doesn't do, for Pete... lying.

"Pete quit his job. He was tired of going nowhere with them and decided that he wanted to try his hand at interior designing after I showed him a few of the houses I designed."

"Oh... really?"

Frank was shocked. It's not like Pete to do things like that.

"Yeah...well I like to try new things...sometimes."

Pete quickly took a bite of a spring roll and smiled with chipmunk cheeks.

"Yeah and he's pretty good at it. I mean look at the house."

"That's what all of this was about?"

"Yeah. I was testing him out. I got a call today, by the way, Pete."

Pete choked on his food a bit and Gerard reached over and hit his back.

"Really?"

Pete's voice rasped. Mikey chuckled.

"Yeah, really. They left a voicemail, but they gave me a call back time, so tomorrow I'll be calling them back and talking you up."

Mikey took a sip of his drink.

"Cool thanks."

They continued to have dinner and make small talk till everyone was completely full.

"I could not eat another bite."

Gerard patted his stomach and burped.

"Excuse me!"

He blushed. Mikey burped next and a little louder.

"Now that's something to be ashamed of."

Mikey chuckled and Frank shook his head.

"Nope, this is..."

Frank burped the loudest out of the three of them and Mikey laughed.

"Ew! Gross!"

Mikey kept laughing and threw a napkin at Frank. Frank caught it and laughed too.

"You are all gross."

Pete gets up and walks to the bathroom and just as he is about to go in the loudest burp of all registers from him.

"Wow..."

Gerard starts clapping

"And you call us nasty!"

Mikey yells down the hallway and laughs harder along with Frank.

"Fuck off losers!"

Pete slammed the door.

*

*

*

"Hey Mikey? Are you sure you want me to stay over? I mean if Gerard really needs you right now..."

"If that's your way of saying you don't wanna stay over then..."

"Mikey..."

Pete looks over and sees Mikey smirking a little bit and he laughs.

Mikey smiles and starts explaining as he spreads his magazines back across the coffee table.

"Frank is with Gerard tonight. When he leaves tomorrow I will be there for Gerard. They need to talk tonight."

"Okay."

Pete wonders if Mikey heard anything that he and Gerard were talking about earlier.

"So what side of the bed do you like?"

"The side that's mine."

Mikey chuckled and sits on the sofa. He looks at Pete and smiles.

"The left side."

"Oh that works out, cause I was going to scrap you for the right side."

Pete rubs his nose and makes sniffing noise as he bounces on the balls of his feet in a fighting stance. Mikey laughs at Pete and stands back up.

"You can't take me, but if you'd like to try..."

He walks to the hallway.

"I'll be in my bedroom waiting."

Mikey makes a face at Pete and puts up his fists.

"If you really want that problem."

"No sir, Petey wants no problems from ya'll."

"Good."

Mikey smirks.

"You can still come to my bedroom."

Pete smiled and grabs for Mikey's hand as they make their way in.

*

*

*

Pete can't sleep and this sucks. His mind is spinning and he knows why. This is Mikey's bed. Mikey's bed where he slept with Gerard. Mikey has been happily lightly snoring away after a decent make out session with just kisses and heavy petting, but Pete is wide the fuck awake.

"Mikey...Mikey..."

Maybe he should get some warm milk that might help. Pete carefully slips out of the bed and leaves the room. He is surprised when he sees Gerard in the kitchen heating up what he was looking for.

"Can't sleep huh?"

"Nope, you?"

"I usually sleep with Mikey and Frank is on my side of the bed."

"Oh..."

Pete sits down as Gerard adds more milk to the pot and then pours it in two cups for them. Gerard hands Pete a cup and Pete goes to say thank you.

"When did you first sleep with Mikey?"

Gerard arches his brow and Pete realizes that he did not say thank you.

"Uh..."

"Sorry, I just...I don't know why, but I need to know. I know how he started being your Master, but I also know you did not have sex right away."

Gerard takes a sip of his milk.

"That is true. In fact it was not till my fiasco with a bad Master that is happened."

So that was what like five, seven years ago?"

Gerard chuckles.

"Actually Pete, it's only been two that we have been sleeping together and it is very rare."

"Why?"

Again with the blurting out shit. Pete takes a large gulp of the milk and burns his tongue.

"Fuck!"

"Easy man."

Pete feels stupid now. He goes to leave and Gerard grabs his arm.

"Hey, I’ll tell you if you really want to know."

"I think...I think I need to."

Okay, come on, let's go in the living room."

They head in and Gerard sits down and crosses one leg under another and looks at Pete.

"Okay, where to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. Remember for updates, teasers, contests, news and discussions on fics, please check out my tumblr page @momiji-neyuki-ao3 and follow if you like. ^-^


	19. Never Thought You'd Fuck With My Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't over work him did you?"
> 
> "I didn't give him anything he didn't ask for."
> 
> "I will make sure of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Not sure if this chapter needs a trigger warning, but there is a form of non sexual dubious consent, so i just wanted to put it out there.
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Three Years Ago***_

"But Mikey...I really want to try this new club."

"I don't know, Gee.

"Come on, our usual place is closed, this could be an adventure!"

Mikey thinks about it for a moment and looks at Gerard. He sees the excitement in Gerard's eyes and sighs.

"Okay, okay. Fine. We can go."

Gerard jumped off the floor where he was shamelessly begging and hopped into Mikey's lap. He kissed him soundly.

"Thank you thank you! I am going to go make you the most amazing dinner and then get ready!"

He kissed him one more time and then trotted out of the room. Gerard stuck his head back in quickly.

"Call Tristan too and see if he wants to come!"

"I'll do that."

Mikey smiles as Gerard disappears. He grabs his phone and lies back on the sofa. He scrolls through it until he gets to Tristan's name and hits call.

"Hey this is Tristan, I'm sorry I am not able to take your call now, but please do leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can...oh and if this is my baby...you _know_  I will get back to you right away. Bye now."

"Hey babe, Gee and I are going to a new club tonight, and he wanted me to invite you, and of course I wouldn't mind you being there. Anyway, talk to you later, and I know you own me, but you better be behaving. Bye babe."

Mikey chuckled and hung up the phone. He rarely gets to hear that voicemail, but whenever he does he feels special and warm.

"Mikey, dinner!"

Mikey got up and went to the kitchen.

"Smells good Gee. What's for dinner?"

"Pasta Primavera!"

"Sounds interesting."

Mikey smiles and goes to the refrigerator to get the juice. Gerard plates up the food and sets them down on the table. He is too excited to eat, but he knows he needs to if he wants to play

Mikey sits the glasses down on the table and sits down.

"Tristan didn't answer so we may be going alone tonight."

Mikey picks up his fork and starts eating. He makes a 'mmm' sound and eats more.

"That's okay, I like when you just concentrate on me sometimes."

Gerard blushes a little and quickly eats some salad so he doesn't further embarrass himself.

Mikey raises a brow and smirks at Gerard.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Good."

Now Gerard smiled.

"So where did you hear about this club?"

"Another sub told me about it. He said that the owner is really knowledgeable like Tristan."

"Is he? Well then he must be amazing."

"Nah, you are."

Gerard blushed again. He quickly finished eating and then picked up his and now his brothers empty plate and carried them to the kitchen.

"Okay enough embarrassing myself I'm going to go shower and get ready now."

He kissed Mikey lightly on the lips and then left for his bedroom. Mikey stood up and decided he should go get ready too. He headed to his own bedroom.<hr />

"Wow, this place is huge!"

Gerard marveled at the size of the main room.

"Yeah, it is! Tristan would like this."

Mikey remembers he's dedicating this night to Gerard and changes up.

"And that's the last time I'll mention him tonight."

"You don't have to do that. I like Tristan."

"Well I know that, but... forget it."

Mikey shrugs it off and starts walking further into the establishment. Gerard worries that he may have said something wrong. He walks after Mikey to apologize when someone grabs him.

"Hey there kitten, you look a little lost."

The guy was big and muscular and Gerard did not like the vibe on him at all.

"No Sir, I am following my Master."

Gerard knew enough to be respectful.

"Awww, but he's gone now, so why don't you come play with me?"

"N-No thank you Sir, I need to find my..."

"I said you are coming with me."

The guy tightened his grip on Gerard and he winced and felt his knees buckling.

"Hey Bolthas, I think the sub said no."

Another man joined the two of them.

"Oh and what business is it of yours Tardan?"

"Because this is my place and no means no."

Gerard looked up at the man with tears in his eyes. He knew he would be bruised and Mikey would not like that.

"Fine, you take him then."

The man, Bolthas threw Gerard at the other man. He caught him and Gerard cradled his arm as he hid in his chest.

"Keep this behavior up Bolthas and you will not be welcome at my club anymore."

Bolthas scoffed and walked off. Tardan looked at the boy in his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so."

Tardas looked at his arm.

"Come on, let's get some cream on this and then find your Master."

"Yes Sir."

"Well, your Master has taught you respect, I like this."

Gerard blushed and smiled shyly.

"My Master and I thank you."

"Of course."

* * *

Mikey turned to say something to Gerard and noticed he wasn't there. Automatically Mikey thought the worse, because Gerard knows to stay right with Mikey at all times when they're out. Mikey turns and goes back in the direction he came from. He looked around, but didn't see Gerard anywhere in sight. Mikey begins to worry and rubs at the back of his neck.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Mikey turned around after being tapped on the shoulder. There was a petite boy behind him, attractive also, and pretty small.

"Yes?"

"I just saw that you looked lost. Do you need any help with anything, Sir. Maybe you want a room or are you looking for a sub. I'm a sub and I think you look like the type that can..."

"I'm looking for my sub. Have you seen him? He's about my height and he's wearing all black. He looks like he could be a girl and his hair is middle length?"

The boy stood there stunned for a second at how fast Mikey was talking.

"If you're going to be of no help I'll go..."

"No, I'm sorry. You just spoke so quickly I needed a moment."

"Well? Have you seen him?"

"He disappeared with the owner. Maybe you could use someone else for now since your sub is disobedient."

"Gerard is far from disobedient, and you'll do right to remember that. There's got to be a reason why he went with the guy. Excuse me."

Mikey goes to leave when the boy taps him again.

"If you ever change your mind, I'm Cadence, but you can call me Caden."

"Cadence will do. Thank you for your help."

Mikey was off towards what looked like it could be the door that holds the boss office.

* * *

"There now, how does that feel?"

"Better Sir, thank you."

Gerard sat on a plush sofa as Tardan tended to his bruise.

"I am sorry that your visit has been sullied by this experience."

"Actually this is the first time we have been here."

"Oh, well then I will have to introduce myself properly to your..."

*knock knock knock.*

"I will bet that is your Master now."

Tardan gets up from his knees and walks to the door and opens it.

"Hello, I'm looking for my... Gerard. I figured this would be the boss’s office. I was told he came with you?"

"Yes, he is right here. I am sorry to say that he had a run in with an unsavory Master whose days are numbered here and I rescued him."

"A run in?"

Mikey gestures asking to enter and then walks straight over to Gerard.

"What do you mean by run in?"

"Another Master grabbed me when I could not find you and when I tried to leave him, he tightened his grip and hurt me. Master Tardan stepped in and made him let go. He then brought me here to put some aftercare cream on it and then was going to help me find you."

"Gee, this is why you're supposed to be by my side at all times."

Mikey looks at Gerard's arm.

"You're bruising!"

Mikey sighs and straightens back up.

"He'd better hope I don't have a run in with him. Why didn't you call for me?"

"I tried, but you were angry at me and walked away and didn't hear my apology."

Gerard looked down. If he had not said anything about Tristan, he would not have lost Mikey.

"I wasn't angry Gerard."

Mikey shakes his head.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I won't do it again. From now on you are to walk in front of me at all times. Understand?"

"Perhaps a buddy system might work. This place is quite big and I know it is easy to lose someone, even if they are right beside you at times. I would be most honored if you would let me help you keep your sub in check while you are here."

"I'm sorry?"

Mikey looked back the guy named Tardan.

"There are many Masters here that use the buddy system to keep track of their subs."

Tardan walks over to an area with several small radios.

"Here, each set only answers to the other one."

He hands Mikey a small radio with the number 4 on it.

Mikey looks at it and then back at the man.

"Thank you Master Tardan."

"No thank you for having a most respectful sub Master..."

"Way."

"Master Way or course and your sub?"

"He's Gerard..."

"Very well, Master Way and Gerard, why don’t you follow me and I will give you a tour of the place?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on Gee."

* * *

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

"So you guys started to go to that club a lot?"

"Well, we went there when Tristan was not around because Mikey felt that I was safer with Master Tardan keeping an eye on me. Yeah, everything seemed to be alright until one day when everything changed."

"What happened?"

"Mikey and I were at the club playing when he got a call and had to leave."<hr />

"Gee, I have to go. Do you think you'll be okay here?"

Gerard looked at Mikey and then Tardan.

"I think I will be alright."

Mikey nods and walks over to Gerard.

"I'll be back to get you by eleven."

Mikey leans down to kiss Gerard.

Gerard kisses him back and then feels Tardan place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I will take good care of your property Master Way."

"You'd better."

Mikey leaves the room without another word.

"So Master Tardan, what would you like of me today?"

Gerard moves into immediate sub mode.

"I would like you to remain quiet until I say otherwise."

Tardan stopped in front of Gerard and looked down at him.

"And maybe you could show a little skin."

Gerard nodded and took off his shirt. He knew he was pale and that Mikey liked his natural skin color. He also had a slight sheen from the cocoa butter that he uses on his body.

Tardan grunted and nodded at Gerard's pants.

"Rid them."

Gerard was a little surprised, but he still listened and took his jeans off. Now he had on nothing, but his boxers.

"I'll have you get rid of those later."

Tardan picks up a cat o nine and looked at Gerard.

"Now I'm going to strike you with this. Do you want to know why?"

Gerard almost spoke, but bit his tongue and just shook his head. In truth he was suddenly scared.

"I'm going to tell you anyway."

Tardan walked behind Gerard and dragged the nine across his back.

"You kissed Mikey in front of me. I'm going to strike you for every time you have over this week. How many times was that Gerard and answer me."

"Uh...10 or 12 Sir?"

"Thirteen Gerard."

"Sorry Sir."

Gerard hung his head, he hated to be wrong.

"Now it's going to be twenty. You ready to take your punishment like a good filthy pet?"

"Y-Y-Yes Sir."

"Good and you better count off every single one."

Gerard dropped to his knees and placed his hands behind his back.

Tardan took off his suit jacket and lifted the cat o nine in the air and bringing it down.

* * *

Gerard was in so much pain. It was beyond anything he had ever been through. He had spoken his safe word several times, but Tardan ignored it. In fact each time he used it, he would be punished more. It was all too much to take. At one point he passed out and awoke screaming as iced water was thrown over him and made his skin burn. Gerard just hoped that Mikey would be here soon so he could tell him everything that happened after they left.

"I'm going to put the cream on so he won't suspect anything if he sees marks. Do not think that you're going to tell him. Do you understand?"

Gerard nodded, but there was no way he would obey that command.

"You'd better remember that; or else."

Gerard continued to stay quiet.

"I have some facts on you two that you won't want me to let out."

Tardan rubbed the cream on a little roughly. Now Gerard stiffened under his touch.

"I thought that'd interest you. Do you want to know what it is?"

"No Sir."

Gerard gritted his teeth.

"Good, because I wasn't ready to tell you anyway."

Tardan chuckled darkly.

"I must say I was quite shocked though."

Then Gerard knew what the man above him knew...that he and Mikey were related.

"You can get dressed now. I know how prompt Mikey is."

Gerard moved as quick as he could, but his whole body hurt so much. He got dressed and then waited.

Tardan watched as the pathetic boy got dressed haphazardly.

*

*

*

Mikey knocks on the door and then walks into the office at eleven on the dot.

"Hey Gee, sorry I had to leave you."

"It was no problem, he enjoyed himself right Gerard."

It wasn't a question at all.

Mikey looked at Gerard waiting for him to answer.

"You alright Gerard?"

Mikey asked concerned that he hadn't answered yet.

"I am Sir, I am just quite tired. I guess I did not get enough sleep last night."

"What are you talking about, Gerard? You slept for eight hours."

Mikey kneels down in front of Gerard.

"Yes, but it was a bit fitful. I had a few dreams that bothered me; I just did not want you to worry."

"Let's go Gerard."

Mikey stood up and held his hand out for Gerard.

"Go to the car."

Mikey sent Gerard out the door.

"You didn't over work him did you?"

"I didn't give him anything he didn't ask for."

"I will make sure of that."

Mikey leaves out the room and rushes behind Gerard so no one would make a move on him.

"Move a little faster Gee."

Gerard was trying so hard, but the pain was going right up his spine and he could barely handle it. Still he knew that Tardan was watching him so he sucked it up.

"Come on Mikey! I just realized we are missing the Law and Order marathon!"

Gerard picks up the pace and waves to the other subs he has made friends with as he exits. Mikey took the keys back from Gerard and opened the passenger side door once they were over at the car. Mikey kissed Gerard and held his hand out for him to help him in the car. Gerard had a mental image of getting flogged when his lips connected to Mikey's and it took everything not to flinch. Instead he yawned as he took his brother's hand.

"Such a hard decision, to watch L&O or sleep."

Gerard chuckled. Mikey stared at Gerard for a moment not missing the hesitation Gerard gave off. He helped Gerard into the car and then looked at him again before closing the door.

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

"Holy shit Gee! First Lucas and now this asshole!"

"Trust me Pete, Lucas had nothing on this evil son of a bitch."

"How long did this go on?"

"For almost a year. He made he start sleeping in my own room. I stopped kissing Mikey and he was spending more time with Tristan and I was with Tardan more. You would think this would make that bastard happy, but he had one more trick up his sleeve."

"What? What else could he possibly want?"

Gerard looked at Pete and deadpanned.

"Me...exclusively."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to leave Mikey and be only his. Once again he threatened to tell the authorities that Mikey and I were related and that Mikey was underage when we started."

"So when did Mikey figure this stuff out?"

"Thankfully Tristan was such a smart man. One day he came with us to the club and saw what was going on, no matter how well that abusive shithead tried to hide it. After I went to bed that night, he had a conversation with Mikey I learned later on."

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

"It was nice having you out with us tonight Tristan. I missed that. Whenever it's just me and Gerard now, he doesn't even pay any attention to me with Tardan around."

Mikey leaned his head on Tristan's shoulder.

"Mikey, baby, listen to me...I think Gerard is in trouble."

Mikey looked up at Tristan.

"Why do you think that?"

"He is behaving like an abused sub. Just little things make him flinch and he never says no to Tardan and tell me, has he stopped being any kind of intimate with you, even when you are here alone with him."

"He barely even looks at me. He barely talks to me either."

Mikey looked down ashamed of himself. He couldn't even keep his brother interested in him.

"I thought so. It's not your fault. That bastard has a hold on him. He is holding something over him too otherwise he would have told you by now and it's been how long?"

"For eleven months and twenty three days."

Mikey was even more embarrassed that he remembered the first time Gerard stopped kissing him and how long it's been.

"Oh baby...I can't imagine how much you are hurting."

Tristan pulled Mikey into his lap and held him tightly.

"Excuse me Sirs."

Gerard walked in from the bathroom.

"Yes Gerard?"

"I did not mean to bother you, but I had a message from The Master for you."

"What is it?"

Tristan did not miss that Gerard did not use Tardan's name at all, but just called him the Master.

"The Master wanted me to inform you that he will be my only Master from now on. I longer need to burden you Sir and take you away from your own Master. I have found someone who will take care of me and mold me into the perfect pet. Thank you again for your generosity of introducing me to him."

Gerard bowed and began to walk away.

"Oh and I will be moving out and moving in with him."

Gerard returned to his room shutting the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. Remember for updates, teasers, contests, news and discussions on fics, please check out my tumblr page @momiji-neyuki-ao3 and follow if you like. ^-^


	20. Never Thought All This Could Expire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your smile makes me feel alive."
> 
> "What does that feel like?"
> 
> "It feels like... soaring. Like you're flying and you never want to come down. It feels like waking up on Christmas morning or kissing someone on New Years day."
> 
> Mikey's smile grows.
> 
> "It feels like holding hands with your favorite person."
> 
> "And who's your favorite person?"
> 
> "You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it has been so long since I did an update. Things have not been the greatest personally, but I am hoping to get back into regular writing again. ^-^
> 
> In this chapter, Mikey is trying to figure out the best Way to deal with Gerard wanting to leave. Will Tristan be able to advise Mikey or will Mikey not listen and make the situation worse?
> 
> In celebration of getting back into regular writing, I have my first lyric contest in a long time. So there is a lyric hidden in the fic. If you find it, use my *Ask The Queen of Tease* on tumblr and tell me what song you think it is from along with the artist. I will only use lyrics from Old School FOB, MCR & the solo projects, & Greenday. So you don't have to wrack your brains too much. There will be five winners. The first three winners will get a short chapter fic with a kink or trope of their choice. The first winner will get to choose the ship. The 4th & 5th winner will get a one shot dedicated to them. Good luck...and don't fuck it up! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

Mikey sat there stunned. He couldn't believe what Gerard had said.

"W-what?"

Mikey felt the tears fall from his eyes.

"WHAT!?"

Mikey stood up and started towards the door.

"Mikey no."

Tristan grabbed the boy and held him tight.

"If you come at him like this, you will get the programmed answers that he was given. We need to catch him off guard."

Mikey doesn't say anything. He just keeps crying and gives in on himself. If Tristan wasn’t holding him he'd be on the floor by now. How could Gerard just come in and say that to him? Like Mikey means nothing or his feelings. What could Tardan have over him that would make Gerard treat him like crap?

"Shhh shhh, baby. Let me talk to him. I am sure I can get something out of him. I have a feeling he trusts me more right now because he has not been given any real instruction on me."

Mikey just nods.

"Let me set you up with a nice warm bath and then I will go talk to him."

"Okay."

Tristan left for the bathroom to start the water. Mikey begins taking off his clothes slowly. He's never felt so heartbroken before in his life. Of course there was the death of his parents, but this is a different heartbreak. Gerard is purposely breaking his heart and it's as if he doesn't care at all. Mikey may be Gerard's Master, or was, but he still has a heart. Gerard is still his brother and Gerard ended any type of relationship they had. Friends, brothers, undercover lovers, it's all gone, because Gerard has the perfect master now. So called.

* * *

Gerard felt awful. He wanted to kill himself, He had tried actually, but he got caught and his Master made him walk on broken glass as punishment. He didn’t take care of the cuts either. In fact, he stopped all after care. Now that Gerard was not playing with Mikey anymore, Tardan stopped being careful with him. All Tardan wanted to do was hurt him and punish him for being with his brother. He was sick. He was disgusting. He was a deviant. Tardan called him all these things as he whipped him over and over again. The only good thing with Tardan being disgusted with him was that he never did anything sexual to him. He wanted him to show skin, but he never touched his cock at all. In fact he got angry if Gerard got hard during their sessions. This was good since nothing was a turn on at all anymore. Tardan loathed Gerard. Because of this, Gerard still had his virginity.

*knock knock*

Gerard looked up at his door.

“Come in.”

Tristan walked in.

“Hey Gerard, how are you?”

“Very well thank you Sir.”

Tristan sat down on the desk chair.

“So moving out huh and getting another Master. Lots of changes.”

“Yes Sir, but they are for the good of both of us. This way Michael can be with you and I have someone who can teach me properly.”

“And what is proper teaching Gerard?”

Tristan was going slow, trying to coax the real truth out of him.

“That the two of us should have never started this toxic relationship in the first place. It’s against God and humanity.”

Tristan refrained from lifting his eyebrows.

“Why would your relationship with Mikey be considered toxic.”

“Because we are related. I have sinned against God and have dirtied my soul. The Master is helping me to redeem myself in the hopes that someday I will be worthy of him.”

“And you are not worthy of him now?”

Gerard looked away and Tristan could see him trembling.

“No Sir, I am tainted.”

* * *

Mikey slips lower in the water and sighs. He's not even sure he wants to hear what Tristan is going to tell him that Gerard said. The only thing keeping Mikey a little bit together is Tristan. Still that doesn't stop Mikey from slipping under the water. Just for a little while. He'll come back up. This isn't a suicide attempt. All of that rushes through Mikey's mind as he's submerged in the water.

* * *

"I see. So tell me something, does your Master know that you have not slept with Mikey yet?"

The first cracks in Gerard's wall are starting to show.

"I told The Master this, but he did not believe me. I was made to drink scalding milk for lying."

Again Tristan did not show any outward emotion, but inside he was raging now. This bastard was nothing but a bible thumping abusive fuck who was sadistic and got off on hurting Gerard.

"Really now? Did you think that was a fair and just punishment?"

Gerard finally made full eye contact with Tristan.

"N-N-No Sir because I did not lie."

* * *

Mikey's lost count of how long he's been under. The only reason he hasn't drowned already is because he's a very good swimmer, which would suck if he really was attempting suicide. It'd take him awhile to die this way. So if he isn't attempting suicide why is he so upset that he can still breathe?

* * *

Tristan felt like a monster. He watched the broken boy on the floor in a huddled sobbing mass. He had done what he set out to do. Now he needed to get the one who could put him back together. Tristan stood up silently and left the room. He went to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Baby I...BABY!"

Tristan fell to his knees and quickly pulled Mikey out of the water. Mikey coughed and sputtered wildly and gripped Tristan tight.

"I-I *cough cough* wasn't *cough* it..."

Mikey continued to cough.

"MICHAEL JAMES WAY DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Tristan pulled Mikey's body to him in a fierce hug.

"He needs you more than ever now."

"Doesn't."

Mikey sobs.

"No one does."

"Yes he does baby, trust me."

Tristan picked up Mikey and carried him out of the bathroom grabbing a towel along the way. He brought him to Gerard's room. There was no way that Mikey could mistake the mess on the floor that was his brother. Mikey looked at Gerard and then Tristan.

"What happened? Why is he..."

Mikey begins coughing again.

"I broke him...now you put him together again."

Tristan set Mikey down on the bed and made sure the towel was wrapped around him. He then kissed his head and left the room. Mikey suddenly felt very alone with Gerard. He looked at him as he tried to gather himself together. Tristan was right, Gerard needs him, so he's going to try and fix him... again.

"Gerard... I need you to tell me everything, okay? I need you to tell me what he's been doing to you."

And then the flood gates open and Gerard tells Mikey everything going on the past year. He strips completely for the first time in months in front of his brother and shows him every scar, burn, bruise, and wound that his body carries now. He bares his soul and shows him the scars there in places that he has never known. Gerard is not sure if it hurts more than keeping them hidden, but he is so close to his emotional death now. Mikey's in so much disbelief right now. He wants to end Tardan's life, but he knows Tristan wouldn't allow it. He also knows he can't do that, because Gerard needs him, and he'll end up in jail. Mikey's running his hands over Gerard's thighs.

"He didn't have... sex with you did he?"

"No, he thinks I am vile and he assumes that I did with you already."

"The only person who is vile is him. You're amazing Gerard. Always have been and always will be."

"I'm not worthy of anyone's love or affection."

Mikey shakes his head as he moves his hands over the scars on Gerard's back.

"You're worthy of so much. You're not worthy of being treated like shit."

Gerard curls into himself. He knows he is hideous. He knows that some of the scars are permanent. He wonders if the ones on his heart are too.

"I am hideous to look at. No one wants me, I should just die."

Mikey goes in front of Gerard and looks at him.

"Don't ever say that again. You're beautiful and I want you. I need you."

"Why? Why would you want something as unclean, unworthy, undeserving of love as me?"

"I don't want something unclean, unworthy, or undeserving. That's why I want you."

Mikey looks Gerard in the eyes.

"You're beautiful and you are so important to me. The only reason I didn't stop things between you and him is because I thought you were happy. I thought you didn't want me. Tristan showed me otherwise and I'm going to try my best to show you that you're the most amazing person in this world."

"How?"

It's the only thing, the only word that escaped Gerard's mouth and mind.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"Hurts?"

Gerard thinks. His whole body is always in a dull pain. Without after care, nothing really heals properly. Then he thinks where it hurts the most. He takes a chance and shakily reaches out for Mikey's hand and places it on his chest.

"Here."

Mikey inhales deeply.

"I'm sorry for letting this happen."

Mikey puts his hand on top of Gerard's and pulls him to the bed. He lays Gerard down on the bed and leans down to kiss him on his chest where his heart it.

"That's just a band-aid."

Mikey stands up and goes to Gerard's dresser to get some lotion.

"The cream is in my room. I'll take care of you like that tomorrow."

Gerard just watches him as he walks back to the bed. He sits at his feet and pumps some lotion into his hand. He lifts Gerard's foot and starts massaging it. It has been forever since Gerard was touched without pain being involved. He forgot what a gentle loving touch feels like. Then like a blinding pain, Tardan's words hit him.

_"No one wants to touch a filthy disgusting creature like you. If they do, it's to use you to their satisfaction and then throw you out like the piece of trash you are."_

This takes all the pleasure out of the touch and Gerard begins to cry. Mikey moves and picks Gerard up. He sits him in his lap like Gerard used to do when they were kids and Mikey was hurt. He wrapped Gerard's legs around his waist and held him. He laid Gerard's head on his shoulder and rubbed his hair.

"Shhh, baby. It's me, it's Mikey. I won't ever hurt you, I promise. You're everything to me."

Mikey kisses Gerard's ear since it's the only thing he had access to.

"I love you."

_"No one loves you."_

Those words have been pressed and forced into Gerard's head for the past year over and over again. Now he hears the opposite. What is he supposed to believe?

"I know I fucked up not being there for you, but I'm here now. Please don't cry. Just let me love you. I promise I'll do it right this time."

Mikey rubs Gerard's back softly.

"I promise I love you."

"You didn't fuck up, I'm the fuck up."

"You're not Gerard. He wanted to break you and mold you into thinking you were nothing. I don't know why yet, but he has problems. You are perfect. To be broken you had to have been whole right? You had to have been something. He broke you, but I didn't. So I can still see how worthy you are. How perfect you are."

Mikey lifted Gerard's head from his shoulder and forced him to look him in the eye.

"I can still see how beautiful you are."

"Mikey..."

"Yeah Gee?"

And Gerard didn't know how to ask. He had been told for so long now that he is not worthy of anything. How could he ask for anything from this amazing person in front of him?

"What is it baby?"

Mikey hadn't called Gerard that in what feels like forever and just then it rolled off his tongue like it's meant to be, because it is. Gerard shivers. A pet name and one without negative and angry feelings attached to it. He basks in it, still unable to speak, as it warms his scared heart. Mikey caresses Gerard's cheek with the back of his hand. He moves it along Gerard's jawline and then moves his thumb across Gerard's bottom lip. Now a gently touch. One without pain. One without insult. One that is wanted. Gerard finds himself moving into it. Pressing into it. Seeking out more. Mikey can't help but smile softly at the beautiful boy in his lap. He had missed being this close with him so badly. Mikey yearned for Gerard and the only person he ever yearned for before was Tristan. Being without Gerard's was the hardest thing to endure and that's why under no circumstances is he going to let him leave with that sadistic bastard. Gerard belongs to Mikey and it's going to stay that way.  Mikey put both his hands on Gerard's cheeks now and ran his thumbs back and forth across them. No matter what Tardan did to him that would never change how beautiful Gerard is in his eyes. He's always been too attractive to Mikey and it's going to take a lot more than a few scars to change that. Mikey has something that no one has and that's Gerard's blood. They're brothers, therefore he knows how perfect Gerard is, and he knows what he's worth. Everything. Gerard feels a smile creeping up. The first he has had in it seems month. Now he wants to smile. He wants to show Mikey how happy he makes him, even if he is not supposed to ever be happy.

"Beautiful."

Gerard blushes and tries to duck his head. Mikey makes Gerard look at him.

"Your smile makes me feel alive."

"What does that feel like?"

"It feels like... soaring. Like you're flying and you never want to come down. It feels like waking up on Christmas morning or kissing someone on New Years day."

Mikey takes Gerard's hands in his.

"It feels like holding hands with your favorite person."

"And who's your favorite person?"

"You."

And just like that the warmth floods back into Gerard's chained heart. He can feel it beating for the first time in forever.

Mikey leans his forehead against Gerard's and runs his thumbs against Gerard's fingers nervously.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Mikey smiles and wraps Gerard's arms around his waist and then lifted his hands and put them behind Gerard's neck. He leaned in and kissed Gerard softly, but with so much urgency. He missed Gerard's lips on his more than he ever thought possible. It was an explosion of everything. Everything he didn't have for the past year. He wanted more. He needed more. He craved it. Gerard pushed into the kiss. The magickal kiss that broke down all his walls. He wanted everything. Mikey moved his hands down to the small of Gerard's back and pulled him into him more. He moved his tongue into Gerard's mouth, tasting and savoring everything he had to offer. The conflict in Gerard's mind is killing him. That voice still there telling him he is wrong that this is all wrong, but how can it be wrong when it feels so good? When it feels like love? Mikey pulls back and sighs looking at Gerard.

"Can I lay you down?"

"Yes."

He lifts Gerard and lays him down on the bed making sure to keep Gerard's legs around his waist. Mikey moves back down and starts kissing Gerard again. Gerard can feel himself getting aroused in his jeans and there is no mistaking the tent being created under the towel Mikey is loosely wearing. Mikey kissed both of Gerard's cheeks, then both of his eyes, his nose, then his forehead before moving down to his jawline. He kissed all along it and moved lower to his neck.

"Mikey..."

Gerard pushed his head back to bare his neck for his brother.

"Yes Gee?"

Mikey continued to plant kisses on Gerard's neck. He also started sucking softly.

"Make me yours again...please."

"God baby."

Mikey reaches down and starts undoing Gerard's pants.

"Is this okay?"

Gerard was fighting to push the voice out. He didn't want this ruined.

"Yes, please yes."

Mikey sat up and pulled Gerard's pants down. Mikey moves down and starts kissing and sucking on Gerard's thighs where his scars were. He wanted to make Gerard feel better even if it's just for right now.

Gerard knew he was ugly. That his body was ugly, he was told this many times, but Mikey...Mikey made him feel beautiful. Mikey moved up higher on Gerard's thighs. Alternating between licking and sucking, he ran his hands over Gerard's hips and stomach at the same time. In the back of his mind he noticed his towel was getting looser by the second.

"Mikey...please..."

"What do you want baby?"

"You, I want you."

"Okay baby, but I'm still taking it slow. I don't want to hurt you."

Mikey sat up on his knees and unwrapped the towel from his waist. He was perfect. Mikey was perfect and flawless. The complete opposite of Gerard.

"Gee..."

Gerard didn't say anything, he couldn't. He was too choked up. Instead he let his body do the talking for him.

"I want to make sure this is what you want Gee."

Mikey leans down and takes Gerard’s cock into his mouth.

Too long. For too fucking long and now it was all coming back to him. How it felt to be loved, touched, wanted, worshiped. He missed it all so much. He missed this. He missed his Master.

"Missed your taste."

Mikey took more of Gerard into his mouth and moaned.

"Missed...missed your mouth."

Mikey smiled around Gerard's cock and took him all the way back into his throat. He swallowed around him and pulled back sucking. His soul was on fire. Gerard tried so hard not to buck his hips, but he was losing the battle.

"Fuck, please please Master, ah ah, f-f-fuck me..."

"Mmmmm."

Mikey pulled off and reached for Gerard's nightstand. He pulled the drawer open and took out Gerard's lube. It was still in the same spot where they left it which told him Gerard probably didn't care much about taking the proper precautions if he jacked off. He opened the cap and poured some onto his fingers. He reached down and moved his fingers against Gerard's opening. He pushed one finger into him.

"Ahhhh"

It hurt. Not the kind of hurt that Tardan did to him, but it still hurt. Gerard tried to relax just the way he did when he was being punished. Relaxing made the pain go away. Mikey moved down again between Gerard's legs and took his cock back into his mouth to divert Gerard's mind. Gerard concentrated on Mikey's mouth and how much he had wanted Mikey to be his first. He was not even bothered that his brother was so much younger when he lost his virginity. Tristan was special and deserved that honor and Gerard knew that Mikey was special and that it was his honor, not Mikey's that this was happening. Mikey kept moving up and down on Gerard and flicking his tongue on the head when he pulled back. He was concentrating on know when to add another finger, but thinking back to his first time your never actually ready for any of the intrusion. So he slowly pulled his finger back and went back in with two, making sure to keep it slow.

"Ah fuck..."

He knew it was coming...well he didn't know when, but he knew enough about the process that it had to happen. Gerard tried so hard to relax, but he was losing the battle. He felt himself clenching making it painful and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Mikey stopped moving his fingers.

"I'm going to stop for a moment and let you adjust. Okay?"

"O-O-Okay."

Gerard knew his voice betrayed how he was feeling. He knew he was letting Mikey down.

"It's okay, Gee. It hurts; it's nothing anyone can do to change that baby."

Gerard wanted to curl up in a ball. He was weak. He was pathetic. He couldn't even take this little bit of pain for a better reason. More tears slipped from his eyes. Mikey slowly pulled his fingers out slowly and moved over top of Gerard.

"Shhh."

He kisses the tears on the side of Gerard's face. Mikey whispers in Gerard's ear.

"It's okay baby."

He kissed Gerard softly under his ear and moved down his neck slowly leaving a trail.

"No, please don't stop, I want this."

"I'm not, just want to relax you Gee."

"I'm sorry, I'm so weak."

Mikey looked at Gerard.

"You're not weak baby."

"Yes I am. You lost yours to Tristan three years ago and I bet you didn't cry like this."

"I cried and I didn't go through with it the first time. You still want to, so I'd say you're not weak at all."

Gerard opened his eyes and looked at his little brother.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Mikey smiles a little.

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"No! God no Mikey, you are perfect!"

Gerard tried to sit up, but his body hurt and he just collapsed.

"Maybe this would be easier in the tub."

Tristan stood in the doorway smiling.

"It might relax him more."

Mikey turned back to Gerard after looking at Tristan and nodding.

"Do you want to Gee?"

"I guess?"

Gerard tried to push off the bed and he winced.

"I don't think I can walk."

"Baby, you go start the bath water and I will help Gee."

"Okay."

Mikey kissed Gerard and got off the bed. He walked past Tristan and winked playfully. Tristan swatted Mikey's ass and then looked at Gerard.

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Like shit, but thank you anyway."

Tristan walked over to Gerard and knelt down.

"My goal was not to hurt you, but make you tell the truth. You needed to purge."

"Yeah, I get that now, but what are we going to do about the situation?"

"You let me worry about that. Now, let's get you in the bathroom."

Tristan scooped Gerard up and carried him out of the room to the bathroom.

"I have a special delivery for Master Way. It’s very fragile."

Mikey looked up from testing the water and smiled.

"Best delivery ever."

Mikey stood up and looked into the tub.

"There's not much water yet, but you could get inside now anyway."

"I can hold him a little longer."

Mikey smiles.

"Well I know that. We need lube. I should go get the lube. Excuse me."

Gerard involuntarily shivered when Mikey brushed by them. He had not been touched lovingly in so long and here he was being touched by both men. It gave him courage to speak.

"Be there for us please?"

Tristan was taken back a bit.

"You want me here when he..."

"Yeah, I just think...I think it would help."

Gerard buried his face in Tristan's neck. He could not believe that he asked that. Mikey walks back into the bathroom and stood there uncertainly.

"Gee, uh, just wondering if you wanted to use a condom? Not because any of us have anything or something like that but maybe you'd like to for..."

"I know the only one you have been sleeping with is Tristan and I know the same is true for him so...no, I want to feel you."

"You won't if you keep saying things like that."

Mikey says under his breath. Just Gerard saying that could make Mikey cum right then.

"I think you have enough water now baby."

Gerard laughed when Mikey had to jump and stop the water from over flowing and then let out some of it.

"Um...Mikey, I asked...I asked Tristan to stay."

"Stay? In here? While we have sex?"

Gerard started to shake, he was wrong, he had fucked up, Mikey was going to hate him and say no now. He had...Tristan tapped him on the nose like a fucking dog.

"Stop that, I can hear your thoughts."

He turned to Mikey.

"I think that Gerard was reminded about his first time submitting to you and how it was easier with me there."

"O-o-okay."

Mikey suddenly felt under a microscope. He's never penetrated anyone and now he has to do it in front of one of the most amazing men ever. The only thing that gives Mikey courage is because everyone has been there before, including Tristan, so it's not a thing he can really say. Though Mikey can just close his eyes and he's sure when they get into it he won't pay any attention to Tristan being in the room.

"That's okay. I don't mind."

Mikey smiles a little.

"I guess you should get in the tub now."

Mikey sat the lube down on the side of the tub.

"Actually Tristan should get in first I think."

Gerard was surprised at his boldness, but he actually had an idea that might work.

"It's a good thing your grandparents installed this bigger tub when your grandfather had surgery last year."

Tristan transferred Gerard to Mikey and then began to strip. Mikey couldn't help starting as Tristan undressed.

"He's beautiful isn't he?"

Gerard murmured quietly to Mikey.

Mikey smiles slowly.

"He is. It's like God took extra time creating him."

Mikey sighs.

"That's what I think about you too."

Gerard knew that Mikey just said that to make him feel better. He looked nothing like Tristan. He watched Tristan get into the tub first.

"Okay Gerard, now what?"

"Mikey next and then me."

"Okay then."

Mikey walked over to the tub and sat Gerard on the edge. He stepped inside and got on his knees, then held his hand out for Gerard to get in before sitting down fully. Gerard suddenly wondered if this was a good idea. Mikey looked so good settled into Tristan's chest. He now felt like he was intruding that he was not part of this perfect equation.

"Hang on, have to uh...I’ll just close the curtain first."

Gerard smiled shyly and then moved it blocking their view of him. He moved to the commode and sat down pretending to do something.

* * *

Mikey spoke in a hard voice to Tristan.

"I want to hurt that man for ruining Gerard. He doesn't believe me when I tell him how beautiful I think he is. I know he is. He's... I just want to know when Gerard stopped believing me and the things I say. I would never lie to him.”

Mikey sighs and starts swaying his hand through the water.

"He's the one who's been lying to him."

"I know baby, but you need to understand, when someone is the perfect sub, practically a slave, they are very susceptible to strong personalities like that and that bastard knew this. Anyone would know this from meeting Gerard in that kind of environment."

Mikey scoffs a little.

"So what am I just a kid?"

Mikey shook his head and stopped moving his hand.

"Don't answer that. I know I am. I just thought at least being his brother would mean something. I don't know. Forget it."

Tristan smiles and bites lightly on the finger that Mikey stuck in front of his lips. This kid, was no kid.

"Baby, you are just learning how to be a Master, it is not done overnight. You worry about Gerard and let me worry about everything else...after all I am your Master still."

"Mmm, yeah."

Mikey smiles.

"Speaking of... Gee. I think it's time for you to join us."

"O-O-Okay."

Mikey moves back the curtain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry just..."

Gerard moves to flush the toilet her never used and walked back over. Mikey smiles at Gerard, not believing him at all, but not wanting to say anything just yet.

"Join us."

Gerard sighs and steps into the tub with Mikey’s help and sits between his legs. Mikey wraps his arms around Gerard.

"Now I'm complete."

He kisses Gerard's cheek.

Gerard is trembling when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Gerard hand me the two sponges."

Gerard reaches and grabs them and hands them back. Tristan hands one to Mikey.

"You know the old saying."

Tristan laughs and begins washing Mikey’s back. Mikey laughs at Tristan and follows Tristan's lead and starts washing Gerard back. He uses his free hand to massage him. Gerard has to admit it feels good.

"Can you move a little too the left Tris? It itches there a little."

Mikey chuckles.

"What am I your fucking servant?"

Tristan jokes and does what Mikey asks. Still he notices that Gerard flinches a little. The boy is in bad shape.

"What's wrong Gee?"

"Nothing, just..."

Mikey keeps massaging Gerard waiting for him to finish and wondering if he will. Tristan leans into Mikey and whispers in his ear.

"Remember the area on your lower back that drives you crazy...think it's hereditary?"

Mikey shrugs.

"I guess we'll find out."

Mikey moves his hands down slowly until he's where the spot is that Tristan's talking about. He begins massaging there. It starts slow, but then Gerard cannot deny the feeling and he lets out a groan slumping forward into his knees.

"Guess it's true."

Mikey smirks to himself knowing exactly how Gerard's feeling right now. He doesn't know what's going on, but it feels amazing and wants more. Gerard feels himself pushing back looking for more. Mikey pushes into him more when he feels him move back. Gerard can feel Mikey behind him and he wonders if he is doing that or is it because of Tristan. Mikey leans into Gerard's ear and whispers.

"Does that feel good baby?"

"Mhmmm."

"Good."

Mikey keeps massaging there and starts kissing along Gerard's shoulders. Gerard leaned his head back on Mikey's shoulder and felt another hand on his hip. He knew it was Tristan, but he did not mind. Mikey moved his mouth to Gerard's neck leaving hot open mouthed kisses on it. Gerard moved to lace his hand with Tristan's to stop from touching himself.

"Tell me what you want Gee."

"You, I-I-I want you."

Mikey nodded and reached for the lube.

"I need you to sit on your knees or get up on them. On them may be easier."

He kept placing soft kisses on Gerard. Gerard moved so that he was on his knees. Tristan shifted behind Mikey to let him tip forward more. Mikey opened the cap for the second time that night and put some lube onto his fingers. He placed his hand on the small of Gerard's back and put his finger to his opening.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Mikey moves the first finger back inside of Gerard slowly. The water helped to relax him, but he still stiffened up. This time though, there was another voice, another set of hands and they were helping a lot. Mikey moved in and out slowly until he thought it okay to add another finger. When he did he moved just as slow like he did with the first. This time it was easier and Gerard started to push back into the movement Mikey bit his lip seeing Gerard doing that, but still he kept the movements slow. He didn't want to rush into it and hurry Gerard more than he's already been hurt.

"Tell me when baby."

"Want it, want it now, want to ride you...feel it inside me."

"I think I should add another finger first."

"I think he's ready baby."

Tristan moved onto his knees and pushed Mikey forward and little.

"Inch up and let him ease back at his own pace. That way he is in control and you don't accidently thrust forward.

"You sure?"

"Trust me baby."

"Okay."

Mikey took the lube and put some onto his cock. He rubbed it over his length and did as he was told. He lined himself up with Gerard opening and started pushing in a little.

"No no no baby. Here, let me."

Tristan puled Mikey back into his lap.

"Gee, I want you to move over Mikey's lap and come down at your own pace."

"O-Okay."

Gerard pushed up on his knees and straddled Mikey's legs. Once again he was thankful that the tub was wide enough for all three of them. Tristan held Mikey's cock up for him and guided it to his opening. Gerard pushed down on it a bit pressing his way onto Mikey's cock.

"Shhh, easy Gee, nice and easy."

Gerard listened and gave in only like half an inch at a time till the head was all the way in. After that he felt like he could sink down on his own. Mikey had never felt anything like this in his life. Gerard was so fucking tight and he sees why Tristan said the possibility of him thrusting forward was strong. Mikey kept himself still and bit his lip hard. He now knew how Tristan felt moving into him for the first time.

"Tristan *groan* he's so tight..."

"Mmmm, I'll bet baby. Just be patient a little longer."

"Okay."

Mikey closes his eyes and moans. Gerard is now fully seated in Mikey's lap and he is panting like crazy.

"You o-okay?"

"Yes, oh God yes, Mikey, I can feel you inside me. It's warm and pulsing and twitching and..."

Mikey groans loudly.

"Oh fuck! Gee!"

Gerard wraps his arms around Mikey's neck and lifts himself up slowly and then comes back down again. Mikey exhaled sharply. He never imagined it feeling this good; he never thought he'd be the one feeling this from his brother. Mikey never thought he'd be the one taking Gerard's virginity and now that he is, he's glad Gerard never gave himself to anyone else. They didn't deserve this feeling; they didn't deserve Gerard's innocence. Mikey doesn't fully think he does either, but he'd rather it be himself than assholes that are very undeserving.

"Fuck, Mikey..."

Tristan moves behind Mikey and starts to rub his cock in the crack of his ass. He reaches around and circles Gerard's cock with his hand. Mikey gasps at the feel of Tristan between him. He arches up into him as he moves into Gerard. Mikey wraps one of his hands around Tristan's neck and his arm around Gerard's waist.

"You feel so good Gee."

Gerard opens his eyes in the sex driven haze and sees Tristan leaning forward to kiss Mikey. He watches their tongues dance. He leans forward and joins them. Mikey felt so good trapped between his two favorite people in the world and kissing them. All he needed was for Tristan to be inside of him and everything would be perfect. It'd be like heaven on earth. Mikey loved the way their tongues danced together and their tastes mingled. It was like it was meant to be; at least for now.

"I can read your mind baby."

Tristan reached down and pushed two fingers inside of Mikey. When Mikey gasped and released Gerard, Tristan took advantage of this to kiss the other boy.

"God!"

Mikey moaned loudly and watched Gerard and Tristan kissed. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Gerard broke away from Tristan and kissed Mikey as he rode him with the water splashing all around them. Tristan took the moment to increase to three fingers and aimed for Mikey's prostate. Mikey couldn't help but gasp and moan into Gerard's mouth. It felt so good. Tristan touching him and hitting his spot and the push and pull off Gerard's walls on his cock. He moaned loudly into Gerard's mouth and bit down on his lip hoping he didn't hurt him. Tristan hit his spot again and Mikey couldn't hold back his shout any longer.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Tristan lifted Mikey onto his lap as Gerard hung on and started to push his own cock inside. Mikey gasped again and moaned louder than before. His voice was so high he almost thought he was, in fact, a woman. This was better than he ever could have imagined it to be. Watching Tristan fucking into Mikey while Mikey was fucking him was something he never thought would happen. Mikey groaned and pulled Gerard back into a kiss. He held Tristan tight with his free hand. It felt so good being filled and filling someone else. Mikey was sure he was in heaven now. He was on a high that he didn't think any drug could give him.

"C-C-C-Close..."

"I've been close since I've been inside of you."

And it's the truth because Gerard's so fucking tight.

"Cum...cum in me please."

Hearing those words sent Mikey over the edge.

"Oh Geeeeee!"

Mikey gripped Gerard's hips tightly and emptied himself inside of Gerard like he asked him too. With Tristan hitting his spot and Gerard's tightness, it's the hardest Mikey's every cum in his life. Tristan felt Mikey tighten around him as he started cumming in Gerard and that set him off to jerk Gerard harder as he started to cum at the same time in Mikey's ass.

"Oh Tristan."

There's nothing Mikey had ever loved more than being filled up by Tristan, but now he loves filling Gerard just as much.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

Gerard started to cum all over Tristan's hand and Mikey's stomach and chest. He slumped forward panting and searching for Mikey's lips. Mikey kissed Gerard, or more so alternated between kissing him and panting in his mouth. He touched Gerard's face and smiled at him before kissing him some more. Mikey couldn't believe they just shared a moment like this, but he was so glad he did. He was even more glad that he was the one inside of Gerard and not some random person. Mikey was so in love at this point with both men.

"I think it's time for you two to leave here and move. Somewhere that no one knows you are related and establish your relationship. When you become stronger as one, you can decide who can know that about you."

Mikey stiffened and looked back at Tristan.

"But I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be without you."

"I'll be going with you, but I have to take care of some stuff here first. We will come up with something to tell your grandparents, but Gerard is in danger here."

"How will we get a place somewhere else with barely any money. I mean we have money, but I don't get my money for a while and I don't want to make Gerard pay for everything."

They had their money that they invested from their parents when they turned eighteen, but Mikey isn't eighteen yet.

"You let me worry about that baby. Let your Master handle everything."

Tristan eased out of Mikey and got out of the bathtub.

"I have some phone calls to make. Don't be too long now, the water will get cold."

He kissed both Mikey and Gerard and then left the room.

"We always wanted to go to Jersey."

"Mmmm, we could have a good life there."

Gerard nuzzled Mikey's neck.

"Can you just stay in me forever?"

Mikey held Gerard and chuckled softly.

"I wish I could, trust me."

"I suppose we should get out."

"We should, I don't want to get punished."

Gerard giggled.

"I don’t think you would get punished, but we could end up with a cold."

Gerard eased off of Mikey with a sigh and then stood up and offered his hand. Mikey took Gerard's hand and smiled. They left the bathroom kissing in the hallway and then went to their rooms to get dressed.


	21. Never Thought You'd Go Break The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What were you and Gerard doing?"
> 
> "Talking about the past."
> 
> Pete snuggled into the bed and into Mikey's shoulder.
> 
> "What did you talk about?"
> 
> Mikey wrapped his arms around Pete.
> 
> "What you guys were like together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the journey of Mikey and Gerard is over and now we get back to our main couple Pete and Mikey. Sorry for anyone that stopped reading for a bit because of the last few chapters of Waycest, but things are a bit more chill for now. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

"Wow, I don’t know what to say."

Gerard shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"So what happened to that scum bag?"

"You know truthfully we never found out, but I have a feeling that Tristan was not what he claimed to be."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it."

Gerard yawned and stood up.

"Mikey probably knows you are gone by now and not in the bathroom. I think you should head back to bed."

Gerard stretched and waited for Pete to stand up. He took the glasses into the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"Night Pete."

Gerard kissed him and then went into his room. Pete watched him go and then returned to Mikey's. Mikey watched Pete in the darkness. When he slid back into bed Mikey looked over at Pete.

"What were you and Gerard doing?"

Mikey knew Pete was with Gerard just from Gerard's scent lingering on him and the smell of warm milk. Gerard always had warm milk when he couldn't sleep.

"Talking about the past."

Pete snuggled into the bed and into Mikey's shoulder.

"What did you talk about?"

Mikey wrapped his arms around Pete.

"What you guys were like together."

He looked down at Pete.

"Together?"

"Yeah."

Pete yawned and started to close his eyes. It was a lot to handle tonight, but he was glad that he knew now.

"I *yawn* like you two together. It's *yawn* sweet."

"Well, I'm glad you accept us. Cause I didn't want to have to let you go before having you."

Mikey kissed Pete's forehead and settled into him.

"Still surprised that you want me when you have him. I mean he is amazing. I could never be him."

"You don't have to be him. I like you for you. He wasn't Tristan and I stayed with him."

Mikey sighed.

"There's just something about you."

Pete looked at Mikey.

"About me?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but you've had me since I ran into you."

Mikey looks at Pete.

"I know it's stupid, but you're the only other person who's done this to me."

"I think I should be flattered."

"You should be. Besides... *sigh* I can't hold on to Gerard forever. He wants Frank and I know that. I have to start moving on. I feel like it was fate that we ran into each other."

Mikey shook his head.

"You might not like me much now, but I'm hoping you will."

Pete wanted to slap Mikey. Instead he pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him.

"You are a fucking idiot."

Pete leaned over Mikey, His hair brushing his nose.

"That man is never going to leave you and you are the one who needs to understand that. I mean I understand it now. It would mean death for both of you because you would worry about each other constantly."

Mikey ignored everything Pete said except one thing.

"You're with me?"

"Oh...I...uh...yes?"

Mikey smiles and it's a real smile. He never thought Pete would consider them more than Mikey and Pete.

"This is the happiest I've been in a while."

"I'm glad."

Pete smiled down at Mikey. Then he realized what he did.

"Oh, sorry."

He started to climb off Mikey.

"It's fine, just this once. I kind of liked you on top though."

"I like to be on top."

"Yeah?"

Mikey climbed on top of Pete and moved between his legs. He pinned his arms above his head.

"You sure you don't want me on top?"

Mikey ground down into Pete.

"Ah ah ah, maybe this is good too."

"Maybe?"

Mikey ground down harder into Pete making himself groan in the back of his throat.

"Fuck! Can I just blow you so you can fuck me?"

"Mmm, you can blow me, but you sure you wanna go that far baby doll?"

Mikey gripped Pete's wrists a little harder and moved into him again.

"You sure you can take all of me? After this there's no going back."

"Yes *pant* I want to know what Gerard does."

"And what's that?"

"What it feels like for you to be inside of me."

Mikey bit his lip and looked stared down at Pete.

"It's a good thing I've been wondering the same thing."

Mikey smirks, his eyes twinkling with lust, and something more. Not love, not just yet, but something.

"So can I blow you first?"

Mikey panted and smiled down at Pete.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Pete shimmied down from the pillow between Mikey's legs. He pulled the top of his underwear down and took his leaking cock into his mouth.

Mikey held back his groan and looked down at Pete.

"Shit."

Pete pulled Mikey down so that his whole cock was in his mouth. Pete was really good at sucking cock and had like no gag reflex.

"Fuck Pete!"

Mikey grips the bed tightly.

Once Mikey's cock hit the back of his throat, Pete swallowed allowing the muscles to send Mikey into orbit. Mikey's eyes roll in the back of his head. He was speechless and his body was weak and wanting to give in. He stayed up though, making sure not to hurt Pete under him. Pete wanted to get fucked that's for sure, but he also wanted to watch Mikey lose control. He decided that fucking could wait till he recuperated and went for it with every skill he had pushing Mikey to the edge.

"P-P-Pete... you have t-to stop."

Pete knew that Mikey was super close now. He moved from taking the whole shaft in to just the head and began to tease and suck on it with little nibbles to the skin as he flicked his tongue in and out of the slit taking in all the precum that was leaking out."Fucking hell, Pete."

Mikey didn't want to lose it before they fucked, but he figured that's what Pete was aiming for. His toes curl and his arms start shaking.

"Pete... Pete..."

Pete's last trick was to stimulate the prostate from the outside . He moved a hand in the very center between Mikey's balls and ass and rubbed his finger in a circular motion. Mikey moans and explodes hard. His body quakes with his eruption. Mikey never expected Pete to be this good, but he's damn good he is glad he is. Pete swallowed almost everything down, but at the end pulled off so that come of it dribbled on his face. Mikey pulls back and moves down Pete's body. He licks the cum and kisses him sloppily. He then starts kissing down Pete's body, inching closer and closer to his cock, stopping to nip at Pete's hips. Pete cants his hips up so that Mikey can slide his briefs off. Mikey licks Pete's cock from base to head and wraps his hand around his cock. He pumps him and takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue in a frenzy like a hurricane.

"Ah ah ah, fuck you're good at this too!"

"I haven't even started baby doll."

Mikey smirks and moves his hand. He takes Pete into his mouth and breathes through his nose as he swallows and begins moving up and down on Pete's cock. Pete tried so hard not to buck his hips. He doesn't know if Mikey can deep throat and doesn't want to ruin everything. Mikey sucks Pete and each time he pulls back he makes sure to twirl his tongue around the tip. He moves down until Pete's cock is in his throat.

 

"Oh God!"

Well that answered Pete's question. Mikey held himself down on Pete's cock and swallowed around him three times before pulling back and going back down again.

"Sooo Goooood!"

Mikey hummed in the back of his throat around Pete's head at his praise. Pete was not surprised to see that Mikey was getting hard again. Maybe he could have his cake after eating it.

"Mikey...please...I need...your fingers...inside."

Mikey pulled off and started stroking Pete.

"Lube."

Mikey licks Pete's head.

"Night stand."

Pete scrambles for the draw and wrenches it open hearing it crash to the floor.

"Sorry."

He scoops up the lube and tried not to look at the toys and other things inside as he hands it to Mikey.

Mikey just rolls his eyes and takes the lube from Pete.

"How long has it been?"

Mikey opens the cap and puts some lube onto his fingers.

"About...two years?"

Now Pete was embarrassed. Sure there had been bathroom hookups and one night stands, but they never ended in sex other than mutual handjobs or blowjobs.

"Wow. I would think a lot of people would be trying to get in your pants. As hot as you are."

Mikey moves his finger to Pete's entrance and slides his finger into Pete.

"Ahhhh, n-n-no, just my m-m-mouth."

Mikey didn't like hearing that people only used Pete for his mouth. It reminded him of Gerard being used in the past.

"Well that'll change now."

Mikey moved a second finger inside of him.

"And I won't be using you for my own benefit."

"Oh God! No no no, I would say I am befitting...fuck, nicely right now tooo."

Mikey smirks naughtily.

"Yeah?"

He moves his mouth back over Pete's cock and started scissoring his fingers. It had been a long time for Pete, but he had a feeling that this was going to be in the past, Mikey adds a third finger and pulls back off Pete's cock. He tongue kisses the tip slowly.

"Fu...please Mikey, please."

"Please what?"

Mikey looks up at him.

"Oh shit, fuck me please!"

"Beg more."

Mikey gets up on his knees and starts coating his cock in lube as he now looks down at Pete.

"Please Master fuck me, I need you cock so badly."

Mikey's brow raised and he bit his lip.

"As you wish."

He moved back between Pete's legs and started pushing inside of him. Pete reached back and grabbed the head board. It had been too long since he felt this burn, the sensation of being filled completely. He forgot how much he loved it. When Mikey bottomed out he wasted no time in gripping Pete's hips and fucking into him. Pete began pushing against the headboard fucking himself back on Mikey's cock. He wanted more; he wanted to feel everything that he was missing all these years. Mikey pulls Pete up into his lap and fucks him, pulling him down by his shoulders. Pete's legs are wrapped tightly around Mikey's hips and all he wants to do is kiss him now. As if reading Pete's mind Mikey pulls back a little and kisses Pete. Pete grabs onto Mikey's head and deepens the kiss. He works his tongue inside tasting everywhere Mikey can still taste himself inside of Pete's mouth and he's not complaining. He moves his hands to the arch in Pete's back and pulls him in more. It's been awhile for Mikey too, and Pete feels damn amazing.

"Wanna cum *gasp* withouttttt, fuck, you touching meeeee."

"Okay baby doll."

Mikey lays Pete down, propped against the headboard, and stares down at how pretty he looks being fucked. Mikey grips Pete's thigh with one of his hands and holds onto the board with the other and aims for where he assumes Pete's prostate to be. Pete lets out a howl that earns a bang on the wall and the bitching of his nephew, but he could care less right now. Mikey has perfect aim and he is not stopping.

"I wanna hear you baby. Louder."

A small part of Mikey wanted to get Frank and Gerard back for all the nights Gerard was blowing the fuck out of Frank. The rest of Mikey just really loved hearing Pete moaning and groaning for him. Squealing and shrieking. Whimpering and gasping. It was all so good coming from Pete and Mikey wanted to hear more of him. Therefore he started fucking into him harder, pressing his cock into Pete's prostate even faster.

"OH GOD! OH FUCK! OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKK!"

Pete arched his back and with one last scream started to cum. Pete's walls pulsating around Mikey's cock drives him over the edge and he starts emptying himself inside of him.

"Fuck baby doll, so fucking good."

Pete is vibrating all over now. He is super sensitive and just wants to curl into a ball. Mikey pants into Pete's neck, trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck Mikey, what the fuck?"

Gerard opened the bedroom door half asleep with the worst bed head Pete had ever seen.

"Frankie says you are killing cats over here."

Mikey just looks at Gerard for a moment trying to figure out if he didn't get the memo before coming into his room. He pulls out of Pete and goes to leave the room and get a rag to clean Pete and himself up. He walks past Gerard with Pete's sperm all over his body.

"Uh...okay, so no dead cats...I'll let Frank know."

Pete watches a dazed and confused Gerard leave the room.

"Hey Frankie, no dead cats just a well fucked Pete."

"I never wanted us to be that close."

Frank says as Mikey comes out of the bathroom, all cleaned up.

"It's just sex, you can't handle it, then maybe you shouldn't have it."

Mikey goes back into his bedroom with the wash cloth and went over to Pete. Pete was curled in his ball, but now he was laughing. Mikey started cleaning Pete off.

"Is that good?"

"Perfect, so ficking perfect."

Pete pulls Mikey into the bed.

"Sleep time."

"Yeah."

Mikey got into bed, pulls the covers over them, and held Pete.

"Pete? 

Yes?"

"Thank you for giving us a chance. 

"I think the pleasure was kind of mine too.

"Sounded like it."

Mikey kisses Pete's cheek and chuckles.

"Night Mikey."

"Night Pete."


	22. Me And My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much do you love Gerard?"
> 
> "I love him more than anything."
> 
> "Would you marry him?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Would you move away with him?"
> 
> "Yes, I would."
> 
> "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So many fics so close to ending, but never fear, I am working on ideas for new ones so no worries. I am think that is is just about time for the return of Dom Platinum!Gee. What do you think? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: October One Year Later ***_

Pete stood in the mirror and frowned. He had changed shirt five times and still was not happy.

"Fuck."

"Relax Pete, he is going to like whatever you choose."

"Easy for you to say Gee, look at you!"

Gerard stood next to Pete and looked. He was a skin tight pair of leather pants that had hidden snaps on the side for easy removal. His shirt was also like a second skin and a shimmery dark grey.

"You look amazing as always and I look...like me."

"And he loves you for you Pete, so stop trying so hard."

Gerard walked over to the vanity and leaned over to put on his eyeliner. Even after a year, Pete could not help but stare at his ass. Mikey tapped on Gerard's door as he walked to his bedroom.

"You girls almost done?"

Gerard looked into the mirror as he moved the pencil under his left eye and then smudged it a bit.

"Well I am, but Mr. Indecisive is having a wardrobe crisis."

Mikey keeps going into his room to grab his shoes. Once he has them on he slips on his shirt and starts buttoning as he goes into Gerard's room. He looks at Pete and smiles.

"I don't see a crisis."

"But Miiiikkeyyy, _he's_ going to be there and look at Gee, he looks fucking fantastic and I look like..."

Pete took the sixth shirt off and went and sat on the bed and pouted. At that point the doorbell rang.

"He's all yours Master."

Gerard patted his brother affectionately on his shoulder and then went to answer the door.

"I thought you knew by now how I feel about you."

Mikey goes over to the shirts Pete had thrown about and started looking through them. Pete hangs his head in shame. He doesn't want to be an embarrassment to the one person that means almost more to Mikey than his brother does.

"Look what I found on the doorstep."

Gerard walks in with Frank and hugs him tightly.

"Can I keep him?"

"Neither of us want him."

"Love you too, Mikey."

Mikey chuckles and looks between the shirt in his hand and Pete.

"Indecisive again, huh?"

Mikey chuckles again and nods. He walks over to Pete and helps him back into the shirt.

"No matter what you wear I'm still going to love you and that's all that matters."

Mikey looks at Pete with his outfit on and smirks.

"Besides, I think you look good enough to eat."

Frank fakes a gagging sound.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Gerard stiffened slightly in Frank's arms as he heard a voice he had not in a long time.

"The door was slightly open, so I let myself in."

Tristan walked into the bedroom and over to Mikey.

"Hello Michael, how are you my pet?"

Mikey turned to Tristan and smiled.

"Tristan."

Mikey's smile was bigger than he thought was possible. Tristan still looked the same and Mikey knew the same could not be said for himself. Tristan aged, but not badly, he still fit in with them a little. He just looked like that one friend who looks older than they really are.

"I'm great. Can I... hug you?"

Frank was a little shocked that Mikey asked permission until he remembered just who Mikey was dealing with. His old Master.

"Always my pet always."

"Me too?"

Gerard pulled away from Frank lightly and looked at Tristan with this reverence.

"Now how could I say no to a face like that?"

Tristan opened both his arms for the Ways to enter. Frank was really shocked now, but he didn't say anything as he watched the brothers hug Tristan. Mikey clearly hugging Tristan tighter than Gerard. He whispered into Tristan's ear.

"You still smell so good."

He chuckles and pulls back after holding him a little while longer. Gerard is flush when he pulls away.

"Master and I cannot wait to play tonight. We are honored by your visit."

Pete looks at Gerard like he has nine heads. He has never heard Gerard speak like that before.

"More than honored. Forgive me, Master, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"I think I can wait for dinner, which by the way smells fantastic. Are you cooking Gee?"

"No Master Tristan, my Master and Pete are."

Pete looked up when he heard his name. He looked at Mikey for support.

"Forgive me Master, I didn't do introductions either. I would like you to finally meet Pete.

Mikey holds his hand out for Pete and smiles.

"And that's Frank, his brother."

Frank nods to Tristan.

"Ah, the brothers who are not brothers meet the brothers who are not brothers either huh?"

Everyone gets a confused look on their face except Mikey and Tristan just laughs. He holds his hand out for Frank and then for Pete.

"I have heard a lot of good things about you."

"You have?"

Mikey chuckles and gives Pete a 'dude, come on' look.

"Of course he has Pete, what did we just talk about?"

It bugs Mikey that no matter how many times he tells Pete he loves him and shows him he still doesn't get it.

"I...uh okay...well then..."

"Do I smell something burning?"

Tristan sticks his nose in the air and sniffs.

"Fuck the garlic bread!"

Pete races out of the room knocking Frank over in the process and yelling sorry bro behind him.

Mikey shook his head as he helped Frank up.

"You just gave him an escape route."

"He looked like he could use one."

Tristan chuckled and then turned to Gerard.

"So is this the boy that won your heart Gee?"

Gerard first thought is to say that his heart will always belong to Mikey, but then he looks and Frank and smiles.

"Yes Sir."

Frank smiles and wraps his arm around Gerard's waist. Mikey forced himself to keep up his smile.

"How about we go into the living room and I can go check on Pete."

Mikey walks out the room. Gerard sighs and hangs his head.

"It's okay Gerard."

"No it's not. I love Frankie and I love Mikey and I always will and Frank knows that and accepts it, but there are times where I think that Mikey still won't. Even after a year he still believes that no one is good enough for me."

Gerard turns to Frank.

"I'm sorry Sir."

Without realizing it, he slipped into Frank's previous roll in his life before Mikey decided it was okay for them to date fully.

"I can understand, Gee. He has to adjust to it, not everyone adjusts at the same levels. Mikey isn't mad at you, maybe he's just not used to sharing your heart yet. It doesn't mean he's disappointed in you or anything. You know you're still his everything."

Frank hugged Gerard.

"Well now, I do have to say that you are perfect for our Gee Frank. Whether Michael gives it fully or not, you have my blessing."

Tristan reached over and cupped Gerard's cheek kissing his softly. Gerard immediately relaxed in Frank's arms, everything draining out of him.

"Now, let's go eat."

Tristan left the room after patting Frank's shoulder. Gerard sighed and looked at Frank.

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you too, baby."

Frank guided Gerard out of the room and into the kitchen. Mikey was just pulling something from the oven when they entered. Pete was making the salad. He was happy that the bread did not burn and the spinach lasagna came out perfect. He leaned over Mikey's shoulder and smiled.

"It looks good huh?"

"It sure does."

Mikey turned his head and kissed Pete. Pete wrapped his arms around Mikey and turned his head more to deepen the kiss. Mikey followed Pete's administrations and automatically felt better. Each time he feels down about Gerard and Frank, Pete makes it all better.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we do have a date to keep tonight."

Pete broke away from Mikey at the sound of Tristan’s voice.

"sorry."

"Sorry Master."

Mikey pecked Pete's cheek and ran his thumb against it before he went to grab the plates.

If anyone ever wondered where Mikey gets his punctuality Tristan's the answer.

"I'm always on time though, Sir."

"Of course you are my pet."

Tristan smiled and sat down at the table.

"No Sir, you sit here."

Gerard pointed out Mikey's seat at the head of the table.

"Yeah, I can sit elsewhere for once."

Mikey sat a plate in Tristan's spot and moved clockwise around the table until he was done. He went to get the glasses and then noticed Frank was already handling that so he gathered the silverware and started placing them around.

"Gerard, why don't you help Pete plate the food."

"Yes Sir."

Gerard went over to Pete and started handing him the plates so that he could fill them.

"Thanks Gee."

Pete filled each plate with a piece of lasagna, salad, and a slice of garlic bread. Then Gerard brought them back to each person, serving Tristan first. Once everyone was plated Gerard went and sat down next to Frank and across from Mikey.

"This looks amazing you guys."

He brushed his foot against Mikey's leg lightly.

Mikey smiled and looked at Gerard.

"Thank you. This night looks amazing."

"Oh crap, who put sweet juice in your coffee this morning Mikey?"

Mikey took his eyes off of Gerard for a moment to give Frank a confused look.

"What?"

"You're just extra... sugary today, that's all. Ignore me, I was just... kidding."

Mikey raised a brow at Frank.

"Right."

Mikey looked back over at Gerard.

"Shall we eat?"

Mikey picked up his fork and looked at his plate to see what to attack first. They ate quietly with small bits of conversation. Pete had so many questions for this man at the head of the table that captured both Mikey and Gerard's attention fully.

"That was delicious and now for dessert.

Tristan stood up and went to his coat. He returned with his hand behind his back.

"So I know that Frank's birthday is tomorrow, but this is a gift for all of you."

Tristan hands Frank four tickets.

"Woah! Dude, thanks!"

Frank was shocked. He barely knew the man and he was already on his side with Gerard and giving him birthday gifts.

"You didn't have to."

Mikey smiled and looked at Tristan.

"That was sweet of you. Thank you Master."

Mikey says as he looks at the tickets.

Pete looked at the tickets and whistled. He knew how much they cost.

"Will you be going Sir?"

Gerard looked at Tristan.

"Actually Gee; I will be the guest speaker this year."

"Really!?"

Mikey was impressed, but Tristan never ceases to amaze him.

"That's amazing, congratulations Master."

"Thank you my pet. Now if you will all excuse, there is a lot of preparation that I must do to get ready."

Tristan rose and rounded to Gerard.

"If today’s outfit is any indication of how you look tomorrow, I will have to fight the masses to keep them away from you."

Gerard giggled and Tristan smiled and brushed his lips lightly in a soft kiss. He then moved to where Mikey was sitting.

"And you my pet, I have just the outfit for you. It will arrive in the morning and is perfect for both a pet and Master alike."

Tristan cupped Mikey's face and kissed him hard and wanton.

Mikey was a little shocked at first, but it didn't stop him from submitting to the kiss. He even felt a little light headed. Frank's face is very shocked. Pete had only heard how Mikey was around Tristan. Now that he saw it, he knew that he would never fully win Mikey's heart. Well not fully, he knew he would share it with Gerard, but being his brother, that was different.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Tristan it was a pleasure meeting you and I will see you tomorrow."

For reasons that he did not understand, Pete bowed and then left the room.

Mikey cleared his throat and looked at Gerard and Frank.

"Um, we should clean up. Come on."

Gerard placed a hand on Mikey's arm.

"We got this Master; you go take care of what's yours."

Gerard meant it completely. Mikey kissed Gerard's forehead and left the kitchen. He hears the clatter of dishes as he walks down the hallway. Mikey stopped at the bathroom door and knocked.

"Come in Mikey."

Pete was soaping up his hair when he heard the knock that he knew would come.

Mikey opened the door and stepped into the steam filled bathroom.

"So I'm just going to get right to it."

Mikey walked over to the shower and moved the curtain.

"Are you okay?"

"I heard about Tristan from Gerard, but to see it in front was a bit of a shock still."

Pete steps into the water stream to rinse the soap and also the tears escaping from his eyes.

"Well... I don't want you to feel any type of way about it. You're with me and that's how I want it to be."

"Join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Mikey started undressing quicker than he cares to admit. When he finishes he climbs into the shower behind Pete. Pete decided when Mikey comes in that he is going to be submissive. He does nothing, but waits.

Mikey wraps his arms around Pete and kisses his neck just below his ear.

"I love you."

Mikey keeps kissing him and moves his growing cock between Pete's cheeks.

"Do you believe me?"

Pete just nods and pushed back for his answer.

Mikey breathed out over Pete's neck where his tongue and lips had previously been.

"Mmm, good."

Mikey moved Pete forward and placed his hands on the wall out in front of him.

"Stay like that."

Mikey moves his hands to Pete's chest and pinched his nipples. Pete was not given any instructions to make noise so he remained silent. Mikey moves his hands down to Pete's hips and squeezed him there. He then moved his hands down to Pete's thighs and slapped them then massaged them while pushing his cock between Pete's legs. He bit Pete's shoulder and spoke into it.

"Let me hear you baby. How does it feel?"

"Feels good Sir, need more."

"What do you need baby?"

"Everything, everything you want to give me."

"Mmmm."

Mikey smacks Pete's thighs again and gripped him. He moved one of his hands up to Pete's mouth.

"Wet em baby."

Pete sucked Mikey's fingers into his mouth. He lavished them as if he were sucking on Mikey's cock. Mikey groaned and pulled his fingers out. He moved them down to Pete's ass and pushed them between and circled his hole.

"Beg for it."

Mikey slapped Pete's thigh with his other hand.

"Please Sir, please fuck me. I want you hard fucking cock inside me stretching me, forcing me to take it all."

"Oh fuck, Pete."

Mikey pushes two fingers into Pete and starts scissoring him quickly, pushing his long fingers deep into him. Pete wants to push back, but he was told to stay so me obeys. He wants to show Mikey how good he can be for him. Mikey adds a third finger and arches them searching for Pete's prostate. He wanted him weak by the time he entered him. Pete knew he was falling. He could feel himself sliding and his knees buckling

"That's it baby. Fall apart for me."

Mikey grips Pete's ass cheek and pulls his fingers out. He grips the other one and moves his cock to Pete's hole. He moves into him slowly and bites into his neck.

"Ahhhhh."

The sound rips through Pete, he can't help it. That first push and burn always get him. Mikey groans into his neck as he bottoms out inside of Pete. He moves his hands to Pete's hips and starts moving his hips into Pete a little harshly. Pete's so tight and he feels so good wrapped around Mikey's cock. Pete is panting drowning in the water and Mikey. It is the perfect way to go.

"You're so perfect."

Mikey growls into Pete's neck and moves his hips faster. Pistoling into Pete and angling to hit Pete's prostate.

"Fuuuuck..."

Pete's panting faster, he is getting so close.

"What's that baby?"

Mikey picked up his pace and gripped Pete's hips tighter.

"Did you say fuck?"

"Meeee, oh God yes!"

Mikey moaned and kept fucking Pete. Biting his lip hard to contain his sounds but failing miserably.

"Shit Pete. Oh fuck... how close are you baby? You wanna cum for me?"

"Yes, fuck yes, please!"

"Not yet baby. I want you to cum when I do. Make me cum Pete. Fuck me."

Mikey stopped moving his hips and waited for Pete to move back on his cock. Pete took that as an invitation and he started to push back and clench the muscles around Mikey's cock inside him.

"Fuck. Tighter baby. Faster."

Mikey spanked Pete's ass and gripped his cheeks with both hands. Pete obeys and starts fucking back harder and faster and tightens up even more.

"Fucking hell Pete. You're gonna make me fucking explode baby."

"Do it, fucking mark me."

"Fuck!"

Mikey gripped Pete's hips so tightly he left his nails imprinted in Pete's skin.

"Cum with me baby."

Mikey bit Pete's shoulder as he erupted inside of Pete. Pete was drowning, but now it was in ecstasy. Everything felt so good and raw and he painted the wall in front of him with his own cum before losing his balance. Mikey held Pete up against his chest and moved his face out the water.

"Fuck, I love you."

Pete turned him head to kiss Mikey. Mikey sealed the deal and kissed Pete the same way Tristan had kissed him. He wanted Pete to know that his place in his heart was solid and it isn't changing.

"Getting cold now."

"Let's clean each other up and we can get out of here."

Mikey reaches for the soap and a wash cloth. Pete smile lazily and stood still while Mikey washed him as they shared lazy kisses.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Night***_

Pete could not believe how much fun he was having, It was nearly two and the party was winding down. Gerard came crashing on the sofa that he was on.

"OH my fuck, did you see that?"

"I did! Did you know your brother could do that?"

"Nope, but then again with Tristan he can do anything!"

I am beginning to understand this."

Pete laughed along with Gerard.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Frankie."

"Okay Gee."

Gerard kissed Pete and then he was off. Pete relaxed and sipped on the zombie he had been nursing.

"Having fun?"

Tristan whispered in his ear making him jump.

"I thought you were with Mikey!"

"Nah, I let my kitten go play for a bit with the other ones."

"That is amazing that you guys managed to organize them like that!"

"Well one kitten is nice to look at, but when you have a whole group of them, it is even sweeter."

"Speaking of sweet, here comes your kitten."

Pete had to admit that he was drooling a little when he saw what Mikey was wearing and the flogger that Mikey was carrying. He really wanted him to use it on him. Not here, but maybe in his and Gee's playroom at home.  Mikey stopped in front of Pete and Tristan in a sexy pose. His hip cocked and him holding the flogger in both of his hands teasingly.

"Hey Master, I was wondering where you went."

His black pants fit tighter than a glove. His shoes had a bit of a heel and his top is a black button up laced shirt. He even wore the ears Tristan provided for him.

"I just needed a break from you baby, you are too much sometimes."

Tristan laughed lightly.

"Hm. Well maybe my baby would like to play with me?"

Mikey arches a brow at Pete.

"You don't need a break, do you?"

"Nope, I am all good."

Pete smiled and then stood up.

"See you later Tristan."

"Yes, well just remember you two, party ends at three."

"You know I'm very prompt Master."

Mikey smirks at him and places his hand on the small of Pete's back.

"When your break is over maybe you can find us and watch. Just a suggestion."

Mikey arched his brow at Tristan.

"I just may do that baby. Oh and it was a pleasure to play with you and your brother again. I really missed what you can make him do."

"The pleasure was all ours Master. We really missed you."

"And I you two. Now go and play with your boy."

Tristan gave Mikey a friendly slap on the ass and the moved off into the party again.

"So Master Michael, what will you have me do?"

Pete thought Mikey would get a kick out of remembering the first time for them, by calling him Master Michael instead of Way. Mikey smirked and chuckled sexily.

"We haven't even started and you're getting to me."

"Are you gonna punish me for it?"

Pete slipped down to his knees and rubbed his head on Mikey's crotch. Mikey sighed and reached down to grip Pete's hair.

"Fuck yeah."

Pete leaned in and blew hot air over Mikey's tightly clothed cock, watching it harden before his eyes.

"Good, cause I need it so bad. I've been a bad bad boy."

Mikey let out a breathy sigh and moaned a little.

"Indeed you have."

Mikey yanks his head back and bends down to dirty kiss him.

"Shirt off baby."

Pete slowly pulls the shirt off in a strip tease. He then moves back and takes the hidden cock in his mouth.

Mikey lifts the flogger and brings it down on Pete's back.

"Did I tell you to do that?"

"No sir."

"Behave."

Mikey stepped back and around Pete slowly with his heels sounding loudly.

"I'm going to give you twenty, not including the one I just gave you, how does that sound?"

"Can I suck your cock while you do it?"

Pete looked up with perfect submission, but with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"You sure can, I couldn't resist, with that pretty mouth of yours."

Mikey let go of Pete's hair and allowed him to move forward. Pete smiled and then reached up and unzipped the tight leather pants Mikey was wearing. His hard cock sprang right out and he quickly took it in his mouth. Mikey groaned and brought the flogger up and then down against Pete's back. He did it again and again. Pete was determined to get Mikey off before he finished his flogging. He used all the tricks that he knew and reached up and massaged his prostate from the outside. Mikey groaned and brought the flogger down a twelfth time and a thirteenth.

"Too good."

"Cum for me Master. I want to taste you."

"Fuck baby."

Mikey brought the flogger down again before he started cumming. Pete swallowed almost all of it, but let some splash on his face and dribble down his chin. He knew that Mikey liked to see him a little dirty. Mikey pulled back and brought the flogger down repeatedly until he hit twenty. When he did he kissed Pete sloppily, tasting himself on his lips. He went behind Pete and knelt down. He reached around and undid Pete's pants. He reached inside and took out Pete's cock and started pumping it. Pete rested his head and heated back against Mikey's chest. He groaned and pushed up into the feeling around his cock. Mikey kept the pace even and mouthed at Pete's neck and shoulder.

"How does it feel to be licked by a Kitten?"

"Good...so good ah ah ah...."

Pete opened his lidded eyes a little and saw that Tristan, Frank, and Gerard and a small audience were watching them and Pete felt proud that he was showing what a good Master he had, especially to Tristan.

"Yeah? You're so good."

Mikey begins moving Pete's pants down from his behind. He moved his fingers to Pete's lips and pushed them inside. Pete tried to drown out the memory of them being watched and just perform for only Mikey. He sucked on his finger like it was an extension of his cock. Mikey thrusts his fingers in Pete's throat, making him gag a bit, and slobbering a bit like Mikey likes. He wishes he could see him right now. He pulls his fingers out and moves them to Pete's opening. He pushes one finger in and pushes in the second as he slides the first back in. He started stroking Pete a little quicker.

"Ah ah ah, fuck fuck, more more please fuck!"

"What do you want more of baby? Tell me."

Pete lost his ability to articulate at that moment as Mikey found hi prostate and he started speaking in the language of Ecstasy.

Mikey kept up his strokes and moved his lips to Pete's ear and started whispering to him.

"Such a good girl for me. So perfect."

Mikey flicks Pete's ear with his tongue.

"You're so close too baby. Want you to lose it for me baby boy. When I tell you to."

"Y-Y-Yes Sir-r-r-rrrrr"

"So fucking good for meee."

Mikey bit and pulled Pete's lobe. He picked up his pace and groaned in Pete's ear.

"Just a little longer baby."

Pete was going crazy, but he could do it. He could be good.

Mikey held his fingers inside of Pete and wiggled them against his prostate. He whispers again.

"Scream for me."

Then Pete found his voice and it was throaty and low and nothing like he had ever heard comes from himself before.

"Fuck. Cum for me baby."

Mikey looked over Pete's shoulder at his cock in his hand. Pete needed no other encouragement. He came harder than he thought he ever could at all. He came longer too and would have collapsed if Mikey had not wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling. Around him he heard applause and then we was surrounded by everyone he loved.

"Drink and food."

Mikey said to Frank and Frank was already on it. Mikey picked Pete up in his arms and moved them to a sofa. Gerard helped to strip off the rest of Pete's clothing and wrapped him in a blanket resting his head on Mikey's lap and his feet on his own.

"That was perfect Kitten."

Tristan smiled proud and warmly at Mikey.

Mikey smiled back at Tristan.

"Thank you Master. I have quite the pet and boyfriend too."

"Yes you do my love."

Tristan kissed Mikey soundly and then went to sit next to Gerard.

Frank came into the room with a glass and a plate.

"Here you go, Pete."

Pete lifted a shaky hand for the glass and it slowly began slipping out.

Mikey took the glass and moved it to Pete's lips.

"Small sips."

Pete obeyed as best he could, but he was so tired.

"Mikey, he think he's a little too out of it right now."

Gerard was cozy between Frank and Tristan.

"It seems so. He always takes naps after play."

"Well why don’t you pick up your pet and..."

"Wait a minute I'm his pet!"

Gerard jumped up.

"Sorry, my mistake."

"Damn right!"

Gerard huffed and crossed his arms. Frank was taken aback by Gerard's outburst. Either way he didn't say anything; as usual. Mikey just looked at Gerard for a moment and then wrapped Pete tightly.

"Get Pete's clothing for me Gee and come along now."

Mikey stood up and walked out in his loud heels.

Gerard hung his head.

"I don’t know what came over me..."

He picked up Pete's clothes and left.

"What was that about Frank?"

Tristan hoped that he would have an explanation.

"He's always worried that Pete will take Mikey away from him completely. He wants to stake his position with Mikey at all costs."

"He's still that insecure boy huh?"

Tristan sat back down heavily.

"Yeah, they both are. Well... Mikey's not insecure, more possessive?"

"And what about you? Where do you stand in this whole situation?

Tristan patted the sofa for Frank to have a seat.

"Well I just stand where I'm needed. When he wants me to be a loving boyfriend, I am. When he wants me to be a dominant, I am. When he doesn't want just me I invite Mikey and when he wants just Mikey I watch. I'm... where I'm needed."

Frank sits down next to Tristan.

"What kind of an existence is that? Where is the love, where is the emotion?"

Tristan did not want to believe that Mikey would let that kind of relationship exist.

"There's love. We're in love. I do all of that, because I love him."

"I don't doubt that you love him, but Gerard is a fragile boy as I am sure you know, and the only one that has never betrayed him his brother. That is hard to compete with. How much do you love Gerard?"

"I love him more than anything."

"Would you marry him?"

"Yes."

"Would you move away with him?"

"Yes, I would."

"Good."

Tristan stood up and stretched.

"It was great meeting you Frank and have a happy birthday tomorrow."

Tristan grabbed his jacket and extended his hand to Frank. Frank stood up and shook Tristan's hand.

"Thank you and it was great meeting you too."

"I know you will figure out the right thing for both you and Gerard."

And with that Tristan left.

Frank nodded to himself and left to head for the car.

 


	23. Still Flush All The Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me something?"
> 
> Mikey looked back at Gerard.
> 
> "When did you stop needing me?"
> 
> Mikey turned and headed for the door.
> 
> "I'll never stop needing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So many fics ending now! Some we have been writing for a while now! Weird to know they are going to end soon! ^-^
> 
> So last time Tristan had asked Frank if he would take Gerard away from his old life and was pleased with his answer. Have things changed since then for the better...or worse?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

 

Gerard felt awful. He made a fool of himself one again. Frank must hate him. It had been a week since he heard from him. Mikey was not much help, he was getting invested in Pete more and more each day. Once again Gerard felt like he was lost. Mikey walked out of his bedroom and into Gerard's room. Pete had decided to stay the night tonight, but Mikey wanted to check in on Gerard really quickly.

"Hey, Gee."

"Hey Mikes."

Gerard took a sip of his warm milk.

"Trouble sleeping. Grabbed some milk."

"What's wrong?"

Mikey walked over and sat next to Gerard in his bed. He took Gerard's milk and took a sip before handing it back to Gerard.

"Is it Frank or is it something more?"

"Just my mind racing that's all. Nothing to do with anything."

Gerard took another sip.

"Hey, Thanksgiving soon. Have to do some shopping soon."

"Yeah, don't worry about that. Talk to me Gerard."

"What? There is nothing really? I understand that Frank's job takes him away. Seriously, I am fine."

Gerard leans over and kisses Mikey sweetly on the cheek.

"Now, I'm going to try and get back to bed. Hey, we can make a shopping list tomorrow with Pete."

"Yeah."

Mikey stood up and sighed.

"Tell me something?"

Mikey looked back at Gerard.

"When did you stop needing me?"

Mikey turned and headed for the door.

"I'll never stop needing you."

Gerard whispered quietly as the door closed. He sat there for a few minutes and then set his alarm, placed the empty glass on the table and lay down.

"Hey Mikey, where did you go?"

Pete rubbed his eyes at the sound of Mikey returning to his room.

"I went to check on Gerard."

Mikey walked over to the bed and sighed as he climbed back in next to Pete.

"Is he not doing well?"

Pete moved up behind Mikey and rubbed his shoulders.

"I don't think so, but he won't talk to me."

Mikey spat harshly. Pete pulled his hands away from Mikey after hearing his anger.

"I'm gonna get something to drink for us."

Pete gets out of the bed and walks out and down to the kitchen. He gets a pan and starts to warm up some milk on the stove. He pulls out his phone and tries to text Frank again.

_*Hey bro, getting worried about you now. At least let me know you are okay.*_

~Petey Boy~

He put his phone away and pulled out the spoon and the nutmeg. He added a shake and stirred the milk quietly.

Mikey felt like an idiot for being so upset. He knew Gerard would move on and stop needing him so why is he so upset now that it's happened. He should just invest all of his time into Pete. Pete deserves all the love Mikey has to offer every second. He doesn't want Pete to have to suffer. He's amazing and always is.

Pete finishes the milk and pours it in two mugs. He carries it down the hall when he hears noise in Gerard's room. The door is partly open and Pete peeks in. Gerard seems to be sleeping, but he is moving around a lot. Dreaming. Pete closes the door to shut out the light that may be bothering him. He then continues back to Mikey's room.

"Here Mikey, I brought you some warm milk."

"Thanks baby."

Mikey took the mug from Pete and blew into it softly. Pete smiles and climbs back into the bed snuggling with his head against Mikey's chest. This is where he wants to be, this is where he belongs.

* * *

The alarm goes off and Gerard silences it quickly. He jumps out of the bed already dressed. He quickly gathers his bags and heads out the bedroom door. He gets in the car and drives to the diner. He only has to get through the work day and then he is off. He does not know where, but some place where he can no longer be a burden or a disappointment to people that he loves.

"Morning Gerard, you are here early this morning?"

"Yeah, I switched shifts with Sal."

"You must have something important to do to be willing to put up with the three AM shift."

Gerard just nods as he ties on his apron and goes to take care of his first customer of the day.

* * *

Mikey opens his eyes and looks around into the darkness. He hears Pete sleeping softly next to him. Pete's actually on his arm and snuggled into his underarm. Mikey doesn't know why he's woke so early. He sighs and keeps staring and listening to the quiet. Pete rubs his nose and chuffs quietly as he rolls over and sighs. Mikey turned and wrapped his arms around Pete. He pushed into him and stuck his nose in his neck.

"Mmmmm."

Pete pressed back into Mikey and tilted his neck to give him more skin. Mikey dragged his nose and lips across Pete's skin. He moves into him again and grips him a little tighter.

"I think warm milk is an aphrodisiac for you."

"I think warm you is an aphrodisiac for me."

Mikey kisses Pete's neck.

Pete blushes all over and cannot help but let out a giggle, unfortunately, that also reminds his body that he drank a glass of milk and that means he has to move.

"Ugh, bathroom at the worst time."

Mikey sighs.

"You use the bathroom more than all four of us combined."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not throwing up."

Pete left his off color joke in his wake as he went to the bathroom and took care of business. On his way back he heard a phone. It was coming from Gerard's room. He opened the door and saw the phone, but no Gerard.

"Huh? Must have had an early shift and forgot his phone."

Pete picked up the phone and only confirmed what he thought. It was a text to him from his co worker thanking him for switching with him. Pete puts the phone back and then returns to Mikey.

"Relieved?"

Pete laughed as he climbed back into bed.

"Let me sleep a few more hours and I promise you the blow job of a life time when I wake up."

"Okay, I guess."

Mikey lays back down and pulls the covers up to his chest. Pete hears the disappointment in Mikey's voice and thinks if it were Gerard, he would have just let Mikey take him. He curls up into a ball and closes his eyes

* * *

"Thank you, have a good morning."

Gerard collects the dishes and the tip from the table and looks at the clock. It's just after eight. Two more hours in his shift and then he can get going. He sips on his coffee and thinks of Frank and how much he will miss him. Pete will take care of Mikey and he also has Tristan, but Frank has no one. It makes Gerard feel guilty, but then again if Frank was worried about him, he would have contacted him in some form in the past week. Gerard has no chance to dwell on it anymore because the next customers are being seated. He finishes his coffee and plasters on a smile.

"Hi, welcome, I'm Gerard and I will be your server. Can I start you with a cup of coffee?"

* * *

Mikey wakes up to the sound of knocking. He climbs out of bed slowly and scratches his head as he goes out his room and down the hall to the door. He opens it and is surprised to see Frank standing there.

"Hey."

"Where have you been and why haven't you contacted Gerard?"

Frank sighed and hung his head.

"Look, I lost my phone. I thought it was only a week so I could just come straight here to see him."

Mikey rolls his eyes and stares at Frank.

"That wasn't the brightest idea. You should've used a payphone or a friends phone."

"I couldn't..."

"You couldn't remember his number?"

Frank sighed again and nodded embarrassingly.

"What kind of loving and caring boyfriend doesn't know his loving and caring boyfriend's phone number?"

Frank just stared at Mikey and Mikey stared at him back. He wasn't going to be very forgiving of Frank so easily.

Pete yawns and scratches his ass cheek, which reminds him that he is naked. While Gerard has seen him with nothing on, he decides not to frighten him this...whoa, they slept late! Pete can't remember the last time they slept past nine, let alone quarter to ten. He slips on his boxers and walks out of the bedroom to find Mikey and his brother squared off in the living room.

"Morning. Hey, so you know Gee isn't even here. He took the early shift."

Pete walks in the kitchen and pour three cups of coffee, prepares them the way everyone like it. He brought them out and placed them on the coffee table.

"Where you been Frankie?"

He took a sip and sighed.

"I was working and I lost my phone."

"And he couldn't remember his boyfriend's number let alone yours."

"Hey, Mikey, come on don't do that."

"Do what, state the truth?"

"Be an asshole."

"I'm not the asshole that left my boyfriend for a week. Knowing the type of care he needs."

"I thought he would be okay. He has you doesn't he?"

"Yeah, well that's changed. He has barely been talking to me and I'm sure it's, because of your disappearance."

"Guys, stop fighting and drink your coffee."

Pete watched as the men grumbled and sat down opposite each other.

"Well that explains why you missed all my texts."

Pete took another sip.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Anyway... maybe I should go down to his job."

Mikey grunts and sips his coffee.

"What do you think Pete?"

"He should be home soon if he took the early shift, it end in 15 min."

"I think it's better if I maybe meet him there. I think we need to speak privately."

"Well at least finish your coffee."

Pete pushed the cup toward Frank. Frank picked it up and drank it while Mikey stared at him from over the rim of his own mug. Pete looked back and forth between the men and sighed. He knew they were going to get into it again. Mikey finished his coffee and sat the mug down. He stood up and took his mug to get more coffee then stared at Frank from leaning against the counter.

"What Mikey? I'm sorry, okay?"

"No! Not okay! He has been down and dreaming fitfully every night since you've been gone. He barely even talks. He can't sleep right away most nights and all because of you!"

"So why didn't you fix it!? Why is everything my fault!?"

"Because it is! I tried; he didn't want to talk to me! He's just been keeping to himself except for meals!"

"Well what did you do that he doesn't want to talk to you!?"

Mikey slams his mug into the sink, shattering it into pieces.

"I didn't do shit!"

"Maybe that's the problem!"

Frank and Mikey stared at each other and then Mikey stormed out of the kitchen.

"Jesus!"

Pete jumps up and starts cleaning the shattered mug up.

"They have both been pretty on edge. I can't even figure it out.”

"Could it really be my fault?"

Frank stands up and starts pacing.

"I never get in between those two."

"Sometimes I think they are great for each other and other times I think they will destroy each other."

Pete drops the broken mug into the garbage.

"I don't know. I have to get going. Thanks for the coffee bro."

Frank hugged Pete and left the house.

* * *

"Thanks again Gerard."

"Sure, you guys take care."

"You too, have fun on your trip and we will see you when you get back."

Gerard nodded knowing it was a lie, He would not be returning.

"Bye guys."

Gerard waved as he rolled out of the parking lot and headed toward the highway.<hr />

Frank gets out of his car and heads into the diner. He looks around but doesn't see Gerard. He goes to the counter and taps the bell.

"Hey Frankie, what brings you guys back?"

"I was coming to see Gerard. Is he still here?"

"What do you mean? He said he was going with you?"

"Going with me? I'm not going anywhere. I just got back. Where did he say he was going?"

"He said you planned a secret getaway for the two of you, but he didn't know where it was."

Frank was panicking inside.

"How long ago did he leave?"

"Maybe...half and hour, 45 min?"

Frank stood up and left the diner pretty quickly. Frank got in his car and drove back to The Way's residence. He got out of the car and rushed to the door and knocked.

"Fuck...*pant pant* is that the door?"

Pete kept stroking Mikey, but pulled his mouth off his cock when he heard the door.

"Maybe it's Gerard."

"Gerard has the key."

Mikey groaned and pushes Pete's head back down.

"Just finish me baby."

More than likely it was Frank and Mikey wasn't in a rush to deal with him again just yet. Pete obeyed and went back to sucking Mikey's cock. He swirled his tongue over the head and nibbled lightly on it. Mikey groaned loudly and fought not to push Pete down on his cock.

"Suck it!"

Mikey moans and arches a little. He's never needed something so bad to keep his mind off of the reality of everything. He's a horrible Master and right now probably a horrible boyfriend. Mikey knows what he needs right now, but Tristan isn't around. So getting off by Pete instead of punished for being a bad Master and boyfriend is the only thing he can do. Even though Mikey was holding back, Pete still felt gagged and nearly impaled on Mikey's cock, but he pushed through and sucked as much as he was mobile too until he felt Mikey's balls tighten up and then his mouth was filled with warm salty cum.

"Goooooooood!"

Mikey shouts and grips the bed tightly until he's spent and collapses on the bed. He's feeling an itch that needs to be scratched, but he just sits up in the bed. He kisses Pete and gets up.

"Answer the door please?"

Pete nodded and stood up, his own erection still evident. He left the bedroom and walked to the door.

"Sorry for the wait, I was...Frankie?"

"Gerard is gone."


	24. So Before I End The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want me? You need me?"
> 
> "Yes, please, always need you. Always want you, forever."
> 
> "Always?"
> 
> "Always Mikey, I promise."
> 
> "You don't have to lie to me."
> 
> Mikey gripped the bed sheets tightly and moved into Pete harder.
> 
> "Everyone stops needing me. Tristan. Gerard. You'll be next right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic is coming to an end too! Only two more chapters left after this! We promise this one is not as much of a cliff hanger as the last chapter was. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank rushes into the house past Pete.

"I went to his job and he'd made up this whole lie about going away with me."

Frank sighed and gripped his hair.

"This is my fault!"

"Frankie, calm down!"

Pete pulled his brother into his arms. He was shaking in a way that he had never done before.

"We will find him, don't worry."

"What's going on?"

Mikey walks into the living room and stops when he sees the boys. Frank is clearly shaken up.

"Gerard's gone. He told his work he was going away with Frank."

"Gone where!?"

"They don't know."

"What the fuck?"

"Stop it both of you!"

Pete pushed away from Frank.

"Fighting between you guys is not going to bring Gee back!"

"So what is!?"

Mikey looks at Pete desperately. He gives up and grabs the phone to call Tristan. He listens as the phone rings.

"Good morning baby, what do I owe this phone call to?"

"Gerard left. He's gone and I don't know where he might've gone."

'What do you mean gone?"

Tristan stood up as he heard his doorbell.

"Does Frank know where he went?"

"No. He lied to his job and said he was going away with Frank."

Mikey lets out a shuddery breath and leans against the wall.

"Okay okay calm down baby, I'm sure he will turn up when you least expect it."

Tristan opened the door.

"Don’t say anything please."

Gerard stood at his door step. Tristan nodded.

"Let me talk to Frank baby."

Tristan stepped back and let Gerard in. He collapsed on the sofa.

Mikey handed Frank the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frank, holding up?"

Tristan sat down across from Gerard and looked at the boy.

"Anything come of that conversation we had last week?"

"Yeah, but I made a dumb mistake."

Frank sighed.

"I need to find Gerard."

"What did you do Frank?"

Tristan continues to watch Gerard and realizes that he is fidgeting each time he says Frank's name.

"I lost my phone and I forgot Gerard's number so I couldn't call him for a week. I just got back today to find him gone."

"Why didn't you call your brother if you lost your phone?"

Gerard's head shot up. His eyes went wide and Tristan realized that Gerard didn't know from the way he slapped himself.

"God, Mikey said the same thing. I couldn't remember his number either."

"You really have no memory do you?"

"Well not when I'm worrying."

"I can understand that."

Tristan projected his voice slightly.

"How far did you get in the plans we spoke about last week?"

"I got... um, I bought something back with me. I need Gerard, though."

Tristan watched Gerard head for his kitchen for a drink. He knew he would have to speak quickly.

"He's here Frank."

"How long has he been there?"

"What!? He's there!?"

Mikey grabbed the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me Tristan?"

"Becasue he just arrived when Mikey called and he just left the room. So what are you gonna do?"

"This is Mikey, Tristan. And I'm coming to get him."

"Don't...let me find out why he came to me first. If you show up, he will just run again."

Gerard returned with a drink for himself and Tristan.

"I'm sorry, I wish it could give you more information, but I am as clueless as you right now."

"He can try and run again if he wants. I will tie his ass to the ceiling. He would never pull that shit with me around. And why did he come to you and not..."

Mikey stopped in his anger and sighed. He didn't know what to do or say anymore.

"This is never going to work."

"Now stop that right now Michael!"

Gerard jumped when Tristan raised his voice and went into submissive mode immediately.

"It's not! And I should've known that from the very fucking beginning!"

Mikey realizes too late just who he's talking to. Even looking at Frank's reaction he knows he's fucked up, but maybe that's what he wants. Mikey doesn't fucking know anymore. First he had to deal with Pete and now Gerard. It's like they've both switched rolls and to be honest it has Mikey more than a little upset. He's fucking pissed. He should've just left Gerard alone all those years ago. He should've known it wouldn't work out in the long run.

"Once I take care of my business, I will deal with you, now let me talk to Frank."

Tristan spoke with clenched teeth and Gerard cowered. Mikey drops the phone and leaves the room in a huff. Next thing heard is the slam of his bedroom door. Frank goes over to the phone and picks it up.

"Well, that was interesting."

He looks at Pete and then back at the phone.

"Hello?"

"Do not let Michael leave until I arrive. Do I make that clear Frank?"

Tristan beckoned Gerard to him and of course Gerard went out of fear of being punished as well. Tristan shushed him and lightly ran his fingers through his hair murmuring soothing words.

"I have to own Mikey until you get here? I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

Frank looks at Pete again.

"Maybe Pete would be better at that, because he's his boyfriend."

Frank didn't know how Tristan would feel with him saying no.

"You are right. Why don't we do that and then you continue the journey that I tasked you."

Gerard whimpered and Tristan kissed him lightly on the head.

"Continue how Sir?"

"When I asked you about your plans."

"Will you be bringing him here?"

"I don't know yet."

Gerard was now curled in Tristan's lap and his breathing could be heard in the phone.

"So how about Pete stays here with Mikey and I come there. Then you can leave and deal with Mikey and I can handle Gee?"

Frank thinks.

"But I think they both need to see each other…whether they know it or not."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Gerard continued to whimper in Tristan's lap.

"Alright Frank, I have to take care of a stray kitten here, so I will talk to you soon."

"Okay."

Frank hangs up the phone and looks at Pete.

"Tristan doesn't want you to let Mikey leave."

"Me?"

Pete looked around like this was a comedy for someone else to have Frank speak to.

"Yes, you."

"How am I supposed to make him stay?"

Pete was nervous now.

"I don't know. Seduce him. I could see you needed to cum when I walked through the door."

Frank sat on the couch and sighed.

"I could do that?"

"Yeah. Look... he feels unwanted and betrayed right now. You'll be there and he'll wanna take you because of it. Trust me, I know."

Frank sighed again and jumped when he heard what was assumed to be the bathroom door slam.

"He may be about to leave, Tristan seems to think, so be ready to stop him."

Frank leaned back on the sofa and looked anywhere but at Pete so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"I'll do my best Frankie. Now you go get your boy and bring him home."

Pete moved to the sofa and hugged Frank tightly. He then took a deep breath and went to the bathroom. Frank stood up and headed for the door. He patted his pocket and left out the door. Pete watched Frank leave and then knocked on the door. He was not sure how to handle the situation yet, but he hoped it would come to him. Mikey yanked the door open and looked down at Pete. He was expecting Frank so his face was hard as stone, but when he saw it was Pete his face softened a little.

"What do you need?"

Mikey sat down the cloth and looked back at Pete.

"I uh..."

Pete thought of what Frank said.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I never came."

Mikey was shocked and confused for a moment. Did Pete really expect Mikey to make him cum right now? Mikey stood there for a moment and looked at the boy. He was the only one by his side and who still needed him. Even right now he needs him so Mikey nods and leaves the bathroom, taking Pete's hand and bringing him into the room. He closed the door and opened his jeans.

"Take off your pajamas."

Mikey nodded for Pete to get on the bed and took off his pants followed by his shirt.

Pete was not sure what was going to happen, but he was going to obey no matter what.

"Yes Sir."

He climbed onto the bed naked.

Mikey went over to the bed and grabbed their lube. He went between Pete's legs and moved to his cock, raising Pete's legs on his shoulders in the process. He opened the lube and put some onto his fingers. He started smearing it around as he took Pete into his mouth and down his throat with no hesitation.

"Oh!"

Pete did not expect this. It was exactly as Frank said; Mikey was going to take care of him. Mikey sucked Pete expertly as he moved two fingers into the boy. Pete had a short disconnect when both fingers pushed in. What if Mikey was thinking about Gerard while he was doing this? He was trying to take his mind off of his brother, but maybe Pete could be a substitute for him.

"Use me."

Mikey pulled off of Pete and panted up at him as he kept moving his fingers into him.

"What?"

"Use me please. I want to make you happy again. I want you to use me to get all your anger and frustration out."

"I just want to make you... feel good."

Mikey looks at Pete wondering if he wasn't meeting Pete's expectations either.

"I always feel good and I want you to also, so please. Take me."

Mikey moves up and puts some lube onto his cock. He smears it and lines himself up with Pete's opening. He puts Pete's ankles on his shoulder and pushes into him. Pete marveled at how Mikey knew exactly where is prostate was and always hit it within a few strokes. He cried out Mikey's name enjoying everything the older man had to give him.

"How does it feel?"

This time when Mikey asked it, there was not a hint of cockiness in his voice. He really wanted to know and he's not sure when he started needing validation.

"Feels good. Love how you make me feel so full so wanted."

"You want me? You need me?"

Mikey kept fucking into Pete, now with his hands on either side of Pete's face and Pete's knees touching his own shoulders.

"Yes, please, always need you. Always want you, forever."

Mikey let Pete's legs down and wrapped them around his waist. He moved into him and pushed his head into Pete's neck, panting loudly.

"Always?"

"Always Mikey, I promise."

"You don't have to lie to me."

Mikey gripped the bed sheets tightly and moved into Pete harder.

"Everyone stops needing me. Tristan. Gerard. You'll be next right?"

Mikey didn't know where all of his sudden anger came from, but it was there, and it was evident.

"Is that how you feel?"

This is what Pete wanted. He wanted Mikey to feel his anger.

"Is this what you think I will do to you?"

"That's exactly what I think."

Mikey grips Pete's waist and digs his nails into him.

"Is that what you're going to do? You never really wanted me in the first place."

Mikey growled in Pete's face.

"You just settled."

It was painful to take; but Pete was not going to say anything.

"I never settled for you. I thought you s-s-s-settled for me."

"I basically chased your ass. Tell me how that's settling?"

"So I was not worth the chase? Did I w-w-waste your t-t-time?"

Pete could start to feel a slickness where Mikey's fingers were and less slickness where his cock was, but still he said nothing.

"Fuck, n-no... you were worth every second of my time. Still are."

Mikey stopped and kept panting in Pete's neck.

"But I don't... want you to stop..."

"I won't. I don't w-w-w-want to."

"How am I supposed to believe that when my own brother and Master stopped needing me?"

Mikey stroked into Pete again.

"Maybe they didn't. Maybe they need you in a different way?"

"Stop."

Mikey doesn't want Pete to try and give them excuses. He doesn't want that and not from Pete.

"I need you on my side. Just... don't."

"whatever you need Sir, I'm here for you."

Mikey pulled out of Pete and moved down him. He bit Pete's hip and then sucked the spot. Pete hoped that Mikey wouldn't see the damage that he had caused both inside and out of him.

"I love your mouth on my skin."

"What else do you love?"

Mikey moved to Pete's other hip and bit him then started sucking. "I love your hands on me. I love the feeling of you inside me." Mikey moved back over Pete and reached down to feel his opening. He grabbed the lube again and covered his cock in it. He moves his cock back to Pete's opening and slid into him slowly. It burned badly from the treatment before, but Pete just pushed the pain away. At least he had stopped bleeding. Mikey kept his movements slow and steady. He wasn't stupid, he knows he hurt Pete.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really it is."

Mikey pushed into Pete and lifted his hips to hit his prostate. He couldn't help moaning out.

"Feels good, feels better."

Pete reached out for Mikey to show he was telling the truth. Mikey moved down into Pete and kissed him while moving into him. Rocking his hips back and forth into his spot.

"You're so perfect."

"Let me get on top. Let me please you."

Pete wanted to show Mikey how important he was to him. Mikey's cock jumped inside of Pete.

"Okay."

Mikey pulled out of him slowly and lay next to him. Pete climbed on top and hovered over Mikey's cock before sinking back down.

"Fuck!"

Mikey gripped Pete's thighs and groaned as he threw his head back. Pete took that as a good sign and began to slam his body up and down on Mikey's cock rolling his hips and using his muscles to squeeze it. Mikey looked at Pete and bit his lip. God he looked so good on top of him. Wearing his bruises on his hips and God was he fucking tight.

"So perfect baby."

"Want to be *pant pant* always perfect for you."

Pete wrapped his hand around his cock and started to jerk it with the rhythm. Mikey moved Pete's hand and stroked his cock for him.

"You are baby."

Mikey started moving his hips up into Pete.

"Love you, love you so much, oh God, fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby!"

Mikey feels his cock throbbing and then he's shaking and cumming inside of Pete.

Pete screams out Mikey's name and then cums all over Mikey's hand and stomach. Mikey pulls Pete down and kisses him.

"We are going to fix everything and we are going to do it together."

"Thank you, Pete."

Mikey loves Pete more and more each day.

"Now let's get some rest. We will need our energy later."

Pete pulls the covers from the bottom of the bed over them.

Mikey wrapped Pete in his arms and kissed him before closing his eyes.


	25. Remember My Sweet Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"No Gee it's not magic, it’s listening."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"But Mikey isn’t talking."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Not that kind of listening. You listen with your eyes and your heart instead of your ears."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Tell me about it please?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Only one more chapter to go and yet another fic ends! Actually this could have been the last chapter, but _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I could not resist a little epilogue and a little more drama. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank rings the bell to Tristan's home and waits nervously. He doesn't know what state to expect Gerard in.

"Hey Frank."

Tristan opens the door and bades him welcome.

"Gerard is sleeping still. He went through a lot of emotions in the past hour."

"Good, good."

Frank walks into the house and goes to stand next to the sofa.

"What did he say?"

"Please sit down, let me make you coffee, we should talk before Gerard wakes up."

"Okay. Thank you."

Frank sits on the sofa and relaxes into it.

Tristan returns quickly with the coffee and a bottle of flavored cream.

"I believe I remembered that you do not take sugar, but I have this new coconut caramel mocha that you might want to try."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Frank took the cream and poured it into his coffee. He picked up the spoon and stirred his coffee. He sipped it and smiled.

"It's good."

Tristan added to his own cup and then sat down.

"He's really a mess you know...but he didn't drink or take anything."

"I'm glad he didn't."

Frank sighs and shakes his head.

"I swear I am going to fix this."

"Frank, it's not about fixing, it's about listening."

"To what? I listen to him."

"No no, you listen to him like Mikey does, but you need to listen to him when he does not speak."

"And Mikey doesn't do that either?"

"No, I've never been able to teach him how."

Tristan leaned back.

"Ever notice how I always know when Mikey needs that little something extra?"

"Yeah."

"Many think it took me years because I have been with the boy for that long, but in truth I saw it when he was just 13. It was the reason I chose him. I did not want someone else to ruin him by not listening to him and understanding him."

"So you basically cared about him before even knowing him."

"Pretty much. Let me ask you a question. Do you know when Gerard is hungry?"

"I mean, I'm not sure..."

Frank shrugs.

"Does Gerard know when you are hungry?"

"Yes."

"Did you know he also knows when Mikey is hungry?"

"Yes. He knows everything about Mikey."

Frank rolls his eyes.

"Well almost everything."

"After Gerard stopped drinking and Mikey was his Master for a short time, he noticed that I always knew what Mikey needed. He asked me about it one day."

_"No Gee it's not magic, it’s listening."_

_"But Mikey isn’t talking."_

_"Not that kind of listening. You listen with your eyes and your heart instead of your ears."_

_"Tell me about it please?"_

"So I did and he was the best student I ever had and within the first year of Mikey being his Master, he had surpassed me in the ability with his brother. He does the same with you. It’s all nonverbal communication. He watches and pays attention to your body language, eyes, breathing, even little movements in your body."

Tristan took a sip of his coffee.

"When Gerard is hungry, he taps his left ring finger a lot."

"It's because I am trying to decide if I want to get up and eat something or wait till my neck starts itching."

Gerard yawned and scratched his bare chest as he walked in and took Frank's coffee.

"And right now you should be drinking water not coffee."

Gerard looked at Tristan and smiled.

"I only scratched my chest, not my stomach."

Gerard laughed and curled up next to Frank.

"Hey Frankie...missed you."

Frank smiled and hugged Gerard.

"I missed you too, baby, so much. It's why I came right to you when I got back."

"Got back? You didn't call me for a week."

"I lost my phone Gerard."

"Oh."

Gerard scratched the corner of his eye with his left pinky and Tristan laughed.

"He doesn't believe you."

Gerard looked at Tristan.

"That's not true!"

"Why would I lie to you Gerard?"

Frank was more than a little offended right now.

"Why didn't you call on someone else’s phone then?"

"I couldn't remember your number."

Frank mumbled for the hundredth time that day.

Gerard looks at Frank and then Tristan and raises his eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Oh shit!"

Tristan tries to stop Gerard, but he is too late.

"654-852-3197"

"Gerard, I know. Trust me, I know. Mikey gave me so much shit for it already."

"No no Frank, you don't understand, that's not Gerard's number...it's..."

"It’s Lucas's."

"I get it. I'm a fuck up. By you remembering his number and more than likely all of your exes your showing me that I fucking suck as a boyfriend. I get it."

Gerard sighs and hangs his head. He gets up gathering the mugs and walks into the kitchen and starts washing them. Frank stands up and looks in the direction Gerard just went.

"If I'm such a bad boyfriend there's no way he'd want me to be a bad husband."

"Frank...there are so many husbands out there that forget anniversaries and birthdays as well as to call their wives and they are still together. Why don’t you stop over thinking it and just do it."

"Because! If I can't be good for him now how am I supposed to be good as a husband? What if he doesn't even want me to be his husband? He probably doesn't even want me. He went and ran off. He was leaving me. How do I know he even wants me?"

"You won't know unless you ask him will you?"

Tristan pats Frank on the shoulder and heads to the bathroom.

Frank takes a deep breath and goes into the kitchen.

"You know, Gerard, I really did miss you. I was so worried about you."

Gerard is looking down at the sink washing a mug that he has been washing for the past ten minutes.

"Okay."

"Please listen to me?"

Frank sighs.

"Even though I haven't really been listening to you."

Gerard put the mug down and turns off the water. He shakes out his hand and turns to Frank.

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sincerely sorry."

Frank walks a little closer to Gerard.

"I feel like shit, but in what I did I learned a lesson. I came so close to losing you and before I found that out I had already made up my mind. I decided I didn't want to ever go without you. I couldn't function right without you and I felt empty. Without you, I'm nothing. So I decided to go buy you this ring."

Frank pulls the box out of his jacket pocket. He walked over to Gerard and got down on his knee in front of him.

"And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Gerard's eyes go wide, he is staring at Frank like he doesn't believe that he exists.

"You want to marry me? You...want me?"

"Yes, of course. I want you forever."

"F-F-F-F-Forever?"

Gerard's legs give out and he starts to slip.

Frank leaned forward and caught Gerard. 

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you hated me like Mikey does."

"Mikey doesn't hate you and neither do I. In fact he's very upset and thinks... well you should talk to him. He doesn't hate you. He really wants you."

"No one wants me...well I thought no one."

"Why would you think that? You have always meant the world to Mikey and that hasn't changed now."

"It's stupid...I'm stupid and now I made you and Mikey mad and dragged Tristan into it.

"Neither one of us care about that. We just want you okay and home with us. Not running away from us. If anything it hurt us more than it made us upset."

Gerard is just hanging his head in shame and saying nothing.

"Look Gee, I want you. I want you forever and I'm hoping you feel the same. I want to be your husband."

"I don't understand why though. I am a mess. I come with so much baggage. You could do better."

"Don't ever say that. You're the best."

Frank lifted Gerard's chin with his hand.

"I'm starting to think you just don't want me."

"I want you Frankie, God do I want you. I want to see you every day and when I don’t I pine for you so much that Mikey wants to kill me."

"So why won't you give me an answer?"

Frank sighs.

"Is it because you need to talk with Mikey first?"

"He knows how I feel about you...I just think it scares him."

Gerard doesn't think; Gerard knows it scares him, but Gerard wants Frank and Frank wants Gerard and no one else.

"Yes."

Frank's eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"Yes Frank, yes I want to marry you."

Gerard smiles.

Frank smiles and pulls Gerard into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much for giving me this chance. I promise I'll be the best from now on."

Frank takes the ring out and slides it on Gerard's finger slowly. Gerard leans in a kisses Frank, but jumps when he hears a popping noise. He looks up and sees Tristan with a bottle of champagne and three glasses.

"Something to celebrate with boys?”

"Yes."

Frank stood up and pulled Gerard up.

"Thanks Tristan."

They sat around for a bit drinking and laughing. Gerard sat on Frank's lap and snuggled in.

"We really need to head home soon."

"Yeah, we really do. Plus, I'm sure Pete has him, but you never know."

Frank says to Tristan and laughs.

"You left Pete in charge of Mikey when he was mad at me?"

"Tristan wanted me to do it, but I didn't feel comfortable. So Pete did it."

"Tristan?"

Gerard looked at him with wide eyes.

"I have faith in Pete Gerard."

“Just like I had faith that Frank would do the right thing."

"Yeah, but I think we should go. Your worrying now has me worrying."

Gerard laughed and kissed Frank. He then stood up and slid into Tristan's lap and kissed him.

"Thank you Master."

"Oh course, anything for my Kitten's pet."

"Your Kitten has been very playful today. The claws have been out for me."

Frank laughs.

"It'll be okay, though."

Tristan laughed.

"I can only imagine."

Tristan picked up Gerard and handed him to Frank once he stood up.

"Thanks."

Frank headed to the door to take home his soon to be husband to his soon to be brother in law.

*

*

*

"Can we just stay here forever?"

Pete sighed as he snuggled into Mikey's chest and further into the warm water of the bath.

"We need an outdoor hot tub."

Mikey dipped his fingers in the water and let the drops fall onto Pete's skin.

"I think that's actually a very good idea. Outdoor and indoor."

"I think we would need a bigger house in order to pull that off."

Pete tipped his head back begging for Mikey's lips.

"That's also what I had in mind."

Mikey says before moving his lips to Pete's neck and dragging them there.

"Knock knock knock, anyone home?"

Mikey looks up at the door.

"Just bathing, be out in a moment."

Pete climbs out and grabs both his and Mikey's robe. When Mikey stands up, he helps him out of the tub and holds his robe open, Mikey slips it on and then leans down to kiss Pete and helped him slip his own robe on. He tied Pete's robe and kissed him one more time.

"Shall we go see Gerard and Frankie?"

"Don't have a choice."

"Mikey..."

Pete stood in front of his boyfriend.

"Give him a chance...please?"

"That's all I do, Pete."

Mikey opens the door and waits for Pete to walk out.

Pete sighs. This is not going to be easy at all. He knows what he needs to do.

"Mikey, I don’t want to deal with everything dressed like this. I'm gonna slip into something real quick."

"Alright. I'll be in the living room."

Mikey kisses Pete and leaves the bathroom.

Pete heads into the bedroom and then sits on the bed and takes a breath.

"This is going to get me in such trouble."

He grabs his phone and quickly types a text to Frank.

*Hey Frankie, they need to do this alone. Say you have to use the bathroom and then come to the bedroom with me.*

~Petey Boy~

Pete closes the phone and sits back and waits.

* * *

Mikey walks into the living room just as Frank locks his phone.

"Hey Mikey."

Mikey raises a brow at Frank and looks at Gerard.

"You're back."

"Yeah."

Gerard hung his head and shuffled his feet. Frank stood up and headed towards Mikey.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Much like your brother."

Mikey moves to the side and Frank walks past and disappears down the hall.

"So where were you planning on going?"

"I..."

"What?"

"I was..."

"Was what, Gerard?"

Gerard kept looking down the hall for Frank to return. He knew he couldn't do this on his own.

"Why won't you just talk to me!?"

Gerard felt himself falling. This was Mikey who had saved him so many times and he could not even explain his feelings, his wants, his desires. Mikey walked over to Gerard and took his hands in his.

"Please... talk to me."

Mikey stared at Gerard until he noticed something cool on his finger. He looked down and gasped when he saw the ring on Gerard's finger.

"What's this?"

"Frank...he..."

Mikey touching him is calming at the same time sets him on fire. he wants it needs it, craves, it. Gerard is trying to speak and tell Mikey everything in his heart, but only two words come out.

"Fuck me."

Mikey pulls Gerard into him and kisses him. He bites Gerard's lip as he starts undoing Gerard's pants. Mikey pushes his hand inside of his pants and cups his cock. He starts stroking him as he keeps kissing him. All Gerard's words escape into his Master's mouth. He bucks up relishing the feeling that he has missed for far too long. How is he supposed to be content with Frank when Mikey gives him what he needs...but he loves Frank and he loves him in a way he does not love his brother. It came from a different place in his heart. He wants them both, but is that possible? Mikey turns Gerard around and pushes him against the back of the sofa. He pulls Gerard's pants and underwear down and opens his robe. He gets down on his knees and opens Gerard and sticks his tongue out tasting him. He licks and sucks on Gerard's opening and pushes his tongue into him.

"Fuck, oh God, Mikey, missed this. Missed you, please, ah ah, fuck more, want more, want your cock in me, need it, fuck fuck fuck!"

Mikey groans and pulls out of him. He smacks Gerard's ass and stands up. He spits into his hand and slicked up his cock with it. He moves to Gerard's opening and pushes right into him with not much preparation. Gerard pushes back immediately. He scrambles for Mikey's hips to pull him as close as he can. He plasters his back to Mikey's chest. He wants to feel covered by him everywhere.

"Love you, fuck love you so much Mikey, Master, my everything."

"Love you too Gee. You have no idea."

Mikey fucks into Gerard harder.

"I love you so much."

Gerard suddenly pulls away from Mikey and drops to his knees sucking his cock into his mouth. He begins to jack him off as he sucks and nibbles and does all the things that he knows drives Mikey crazy.

"Cum on me Master please."

Mikey groans and grips Gerard's hair with one hand and his cock with the other. He pulls away from Gerard and moans loudly as he spills himself all over Gerard's face and neck and chest. Gerard hangs his mouth open to catch what he can and then the words he was trying to say before spill out.

"Mikey, I love you so much, you are my brother and my Master and always will be. I can never thank you enough or replay you enough for saving my life multiple times...but I love Frank and it is a different kind of love. I believe you love Pete the same. I think we are always going to be part of each other and I think both of the men know this. We need to stop fighting for what we already have...what we always will have."

Mikey pulls Gerard up and pushes into him. He takes Gerard's cock in his hand and starts stroking him.

"You'll always need me?"

"Yes and not just your touch, I'll need voice, your laugh, your smile, your direction, your wisdom, your heart."

Mikey moans into Gerard's neck and keeps stroking him.

"I love you."

"I love you toooooo."

And then Gerard was cumming. Spilling over Mikey hand and then losing his ability to stand and crashing to his knees panting.

"Sorry *pant pant* Master for not asking to..."

"You get a pass this time."

Mikey brings his hand to his mouth and cleans Gerard's cum from his fingers. Gerard laughs and hugs Mikey tightly.

"Uh...did we interrupt something?"

Gerard looks up and sees a puzzled Pete and a shocked Frank...his fiancé.

"We just had a talk."

Mikey helps Gerard to stand and closes his robe.

"About what?"

Frank asked a little harshly.

"About us. You and Pete."

"So did he tell you that we're engaged?"

Mikey smiled a little and shook his head.

"He didn't have to."

"I think I need a shower."

Gerard laughed to try and break the tension a bit.

"Nah, take a bath with Frankie, it worked wonders for Mikey and I."

Gerard ducks his head and speaks quietly.

"Will you join me Frankie?"

"Of course, Gee."

Gerard looked up in shock. He thought that Frank would be angry with him and take his ring back.

"Come on."

Frank held his hand out for Gerard. Gerard just steps out of his pants leaving him in his button down that happens to belong to Frank. He walks with Frank holding his hand as they make their way to the bedroom and the bath.

"Well, did you guys have a nice talk?"

Pete moves up to Mikey and licks the side of his mouth not sure if he is tasting Gerard or Mikey.

"Yeah."

Mikey kisses Pete and looks at him.

"I thought you were going to put on clothes."

"So did I, but you know I realized that you don't have any on either."

Pete ran a finger down Mikey's chest.

"I think you were being a bad boy and setting things up."

"Nah, I just knew what Gee needed. Can I help it is I listen?"

"Are you saying I don't?"

"I think you haven't been listening as much as you used to and I kind of think that it was my fault and that is why I worked with Tristan to get you back to where you needed to be."

"Tristan is going to have my head when he gets to me."

Mikey chuckles softly and takes Pete's hands in his.

"I deserve it. I was a bad boyfriend, Master, brother, and submissive. So I will take the punishment. I'm done messing up, though."

"Good. Now let’s hope that Frankie can get his shit together too."

"If he loves Gerard he will."

* * *

Gerard sat patiently while Frank finished filling the tub up. He watched him pour his favorite bath scent in.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Frank stands up and takes off his shirt. He then starts on his pants.

Gerard slowly unbuttons his...well Frank's shirt. Once he is naked he stands there and waits for him. Frank kisses Gerard and smiles a little awkwardly.

"Would you hate me if I said your brother doesn't taste half bad?"

The made Gerard laugh.

"No, I would hate you more if you didn't want to kiss me because I taste like my brother right now."

Frank smiles and moves Gerard to the tub.

"Well good thing that's not the case."

He steps in and then holds his hand out to help Gerard in. Once he does he sits down. Instead of sitting with his back facing Frank's chest Gerard turned and settled in Frank's lap facing him. He blushed and smiled.

"I just wanted to see you."

"I was going to insist on you sitting this way so no worries babe."

Frank sighs and melts into the water.

"Being here with you feels so right. Like home."

"You are my home...along with Mikey and Pete. All three of you make me feel complete."

"Yeah."

Frank looks at Gerard and smiles.

"I really missed you."

Frank leans his head on Gerard's chin.

Gerard kisses the top of Frank's head and holds him tight.

"I always want to be with you."

"Good, because you will be, including when I go away to work. We'll have to figure something out with your job."

"But I like my job. It's flexible hours and days and you need to concentrate when you are working and I would be a total distraction. I used to go with Mikey when I was first getting sober and boy did I distract him.

"I'm sure you were a good distraction."

Frank kisses Gerard's cheek.

"Besides you don't have to leave your job, just maybe go with me when you're off."

"I think I can do that."

Gerard rubbed his nose with Frank and laughed.

"Mmm, good."

Frank kisses Gerard's nose.

"So are we good then?"

"Yeah, baby. We're good."

"So can I ride you then cause I really missed your cock in me."

"Do you think my answer will be anything, but yes."

Frank moves his mouth to Gerard's neck.

Gerard bared his neck and rotated his hips.

"Missed this, missed you."

"Missed you too baby."

Frank gripped the small of Gerard's back and bit into his neck.

"Ah ah ah, Gerard bucked up against Frank feeling his cock get hard along with Frank's cock under him.

"Fuck."

Frank gripped him tighter and moved his cock up between his ass. He moves the head of his cock over Gerard's opening teasingly slow back and forth.

"Gonna feel so fucking good being inside of you."

"Still stretched from Mikey too."

Gerard whispered this in Frank's ear.

"Such a fucking cock slut."

Frank moves his hands down over Gerard's ass and squeezed.

"I can slide right into you."

"Do it."

Gerard licked and nibbled the shell of Frank's ear. Frank moans and moves his head until his lips are on Gerard's. He moves his cock up and into him. There is still a stretch and the burn, but it is not as bad as it would have been and the oil in the water help. Gerard tightens his legs around Frank's hips and begins to move up and down carefully so he doesn't spill any water.

"Fuck."

It had been a week since Frank had cum and that's a pretty long time. Gerard would still feel tight if he had fucked ten times before Frank got inside of him.

"Oh fuck."

He feels so good and Frank doesn't want it to end.

"Mmmm, yeah."

Gerard was making small lazy circles with his hips. He was enjoying it, savoring the feeling that Frank's cock inside him gave.

"Oh G-G-God."

He breathed heavily and he lifted his body up and down. Frank's jaw falls slack as he starts panting harder and holding Gerard tighter.

"So good baby."

Gerard was pleased that Frank was letting him do all the work this time. It felt good to be a little in charge sometimes. Frank ran his hands up and over Gerard's chest. He pulls Gerard down and kisses him passionately. Gerard whimpered as the action caused full pressure on his prostate. Frank continued to kiss him and hold him there.

"Fuck, Frankie, shit, you're gonna make me..."

"Ohhhhh, fuck, cum baby."

Gerard panted against Frank's cheek and continued to whimper as it built up and then he was painting his and Frank's chest liberally.

"Oh God, Gee!"

Gerard's pulsating muscles squeezed Frank's orgasm right out of him. He came deep inside of Gerard, holding him down by his hips.

"I fucking love you."

"Love *pant* you too *pant* Frankie."

Frank kisses Gerard and pants into his mouth for a moment before letting his head rest on the back of the tub.

"We're getting married aren't we?"

Gerard gave Frank a fucked out lazy smile.

"Yeah you are and I better be Frankie's best man."

Gerard looked up and saw Pete leaning in the doorway with Mikey holding him around the waist.

"Only if Mikey gives me away."

Mikey smiles.

"Of course I will Gee. Anything to make you happy."

Gerard smiles.

"Okay, then let’s get married then."

"Can we have dinner first?"

Pete spoke and everyone laughed


	26. You Are The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...you accepted what my brother and I are without prejudice and for that alone I love you, but you made my brother so happy and made sure that he was finally complete after all these years and that is worth sharing my wedding day with you...our wedding day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So that's it! Thank you all for coming on this journey with us! WE had a lot of fun writing this fic and we hope that it shows in the final product! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

"Are you sure this is okay Gee?"

Gerard turned to Pete and smiled.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because this is your day with Frankie and..."

"Pete, stop."

Gerard put his brush down and walked up to Pete who was fiddling with his tie. Gerard reached behind him and took over.

"Pete...you not only allowed me to be with your brother, when I know that you liked me first..."

Pete started to protest, but Gerard placed a finger in front of his lips.

"...you accepted what my brother and I are without prejudice and for that alone I love you, but you made my brother so happy and made sure that he was finally complete after all these years and that is worth sharing my wedding day with you...our wedding day."

Gerard finished the perfect Windsor knot for Pete and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, let's go exchange names."

* * *

"You know when you said you wanted things to go further with Gerard, in the diner, the first time we met, I never thought you meant this far."

Frank chuckled and turned to Mikey. He fixed his tie around his neck and smiled.

"Me either, but I really never thought you'd get a handle on Pete."

"Honestly, me either. That's why I wanted him so bad. I like a good chase and challenge. Not many guys are like that anymore. They just give themselves up so easily."

Mikey sighs and looks at Frank.

"Pete was different."

"Yeah, I've always told him he was worth happiness. He didn't want to hear that coming from me though."

Frank pats Mikey's shoulder.

"I guess I should thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me my brother back and letting me love yours. I know how hard that was for you."

"Is."

Mikey smiles.

"One day at a time."

"I have a feeling we'll die before you fully give Gerard away to me."

"That feeling is correct."

They both laugh and turn towards the door.

"Are you ready?"

"I have been since the first day I saw him apparently."

Mikey chuckles and nudges Frank's arm with his elbow.

"I'm with you there."

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and everything that Gerard wanted. Pete seemed happy too and didn't mind that Gerard chose the colors and theme. The reception had everyone that they loved including their parents and those that knew of their lifestyle, but were discreet. Tristan was of course among them and the proudest. Gerard watched as he talked to Mikey in the corner.

"You did so good Kitten, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Master."

Mikey smiled and hugged him.

"I really don't know where I would be without you. Thank you."

"You have grown up so much since that scared little 13 year old that I met. You have also helped me to grow up. I should be the one to thank you."

"You honestly have no idea how much you mean to me."

"I think I have an idea...Michael."

Tristan reached up and caressed Mikey's face tenderly. Mikey blushes a little the way Tristan always makes him blush and smiles.

"I shall miss you, but I do have to catch a flight tonight."

Tristan boldly pulled Mikey into his arms and kissed him with the passion he felt for the last 12 year that he had known this slip of a boy , now a man and worthy Master. Mikey pouts a little as he feels his heart breaking inside. It's not like he's leaving forever, but just the thought of Tristan leaving has always put a strain on Mikey's heart.

"I'll miss you more Tris."

Mikey pokes Tristan in the chest lightly.

"You just get back here as soon as you're supposed to."

"Still think you are going to have room on your dance card for me Mr. Way?"

"There's always room for you."

Tristan laughed and hugged Mikey again tightly.

"Now where is the blushing bride that I can pay my respects."

"Which one?"

Mikey laughs.

"Well I would hope he means me."

Gerard walked up with a glass of sparkling apple cider.

"Of course he does."

Gerard smiled and almost on instinct handed Mikey the glass as he was pulled into the same possessive hug and kiss as Mikey was. Mikey watched them embrace with a warm smile on his face.

Frank walked up alongside him and rolled his eyes fondly. Tristan put a breathless Gerard down so that Frank could catch him.

"Wow, I forgot about that."

"I didn't."

Mikey bites his lip as he smiles. There's no way Mikey will ever forget anything about Tristan or the way he made him feel for so many years and he won't forget the way Tristan will make him feel in the future. Everyone just fits together and it's all because of Tristan. Had Mikey never met Tristan he wouldn't have known what it's like to be treated like a princess. He and Gerard wouldn't have moved away and he wouldn't be with Gerard. They wouldn't be with Frank or Pete either. So everything just goes back to Tristan.

"Well I would love and stand here and hear more about how amazing i am, but I do need to leave."

Tristan held out his hand for Frank.

"Frank, you help take care of my boys okay?"

Frank smiles and shakes Tristan's hand.

"Gerard, for sure... that one..."

Frank points to Mikey.

"I'll do my best."

Mikey smirks and chuckles.

"Pete has a better chance at that though."

Mikey smiles.

"Speaking of..."

Mikey wraps his arms around Pete's waist as he goes to walk past him.

"You're not going anywhere until you say bye to Tristan for now."

Pete holds his hand out for Tristan and squawks when he is pulled into the same hug, but instead of kissing him passionately too, Pete gets a kiss on the forehead.

"Stay safe Tristan and call me after your flight."

Mikey hugs Tristan again, one last time, not wanting to let go.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kitten. Let me know you guys got to your hotel safely."

"I will be sure to do so."

Tristan delivered Mikey to Pete and then grabbed his coat tossing it over his shoulder and left. Mikey smiled after Tristen and then sighed. He turns to Pete and smiles.

"Shall we get back to our reception?"

"Yes cause I was promised and dance and I don’t care if you say you have two left feet Frankie."

"I dooooo, noooooo!"

Frank cries as he's dragged.

"Don't worry Mikes, I am not asking you to dance."

Pete watched as Gerard forced Frank to stumble around the dance floor with him.

"It's out wedding day annnd, you know I have some moves. So... will you dance with me?"

Mikey smiles and holds his hand out for Pete.

"Well I said I would not ask, but I never said I wouldn't say yes if you asked."

Pete placed his hand in his husband's and they walked to the dance floor.

_***Time Stamp: A Nine Hour Flight and Four Days Later***_

Mikey hangs up his phone and stands next to Frank who is staring at buildings ten times his height.

"Amazed?"

"This place is fucking..."

Frank takes off into a run.

"Dude look!"

Mikey had no idea where Frank was running off too, he just laughed.

"Looks like we have to travel for Frank to turn into a child."

"He's off again?"

Gerard slumped on a bench.

"I am never gonna get to go to shopping now."

Pete sat down next to a distraught Gerard.

"Mikey, why don’t you go after Frank, I'll stay here with Gee and cheer him up."

"Frank is okay, we have phones. Let’s just go without him to fuck with him."

"That's mean Mikey."

Gerard looked up at his brother.

"Huh?"

"I don’t want you to fuck with Frank like that. He’s excited and that's how he acts. You hate shopping so just let me go with Pete and stay with Frankie."

Gerard gave Mikey his best pout and puppy eyes.

"Sure, fine. I don't really see the difference. He's just going to shop too."

Mikey heads off in the direction Frank ran in.

"I thought he would never leave."

"Man you are good Gee!"

Gerard smirked at Pete.

"Yeah, well you learn a few things when you serve someone for so many years."

"Okay, so where to?"

"Well first let’s get the gifts for our husbands and then...we can get the gifts for us that will be for our husbands."

Pete laughed and took Gerard's hand.

"I will text Mikey and tell him that we will meet then back at the hotel for dinner."

Gerard nodded and then they ran in the direction of the shops.

* * *

"Did you really have to buy so much shit?"

Mikey groans as he fights to hold up ten bags on his own and not one of them is his. He would he sure to kick Gerard's ass when he sees him.

"They don't have this stuff in the states."

"Yes they do!"

"Okay... but come on Mikey! Paris stuff is soooo much sweeterrrrr!"

Frank cackles manically and speeds past Mikey with his arms and hands filled with bags.

"The quicker we move the quicker we get there."

"Where? Our deaths?"

"Quit whining Mikey. Ima gonna tell Tristan."

Mikey scowls.

"You wouldn't."

Frank smirks.

"Try me."

Frank keeps moving as Mikey curses him under his breath and stares a hole into his back.

"Finally! I can see the hotel."

Frank stops and hoists his bags up more.

"I can see my foot in your ass if you don't hurry."

* * *

"Gee I'm nervous."

"Relax Pete, the boys will see the letter in the room and then come down and..."

"What if they hate the outfits?"

"Pete, you look amazing, I don’t see why Mikey's eyes should not pop out."

"Yeah when he sees you."

"Pete...Mikey has seen me dressed up a million times, but he has never seen you dressed up. It will be fine."

Gerard took a sip of his virgin cocktail and held Pete's hand as they waited.

* * *

"Boys?"

"They're not here, idiot."

Mikey looked at Frank and rolled his eyes.

"Do you think they'd be taped to the bottom of the bar?"

Mikey pulled Frank from behind the bar in the hotel and walked over to the bed. He sat down and heard a crumple. He reached under his ass and read it.

"They're downstairs."

"Oh, okay. Should we change?"

"Nah, let's just go."

Mikey stands and heads for the door. He starts moving the bags Frank just got from the store.

"Where the hell do you plan on putting all of this when we board the plane back."

"Where all the other luggage goes."

"So you'll be shelling out even more money."

"It's a just a little extra. Go big or go home."

"Shut up."

Mikey leaves out the room and Frank follows laughing loudly.

"I love Paris."

"Monsieurs, welcome to the Compagnie des Vins Surnaturels. Two for dinner?"

"Our husbands should already have a table. Should be under either Way or Iero."

"Maybe even both."

Mikey elbows Frank and shifts his eyes at him to tell him to shut up.

"It could be under both names."

"Ah, yes, follow me please."

The host led Frank and Mikey to the terrace where Gerard and Pete were.

"Thank you Sir."

Mikey bowed to the man a little and turned back to Frank. His mouth fell open a little when he looked at the boys, more specifically Pete. Frank's face and Mikey's actually held the same look. Shocked.

"God, Pete... you look..."

"Amazing"

Frank says as he stares at Gerard.

"Yeah."

Gerard is wearing a white button up shirt with black pants and a belt. Pete had on a black shirt with grey pants. Both dressy and their shoes are clearly new.

To anyone else they may look average, but to Mikey, right now Pete looks more than average. He looks amazing and he never dresses up so this is refreshing for Mikey. Not that he dislikes what he usually wears or anything, it's just nice to see him done up. Frank can never seem to keep his mouth closed when he sees Gerard and now is no exception.

"We were afraid you would miss our note."

Gerard blushed and sipped on his water.

"Clearly we didn't."

Mikey and Frank both make their way to their seats and sit down next to the boys.

"Yeah. Mikey's ass got it for us."

"Shut up."

Frank laughs and takes a sip of Gerard's water.

"I hope you don’t mind, but we ordered ahead the appetizers."

Gerard gave a wink to Pete and he giggled.

"Yeah, we kind of thought ahead."

"Here we are."

The waiter comes over with a tray of several plates.

"So we have; Spinach Strawberry Balsamic Salad, Avocado Topped Yuzu Rice Cakes, Hearts of Baltimore Crab Cakes, Chili Ginger Glazed Salmon, and of course fresh oysters on the half shell."

"Seems like you two want a workout."

Mikey jokes and Frank laughs along with him.

"Thanks babes."

Pete knew that Gerard did all the ordering so he just kept quiet. Mikey puts a forkful of salad into his mouth and moans.

"So good."

Mikey gets more and leans towards Pete with it.

"Taste it."

Pete opens his mouth and takes the forkful offered. The strawberries in the balsamic sing in his mouth with the baby spinach and delicate sliced mushrooms.

"Oh my fuck this is good."

"Well Pete, since that is the end result that we desire, I should hope so."

Mikey picks up more salad and puts the fork to Gerard's lips.

"Shut up."

He smiles and pushes the food into Gerard's mouth. Gerard smirks and slips his lips over the fork pulling it into his mouth. He grips it tightly with his tongue sucking hard and then releasing it with a pop.

"I just love strawberries."

"Clearly."

Frank shakes his head and takes Mikey's fork. He gets some of the salad for himself and nods when he tastes it.

"Now that you're done."

Mikey snatches his fork back and giggles.

"Did I tell you that these guys wanted to get rid of me earlier?"

"I think you mentioned it."

"Yeah, you think this is why?"

Mikey points with his fork to their outfits and Frank nods.

"Ask them."

Frank and Mikey both looked at Pete and Gerard with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Well?"

"Did you guys try and get rid of Mikey?"

"We just wanted to go shopping and you were taking for fucking ever with your manic sightseeing."

Pete nodded.

"Riiiight."

Mikey laughs at Frank and grabs the plate of oysters.

"Want some?"

Mikey holds one out for Pete. Pete decided to take a tip from Gerard and leaned forward. He squeezed some lemon on it and a little cocktail sauce and then snaked his tongue out as he sucked the meat off the shell leaving Mikey holding the empty vessel. Mikey looks up at Pete and raises a brow. Frank looks away to pretend he didn't just see that at all. Mikey keeps looking at Pete and lets out a breathy chuckle.

"How does it taste?"

"Slimy yet satisfying...much like your cock."

Gerard was in the middle of taking a drink and he laughed so hard that he shot it out of his nose.

Frank handed Gerard a napkin as he laughed himself. Mikey just shook his head and smiled.

"Good to know."

Mikey picked up one for himself and ate it. It turned out that the appetizers were enough and they were too full for actual dinner, but the drinks were enjoyed by everyone...well except Gerard, but he was cool with that.

"So, did you guys want to catch some night life in Paris or..."

"Since it's still early I think that'd be alright."

"I'm down for whatever."

"You're always down for whatever. One day someone's gonna shit on you, because you're down for whatever."

"Who even says something like that?"

Frank stares at Mikey in disgust and Mikey just raises his hand.

"This guy right here."

"You two argue, Pete and I are going to check out the club next door."

Gerard held a hand for Pete and then turned back to Mikey.

"And if you choose to join us, I hope you look better when you do...Master."

He led Pete out the terrace doors and down the street. His hips swaying naturally in the too tight jeans.

"Hope I look better? What does that mean?"

Frank laughs and holds his hand up for the check.

"You look like crap."

Mikey sucks his teeth and pushes Frank.

"As if that could ever be true."

"You're too confident."

"Blame that on your husband and Tristan. Pay for this, I have to use the bathroom. Meet me in our room after you do, because if I look bad I know you do."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Mikey laughed and left just as the waiter bought the check.

"Hey... hey..."

"Yes Sir?"

"I look better than him right?"

Frank fiddles with the money as he talks.

"Is this a joke Sir?"

Frank looks up at the guy and notices that not every man is gay and not every man jokes on the job.

"Of course it was."

Frank pays and leaves extra for wasting the guy's time and leaves to meet Mikey. 

*

*

*

"They still aren't here."

Pete listened to Gerard groan again.

"They will be here soon."

"You said that like hours ago."

"Drama queen."

"Oh yeah, well for that Wentz, you are dancing with me."

Gerard goes to grab Pete's hand, but he pulls away.

"Excuse me, but that is Way thank you."

Gerard laughed.

"Sorry Mrs. Way."

Pete smiled.

"That’s better."

Then he and Gerard moved to the dance floor.

* * *

"I don't see them."

Mikey yells over the music.

"You sure this is the place Mikes?"

"Tell me just how many clubs you saw next door."

"Alright, fuck off."

Mikey taps Frank and Frank looks at him and then in the direction he was staring. There, on the dance floor, he sees Gerard and Pete dancing, and if Pete wasn't Frank's brother he'd say they were the sexiest men he'd seen in his life.

"Looks like you found them."

"Looks like it."

The boys move through the small group of people dividing them and the boys. Pete was an amazing dancer. It was hard to believe that he was related to Frank at all! Gerard had his arms around Pete's neck and Pete was holding his hips as they moved to the music. It felt so good.

* * *

"Where did you learn to dance like this?"

Pete laughed.

"On those rare occasions that I had dates, they were always clubs. I figured I had better learn some moves fast if I at least wanted to get laid once in a while."

Gerard laughed and turned in Pete's arms so they were back to chest. Pete pulled him in close and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I used to go dancing with Mikey a lot after we moved. it was fun and we felt like we were putting something over on the other patrons because no one knew we were related."

Gerard whispered that last part in Pete's ear and he shuddered and bit under Gerard's hot breath. He dipped his head into Gerard's neck and just tried to breathe.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah...it's just...that's kind of a spot for me."

Gerard smirked a little.

"Oh...this?"

He reached back and blew hot air lightly on Pete's ear. Pete groaned and mouthed a little at Gerard's neck. He tasted like jasmine and something musky.

"I love your scent."

"Doesn't look like dancing anymore."

* * *

Mikey looks at Frank when he says that and then back at them.

"It's because it's not."

Gerard moaned quietly. He loved this kind of attention. He got it from Mikey and from his new husband, but it was kind of bonus to get it from his new brother in law. Gerard would be lying if he said that he didn't envision what it would be like for all four of them to be together in a bed. Pete was being a strange gentleman though. He was mouthing at his neck, but not pushing himself against Gerard and in a weird way Gerard appreciated this.

"I think we should interrupt now."

Frank says matter of factly. Mikey shook his head and rolled his eyes like he always does at Pete.

"Trust me; I will be the first one to break their necks if they pushed a boundary."

"Uh, hello?"

"Shut up. We're going to join them now. Just be... nice, don't scare the crap out of them."

"I'm usually the one telling you that."

Frank says and then nods. Mikey starts over first and Frank close after. He moves behind Pete and touches him softly as Mikey insisted.

"Hey, you guys made it."

Pete opens his eyes and smiles as he sees Mikey in front of them. Gerard comes out of wherever he was and also smiles. He turns to Pete and kisses him lightly.

"Thanks for the dance."

He then moves into Frank's arms and begins to sway with him. Pete steps up to Mikey and smiles. Mikey opens his arms for Pete inviting him to dance. Mike begins to move to the music with Pete.

"This is nice."

The music has dropped to a slower pace and Pete can place his head on Mikey's sholder.

"It is."

The two couple danced for a few more songs and then Gerard realized that it was getting late.

"We should head back now."

"Hey, Mikes."

Mikey looks up from Pete's head.

"Gerard wants to go now."

Mikey nods and takes Pete's hand.

"Time to go."

They made their way back to the hotel and up to their double suite.

"So after you guys change for bed, why don’t you come over to our room and watch a movie?"

Gerard took Frank's hand and led him through the connecting room door to their room.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Mikey goes into the bathroom to wash his face and brush all the horrid left over food in his teeth from dinner. Pete felt like something changed in Mikey's demeanor for some reason. He sat on the bed waiting for Mikey to come out so they could talk about it. When Mikey finishes he comes out the bathroom and starts looking for his pajamas that he knows will be pointless in the end. He looks at Pete who is still fully clothed.

"You're not gonna change?"

He grabs his pants and shirts and goes over to the bed to commence to putting them on.

"I feel like something is wrong. Like you are angry at something or at least bothered."

Pete looked at the ground.

"Was it because I was dancing with Gerard?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Michael...I know something is wrong."

Pete stood his ground.

"Well then what is wrong?"

"I don't know because you won't tell me."

Pete got up.

"If you won't tell me what is bothering you, then this marriage is already doomed to fail."

Pete walked away from Mikey and headed to Gerard and Frank's room.

"I love you, but you need to start trusting me and telling me the truth."

Pete walked through the door and closed it behind him. To say Mikey was shocked would be an understatement. He went over to the door Pete had just disappeared behind and opened it. He looked over at Pete and to say he got very diva like on Pete wouldn't do justice to his actions. He placed his hand on his hip and raised a brow while looking at him like he needed to find his mind and get it back into his head real quick.

"Excuse me?"

Gerard looked at his brother and then back at his husband.

"Did I miss something?"

"Peter Wentz... in here... now. And I'm not speaking as your Master, I'm speaking as your pissed off husband and no one has seen that side of me yet. So... if you know what's good for you you'll get in here and now."

Mikey stares at Pete, disregarding everyone else in the room. Mikey wasn't mad at all, but now he is pissed. Who is Pete to take this this far and then not give him a chance to talk.

"No, anything you have to say can be said here among family."

"Yeah, when it's about you. This is about me so don't tell me what I can and can not say in front of people."

"I'm not telling you what you can and cannot say. i am telling you what I am willing to listen to."

"What you're willing to listen to?"

Mikey was getting angrier by the second. At one point he imagined himself smacking Pete's face right off his skull.

"That's not what you're doing actually."

Mikey chuckles sarcastically.

"You didn't say anything about willing but you did say can if I am correct. So you should just think about that for a second."

Mikey takes in a breath and repeats Pete.

"No anything you have to say can be said here among family."

I don't want family in my damn business."

Gerard looked stunned. Mikey didn't want family in...

"Come on Frank, let's get out of here. It is clear we are not wanted."

"Seriously, Gerard? Are you really going to do this right now?"

Mikey scoffs.

"Just because I don't want you to know what Pete and I are talking about does not mean you're not wanted. So if I happen to be sitting here and you and Frank got into it and I asked what happened and you don't want to tell me that means I should feel unwanted? No! It means you want to keep it between the two of you."

Mikey shakes his head.

"You know what... just forget it. You stay right where you are. You and Frank. You can keep him too, I'll leave."

"Come on Mikes, stay."

Mikey just shakes his head and heads for the door.

"And he complains that you always run Gee."

Pete huffed and crossed his arms.

"All because he just didn't want to tell me what was bothering him."

"And what do you think it was?"

"Well, my only guess was that it was when we were dancing together."

"I have to take part of that blame. I mean you told me that your ear was a thing and I kind of took advantage of it, but I was only playing. I really didn't mean anything from it."

Gerard looks at his husband.

"You know that right Frankie? I would never cheat on you."

"Yeah baby, but I don't think that's the problem. Mikey was fine with it... I was the one who had the problem."

"You did?"

Gerard was kind of in shock.

"Why would it bother you?"

"Well... you two were pretty... close and I saw what happened... it was dark, but I wasn't blind. Plus any husband would be looking that hard at their husband, because they're beautiful. You're beautiful. I just didn't... like seeing you two like that. I don't know... I guess it was, because Mikey had told me about Pete liking you... so..."

"Geeze Frankie, it was a crush! I had a crush on the cute waiter that remembered how I take my coffee!"

Gerard could not help blushing at those words.

"You thought I was cute?"

"Yeah, but I was so insecure that it would have taken me forever to make any kind of move on you. I was pathetic...I am pathetic."

"You aren't pathetic, Pete. Why don't you get that? I think you're amazing enough to have Gerard over me. That should tell you something."

"Nah, no offense Gee, but i couldn't handle all your baggage."

"No offense taken. I am a bit of a task."

"Yeah, whatever. You still could've had him sexually at least. No one is stupid, we can see it."

"But Frankie...haven't you figured that out about your brother?"

"Figured what out?"

"Sex is not his motivation for anything."

"It sure sounds like it most nights."

Frank joked and cracked up.

"I mean, yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

Pete laughed this time. It really broke the tension.

"That would be all Mikey...I mean he does something to me you know?"

"I think only you two know. He and I haven't made it that far."

Frank laughs again.

"Yeah, but you two have done something together...I mean with Gerard of course."

Gerard blushed at this.

"I admit i kind of miss that."

Frank looks at Gerard.

"Honestly, me too. I guess he does bring something out of me."

"So I guess in a way I want to be a part of that...but I don't know where i would fit in and after what happened tonight, I don’t think it will ever happen."

Pete curled up on his side on the bed.

"It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't want me anymore already."

"I really don't think that's true, Pete."

"It's not."

Mikey walked back into the room and looked at everyone. He rests his eyes on Pete.

"Would you like to talk?"

There was tears and exhaustion in Pete's eyes as he quietly nodded.

"Okay."

Mikey gives Pete his wish and begins talking in front of his family although he is embarrassed about the fact that he's about to admit this.

"I never had a problem with you two dancing. My problem is with you wanting Gerard. I don't know why it bothers me, it just does."

Mikey finishes and doesn't look at anyone. He shoves his hands in his pockets and fiddles with the thread inside of one of them.

"Mikey...he doesn't want me."

Gerard felt like he could be Pete's voice right now since Pete was so close to breaking down.

"He wants to be a part of what you and Frank have with me."

Mikey cocks his head to the side like an actual confused puppy. He had never thought about it like that.

"Really?"

Frank giggles on the side of Mikey.

Gerard shook his head.

"You know there are times like this when it is clear that you are the little brother."

"Shush Gerard."

Mikey says and rolls his eyes fondly and smiles a little.

Suddenly a low sound pierces the silence of the moment. Gerard looks over at Pete and quietly laughs. Pete is asleep snoring lightly.

"I think he wore himself out."

"Yeah. Sorry our night was ruined."

"I don’t think it was ruined. I think we found out something really important...maybe not in the way that we wanted to, but it was still valuable information."

Gerard crawled into the bed next to Pete and snuggled in. Pete's body automatically made an allowance for Gerard to fit in perfectly.

Mikey looked at Frank and Frank was already looking at him.

"I'm not sleeping curled with him."

They both say and point to each other like something out of a comedy script.

"Then you two can go sleep in the other room, cause I am not moving."

Mikey sucks his teeth and move towards the bed and Frank follows him. Mikey climbs into the bed behind Gerard and wrapped his arms around him. Frank climbed in next and pulled the covers over them. He turned off the light and turned to Mikey. He puts his arms around him and Mikey elbows him a little.

"Cut it Mikes."

Mikey sighs and lets Frank hold him.

"You better not get a boner on me or else..."

"You'll push back on it, shut up."

Mikey scoffs.

"Yeah, okay."

*

*

*

Pete groans as he starts to wake up. He feels warm and safe and does not want to move.

Mikey hears Pete as soon as he stirs a little. He keeps his eyes closed, because he doesn't want to face the morning yet.

Pete pushes into Mikey as he tries to get comfortable again. He's not ready to wake up yet.

Mikey feels Pete pushing to get comfortable so he pushes into him to do the same.

Gerard feels two people on either side of him pressing into him. It has to be Mikey and Frank. He is pretty sure that Mikey is behind him simply because he recongnizes his grip after all these years, so Frank must be in front of him. He pushed back against Mikey and then pushes his head in the crook of Frank's neck and mouths the skin there.

Mikey lets out a breath and pushes back on Pete and then into Gerard. He tries to tell himself to go back to sleep, but he's failing a little bit.

"Mmmm."

Pete tilted his head back to give Mikey more area. He hoped that he would move up a little and nibble on his ear a bit.

"Fuck..."

Gerard can feel Mikey getting hard behind him. He whispers into Frank's skin as he presses his thigh into Frank's rapidly hardening cock.

Mikey does what Pete wants as if he could read his mind. He knows how much Pete loves his mouth on him. Mikey moans a little at the feeling of being between Gerard and Pete.

"Ah ah ah..."

Pete drops his head and presses in for a kiss. Mikey's lips are warm and slightly chapped and his mouth is a little dry from sleep. Pete makes sure to wet it.

Gerard presses more into the kiss and it catches his moan.

Frank roams his hands up Gerard's body and squeezes when he gets to his nipples.

"God."

Mikey moans and groans. It's been a long time since he's been between two men and it's doing things to Mikey. His body is tingling.

Gerard pushes back further into Mikey now that he knows he is getting to him. he breaks the kiss with Frank and tips his head back to capture Mikey's mouth.

Mikey moans again and connects his lips with Gerard's. He pushes into Pete and keeps moaning. Mikey grips Gerard's hips at the same time that Frank does just above Mikey's hands.

Pete is a little confused at the sounds that Mikey is able to make during thier kiss, but he does not question it when Mikey bares his neck for him. Pete licks up from his collar bone to that spot on Mikey that drives him crazy.

"Oh God!"

Mikey can't help how loud he calls out. He doesn't even understand why he feels so aroused right now, he know that he just needs this to progress.

Gerard leans in to Frank's ear and whispers.

"God Frankie, please I want you both. Please fuck me."

Pete startles as he hears...

"Gerard?"

Mikey stills a little when he hears Gerard.

"You mean you want me and Mikey to fuck you at the same time?"

"Wait...what?"

Gerard drags his eyes open and is shocked to see Pete in front of him.

"Oh my fuck!"

Mikey and Frank stills and doesn't say anything. They kind of stopped breathing also which may be a bad thing in the long run. Pete tried to scramble back from Gerard, but he was on the edge of the bed and found himself falling. Gerard pulled him back in.

"Shhh, its okay Pete."

"No it's not! I-I -I fucking kissed you and..."

"And you thought I was your husband."

"That's the least of your worries, Pete! I damn near fucked Mikey... and he liked it."

Mikey just scowls at Frank for a moment before he turns back to Pete.

"It's clear no one knew what they were doing."

"Plus, you may be a full Top, but Mikey does have Tristan so he is clearly a switch."

Pete was still trembling too much to say anything. he had fucked up so much. Gerard was super concerned for his behavior.

"Pete Pete, calm down...please."

"No no no, I can't I can't. I cheated, i fucking..."

Gerard silenced Pete babbling with another kiss.

Mikey moved on the bed from between Gerard and Frank and moved behind Pete. That left Mikey very close to the edge but for now it didn't matter. He just wanted to get a hold on Pete from behind with Gerard in front if him and make him feel better. That way he can create a distance between him and Frank and see how he feels about what just happened with Frank. Frank moved behind Gerard and kissed his neck.

He's going to be truthful with himself and admit that it did feel good when Mikey was pushing back on it. It felt amazing and he wishes he didn't know that. This is Mikey. Mikey's always been Gerard's Master and Pete's Master. He's only seen him with Tristan once and that still didn't make him want to dominant Mikey. It felt good though and he doesn't know how he feels about that.

Now if Pete pressed backwards he ended up in Mike's arms. He was not sure how to take this, but Gerard was not letting up on his kiss and Pete found himself melting. Gerard was a really good kisser.

Mikey watched them kiss and kept pushing into Pete. He leaned forward enough to add his tongue to the kiss. Mikey thought about it and he decided he could do a three way kiss with Frank too. He clearly shocked Frank when he leaned towards him for a kiss. He didn't know if this would be okay with Pete, but he hadn't said anything about them moving against each other. Frank leaned forward after hesitating a bit. Mikey kissed Frank and Frank was surprised to find that Mikey let Frank control the kiss.

Pete's head was spinning. Gerard was used to this kind of attention, but not him. No one gave him this kind of attention. It felt good though, it felt really good.

Gerard gasped for air and to place his lips somewhere else. He stole an additional kiss from Frank and then leaned in for that place on Pete he learned about yesterday. Mikey pushes into Pete as his tongue joins Gerard's on his spot. Frank moves into Gerard repeatedly and moans. He can't believe all of this is happening right now. Gerard reaches for Pete's shirt at the same time Mikey does. he grins that his brother and him think alike.

"Oh God!"

Hand roaming under his shirt, on his skin and they did not belong to Mikey only. Pete was going to die and go to heaven. Mikey bit down on Pete's shoulder and just as he did Frank got up and told them all to shift.

"Why?"

Mikey asks breathlessly.

"Because I want to get behind you."

Mikey doesn't say anything he just waits to see what the boys will do.

"Only if we lose some clothes please."

Gerard shifts and pulls away from Pete and pulls his shirt off. Mikey and Frank starts shedding their clothes quickly. Pete pulls his own shirt off and then decides to be bold and pulls Gerard's pants off while nipping at his hips.

Frank moves over Mikey still a little uncertain and starts kissing him. Mikey pants into the kiss and wraps his legs around Frank's waist to pull him in a little more. Frank wasn't expecting it and he sees why Tristan can never say no to Mikey right now. Gerard bucks up into Pete as he continues to trail down his hips, but he is moving to the side and not towards his cock. This could not be more frustrating for him.

Mikey tries to hold back his moans, but when Frank reaches down and starts stroking him he lets out a whimper. If he had a knife he'd stab himself in the throat. Frank leaned over and took Gerard's nipple into his mouth while Pete is still biting on his hips. Gerard turns his head to capture Mikey's mouth once more. They swallow each other’s moans as they are pleasured by each other's husband. Mikey is kissing Gerard like his life depends on it. Frank leans over Mikey and whispers in his ear.

"How far is too far?"

Mikey pants into Gerard's mouth, trying to give Frank an answer, but he can't really. It's still early and he's pretty damn turned on. Paris, alone will do that to you. Pete is nervous. He wants to do more, but he is afraid of Mikey and Frank getting mad at him. Mikey takes back control for a moment and flips him and Frank so that he's on top now. He looks over at Gerard and Pete and leans over to kiss him. He pulls his hair a little and deepens the kiss. He connects his forehead with Pete's trying to collect his thoughts and see if this is really what he wants. Mikey leans over and takes Gerard into his mouth and Frank has to moan at how expertly he just takes him in.

He wonders briefly if he'll get to feel how good Mikey is with his mouth. Gerard loves it, Pete loves it, and Tristan certainly loves it. By the looks of it so would Frank. Mikey keeps sucking Gerard and swallows around him. The moment is a little awkward for Pete since he is not going to physically do anything with his brother...just not his thing, no offense to the Ways.

"Frankie..."

Gerard gropes for Pete and calls out his husband's name.

"Yes baby?"

Mikey pulls off of Gerard and whispers to him.

"Can I blow your husband?"

Mikey has made up his mind on a few things. He'll let Pete suck Gerard as long as he knows when Mikey says stop that's it.

It all depends on Gerard's answer though.

Gerard groans and grabs Pete's head shoving it onto his cock.

"Since yours is blowing me, I think that is a fair trade."

"Mmm, good."

Frank hears this and almost loses it. Mikey doesn't waste time on taking the head of Frank into his mouth. Frank inhales sharply and Mikey smirks around him. He's gonna take this teasingly slow and ruin Frank so bad by the time he gets into anyone he'll be cumming. He circles his tongue around his cock so slow it's aching Frank to not just push into him. Mikey can tell and he smirks to himself as he takes a little of him into his mouth with his tongue flat under Frank's cock, sucking.

"Oh fucking... hell!"

Gerard would have smirked, but Pete did something with his tongue and instead a low moan slipped out. Gerard scrambled for something to grab and reached under feeling Mikey's cock. It was pretty convenient that Frank' head was at the other end of the bed, making it easy for Gerard' to drive his brother crazy.

Frank feels Mikey tighten his mouth around him and groans. He reaches down and grips Mikey's hair, hoping he's not overstepping any boundaries. Mikey let's it happen and opens up more so Frank pushes in deeper and deeper until he feels the back of Mikey's throat. Just as his cock touched down Mikey moaned around his head causing Frank to quiver and scream out.

"T-t-too good..."

Gerard knows that sound. Frank is so close. He actually slows down on pumping Mikey. He has a better idea...but it can wait till Frank cums.

Mikey pulls off and moves up Frank's body, taking his cock away from Gerard in the process. He moves his cock next to Frank and moves into him.

"How was that?"

Mikey asks teasingly and smirks. Frank scratches his back and opens his eyes just to scowl at him.

"That good huh? Oral so good it makes you upset. Let's see how mad you'll get now."

Mikey moves back down and takes Frank fully into his mouth again and starts swallowing and playing with his balls.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck! M-M-Mikey!"

Frank never in a million years thought he'd be moaning out his name and neither did Mikey but it sounded damn fucking good.

"Oh..... ohhhhhh! Mikey, fuck Mikey!"

The sounds that Frank was making and what Pete was doing to him, Gerard was not going to last, but he didn't want to.

"Oh my... you gotta... I'm gonna..."

Frank didn't want to cum just yet, but maybe if he did now he could just have Gerard get him up again the way he always does.

"Oh Gooooood! Mikeeeeeeeeeey!"

It doesn't matter because now Frank is trembling and cumming deep in Mikey's throat and Mikey swallows what he's giving him.

"Thank fuck!"

Gerard pulls Pete off him and smashes their lips together.

"Fuck me."

Mikey sat up and smirked down at Frank. He moves over him slowly and begins kissing him. Frank kisses him back lazily. Pete is overwhelmed, he doesn't know what to say. All he knows is that he is hard enough to break rock.

"If you let me ride you, Mikey can fuck you at the same time."

Fuck that sounded amazing. Gerard had all the good ideas.

"Mikey, please..."

"Hm?"

Mikey kisses Frank a little more before he pulls back.

"What's that baby?"

"Gee wants me to fuck him while you fuck me."

"I don't know how I feel about that..."

Mikey considers.

"I'd rather Gerard fuck you. Actually... no I wouldn't. I don't know."

"It's like me fucking Mikey. Would that be okay for you Pete?"

Mikey looks back at Frank and smirks.

"If you want to fuck my brother or have him fuck you, it is your choice. I don’t care and..."

Gerard jumped up knocking Pete over and grabbing his neck.

"You both need to shut the fuck up and one of you needs to fuck me and it seems that my idea is the easiest...unless you want Mikey to fuck me and then you can fuck Mikey...I am sure that Tristan would love to hear how you stand up to him."

It was a low blow, but watching Pete's eyes widen and the idea of being compared to Mikey's master set the pace.

"No no no, I'll fuck you and Mikey can fuck me....really it works on all the levels and then Frankie can jerk you off."

"Well I'm glad you guys have it all figured out."

Mikey says sarcastically.

"Miiikkkeeeyyyy..."

Gerard whines and pouts.

Mikey pushes Gerard down on the bed and crawls between his legs.

"Yes, Gee?"

"Little brothers are supposed to share with their big brothers. Those are the rules."

"I think you know I can share."

Mikey moved his mouth to Gerard's neck and moved his cock over Gerard's opening.

"I shared Tristan didn't I?"

"Ah...Mikey..."

Mikey reaches his arm back and presents a few fingers to Pete without moving from his place with Gerard.

"Wet em baby."

Pete is not sure what is going on. He looks over at Frank who is completely blissed out from his orgasm and is just sitting back and enjoying the show. Mikey is clearly in charge and Pete is fine with that.

"Yes Sir."

Pete takes Mikey's fingers in his mouth and treats them like three individual cocks,' Mikey couldn't help moaning into Gerard's neck from Pete's treatment. He pulled his fingers back when he was satisfied.

"Thank you baby."

Mikey moves his cock next to Gerard and replaced it with his fingers to Gerard's opening. He pushed in with both fingers the way he and his brother much enjoyed it.

Pete moved up behind Mikey to watch him stretching Gerard open. It was a breathtaking sight and Pete was envious. He wanted Mikey's fingers inside him. He wanted Mikey's cock inside him. He could understand why Gerard said to screw the way he said now. Frank watched Mikey's wrist and fingers moving just right to have Gerard open and wanting it. Mikey added a third finger and pushed his body into Gerard more. He whispers into his ear.

"Are you ready for my baby to fuck you?"

"Fuck...yes...fuck yes!"

"Come on, baby. You know I love to hear you beg. Beg for me to let him fuck you."

Please Master, please. I want his cock so badly. Fuck, want to feel it inside me!"

"Cock whore."

Mikey kisses Gerard and pulls his fingers out. He sits back and licks his fingers that was inside of Gerard.

"Get up baby."

Gerard scrambles to his knees panting and missing the stretch already. Pete is just waiting for instructions.

Mikey kisses Gerard and grips his ass.

"Fuck. You're so hot."

He kisses him again.

"Lay down Pete."

Pete crawls to the head of the bed getting his ankle grabbed by his brother as he snickers at him. Pete flips him the finger, but the smile on his face says it means nothing.

Gerard is whining and keening in Mikey's mouth.

Mikey is loving the sounds too. He loves to hear Gerard whine and not even just him. He'd be sure to make his husband whine soon too. Mikey bites Gerard's lip and looks at him.

"I really don't want to let you go."

Mikey smirks.

"But I have to get to my other baby now. You do the same. Climb on top. Get the lube Frank."

Frank got up and did as he was told giving it to Mikey. Mikey put some into his hand and took Pete's cock into it. Lathering it and stroking him teasingly. Pete's eyes are rolling in the back of his head, but he can see through the slits that Mikey is holding Gerard with his other arm and Gerard is rutting against Mikey and moaning as he mouths against Mikey's shoulder.

"Damn baby, you're so fucking ready."

The way Gerard is moving against Mikey is enough to make him fuck the boy his damn self, cause God does he want to. They are on their honeymoon though and there's plenty of time for everyone to be fucked. Pete looks fucking good and he can't wait to get inside of him.

Pete is starting to buck up into Mikey's hand and is worried that Mikey is going to get him so sensitive, that he is going to cum as soon as he gets his head inside Gerard.

"Mikey, please...too much, slow down."

"You're fucking my hand... you realize that right?"

Frank can't help but burst into laughter.

"Then let the fuck go!"

Gerard is close to cumming just on Mikey's side.

"Excuse you?"

Mikey is being such a tease right now, but Pete made him. He was about to let go, but then Pete's outburst changed his mind.

"Mikey..."

Gerard leans in and whispers panting into his Master's ear.

"Please , please Master, let me..."

"Go ahead baby."

Mikey moves his hand off Pete's cock and pushes one of his lubed fingers inside of him. Gerard moves away from Mikey and crawls forward to straddle Pete. He wastes no time in sinking down on his cock.

"Fuck."

Both Frank and Mikey said as they watched Gerard take Pete. Mikey added another fingers inside of him.

Gerard was in his element. He knew that everyone was watching him so he preened and arched his back forward as he slowly rose up and down giving Frank and Mikey the full view of Pete's cock moving in and out of him. He pushed against Pete's chest with his hands splayed.

"Fuck Pete, your cock feels so good."

Mikey moves up one more fingers and reaches deeper to open him fully. Frank gets up and grabs the lube. He lathers his hand and does to Mikey what he did to Pete. He jerked him off and covered his cock to get him ready for Pete.

"Fuck... oh..."

"Mikey...need you so bad."

Pete grabbed Gerard's around the hips and pushed down and he thrusted up. Gerard dug his nails into Pete's chest.

"Frankie... Frankie..."

Mikey moans got louder. Frank was teasing Mikey now like Mikey had done to Pete.

"Frankie! Fuck, stop..."

"Taste of your own medicine huh Mikey?"

"Ah... ah... ahhhhh... Frankie please..."

Mikey moves his hand to take control, but Frank surprises him and grabs his hand with his own free hand.

"Not until I say you can."

Mikey looked at him through low eyes.

Gerard had no idea what was going on behind his back, but at this point he did not care. He was filled and being fully satisfied by it all. Frank kissed Mikey and stroked him a little more before letting go.

"Go ahead."

Mikey moved and lined himself up with Pete and started pushing in. As Mikey pushed further into Pete, he ended up plastered to Gerard's back and that was what Gerard was waiting for. Before Mikey could even start a rhythm, Gerard reached back and pulled him into a kiss as he ground down on Pete. Mikey kissed his brother like his life depended on it. He moved his hips into Pete a little and wrapped his arms around Gerard. Frank moved behind Mikey and moved himself over Mikey opening just to tease him a little more.

"Ah ah , fuck me Mikey, so good!"

Pete was pushing back and bucking up and feeling Gerard push down and it was so much, it was too much, it was not enough.

"Shit baby."

Mikey picked up his pace and gripped Pete's thighs. He pushed into him harder with Frank following his pace behind him.

So much fucking and everyone seemed to be happy. Gerard was getting closer and Pete reached out and started to stroke him.

"Ah!"

Frank cock slips into Mikey a little and he screams out.

"Shit... ah sorry."

Mikey's opening was on fire now. He slowed a little in Pete to get over his shock. Gerard is so close now he is shivering with excitement. Mikey reaches forward and helps Pete stroke Gerard.

"Ah ah ah, oh God, oh fuck, I'm gonna..."

"Cum baby."

Mikey grips Gerard by the neck with his other hand and turns his head with his thumb making him kiss him. That was all that Gerard needed to hear. He erupted over Mikey and Pete’s hands squeezing his thighs hard against Pete's. Pete could don’t hold off with Gerard coming and he dug his nails into Gerard’s hip and bucking up began to cum as well. Mikey moans loudly as Frank moves just the head of his cock inside of Mikey a little and Pete's muscles squeeze around his cock. Mikey starts coming and sure enough Frank is next. Gerard collapses backward falling into Mikey's arms and pushing him into Frank. Frank pulls out of Mikey causing him to hiss. He continues to hold them up for a few more minutes while kissing Mikey's neck. Mikey kisses Gerard's neck also. Neither of them had anything to say for a few moments because they are taking in what just happened.

"Is it wrong to say that I am really hungry now?"

Gerard looked at Pete and then his stomach rumbled. Then he started laughing. Frank laughs and moves back so Mikey can pull out of Pete.

"I'm with you on that one babe."

Mikey pulls out of Pete slowly.

"Can we order room service cause I really don’t want to move either."

Gerard crawls forward and cuddles up next to Pete.

"I second that idea."

 

"Yeah, I'll get on that. Just choose what you guys want."

Frank moved to get the menu provided and handed it to Pete and Gerard. Mikey laid his head on Pete's stomach and rubbed his hips.

"I want pancakes."

"I want a shower."

"Pancakes first, shower second."

"Why?"

"Cause then we can find creative ways to use the leftover syrup."

Mikey chuckles.

"I like the way you think."

Gerard stretched arching his back and flexing his toes.

"That's cause half the time we share a brain silly."

Mikey laughs and shakes his head.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Frank is heard faintly in the background placing their order. Mikey looks over at Frank.

"He had his penis in me."

Pete can't help cracking up.

"Seriously? You sound like a virgin who doesn't know any other words for it!"

"He had his ‘cock’ in me, better?"

"Well at least you sound like you are older than 16."

"You two sound so married."

Gerard could not stop laughing.

"Because we are."

Mikey kisses Pete's hip.<hr />

*knock knock*

"Room service."

Frank grabbed his wallet and a robe and walked to the door. He opened the door and the guy rolled in the cart. Mikey pulled the sheet up over them.

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was the honeymoon suite."

Gerard slid on his boxers and walked over to where Frank was. The waiter lifted the silver dome and Gerard reached over and picked up some whip cream with his finger.

"It is, we were just married."

Gerard licks the whip cream off his finger by sucking it into his mouth and leaning on Frank.

"Yeah."

"Oh...but there are four of you and..."

Gerard reaches down and picks up a strawberry taking a bite from it and letting the juice run down his chin.

"Yeah, they just got married too."

Gerard licks his lips.

Frank smirks.

"Again, yeah."

"*cough* Well, I will leave you folks to do what...ever you were doing before."

Gerard picks up a banana and starts to peel it.

"Wise decision...Henry."

Gerard leans in to read his name tag as he slips the banana in his mouth. Henry swallows hard, bows, and leaves.

"That was fun."

Gerard takes a bite of the banana and walks back to the bed.

"You're such a tease."

Mikey laughs.

"Can I help if it's what I do best?"

Gerard completely deep throats the banana and then pulls it out sliding it over his lips and taking off the top chewing it slowly and smiling.

Mikey stares at Gerard's mouth and smiles.

"I guess not."

Pete got out of bed to grab his own plate of food and went to turn on the TV.

Gerard grabbed his own plate and settled on the floor.

Mikey laid on the bed went his head at the foot and Frank gave him his plate.

"Thanks."

Frank nods and sits down with his own plate next to Gerard on the floor. They ate mostly in silence watching some cooking show that Pete had put on. Afterwards, they took their showers, separately despite Gerard's whining, but Pete wanted to go out and sight see more and convinced Gerard, by promising that they would hit a few art museums. As Pete walked he watched the way that his brother and his brother in law behaved and how his husband joined in. He never thought that a year ago he would have ended up with such good friends and a get his family back. Pete sighed. He was happy for the first time in a long time.

Mikey takes Pete's hand and pulls him close with the rest of them.

"Keep up baby. I miss you when you're too far away."

Mikey winks and smiles.

Pete feels his heart flutter as he is gathered between his husband and brother in law. his own brother walks on the other side holding his husbands hand. He looks at Mikey as he kisses his cheek and smiles.

"I promise not to be too far away anymore."


End file.
